La Dette (seconde chance)
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro a fait une bêtise, Clint n'est pas content. Ils se connaissent pas trop, Si Clint ne l'a pas éliminé c'est juste parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie sinon il serait déjà mort, Si il l'a emmené dans un chalet au fond des bois, c'est pour pas qu il subisse la colère des Avengers. [Hawksilver]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La dette. (Seconde chance)

 **Perso :** Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

 **Type:** Défi.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Ils se connaissent pas trop au début, Si Clint ne l'a pas éliminé c'est juste parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie sinon il serait déjà mort, Si il l'a emmené dans un chalet au fond des bois, c'est pour ne pas qu il subisse la colère des Avengers.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 01

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Le défi : le lieu** Une maison au fond des bois

 **Pairing:** Clint, Pietro.

 **Élément déclencheur:** bêtise. Pietro a fait une bêtise, Clint n'est pas content. Ils se connaissent pas trop au début, Si Clint ne l'a pas éliminé c'est juste parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie sinon il serait déjà mort, Si il l'a emmené dans un chalet au fond des bois, c'est pour pas qu il subisse la colère des Avengers.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Première journée de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ça faisait bien, plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination. Le jeune n'avait cessé de râler, mais Clint ne l'avait pas écouté, n'avait pas cédé. Ce gamin avait de la chance de lui avoir sauvé la vie car Clint aurait pu le tuer de ses propres mains si ce n'était pas le cas. Pietro avait quelques fois tenté de se sauver, mais malheureusement, Clint avait quelque chose contre lui. Sa soeur. Les Avengers ne l'avaient pas tenu pour responsable, mais ils l'avaient tout de même enfermé pour ne pas qu'elle s'interpose entre eux et Pietro.

Le jeune les avaient trahi. Il avait détourné Friday, avait divulgué des informations capitales au monde entier, et avait réveillé des démons. Son comportement enfantin, ou sa soif de vengeance avait engendré la destruction. Et des civiles avaient perdu la vie dont la femme du sergent Rhodes. Il a avait subit la violence de War Machine, puis celle de Iron Man, puis quand Steve et Nathasha avaient comprit qu'il les avait trahi, leurs colère avaient fait que redoubler de haine. Seul vision ne s'était pas prononcé qui décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

Lorsque Clint avait compris que ses coéquipiers voulaient le confier au Shield pour ne pas que Tony et Rhodey le tuent, l'archer s'était renseigné de ce que le Shield voulait faire de lui. L'annonce ne fut pas glorieuse. Fury comptait l'emmener au wakanda pour éviter que les Avengers ne le tue sur un coup de colère. Nathasha et Steve avaient décidé ensemble de mettre Wanda à l'abris, vision la canaliserait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'interpose entre le Shield et son frère.

L'équipe n'avait pas réfléchi à Clint Barton. Ce père de famille qui vivait grace à lui. Clint lui devait sa vie. Et s'il ne l'avait pas tué jusqu'ici c'était bien grâce à son sacrifice. L'archer hésita un moment mais décida de sauver les fesses de ce gamin. De l'emmener loin de New York, le temps que ça se tasse, puis, s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués après quelques jours, il pourrait peut être lui laisser 10 secondes d'inattention pour le laisser s'échapper. Sale gosse.

Clint poussa la porte en bois. Un nuage de poussière en sortit. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et regarda d'abord l'état de la cheminée. Il attrappa son sac et sorti un sachet en plastique qu'il déposa sur la table en bois rustique. Il se retourna enfin sur son compagnon qui restait les bras balants à l'entrée de la porte.

\- Tu vas rester là, où tu vas te bouger le cul! Il y a plein de truc à faire. Lâcha Clint. Le jeune soupira en croisant les bras, ignorant complètement l'archer. Clint fonça les yeux, il bouillonnait au fond de lui. "Si tu veux manger, il faut tenir les courses au frais, si tu veux manger chaud et ne pas mourir de froid, il faut du bois..." Clint arrêta de se justifier et se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait le jeune. De son épaule, Clint le bouscula ce qui fit réagir le jeune qui attrappa Clint par sa veste.

\- Tu vas te calmer vieillard. Je voulais pas te suivre moi. Lâcha le gosse.

\- C'est toi qui va te calmer Pietro, tu vas bouger ton cul et m'aider à chercher du bois si tu veux pas mourir congelé. Je suis pas là, pour faire ami-ami, et si t'es encore en vie c'est parce que t'as sauvé la mienne alors, je te dois bien ça. Donc maintenant tu vas la fermer et de bouger le cul un peu, ok?

Le jeune soupira et déposa son sac à côté de celui de Clint puis le rejoignit à la porte. "On y va? Papi?"

Clint soupira et sorti de la cabane, accompagné d'une hache. Les hommes allèrent couper un peu de bois, et entasserent quelques bûches sur le côté. Clint avait décidé qu'ils en avaient assez pour la nuit, mais voulait continuer un peu pour tenir le matin y comprit. Il allait reprendre la hache lorsque le gosse tenta de lui sauter dessus.

Clint, formé depuis des années au self défense par le Shield et notamment par Black Widow et Captain America ne mit pas longtemps pour maîtriser le gosse.

Le jeune était plaqué sur le dos, Clint était à califourchon sur lui et lui tenait fermement les poignets au dessus de sa tête. "Je pensais que t'avais compris que c'était pas nous les méchants!" S'emporta Clint, le regard planté dans celui du sokovien.

\- Ah ouais... Et Ultron Qui c'est qui l'a construit de toute pièce ? Lui demanda le jeune.

\- Ultron, c'est un concours de circonstance. Lâcha Clint en se redressant légèrement ramenant les poignets du jeune au niveau de son cou.

\- Stark, c'est Stark. C'est toujours Stark. Il est toujours au cœur des problèmes. Vous le traitez comme un prince, comme un bienfaiteur, il a tué mes parents, des civiles, des innocents et vous le considérez comme un défensseur, comme l'un des vôtres. Cracha le jeune qui avait sans doute une dent contre Iron Man.

\- Il est l'un des nôtre. Dit seulement Clint à court d'arguments.

\- Alors vous êtes tous comme lui. Vous êtes des minables, des lâches. Cracha le jeune, le regard noir.

\- Je suis un lache? Hein? Je suis un lâche? Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé si je suis un lâche? Pourquoi tu voulais devenir un Avengers, puisqu'on est des laches? Lança Clint en lâchant le jeune.

Le jeune bascula son visage sur le côté, c'était juste qu'il avait eut un espoir envers les Avengers et que Clint était particulier pour lui, était oui, car à ce moment même, il ne ressentait plus que de la haine contre lui. "Je pensais qu'après vous avoir dis tout ce qu'il avait fait, vous alliez ouvrir les yeux mais non, vous le traitez toujours comme l'un des vôtres." Finit par dire Pietro, le visage tourné vers la cabane.

\- Chacun a le droit à une deuxième chance. T'aurais cherché à le connaître plutôt qu'à détruire Friday tu l'aurais compris. Le défendit Clint.

\- Je suis bien content d'avoir détruit son bébé, je suis heureux du résultat qui s'en est suivi. Cracha le jeune en regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur. "Stark fait parti intégrante des Avengers et bien les Avengers sont des psychopathes sans cœur qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Un super-héros qui bande sur un vendeur de sommeil qui prend des vies, un dieu soumis qui obéit aux humains, une pute qui attend de te coincer pour te buter, ou pire pour te violer, une machine sans âme qui pense être meilleur qu'un humain, un chauffeur à genou devant ce connard de Stark, un monstre vert complétement stupide et toi..." Clint serra les dents, qu'allait-il lui claquer dans la gueule? "Un père de famille toujours absent qui saute sa femme un weekend sur deux."

Cette dernière phrase fut de trop pour Clint qui lui décolla une droite. Le jeune passa juste le doigt sur sa lèvre meurtrie et plongea son regard dans celui de l'archer pour le provoquer encore.

\- Vas-y frappe moi encore... Ça confirmera tout ce que je pense. Lâcha le jeune en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Clint voulu le frapper encore mais se retint.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer la nuit va tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Lâcha t'il seulement en se relevant. Le jeune regarda Clint se lever et ramasser quelques bûche. "Si tu veux rester ici à la merci des loups, et des ours, fais-le, moi je rentre. "

Le jeune soupira puis copia le plus vieux et ramassa les bûches pour les emmener à la cabane. Clint balança les buches devant la cheminée. Pietro fit de même, puis s'assit face à la cheminée tandis que Clint commençait à allumer un feu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 02

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le feu allumé, Clint ordonna à Pietro de s'asseoir sur une chaise, il sortit une corde et le gosse comprit aussitôt les intentions du plus vieux. "J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup dans la gueule alors tu vas rester sagement assis ici. J'ai plein de truc à faire." Pietro soupira mais se laissa tout de même attacher au dossier de la chaise. Clint fit la cuisine, une boîte de ragoût dans une casserole dans la cheminée. "Demain, on ira chasser, enfin, j'irais, toi, tu restera là."

\- T'as pas peur que je m'enfuis? Nargua le gamin.

\- Non, premièrement, on a ta sœur, ils l'ont enfermé quelque part où tu ne pourra pas l'atteindre, si tu t'en fuit, ils s'en prendront à elle. Et deuxièmement, tu seras dans cette position, attaché à cette chaise. Elle va être ta seule amie pendant ses jours."

\- Détache-moi Clint. Tenta le gosse.

\- Sûrement pas. Lâcha Clint en se dirigeant vers un vaisselier. Il sortit un couteau suisse et enleva la poignée de la seule fenêtre de la pièce principale, puis celle de la porte d'entrée, enfin, il alla dans la chambre et fit de même, en oubliant pas d'enlever celle de la porte de la chambre. Il déposa le tout dans une malle, la ferma et glissa la clé dans la poche de son jean. Il déposa la gamelle chaude à même le sol, puis détacha le gamin qui mangeait à terre. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ses actes.

\- Pas con..., Franchement, pas con, tu m'étonnes vieillard, j'aurais jamais pensé à ça. .

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu penses jamais à rien, t'es qu'un impulsif, qu'un gamin. Et un irresponsable en plus de çà. La femme de Rhodey! Tu te rend compte? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait bon dieu?

Le jeune ne sut quoi répondre. Clint se tut également et commença lui aussi à manger calmement.

Le repas fut silencieux, et Clint commençait à être claqué cette journée avait été riche en émotion, il avait parcouru des kilomètres en voiture puis à pieds afin de rejoindre cette cabane au fin fond de la forêt.

Clint attacha les poignets du gamin et le laissa dormir à même au sol. Tandis que lui se couchait dans le lit moelleux. Au fond des draps, Clint jubilait. Il fallait donner une leçon au gamin. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Clint avait eut confiance en lui lorsqu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le gosse avait pu être sauvé grâce à ses pouvoirs. Et l'avait receuillit au sein de la tour, les bras ouvert. Il lui avait fait confiance et les avait trahi. Il fallait qu'il regagne sa confiance à présent.

De son côté, Pietro se rapprochait du feu comme il le pouvait. Le sol était dur, et froid mais il se réjouissait d'être prêt du feu. Il se foutait de dormir à même le sol. C'était ainsi qu'il dormait pendant un moment de sa jeunesse même s'il s'était habitué à redormir dans un lit depuis un moment, le sol lui convenait et puis il se rabaisserait jamais devant Clint ou n'importe quel Avengers. Il les haïssait à présent.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Deuxième jour de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Lève toi! Cracha Clint en poussant le gamin de son pied. Le gosse ouvrit un œil appeuré puis s'endurci aussitôt, il se redressa. Clint le força à se lever et le ramena dans un coin de la pièce, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un gamin dans le passage. Clint prit son temps pour déjeuner.

Il alla ensuite couper du bois, puis revint et cuisina. Il ignorait complètement le gosse. Il lui mit une gamelle à midi, mais s'amusait à le voir manger les poignets toujours attachés.

\- Détache-moi. Grommela Pietro. Clint fit seulement non de la tête en souriant. C'était bien trop drôle de le voir lécher son plat. "Sale chien! T'es qu'un fils de pute. Toi et les Avengers vous êtes vraiment des chiens..." Clint mangea tranquillement à table pendant que le gosse l'insultait encore mais cela ne touchait aucunement Clint, qui continuait de manger calmement. Au bout de quelques insultes, il lui retira tout de même sa gamelle. Privé de nourriture.

Durant l'après midi, Clint alla se ballader, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici et cela lui faisait du bien. Il aurait pu rentrer tôt mais préféra prendre son temps. Il se fit un brin de toilette dans la chambre puis fit réchauffer le repas du midi. Il servit le mioche au sol.

\- Merci. Avait dit Pietro. Clint fut étonné, sur le cul même. Il décida de le libérer juste pour manger. Pietro fut surpris de ce geste.

Durant le repas, c'était calme, Pietro ne l'insultait plus, et cela plaisait à l'archer. Le gamin commençait peut être à comprendre qu'il avait fait des erreurs.

Pour la nuit, Clint lui rattacha les poignets. Le jeune le fixait avec mépris et Clint souriait toujours. "Demain, tu pourras peut-être manger à table, enfin si tu sais manger comme un grand."

Clint reçu un grognement de la part du gamin. La nuit était froide et Clint eut pitié de ce gosse. Il était la pour le faire souffrir, oui, mais lentement et non le faire mourir de froid. Il lui ramena une couverture qu'il jeta au sol.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Troisième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Debout!

\- Va te faire...

\- Pardon?

\- Bonjour.

\- Je préfère ça... Qu'est ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui... Te regarder... Galérer... Hummm... Ennuyeux... Très ennuyeux... Je vais aller couper du bois... Faudrait pas que tu meurs du froid... Dans une petite demie-heure le feu va s'éteindre... Ça pourrait être drôle tu vas me dire... Te voir en boule... Frigorifié... Ah... Non.. la cabane serait froide, j'ai pas envie d'avoir froid... Allez... Lança t'il en se levant, il passa son manteau et sorti couper du bois avant de réalimenter le feu. Ce midi, il leur fit une conserve qu'il leur restait. Il se demanda si le gamin était prêt à manger à table avec lui. "Tu veux manger à table?"

\- Va te faire enculer.

\- Très bien, il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas. Clint lui glissa sa gamelle au sol et ne lui délia pas les poignets. Ça lui fera les pieds. "ça va être un peu dur non?" Lâcha Clint en riant en voyant le petit con manger sa ratatouille en boîte comme un chien. "Si t'es sage, ce soir tu auras peut-être l'honneur de manger avec moi. "

Pietro eut envie de lui dire de se faire enculer mais se retint, il avait enfin comprit que Clint le laisserait attacher si l'insultait. Il était temps qu'il comprenne.

Clint parti se ballader encore une fois et laissa le gosse allongé à terre comme un chien. Il aurait pu au moins lui mettre une gamelle d'eau se dit-il en franchissant la porte. Tanpis. Il lui donnerait un bol en rentrant. Il se ballada une bonne partie de la journée puis rentra. "Tu dois pas faire tes besoins? Non? Oui?" Demanda t'il en remplissant une gamelle d'eau qu'il posa à terre.

Pietro serra les dents, il avait envie de le traiter de tout les noms mais savait que ça causerait sa perte si c'était le cas. "Je dois pisser." Finit-il par dire en ravalant sa fierté.

Clint le fit se lever et l'emmena dehors, les mains toujours attachés. Il l'emmena contre un arbre. Clint lui détacha une main et tenait toujours fermement l'autre.

\- Tu vas rester là? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui... Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un coup de main. Il se pencha sur son épaule. "Tu veux que je te la tienne peut-être..." Le jeune se mordit la lèvre. Quel connard. Se dit Pietro. Quand il pensait qu'il avait un coup de cœur pour ce gars là, ça l'écœurait. Pietro fit ce qu'il avait à faire puis Clint lui rattacha son second poignet.

Il le mit dans un autre coin de la cabane et fit réchauffer le reste de la ratatouille et sorti du bacon de la glacière. Il mit la table en silence, pour deux. Il fit asseoir le gosse, détacha une seule de ses main, et attacha la deuxième sur la chaise. "Mange." Lui dit-il seulement pendant que le gosse attrappa en silence sa fourchette.

Le repas fut silencieux, le gamin comprenait peut-être enfin que s'il était gentil avec Clint, il le serait lui aussi. Au soir après diné, Clint lui redonna une couverture et même un oreiller, qu'il était gentil cet archer de malheur.

Clint souriait dans son lit moelleux, Pietro commençait à comprendre.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quatrième jour de détention.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Comme tous les matins, Clint déjeuna, puis parti couper du bois. Le gamin restait silencieux, assis dans un coin de la pièce, les poignets liés.

Comme il était bien sage, Clint l'invita à table. Le jeune mangea silencieusement. Clint fit un peu de ménage et faisait bouger de place sans cesse Pietro, qui était toujours entre ses pattes.

Pietro s'en amusait, cela le faisait rire de voir Clint dans tous ses états râler en le bougeant de place. Vers 16h Pietro lui demanda pour aller pisser. Clint le sorti et n'arrivait plus à défaire le nœud. "Merde, j'arrive plus à défaire le nœud." Murmura Clint en tirant sur la corde.

Pietro pouffa de rire en tentant de se retenir un minimum. La grosse brute de Barton était perplexe face à ça. "Si je coupe le nœud, tu vas te barrer." Supposa Clint tout haut.

\- Sans doute. Lâcha Pietro en ricanant doucement.

\- Rigole pas, je vais devoir te la tenir.

\- T'es pas sérieux. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Écoute, je baisse seulement ton survette, je te touche pas.. hors de question que je te la tienne. Pouffa Clint qui se retenait de rire lui aussi, tellement la situation était farfelue.

Clint baissa doucement son pantalon et Pietro pria pour ne pas que son bourreau voit qu'il bandait juste un peu. Comment pouvait-il bander face à cet enculer? Sérieux, Pietro se maudit pendant qu'il tentait de pisser sans se la tenir.

\- C'est bon t'as fini? S'impatienta Clint.

\- Ouais..

Clint releva son pantalon et grimaça face au jeune qui se retourna. "Elle était bien bonne celle là."

Clint soupira et l'emmena à nouveau dans la cabane. Il le mit dans un coin et commença à préparer le dîner.

L'épisode du noeud et du pipi assisté avait quelque peu détendu l'atmosphère. Clint n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses aux hasards, il calculait toujours tout. Il se doutait que Pietro allait s'assagir et que petit à petit, il lui donnerait plus de confort. Mais il n'avait pas prévu cette galère.

Clint commença à faire à manger. Il se leva pour mettre la table et se stoppa face au jeune assis, les jambes recroquevillées sous ses cuisses. "Tu restes tranquille à table." Marmonna Clint. Le jeune leva la tête, il était au niveau de sa ceinture. Clint le regardait de haut. "Ce soir, tu pourras dormir dans le lit... Si t'es sage bien sure.. d'accord?" Demanda Clint. Pietro hocha de la tête, signe qu'il acceptait le deal.

Clint finit de mettre la table puis le fit asseoir sur la chaise, il défit le noeuds puis ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence.

À la fin du repas, Clint se leva de suite et débarrassa la casserole, Pietro se leva dans le silence lui aussi et débarrassa la table également.

Toujours dans un silence de plomb, ils préparerent leur nuit. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis bien longtemps. Et il fallait qu'ils se lèvent aux aurores pour chercher du bois.

Clint s'occupa de faire la vaisselle tandis que le jeune profita pour se déshabiller et se mettre sous les couvertures. Clint le rejoignit accompagné d'une paire de menottes.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, tu vas m'attacher au lit pour me violer? Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- Tu penses pas que je vais te laisser libre de tes mouvement? J'ai envie de dormir sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit. Lâcha Clint en s'approchant du jeune. "Donne-moi ton bras droit." Ordonna t'il au jeune. Clint passa une menotte à son poignet puis fit le tour du lit. Il se dessapa, puis attacha l'autre menotte à son propre poignet gauche.

\- Encore mieux... Déclara le jeune. "Il va falloir que je te coupe le bras pour m'échapper."

\- Va falloir que tu me portes jusqu'à la cuisine pour ça et je te préviens, on dirait pas, mais je suis pas léger. bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 03

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint fut réveillé par un bruit qu'il ne supportait pas, des ronflements d'un gosse de 25 ans qui pourrait réveiller toute la forêt. Il ouvrit un oeil en soupirant et constata que le jeune s'était un peu étalé, et pas que dans le lit. C'était un lit de deux personnes, et Clint avait à peine quelques centimètres du matelas et la moitié du corps du jeune s'était glissé sur lui. Il soupira doublement. Il regarda l'heure, il était déjà tard, il leur fallait du bois. Il poussa le gosse sur le côté et défit les menottes avant de s'habiller et d'extirper le gamin dans un vacarme.

\- DEBOUT C'EST L'HEURE! Cria Clint. Le jeune sursauta en criant.

\- PUTAIN JE TE DETESTE!

\- C'est réciproque. Lève-toi! Lâcha Clint en allant vers la cuisine. Il aurait pu faire du café, s'ils avaient encore du bois. Il soupira encore, s'impatientant de l'arrivée du gosse. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre et vit le gosse tomber, en se débattant avec son pantalon et torse nu.

\- Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer? Râla Pietro.

\- T'es chez moi ici, magne-toi le cul !

Leur regards semblaient identique, un regard noir, enclin de haine et de mépris. Le jeune enfila son pantalon, passa un t-shirt puis enfila ses baskets avant de suivre le plus vieux.

\- Assied-toi! Ordonna Clint. Pietro fronça les yeux et obéit. Clint attrappa la corde et l'enroula."Tu vas m'attacher encore?"

\- Quel perspicacité !

Clint attrappa la menotte pendante du bras du jeune puis passa la chaînette à travers les barreaux de la chaise avant de lui attacher le second poignet. Il mit ensuite son manteau puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda le jeune.

\- T'occupes ! Lâcha Clint en sortant. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois. Le jeune aurait pu être d'une grande aide pour couper du bois, mais il n'allait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il passa une heure à réunir du bois et le déposa à l'entrée avant de repartir dans la forêt, cette fois ci, accompagné de son arc pour chasser.

Cela faisait un grosse heure, que Clint chassait le gibier, il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer. Il fallait encore nourrir la cheminée et faire le déjeuner. Faire souffrir ce petit con était une chose, le faire mourir de faim et de froid en était une autre. Une blerie, une bellette et un lièvre accrochés à sa ceinture, Clint rentra au chalet.

Le jeune parut soulagé de le revoir revenir. Clint ignora Pietro et accrocha les animaux sur la porte d'entrée. Il défit son manteau, ses bottes puis attrappa quelques bûches qu'il enfourna. Il resta un peu devant le feu pour se réchauffer les mains puis attrappa les bêtes qu'il dépeça devant un Pietro dégouté qui était à deux doigts de vomir en voyant la scène.

Les animaux dépecés, Clint les mit dans un sac puis les mit dans la glacière fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire. Il sortit une boîte de ce qu'il semblait être des raviolis et les fit chauffer dans la cheminée.

Toujours silencieusement, il mit la table. Pietro tenta de lui parler en lui demandant notamment de le détacher, mais Clint ne lui répondait pas. Il trouvait plus judicieux de ne rien dire et de le faire souffrir moralement plutôt que physiquement. Le repas chaud, Clint détacha ses poignets et lui permis de manger avant de le rattacher à nouveau.

Clint sorti les abbats des animaux vidés plus tôt et les coupa en petits morceaux. L'odeur était infecte, mais cela ne derangeait pas Clint qui avait l'habitude de sentir l'odeur du gibier mort.

Il fit la vaisselle, prit son sac puis s'en alla sans même un aurevoir à Pietro et sans lui dire où il allait. Il positionna six balises à impulsion electro-magnétique autour de la cabane puis rentra pour commencer à faire le repas.

Ce soir, ils mangeraient du lièvre et des champignons. Doucement, Clint commença à faire mijoter le repas pendant qu'il préparait une canne à pêche et des ameçons. Puis un peu avant la fin de cuisson, il enfila à nouveau son manteau.

\- Tu vas où encore? Râla le jeune.

\- Chercher des champignons! Répondit tout de même Clint en souriant.

\- Prend s'en que pour toi, je mangerais pas d'animaux. Se résigna Pietro.

\- Oooooh, pauvre petite nature. Se moqua Clint en partant. Il ramassa quelques champignon et cueillit une poignée de pissenlit. Il activa les balises grâce à sa montre connectée en rentrant au chalet. "Tu veux toujours pas manger du lièvre?" Demanda Clint en nettoyant sommairement les champignons.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Et bien tant mieux, y'en aura plus pour moi. J'ai bien fait de cueillir des pissenlits. Mange tes racines pendant que je me délecterais d'un lièvre entier. Lâcha Clint en coupant les champignon puis en les ajoutant au lièvre. Il défit ensuite son manteau puis lava les pissenlits avant de les déposer dans une assiette qu'il balança devant Pietro.

Il mit ensuite le couvert, prit son plat et le déposa à table. Il attrapa la corde et entoura les jambes et le buste du jeune puis lui défit les menottes. "Parcontre, j'ai pas de vinaigrette, faudra te contenter de pissenlit sans huile."

Le jeune souffla et ne toucha pas aux pissenlit pendant que Clint se regalait de lièvres et de champignons.

Clint fini son repas repu et débarassa la table, avant d'aller se changer pour la nuit puis revint libérer Pietro quelques minutes le temps qu'il se mette à l'aise lui aussi. Il profita que le jeune se changeait pour mettre quelques bûche puis rejoignit Pietro sous les couvertures. Comme la veille, il le menotta à lui. Les hommes s'endormirent dans un silence de plomb pour la seconde fois.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.

Sixième jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le réveil fut identique que la veille. Ronflement et étalement de Pietro. Clint soupira et s'énerva aussitôt. Pour qui se prenait-il à s'étaler contre lui? "Eh! Oh! Je suis pas ton oreiller ! Pousse-toi de là!" Le gosse fit un bond et regarda Clint ahuri. Il avait l'air de se demander où il était. Il se poussa aussitôt, s'excusant au passage.

Des excuses? Tiens, c'était nouveau ça. Se dit Clint. Il défit leur menotte et sauta du lit. Il constata avec regret que le feu était éteint. Il refit le feu, fit chauffer de l'eau, puis fit brin de toilette. La toilette faite, il se fit un café et invita le gosse à faire sa toilette, pendant qu'il buvait son café dans la chambre tranquillement.

Clint prit un moment seul, puis rejoignit le gamin qu'il attacha une fois n'est pas coutume à sa chaise.

\- On peut savoir où tu te barres encore?

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, je serais de retour pour le déjeuner. Dit Clint en partant. Il l'entendit souffler bruyamment ce qui fit sourire Clint de plus belle.

L'archer n'avait rien de prévu ce matin, mais voulait faire chier ce gosse. Il marcha un moment puis s'assit contre arbre et somnala un peu.

Lorsque Clint se prépara pour revenir au chalet, il cueillit de nouveau quelque pissenlit, quelques champignon, et d'autre herbe sauvage à cuisiner.

En rentrant, il sourit de voir Pietro toujours attaché sur sa chaise, ça lui fera un peu les pieds, de rester là. Il mit la marmite de lièvre sur le feu pour le réchauffer. Coupa quelques champignon, et les ajouta au plats. Il lava ensuite les pissenlits pour le jeune qu'il déposa dans une assiette.

Lorsqu'il tenta de denouer les liens de Pietro, celui ci se debattu et envoya valser le plus vieux au sol, lui décollant au passage, un poing sur la figure. Clint se releva aussitôt mais le jeune, trop rapide, lui mit une seconde droite et un coup violent au genou, ce qui vallut d'immobiliser l'archer au sol. Clint se débattu et frappa lui aussi le jeune dans le sternum.

Pietro ne se laissa pas faire et profita d'un moment d'égarement de Clint à moitié sonné pour lui donner un coup de pied rapide. Clint se redressa doucement et aperçu un coup de tête de la part du sokovien qui s'approcha dangeureuse de son arcade sourcilière.

À nouveau, Clint s'écroula au sol, voyant le jeune tout fière, brandissant fièrement la poignée de porte. "C'était trop facile vieillard, bye bye papi!" Lança t'il en voyant son aîné ramper jusqu'à lui.

Clint soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, faisant l'étoile. Il tata sa lèvre ensanglantée, puis son arcade, et se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir son œil correctement.

Doucement, il se redressa et sorti de la cabane, rejoignant ce qu'il semblait être le corps de Pietro, électrifié par impulsion électro magnétique. Il le trouva non loin d'une balise. Il soupira en se disant que sale gosse était inconscient et qu'il allait falloir le trainer jusqu'à la maison. Il agrippa le col de sa veste et le traîna jusqu'à la cabane en boitant légèrement. Ce sale gosse l'avait vraiment bien amoché. " Ouais, c'était trop facile..." Marmonna Clint.

De retour dans la cabane, Clint traîna le gosse devant la cheminée, puis examina ses propres blessures avant de se faire réchauffer à nouveau le lièvre. Clint mangea tranquillement, puis attrappa sa canne à pêche et alla pêcher un peu pour se détendre.

C'était bien connu, la pêche ça detendait sauf que, quand on est sur les nerfs, ça ne mordait pas, Clint resta tout de même loin de la cabane et loin de ce gamin. Il tenta de se calmer mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Il profita de cet énergie et coupa du bois pour tenir quelques jours de plus. Il empila les bûches devant la cabane. Épuisé, il regarda les bûches. Il devrait pouvoir tenir 4/5 jours avec tout ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Pietro avait bougé de sens et semblait commençait à émerger doucement. Clint sorti la belette de la glacière et commença à cuisiner doucement. L'odeur de la viande réveilla Pietro qui recula en voyant Clint le regarder par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais pas tuer, je l'aurais déjà fais si j'en avais envie. Lacha Clint. Le gamin regarda ses poignets, Clint s'en aperçu. "Les menottes ne servent à rien, tu as bien vu que tu ne pouvais pas t'en fuire."

Clint se leva et commença à mettre la table tandis qu'il entendait le ventre du gosse gargouiller. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Son estomac devait crier famine. "Lève-toi. Viens t'asseoir." Ordonna Clint sur un ton neutre.

Le jeune se leva puis fit le tour de la table en regardant dans quel état il avait mis l'archer. Clint se leva et attrappa la marmite, et servit une assiette au gamin, qui la poussa, refusant d'y toucher.

\- Mange! Cria Clint qui n'en pouvait plus de ses caprices.

\- J'en veux pas de ta merde! Cracha Pietro en jetant son assiette à travers la pièce. Le sang de Clint ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva brusquement, attrappa la marmite, et sur le coup de la colère, la renversa sur la table. La moitié du plats avait atterri à terre tandis que la seconde étaient sur la table et sur le jeune. Clint attrappa son manteau et sorti aussitôt de la cabane sans un mot.

\- C'est ça.. Va prendre l'air! Cria le jeune, puis marmonna. "Toi, tu peux au moins..."

Pietro attendit patiemment sur sa chaise, puis voyant qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il ne revenait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter. La forêt était dangeureuse, peut-être que Clint s'était fait dévorer par un ours. Pietro fini par se lever et se nettoyer puis, il mit des bûches pour la nuits, c'était peut être le moment pour se sauver. Armé d'un bâton en bois, Pietro chercha jusqu'où la barrière invisible allait, et malheureusement, elle n'allait pas loin. Les heures passèrent et toujours pas de Clint en vue. L'estomac gargouillant, le gosse dû fini par manger, ce que l'archer avait cuisiné à même la table. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette.

Chapitre 04.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Onzième jour de détention

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Quatre jours ! Tu m'as laissé quatre jours ! Lança le jeune dès que Clint eut franchit la porte.

\- Et alors tu avais de quoi manger non... Puis suis parti cinq jours.

\- Et ça te fais rire. Lâcha le jeune les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est bon Pietro. Lâcha Clint en sortant des provisions de son sac.

\- Me laisse plus, s'il te plaît... Murmura le jeune. "T'étais où?" Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- C'était le weekend sur deux de Laura! Lança Clint, fier de sa pique.

\- Rhô, C'est bon... Je m'excuse... Ajouta le jeune en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

\- Je nous ai pris quelques trucs.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Et je t'ai acheté des fringues aussi. Dit Clint en sortant un jean tout neuf, des sous-vêtements, un t shirt, un pull et un gros manteau.

\- Merci. Marmonna le gamin.

\- Tu fais un café, je vais couper quelques bûches. Lança Clint.

\- Ouais, parce qu'avec ton truc, je pouvais pas aller bien loin. Lança le jeune en lui montrant les deux bûchettes qu'il lui restait.

\- C'était le but.

\- Pourquoi tu me retiens? Demanda le jeune.

\- Pourquoi pas. Allez... Fais chauffer de l'eau. Ordonna t'il.

Le bois coupé, Clint revint et les deux hommes se burent un café. Clint s'occupa de ranger les provisions tandis que Pietro se changea enfin.

L'ambiance était beaucoups moins tendue entre les hommes. Pietro avait semble t'il, compris que Clint ne voulait aucun mal mais pourquoi le gardait-il ici?

Le soir, Clint lui apprit que les Avengers étaient toujours énervés contre lui. Que sa sœur allait bien et qu'elle s'inquiétait de son absence. Il avait voulu la mettre dans la confidence mais avait hésité et ne l'avait pas fait finalement.

\- Ils veulent toujours ma peau.

\- Oui. Pietro haussa les sourcils la réponse avait été sèche. "Friday a été partiellement réparé. La femme de Rhodey est toujours morte."

\- Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'était... Stark mon objectif... Je voulais juste m'en prendre à Friday. À son bébé. Murmura t'il la tête baissée.

\- T'as fais une grosse erreur petit, les conséquences sont lourdes.

\- Je sais... La femme de Rhodey... Je suis vraiment désolé. Chuchota t'il.

\- Je sais... Allez allons-nous coucher.

Sans menotte les liant l'un à l'autre, les garçons se glissèrent sous les couvertures.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Douzième jour de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le lendemain, Clint se réveilla, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec des ronflements et un gamin allongé partiellement sur lui. Qu'il regrettait déjà ses quatres nuits au QG.

Au petit déjeuner, Pietro se plaignit qu'il s'ennuyait. Clint l'informa qu'il y avait tant de truc à faire ici. Il lui montra l'arc. La chasse était parfaite pour ne pas s'ennuyer. La pêche également. Et il pouvait construire des choses. Un abris pour le bois. Faire la ceuillette de pissenlit par exemple. Le jeune ronchonna à l'entente du mot pissenlit.

Après avoir ravivé le feu et but un petit café, Clint initia le jeune au tir à l'arc. Ce n'était pas chose simple, car il n'était pas patient.

Dans l'après midi, ils partirent chasser tout les deux. L'un attendait que sa proie vienne. L'autre s'impatientait en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Clint l'envoya à la cabane, il ne faisait que bouger et le gibier le voyait et l'entendait. Il sera plus sage qu'il l'attendait au chaud dans la cabane.

Lorsque Clint revint accompagné d'un lièvre, il vit le jeune laver fièrement des champignons tout juste cuillit.

\- Regarde Clint, tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Lança le jeune tout souriant.

\- Cool, sauf que ces champignon là ne sont pas comestibles...

\- Merde. Pesta le jeune en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Parcontre, bien, les châtaigne. Ça va te faire du bien, toi qui ne veut pas manger de gibier. Annonça Clint.

\- Et bien, pendant ton absence j'étais bien obligé. L'espèce d'oiseau c'était spéciale quand même.

\- Les volatiles, c'est toujours special. Je vais pas te forcer de manger un truc que tu veux pas. Demain, j'irais prêcher, il te faut des protéines. Lança Clint soucieux tout de même du bien être du gosse.

\- J'ai trouvé du cassis. Ajouta le jeune en montrant une coupelle rempli à ta bord.

\- C'est des baies noires. L'informa Clint.

\- Et donc...

\- Ben rien, c'est cool. Allez... Ouvres tes châtaignes. Je prépare le lièvre.

\- Repas de roi ce soir! Lança le jeune.

\- Je vide ça et je vais nous chercher, des champes et quelques aiguilles de pins. On se fera du thé. Lança Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil au jeune qui commençait à enlever l'écorce de ses châtaignes.

Après ce bon repas et cette tisane aux pins, les hommes se coucherent repus.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Treizième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint ouvrit un œil ce matin et fut surpris de rien entendre, pas de ronflement. Il regarda à ses côtés et s'aperçut que le jeune n'était plus là. Il rejoignit Pietro qui avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Quelques glands, le reste des baies noires, et un bon café.

Ce matin Clint fignola sa canne à pêche, Pietro lui, éplucha les dernières châtaignes qui lui restait. À midi, ils mangerent le reste de la veille, puis Clint parti à la pêche. La pêche de cette après midi fut fructueuse, il amena à son compagnon, assez de poisson pour tenir quelques jours.

En rentrant le jeune avait nettoyé la cabane et avait ramassé quelques fruits sauvages. Clint dina tout de même avec le jeune, le poisson pêché plus tôt puis fit son sac.

\- Tu vas où? S'inquiéta le jeune.

\- Faut que je rentre. Dit seulement le plus vieux.

\- Tu vas me laisser encore, t'es revenu y'a deux jours! Tu pars combien de temps?

\- Je sais pas encore, tu as de quoi tenir quelques jours et...

\- Ne me laisse pas Clint... Supllia Pietro.

\- Je reviens vite ne t'inquiète pas... Je... Je vais peut-être informer ta sœur. Décida Clint.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Hummm... Elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Clint sourit et était fiers de voir que Pietro était devenu quelqu'un de bien .

\- D'accord... Je nous ramenerai des provisions. À bientôt.

\- À plus, oui. Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

Les jours semblaient trop long pour le jeune. Même si Clint lui avait dis qu'il y avait plein de chose à faire. Les jours étaient tout de même long. Pourtant, il avait essayé de s'occuper. Le premier jours, il ne fit pas grand chose. Le deuxième, il tenta de pêcher, en vain. Trop agité pour ça. Il avait fini par aller à la cueillette. Le troisième jours. Il avait tenté de tirer avec l'arc que Hawkeye lui avait laissé. Pas assez bon, pour que se soit utile. Il avait fini par réunir du bois pour construire un abris pour le bois. Puis avait construit un banc qu'il fixa au chalet, puis avait construit une table.

Cela faisait bientôt 6 jours que l'archer était parti et pour Pietro c'était déjà six jours de trop. Il s'ennuyait et son archer lui manquait.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dix-neuvième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Clint lui avait promis de revenir assez vite et pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant. Le jeune était assis sur son banc, les pieds sur la table, une tasse de tisane aux pins dans les mains lorsque Clint déboula un sac sur le dos et deux autres sacs de sports dans les mains.

\- Enfin! Lâcha Pietro en se levant.

\- Salut. Dit seulement Clint tranquille.

\- Salut? Ça fait six jours Clint! Sérieux t'abuse...

\- Du calme, du calme. Je t'ai ramené plein de truc. Tu as su t'occuper à ce que je vois. Sympa la table et le banc! Lança Clint en caressant la table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé putain, pourquoi t'es pas revenu? Clint putain! Râla Pietro qui s'était inquiété.

\- J'ai dû rester au Shield, j'avais une mission, tu sais que j'ai un métier?

\- Mais merde, et moi je t'attends comme un désespéré. Et s'il t'arrivait un truc en mission. Comment je fais moi! Je sais même pas où je suis. Je connais pas la route. Je connais rien... Soupira Pietro.

\- Calme-toi... Allez, rentrons, j'ai plein de truc à te montrer. Lâcha Clint en emmenant le jeune par les épaules à l'intérieur.

Clint ouvrit son sac et sorti dans un premier temps toute la bouffe. "Je nous ai pris de la farine, comme ça on pourra se faire du pain. Des pâtes, du riz, des œufs en poudres, des pommes de terre, du chocolat en poudre, du sucre, du café, des conserves de légumes, de la viande en boîte... Ça te va?" Demanda t'il au gosse. Il hocha de la tête, il n'était pas végétarien, il avait juste du mal avec la chasse. "Et... Du chocolat pour le petit gourmand... des chips et une bouteille de vodka. Ce soir, on va picoler un peu."

\- Cool... Heureusement que t'es pas revenu les mains vides. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Je t'ai ramené d'autre fringue, des rasoirs, du gel à raser, du savon, du gel douche, brosse à dent. Merde je t'ai pas pris de brosse à cheveux. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Pas grave. Lança Pietro qui était déjà content que Clint ait pensé à lui.

\- Je t'ai acheté une corde à sauter. Tu pourras faire un peu de sport. Un poste, j'ai pris des piles... Et un jeu de carte...

\- Merci...

\- Mais de rien... Bon, on se mange quoi ce soir? Dit Clint en frottant les mains.

\- Des pâtes, ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé! Lâcha le jeune souriant.

\- Ok... Tu mets de l'eau à chauffer... Je prépare l'apéro... Lança Clint.

Pietro alla remplir une casserole d'eau, tandis que Clint sorti un saucisson qu'il commença à couper.

\- Hannnnn du saucisson! T'es parfait... S'enquerra de dire Pietro.

\- Assied-toi... Ordonna Clint. Pietro s'assit et loucha sur une rondelle de saucisson. Il tenta de l'attraper mais Clint l'en empêcha. "Nope! Sers-nous un verre plutôt."

Pietro les servis, puis les hommes trinquèrent avant que Pietro se rut sur le saucisson. Clint s'occupa du repas. Des pâtes blanches, sans rien, mais les hommes se régalerent tout de même.

À la fin du repas, ils remirent quelques bûches pour la nuit et se burent un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher.

Au moment de se coucher, Clint informa le jeune qu'il avait vu Wanda. "Ta sœur sait, elle m'en veut... De lui avoir caché..." Il alla dans sa veste, puis lui donna un bout de papier plié en quatre. "Elle m'a laissé une lettre... Tu préfère être seul pour la lire?"

\- Non... Reste... Je vais pas te jeter de ton lit. Murmura Pietro en attrappant la lettre.

Clint sourit, et se faufila dans les draps. Il se mit dos à Pietro qui lisait sa lettre à la bougie. Clint s'endormit de suite tandis que Pietro relisait pour la troisième fois la lettre de sa jumelle. Elle lui manquait terriblement et elle était la seule à le comprendre, la seule qui se doutait des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'archer. Sa seule famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 05

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingtième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint sourit lorsqu'il entendit des ronflements. L'air de rien ça lui avait manqué durant ces quelques jours. Il était sur le côté droit, et sentit que le bras du jeune l'enveloppait. Il soupira en riant doucement. Sale gosse. Se dit il.

Il se leva du bon pied et sorti les pains au chocolat qu'il avait caché à son arrivé. Il fit chauffer de l'eau, et prépara le chocolat du gamin. Il le réveilla accompagné du breuvage chaud.

\- Bonjour la marmotte.

\- Bonjour réveil matin. Oh... Tu viens m'apporter le petit déj au lit?! S'exclama le jeune.

\- Pour me faire pardonner d'être rentré si tard. Attrappe ça. Lâcha t'il en lui donnant les tasses, il alla chercher deux pains au chocolat et revint devant un gamin de 25 ans souriant comme jamais à la vue des viennoiseries.

Les hommes dévorerent en à peine deux minutes les pains au chocolat puis Clint se remit sur ses pieds et s'étira. "Il fait super beau dehors, je vais profiter d'aller pêcher !"

\- Hann, C'est nul la pêche, j'ai rien réussi à prendre, moi.

\- T'as pas de patience.

\- Je préfère bricoler. Lança Pietro.

\- Et bien, bricole, moi je vais te pêcher du poisson!

Pietro rit à l'enthousiasme de son kidnappeur et le suivit dans la pièce principale. Il enfila son jean et son pull puis se réchauffa les mains devant le feu.

Clint lui, était déjà habillé et enfilait déjà son manteau. Il prit quelques appâts et s'en alla tout souriant.

La pêche était une chose dont Clint raffolait. Il avait une patience d'or pour ça et il adorait la nature. S'il avait pu choisir de vivre à l'état sauvage, il l'aurait fait. Laura avait toujours refusé de vivre ainsi. Clint s'était rangé de son point de vue, surtout après l'arrivée de Cooper.

De son côté, Pietro réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui. Il se fit un bon chocolat chaud et se posa sur son banc, les pieds sur sa table basse. Il se dit qu'il était bien dommage qu'il faisait un peu froid. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il entra dans la cabane, sortit une pelle et creusa un trou.

Il ramassa quelques cailloux puis les disposa autour du trou. Il alla couper du bois et disposa deux bûches autour du feu. Il disposa quelques branchettes dans le trou et alluma un feu. Il s'assit devant et se dit qu'il était bien dommage de ne pas avoir de dossier.

Motivé, il ramena cinq autres bûches, une pour élargir l'assise et une deuxième à l'arrière. Il coupa une bûche en deux et la fixa avec des clous. Et voilà il avait construit le premier siège. Il était déjà bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Il ramena trois autres bûches pour faire des tables.

Il fit réchauffer une boîte de ragout sur son nouveau feu, finit de construire le deuxième siège, puis mit la table en attendant que son héros ne revienne.

Pietro profitait du soleil, les yeux fermés lorsqu'il sentit une odeur désagréable. Il ouvrit les yeux et se confronta à un poisson avec de gros yeux globuleux, il fit un bon en poussa le poisson tout en criant de stupéfaction. Clint rit aux éclats aussitôt.

\- C'est pas drôle Clint, tu m'as fait peur enfoiré. Ça pu en plus. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- C'est du poisson. Et ben... Tu t'es eclaté. Constata Clint en regardant les construction de Maximoff.

\- C'est sympa non?

\- Humm, humm, Ça tiens ça. Demanda Clint en s'appuyant sur le dossier en demi bûche.

\- Biensure que ça tiens... Assieds-toi... Ça va être froid... Ordonna le jeune en lui donnant son assiette.

Clint obéit aussitôt sans demander son reste. Il aimait quelques fois qu'on prenne les choses en main. Il ne pouvait pas toujours être le père modèle et aimait être chouchouté lui aussi. "Cet après midi, tu restes là, on va rester à rien faire, c'est bien aussi des fois."

\- Rien faire, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Ronchonna le plus vieux mais le jeune le contra.

\- Et bien, on jouera aux cartes! hann la radio! On capte au moins?

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Bafouilla Clint en grimaçant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, j'ai trop envie de jouer aux cartes. S'enthousiasmait Pietro. Clint rit au gamin qu'il avait face à lui. "Ce soir, on mange là aussi et on regarde les étoiles." Décida le plus jeune des deux.

\- Si tu veux. Lâcha Clint en riant. "On mange quoi?"

\- Ton poisson! En papillote. Ajouta Pietro fièrement en levant le menton.

\- On a pas ce qu'il faut... Mais on improvisera.

Pietro hocha de la tête en souriant. Clint se dit à cet instant que ce jeune homme avait un visage radieux aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pas qu'il arriverait à vivre dans ce climat assez rude mais tout compte fait, il y arrivait parfaitement même s'il avait besoin de construire des choses pour son bien être.

Se fabriquer un dossier pour son petit dos, une petite table pour poser une assiette. Trimbaler son coussin partout pour plus de confort. Pour Clint, c'était superflue mais pour Pietro, c'était le minimum.

Tout de suite après manger, Pietro se dépêcha d'aller chercher le poste et le jeu de carte. Les hommes passèrent une petite heure en écoutant la seule radio qui passait des vieux tubes puis Clint proposa d'aller se ballader un peu. Il en profiterait pour lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait cueillir et manger et ce qu'il ne devait en aucun cas manger ou même toucher.

Calmement, les hommes prirent la route. Ils étaient silencieux, parfois Clint coupait le silence pour lui montrer des champignons, des racines ou des tubercules comestibles mais mis à part ça, ils ne parlaient pas et écoutaient le bruit de la forêt. Ils se poserent un instant sur un tronc tombé au sol pour méditer un peu tout les deux. Clint arracha des fleurs et les mangea devant un Pietro qui refusait de manger quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas lavé préalablement.

Ils reprirent la route vers les coups de 18h, ils avaient un repas à concocter et une nuit à préparer.

Clint prépara le poisson, sur le feu extérieur, tandis que Pietro faisait cuire des pommes de terre à l'intérieur. Clint avait amené la bouteille de vodka dehors et commençait à picoler seul. L'alcool ça réchauffait. Le jeune râla lorsqu'il vit Clint le goulot à la bouche. L'archer le remit à sa place, en lui disant que c'était lui l'adulte et qu'il ferait mieux de ramener des assiettes et des couverts s'il voulait qu'ils mangent dehors.

Pietro ronchonna et prépara la vaisselle. Il décida de finir de cuire les pommes de terre dehors pour pouvoir surveiller l'archer. Il le rejoignit en râlant encore tandis que Clint ne l'écoutait pas et faisait attention à la cuisson de son poisson.

Pietro posa les pommes de terre dans le feu, puis subtilisa la bouteille des mains de Clint, qui le laissa faire, puis après avoir retourné le poisson, il le regarda de travers.

\- Quoi? Pesta le jeune.

\- Tu bois pas? S'étonna Clint.

\- Non! Cracha le jeune.

\- Bah donne la bouteille alors. Protesta Clint.

\- T'as assez bu. Déclara Pietro.

\- T'es sérieux toi! J'ai bu deux gorgées. Se défendit Clint.

\- Des grosses gorgées. Rectifia Pietro.

\- Écoute, reste à ta place s'il te plait. J'ai le double de ton age, ok?

\- C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Se défendit Pietro peiné de la réaction de son archer.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait bien pour "mon bien" justement? Que tu la fermes et que tu picoles toi aussi. Le poisson est prêt. Enchaîna t'il.

Le jeune fut surpris de l'enchaînement de Clint et soupira en lui donnant son assiette pour qu'il le serve. L'ambiance était retombée. Clint semblait vouloir picoler pour oublier quelque chose sûrement ou pour faire l'autruche tout simplement. Pietro semblait perturbé par ce Clint qui n'avait jamais vu avant.

Les hommes mangerent silencieusement puis Clint s'assis à même le sol. Puis peu à peu, se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, il regardait les étoiles. Pietro débarassa leur assiettes puis le rejoignit accompagné de fruits des bois. Il en déposa quelques unes sur les abdos de Clint qui fut étonné qu'il s'occupe encore de lui, après l'avoir envoyé bouler. "Merci." Marmonna t'il, puis lui retourna la bouteille. Pietro la saisie après hésitation, et bu une gorgée avant de la fermer et la poser loin de Clint. "Je suis grand Pietro, je suis pas un gamin, je sais ce que je fais." Se justifia t'il en regardant encore les étoiles.

\- Hummm... Bon.. je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

Le jeune rentra dans la cabane et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez l'archer, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. En même temps ça faisait à peine un mois qu'il le connaissait. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne sur lui. Peut être qu'il ne vallait pas mieux que Stark. Peut être que les Avengers étaient tous des alcooliques névrosés. Pietro se déshabilla puis entra dans les draps.

Il se releva à peine au bout de dix minutes. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver le sommeil en sachant Hawkeye dehors avec une bouteille de vodka autour d'un feu qui s'eteindrait tôt ou tard. Il enfila à nouveau son jean, passa un pull puis rejoignit l'archer accompagné de leur couverture. Le jeune s'assit à côtés de Clint qui s'était redressé.

Il passa la couvertures autour d'eux. Clint se retourna surpris et se fut subtiliser à nouveau la bouteille qu'il avait récupéré. Clint ne broncha pas tandis que le jeune ouvrit la bouteille et en bu une longue gorgée.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal parlé. S'excusa Clint.

\- T'as raison, tu sais ce que tu fais. T'es un adulte, t'es marié, t'as trois enfants... Alors ...t'as le droit de boire... Lâcha Pietro qui se faisait violence en parlant de madame Barton et de leur enfants.

\- Je suis pas alcoolique... Je tiens bien l'alcool, c'est juste que... Avant je me prenais des murges avec Nath... Et depuis Laura, je me tiens à carreaux... Ça me manque de picoler sans voir Laura ronchonner.

\- Elle prend soin de toi, c'est normal, c'est ta femme. Murmura Pietro.

\- Elle ferait mieux de picoler un peu, ça la détendra. Pietro grimaça aux paroles de l'archer et bu une longue gorgée.

\- Ma soeur me manque, j'ai jamais été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps. Je tiens le coup, parce que... Je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Déclara le jeune.

Ce fut au tour de Clint de grimacer. "C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te garder en vie."

\- Merci.

\- Bon, allez, cessons de pleurnicher... Tu sais jouer au poker?

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué au poker!

\- T'as encore des glands? Demanda Clint fièrement.

\- Ouaip.

\- Aboule !

\- T'es serieux tu veux vraiment faire un poker? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- T'as une autre idée ?

\- Ooooh, j'en ai plein, pas sûr que ça te plaise. Lacha Pietro en riant.

\- Dis toujours.

\- T'es trop pudique pour ça! Je vais chercher les glands. Lâcha t'il ensuite en se levant.

Clint rit aux insuations de Pietro et se redressa convenablement.

Pietro le rejoignit avec les cartes, quatre châtaignes, des glands et des fruits des bois. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la valeur des châtaignes, des glands et des fruits des bois, puis commencèrent à jouer. Il ne firent que quelques plis. La nuit commençait à être froide. Et bien que la couverture était chaud, c'était difficile de se la partager tout en cachant son jeu. Voir presque impossible. Ils remirent leur jeux à plus tard et finir par se mettre au lit.

Enfin dans le lit, au chaud, les hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Clint s'excusa une énième fois.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu pensais que j'étais plein?

\- On se connait pas, je te connais pas vraiment. Avoua Pietro, conscient qu'il était amoureux d'un homme qui ne connaissait pas finalement.

\- Je suis pas bourré même si je dois t'avouer que si tu m'avais pas empêché de boire, je serais dans un état lamentable. Lâcha Clint.

\- J'ai bien fais de t'en empêcher alors.

\- Ouais... Sinon on aurait plus rien à picoler. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- C'est sure... Bon... Bonne nuit Clint. Murmura Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 06

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingt-et-unieme jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla avec difficulté, le quart de bouteille bu la veille ne l'aidait pas. Ça l'avait pourtant aidé à prendre une décision. Il dégagea le bras du jeune et s'habilla doucement.

Il se fit chauffer du café, puis Pietro le rejoignit. Les hommes déjeunèrent calmement. Clint remonta les poignées de porte et de fenêtres

\- Tu me fais confiance? Murmura Pietro touché.

\- Oui... De toute façon les balises sont activées jusqu'à la lisière, t'es en sécurité mais les rapaces peuvent voler, fais gaffe quand même.

\- Y'a ton arc! Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Tu sais pas vraiment tirer. Avoua Clint en grimaçant se rappelant comment Pietro et son arc, n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme.

\- Toi, tu sais... Contra le jeune.

\- Je serais pas toujours là... En parlant de ça, je vais y aller. Lança Clint.

\- Quoi tu repars?

\- Ben, oui...

\- C'est hors de question que tu repartes! Lança Pietro.

Clint rit à plein poumon et se leva. Mais le jeune se déplaça à la vitesse du son et se plaça devant la porte. "Tu sors pas!" Ordonna Pietro.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu sors pas, tu reste là. Ordonna encore le jeune.

\- Tu plaisantes?! Dit Clint en riant.

\- Je rigole pas. Dit fermement Pietro.

\- On a inversé les rôles. Tu me kidnappes maintenant? S'amusa de dire Clint mais Pietro ne s'en amusait pas.

\- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, à chaque fois tu me dis deux jours et tu me laisses tout seul pendant des jours. Tu restes ici.

\- Pietro, arrête tes bêtises. Laisse moi m'en aller. Dit Clint en tentant de passer.

\- Non! Protesta le jeune en l'en empêchant encore.

\- Pietro... Il faut que j'y aille. Ils ont déjà trop de soupçon. Je leur dis que je suis chez moi. Et à Laura je lui dis que je suis en mission ou au Shield. Ils vont finir par me coincer. Se défendit Clint.

\- Tu trouveras bien quelques chose à leur dire. T'es le roi de l'embobinage.

Clint leva un sourcil. Ça se disait ça? "Sérieusement Pietro... Ils vont finir par croire que je vois quelqu'un."

\- Et bien tu vois quelqu'un non? Tu ments pas vraiment, Clint me laisse pas. Supplia le jeune.

\- Nath serait capable de me suivre juste pour voir si je trompe Laura. Se défendit encore Clint.

\- Et bien... Dis lui que que tu vois quelqu'un ! Lança Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais t'es pas bien! Pour quelles raisons je lui dirais ça?! S'étrangla Clint.

\- Pour qu'elles te foutent la paix! Cracha le jeune énervé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me demandes Pietro... Marmonna Clint qui ne trouvait plus d'excuse à lui donner.

\- Je te demande de ne pas me laisser seul ici, c'est trop demandé ? Clint... S'il te plaît. Reste... Supllia le jeune en attrappant le t shirt de Clint entre ses mains.

Clint regarda les doigts de Pietro se crisper sur le tissus de son maillot, puis relèva la tête. Le jeune avait le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Pietro... Tu sais que... J'ai une femme et des enfants. Marmonna clint.

\- Tu me l'aimes plus de tout façon. Cracha le jeune.

\- Qui t'as dis ça. Bafouilla Clint qui ne trouvait plus ses mots. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils finalement ?

\- Personne, c'est juste facile à deviner.

\- Je dois y aller Pietro... Dit l'archer en enlevant doucement la main de Pietro.

\- Clint... Lâcha le jeune en se reculant tout de même de la porte.

\- Je suis désolé. Lâcha t'il en ouvrant la porte. "Je suis désolé."

Pietro entendit la porte se fermer, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il était retenu de force par un fantôme qui n'était jamais là. Il regrettait amèrement le début de son enlèvement, au moins Clint était présent. Les hommes n'étaient pas fait pour vivre seul. Pietro le comprenait à présent. Le jeune ne mangea rien à midi pas le coeur a ça. Et ne fit pas grand chose de son après midi non plus.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingt-sixième jours de captivité

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pietro fut un bon, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il était seul, et il entendit des pas tout près, bien trop près. C'était Clint c'était sûre. Il chercha autour de lui, un objet à porter de main et attrappa une bûche. Il fallait qu'il l'assomme, il fallait qu'il se barre, il en avait marre de rester ici seul, il voulait voir du monde. Il ne pouvait plus de rester enfermé ici et seul surtout.

Caché derrière la porte, il attendit que le plus vieux entre. Il leva la bûche mais la lâcha au moment de frapper. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le tuer. Il le poussa mais Clint réussit à se retenir au bâti de porte. Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Pietro asséna quelques coups à l'archer qui en donnait également. Puis Clint su maîtriser un instant le jeune, le temps de lui parler.

\- Tu comprends rien en fait... Beugla Clint en voyant le jeune se battre à nouveau contre lui.

\- De quoi? Que tu me laisses là comme un animal en cage ?

Clint lâcha le gosse, se leva calmement, désactiva les barrières et ouvrit la porte. Il voulait le protéger mais le gamin ne semblait pas vouloir l'être.

\- Barre toi... BARRE TOI BORDEL ! Va te faire traquer comme l'animal que tu crois être ! Cracha Clint énervé contre le gamin.

\- Clint... Je.. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Degage de ma vue. Dit Clint calmement se demandant s'il n'aurait pas valut le laisser entre les mains du Shield.

Pietro regarda un instant l'archer puis sorti de la maison, tête baissée.

Clint soupira, se nettoya, puis s'occupa un peu du feu. C'était le milieu de l'après midi, il était déjà fatigué et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait tout fait pour lui. Il l'avait extirpé des mains du Shield, l'avait emmené ici pour le protéger et lui pensait qu'à une seule chose, se barrer. Et bien qu'il le fasse, et qu'il ne revoit plus.

Il serait capable cette fois de le tuer de ses propres mains. "Qu'il aille se faire buter, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ça dette est payé maintenant, je ne lui doit plus rien, qu'il aille se faire foutre." C'est ce que se disait l'archer en préparant le dîner. Il était remonté contre le gosse et en même temps non, puisqu'il s'en foutait royalement de lui. Maintenant le gamin s'était barré et il ne devait plus penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il sortit chercher quelques bûches de bois et fut surpris de trouver, Pietro assit sur quelques bûches coupées préalablement. Les hommes s'échangerent un long regard. Puis le jeune fini par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je veux pas qu'ils me tuent... Murmura Pietro.

\- C'est bon, rentre. Tu vas mourir de froid. Lâcha Clint d'une voix neutre.

Clint le fit entrer et le fit s'asseoir devant le feu, le jeune semblait déjà frigorifié. Clint ramena une couverture et la posa sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Pietro.

Clint ne dit rien, il resortit à nouveau sa trousse de secours et s'occupa des blessures du jeune. Il était énervé contre le jeune, il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Pietro semblait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas bien du tout. Il regardait cet homme blessé par sa fautes, soigner ses propres blessures

Les plaies nettoyées, Clint mit doucement la table, puis l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger. En silence les hommes mangerent, puis le plus vieux alla chercher quelques bûches avant de rejoindre le jeune dans le lit.

Tout les deux au fond des couvertures, les hommes restèrent allongés sur le dos les yeux ouverts.

\- Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas partir Clint. Lâcha le jeune.

Clint ne dit rien et humecta ses lèvres. Alors pourquoi avoir tenté de lui mettre un coup de bûche? Se demanda t'il puis fini par répondre au bout d'un long silence. "C'est pour ça que t'as voulu m'assommer ?" Cracha Clint encore énervé.

\- Tu comprends pas Clint. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Nan, explique moi! Parce que que si je te garde là, c'est pour te protéger, c'est toi qui comprends pas. Murmura Clint en regardant le jeune les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- J'en ai marre de rester seul ici. Lâcha le gosse en tournant la tête lui aussi. "Il y a rien à faire... J'aimerai bien.. juste... Aller me ballader tu vois. Je voulais pas partir, je voulais juste... Un peu de liberté." Finit par avouer le gamin. "Je suis désolé." Murmura encore Pietro.

\- C'est bon, allez dormons. Bonne nuit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingt-septième jours de captivité

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

À son réveil, Clint resta dans le lit. Le jeune lui se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi souriait-il autant? Lui qui pensait qu'il se sentait comme une bête en cage.

Le jeune s'activa pendant que Clint se prélassait encore. Lorsque Clint rejoignit le jeune, la table du petit déjeuner était mise. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'installer et déjeuner.

Clint proposa de réparer la cabane. Le toit commençait à ne plus être étanche et on sentait le froid parfois. Ça occuperait leur journées.

Pietro accepta, ça lui fera passer le temps. Le jeune se mit de suite à la tâche et proposa directement de couper du bois. Clint acquessa tandis que lui, enleverait le bois pourri de la cabane.

Toute la matinée, les deux Avengers travaillèrent silencieusement, c'était un peu tendu tout de même entre les deux hommes. L'un rêvait de liberté, et l'autre ne voulait en aucun cas le libérer. Pietro délaissa un moment Clint et alla à la ceuillette, il lui ramena quelques champignon.

Clint fut heureux que le jeune revienne avec le sourire. Il commençait peut-être à comprendre que sa séquestration était pour son bien. Les deux compères se firent une omelette aux champignons, puis se firent un délicieux cafés et profitèrent du soleil sur le banc fabriqué par Pietro lui-même.

Le calme du déjeuner et du café avait donné de la bonne humeur entre eux. Ils étaient encore tous les deux assis sur le banc lorsque le plus des jeunes des deux proposa d'aller pêcher.

Clint le regarda de biais. Pietro n'était pas du tout fait pour ce genre de chose, il était bien trop agité, mais accepta finalement. Clint prépara les appâts, pendant que Pietro faisait la vaisselle. Les hommes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le lac.

Les hommes s'assirent sur le ponton puis commencèrent à pécher. Cela faisait une grosse demie heure qu'ils étaient assis là et ça ne mordait pas. Quicksilver ne tenait déjà plus en place.

Clint fini par remonter un poisson, Pietro tenta d'enlever l'ameçon mais laissa s'échapper le poisson qui plongea dans l'eau et les éclaboussa au passage. Pietro restait là, surpris par la fuite de son repas, tandis que Clint riait tellement que le jeune soit si frustré.

Le jeune grimaça face à l'archer. "Arrête de rire Clint, c'est pas drôle... C'est mon dîner qui vient de s'enfuir." Lâcha le jeune mais Clint en pouvait plus de voir sa tête aussi député. "Arrête de rire ou je te fou à l'eau."

Clint ne cessait de rire lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras et l'envoyer dans le lac. Clint tenta de se débattre, mais fut trop surpris et tomba dans l'eau. Il n'allait pas en restait là, il nagea vers le jeune et lui agrippa le pied pour l'entraîner avec lui.

La pêche se transforma soudain en récréation et les deux hommes en profiterent pour s'amuser. Le jeune riait et ça plaisait à Clint. Ce fut sans poisson que les deux hommes retournèrent à la cabane. Ils se déshabillerent tout les deux, prirent chacun une couverture et se poserent devant la cheminée. Un café entre leur mains, les hommes se reposaient de leurs après midi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 07

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingt-septième jours de captivité

(Suite)

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La pêche se transforma soudain en récréation et les deux hommes en profiterent pour s'amuser. Le jeune riait et ça plaisait à Clint. Ce fut sans poisson que les deux hommes retournèrent à la cabane. Ils se déshabillerent tout les deux, prirent chacun une couverture et se poserent devant la cheminée. Un café entre leur mains, les hommes se reposaient de leurs après midi.

\- On va manger quoi du coup? Demanda Pietro.

\- T'aurais pas relâcher ton poisson. Lâcha seulement Clint.

Le jeune baissa la tête en grimaçant. "Je suis désolé." Lâcha t'il en suite.

\- T'épluches des pommes terres? Je vais nous faire du lapin. Ça te vas? Demanda tout de même le père de famille.

Le gosse grimaça premièrement puis acquessa ensuite. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ronchonner face à la châsse. Il fallait qu'il mange. Le plus jeune éplucha les pommes, tandis que Clint émincait des champignons et deliait une sauce.

Clint proposa de cuisiner sur son "barbecue." Pietro accepta et était heureux de constater que son barbecue lui plaisait.

Ils mirent les cuisses de lapin et les pommes de terre sur une pierre, elle même dans le feu. Il se prirent un apéro en attendant leur repas. Clint les servit de vodka. Le jeune attrappa son verre et plongea son regard dedans sans même y toucher.

\- Tu bois pas? Questionna Clint.

\- Si... Dit Pietro avant de boire une gorgée de son verre et de le reposer sur une table d'appoint. Il se mit à l'aise et regarda le coucher du soleil. "Ma soeur me manque." Marmonna t'il. "Et la vodka me fait penser à elle."

\- La vodka? Pourquoi c'est une ancienne alcoolique? Se moquait gentiment Clint.

\- Non... Pas du tout, les seuls verres de vodka qu'elle a bu, c'était pour se réchauffer. Avoua le jeune

\- Vous avez eu la vie dure ta sœur et toi. Constata l'archer.

\- Ce n'était pas toujours simple oui, mais on a survécu. Certaines personnes naissent avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, d'autre doivent se battre pour se nourrir. Wanda et moi faisons parties de la deuxième catégorie. Lâcha le jeune en soupirant.

\- Je comprends, ma vie n'a pas été simple non plus, mais... Tu vois, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à présent... Je me suis battu pour avoir tout ça. J'ai commencé à vivre normalement qu'à partir de 25 ans. Affirma Clint.

\- J'en ai 26, je suis en retard. Regarde où j'en suis Clint. Je suis cloîtré ici.

\- Retenu prisonnier. Ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Heureusement que mon kidnappeur est sexy. Lâcha Pietro en ricanant. Clint pouffa de rire et attrappa son verre. Le jeune fit de même et se tourna vers l'archer. "Na zdravie.*1" Déclara le jeune en sokovien.

\- Будем здоровы (budem zdorovy)*2. Déclara à son tour Clint en russe. Ils firent cliqueter leur verre et le burent cul sec. "Je suis désolé de te retenir ici de force... C'est pour ta propre protection." Ajouta tout de même Clint pour se justifier encore de ses actes.

\- Je commence à m'y faire mais...

\- Je sais... Je t'ai enlevé ta liberté. Dit l'archer. "Je peux pas toujours rester ici tu sais... Les autres commencent à se poser des questions sur mes virées. J'ai jamais fait autant d'aller retour en si peu de temps."

\- Et bien reste ici, avec moi... Proposa le jeune.

\- Je ne peux pas Pietro.

Le jeune baissa la tête et la releva ensuite, le coucher de soleil était maintenant terminé. Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune puis se leva et retira le repas du feu. "On va bientôt passer à table."

\- On mangerait pas ici? Devant le ciel d'étoiles? Proposa le jeune, le regard pétillant.

Clint sourit à la moue de Pietro. "Si tu veux, tu m'aides ?"

Le jeune acquessa et suivi l'archer. Clint déballa les pommes de terres du papier aluminium et coupa le lapin qu'il déposa dans un plat. Le jeune, lui, emportait la vaisselle dehors.

Les hommes s'installèrent sur les chaises construites un peu plus tôt par Pietro et dégustèrent le repas silencieusement. Pietro restait sur ses étoiles qui apparaissaient au fil de la nuit, tandis que Clint le regardait lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'attache autant à son prisonnier. Il voulait le sauver, c'était indéniable, il avait une dette envers lui, mais de là à y tenir à ce point. Ça, Non, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Le repas fini, les hommes se servirent un autre verre. Ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se souriant tel deux gamins. Ils étaient bien là, ils étaient seuls, reclu du monde, mais tellement tranquille.

Clint ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici, bien qu'il aurait bien voulu. Il se sentait libre, malgré les balises. Il aimait la nature, il aimait vivre ainsi, en dehors de la société. Mais il avait femme et enfants et ça. Il ne pouvait pas le renier.

La nuit tombait et les garçons se préparaient pour la nuit. Ils remirent quelques bûches dans la cheminée, puis s'enfouirent sous les draps. Allongés sur le dos, ils regardaient le plafond. "Je t'ai pas demandé... Comment vont tes enfants?"

Clint fut surpris de la question. Il bascula la tête sur le côté. "Ils vont bien. Ils grandissent tellement vite."

\- Et ta femme?

Clint eut un rire nerveux et regarda à nouveau le plafond. "Je préfère même pas répondre à ça."

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Pietro. Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

Vingt-huitième jours de captivité

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint ouvrit les yeux et vu directement les cheveux blancs du gamin. Chaque matin, Clint se réveillait avec Pietro contre lui. Et chaque matin, il l'entourait lui même de ses bras. C'était sûrement instinctif. Clint avait promis à Laura de revenir après sa mission. Il lui avait promis de revenir aujourd'hui. Il ne repartirait pas aujourd'hui. Pietro avait besoin de lui. Un peu plus que Laura peut-être. Elle était libre de ses mouvements. Alors que lui, non.

En sauvant sa vie, il l'avait condamné à être malheureux toute sa vie. Le jeune se réveilla à son tour et regarda Clint de biais. Celui-ci grimaça. "Tu prépares le petit dej?"

Clint acquessa et se leva. Ils leur prépara un petit déjeuner. Le plus jeune le rejoignit. Ils déjeunèrent tout deux silencieusement.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux. Pietro décida de faire le ménage et de couper du bois. Il en profita pour préparer le déjeuner. Clint de son côté était retourné réparer le toit. À l'heure du midi, Pietro le rejoignit sur le toit, un marteau à la main. Dès qu'il franchit l'échelle, le cœur de Pietro se mit à battre la chamade. Il se souvint pour quelles raisons Clint lui avait plu au premier regard. Qu'il était beau. Il était trop sexy. Le soleil tapait sur le toit et Clint avait enlevé son maillot et s'essuyait le cou avec.

Pietro passa instinctivement sa langue contre ses lèvres. Se délectant de ce qu'il voyait. "Clint? Je t'ai apporté un sandwich."

Le plus vieux regarda le plus jeune lui tendre deux tranches de pain, il l'attrapa puis posa son marteau. "Merci gamin."

Le dit gamin s'installa à côté de son héros et dégusta lui aussi un sandwich au lapin, c'était succulent. Les hommes profiterent de cette pause pour regarder la vue qu'ils avaient. "Tu vas finir le toit aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Il me reste que ce côté là, c'est que je bosse moi. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Cool. Fit le jeune.

\- Oui cool. Ça te dis d'aller pêcher cet après midi? Demanda Clint.

\- Pourquoi pas. Lança le jeune. Il n'aimait pas trop la pêche mais il aimait être avec lui, son kidnappeur. Il n'aurait pas pu rêvait de meilleur kidnappeur que Clint Barton.

Les hommes finirent leurs sandwichs, puis Clint finit son toit avant de rejoindre le jeune qui préparait les appâts.

\- Et bien... Tu te mets à préparer les appâts maintenant? Lâcha Clint.

Pietro lui sourit seulement. Les garçons s'en allèrent vers le lac et commencèrent à pêcher en silence. Ils ne resterent qu'une petite heure. C'était bien assez pour prendre quelques poissons.

Il retournèrent vers la cabane ensuite. Clint vida les poissons, tandis que Pietro leur préparait un petit goûter.

Ils mangerent tout les deux de délicieux biscuits amené par Clint quelques jours plus tôt. Pietro proposa d'aller couper du bois, Clint acquessa et continua à vider les poissons. Il en profita pour préparer le repas du soir, l'archer avait une idée derrière la tête.

Son sac préparé, Clint rejoignit le jeune. Pietro était torse nu et s'acharnait sur un tronc d'arbre. Il était couvert de poussière et transpirait. Le jeune planta la hache dans une bûche de bois, posa son pied sur celle-ci puis regarda le plus vieux venir vers lui. Clint le trouva super sexy dans cette position. L'archer secoua la tête pour enlever ses images d'un gamin un peu trop sexy à son goût. "Hey... Ça te dis une ballade sur les montagnes?" Proposa le plus vieux.

\- En dehors du périmètre ? Répondit le gosse.

Clint acquessa et vit le regard du gosse pétiller. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de sortir en dehors du périmètre. Clint se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, au vue de l'enthousiasme qu'arborait Pietro.

\- Carrément ! Lança le jeune souriant.

\- D'accord... Va te passer un peu d'eau et habits-toi confortablement. Prends un truc de chaud aussi. Ajouta Clint. Il regarda Pietro courir à l'intérieur de la cabane puis s'assit sur une brume de bois et se demanda toujours si c'était une bonne idée. Il devrait peut-être accroché une corde au gamin. Pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Clint acquessa mentalement et se leva afin d'aller chercher de la corde supplémentaires. Le jeune revint aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres.

Les hommes se dirigèrent vers la montagne, Pietro était souriant, et semblait comblé de cette excursion. Il profita de ce moment pour parler un peu avec son héros, mais l'archer n'était pas bavard et était aux aguets. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne où étaient ses putains de balises.

Ce fut au bout d'une petite demie heure de marche que Clint s'arrêta. Il déposa son sac à terre et le jeune le regarda perplexe. "Qu'est ce que tu cherches?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Il faut que j'eteigne les balises, avant qu'elles t'atteignent. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant

Le jeune sourit puis perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit Clint sortir une corde de son sac. "La corde c'est pourquoi?"

\- Je suis désolé Pietro. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Tu vas m'attacher? Tu vas me laisser là? Au beau milieu de la forêt? S'inquiéta Quicksilver, le visage complètement défait.

\- Biensure que non. Je t'attache... Pour ne pas que tu te sauves. Avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- T'es sérieux? S'étouffa le jeune.

\- Désolé Pietro, tourne-toi. Ordonna le plus vieux.

\- Laisse-moi les mains libre au moins! Et si je tombe, je me rattrape comment? Râla le jeune.

Clint soupira et pesta. Ça l'énervait quand Pietro avait raison. "Donnes-moi ton poignet gauche."

\- Clint... Soupira Pietro.

\- Pietro, allez... Insista t'il.

Le jeune soupira et donna son poignet. Clint pouvait l'entendre pester entre ses dents. Le plus vieux s'en voulait un peu mais il voulait pas risquer de voir partir son prisonnier.

Clint attacha le poignet de Pietro et le relia au sien, puis ils reprirent la route. Elle fut drôlement silencieuse. Cette histoire de corde avait jeté un froid sur les hommes. Ça devait etre une virée sympathique, elle ne l'était pas tout compte fait.

Ce fut en contre bas de la montagne que Clint prit la parole. "Tu passes devant? Ou tu préfères que je passe devant?"

\- De toute façon, on est lié, donc peu importe. Dit seulement le jeune, toujours en colère.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro.

Le jeune ne répondit même pas aux excuses de Clint et commença à grimper sur le bas de la montagne. L'ascension fut longue et ils atteignirent la crête une heure plus tard.

1 Na zdravie: santé en slovaque.

2 Будем здоровы (budem zdorovy): santé en russe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette.

Chapitre 08

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Vingt-huitième jours de captivité

(Suite)

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Au sommet, Clint alluma un feu, tandis que le jeune ne disait rien et restait assis sans rien faire. Clint sorti le repas et le fit réchauffer sur le feu. Le silence régnait toujours, mais Clint ne regrettait pas son geste. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le voir fuir. Leur repas fut avalé en silence.

Attaché par une corde de même pas un mètre, ils entreprirent la descente. Le danger était que des cailloux glissent sur l'homme qui descendait en premier. La chute arriva plus vite que prévue.

Sous les pieds de Clint, la roche se désintégra, il se trouva suspendu par le poignet droit. Pietro s'était rentenu à temps, le poids de Clint l'emmenait lui aussi dans le vide. C'était la fin. Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro, et il vit toute la peur à travers ses pupilles. Ils allaient mourir, tout les deux, par sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas attaché à lui, Pietro serait sain et sauf.

Toujours suspendu par la corde, Clint attrappa un couteau dans la poche de son pantalon et se glissa jusqu'à la corde.

\- Non! Ne fait pas ça! Clint je vais nous remonter. Dit le jeune.

\- Il le faut petit... On va mourir sinon. Lâcha Clint. Le jeune avait disparu de sa vue.

\- Non, non, non... Je vais y arriver. Cria Pietro.

Clint atteignit la corde et commença la scier doucement, tandis que le jeune s'acharnait à le faire remonter en s'aidant d'un arbre. Clint se sentit remonter brusquement, mais était loin d'être sauvé. Il continuait à couper la corde, mais ses muscles commençaient à se tetaniser.

\- Clint! Arrête, s'il te plaît... Je vais te remonter! Criait le jeune.

\- T'y arriveras pas...

\- J'y suis presque.

Épuisé, Clint n'arrivait plus à maintenir son bras, il lâcha son couteau. "Merde! Pietro! Coupe cette putain de corde!" Le supllia t'il.

\- Non! Lâcha le jeune tirant de toute ses forces sur la corde qui maintenait en vie Clint Barton, son héros. "Donne ta main..." Entendit Clint. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le jeune, le bras tendu "Clint! Donne ta main."

Un dernier effort et Clint tendit sa main. Pietro l'agrippa directement et l'emmena avec lui sur la falaise. Clint se laissa tomber dans les bras de Pietro, il était épuisé, tandis que les pouvoirs du jeune l'avait préservé de ses efforts.

Les hommes resterent un moment allongés, reprenant leurs respirations. Pietro avait posé sa main sur le cou de Clint, allongé sur ses pectoraux. L'archer avait fermé les yeux et écoutait les battements de cœur de son protégé.

C'était la seconde fois que Pietro l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui sauver la vie? Pourquoi pensait-il que sa vie en vallait plus la peine que lui?

\- Je suis désolé Pietro. Murmura Clint. Le jeune ne dit rien et profitait de cet instant où Clint était contre lui. "Pietro". Réitéra Clint en regardant son interlocuteur. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

\- T'inquiète pas. Murmura seulement le jeune.

Clint sentit que c'était le moment de se détacher de son sauveur. Il se remit sur le dos, contre la roche. "Le soleil se couche..."

\- On ferait mieux de redescendre. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Ouais... Acquessa Clint en pivotant son visage vers le jeune qui lui donna un sublime sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire encore après tout ça? Clint se redressa et ouvrit son sac, il en sortit un couteau.

\- Tu te ballade toujours avec tout ton attirail ? Se moqua gentiment le jeune.

Clint sourit. "Oui..." Il regarda le jeune et coupa la corde qui les unissait. "On y va?"

Le jeune acquessa seulement et entreprit la descente. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux mais pas pesant. C'était plutôt un silence réparateur. Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour rejoindre le chalet.

Les hommes entrèrent dans la cabane et ravivèrent le feu, puis Clint leur fit réchauffer un café. Il y mit une larme de vodka. Ils en avaient besoin.

Toujours silencieusement, ils burent leur cafés avant d'aller rejoindre le lit. Ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient bien emmitoufflés dans la couette que Clint ouvrit la bouche. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

\- C'est normal. Répondit Quicksilver. Non ça ne l'était pas, se dit Clint. Pourquoi le faisait-il?

\- Je... Je dois repartir... Avoua le plus vieux.

\- Ne pars pas Clint. Reste là... Supplia le jeune en pivotant son visage vers celui de l'archer. Clint bascula également le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Bonne nuit.

Pietro ne répondit rien et se mit sur le flan gauche. Clint allait encore repartir, le laissant seul avec ses démons, avec le silence, le laissant seul au monde.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Vingt-neuvième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint ouvrit un oeil et sursauta. Pas de sale gosse en vue. Où était ce gamin? Avait-il pris la fuite? Il dégagea la couverture d'un geste et posa les pieds à terre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Il fut confronté à un jeune homme de 26 ans vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Clint beugea face à lui et ne pu rien dire d'autre que. "T'es obligé de te ballader Comme ça?"

Pietro sourit et attrappa un t-shirt avant de l'enfiler. "Arrête de râler vieillard, viens plutôt déjeuner." Lança t'il en sortant de la piece. Clint se frotta le visage de ses mains. Cette histoire était surréaliste. Il rejoignit aussitôt Pietro dans l'autre pièce. Le petit déjeuner était dressé et Pietro était souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda Clint en se servant de café.

\- Parce que t'es là. Mange. Ordonna le jeune ensuite. Clint fronça des yeux et commença à déjeuner tranquillement. "Je pensais que t'allais jamais te réveiller." Lança soudain Pietro.

\- Et alors? Et si j'avais envie de dormir t'aurais fais quoi? Le titilla Clint.

\- Je t'aurais saqué! C'est notre dernier déjeuner... Avant que tu repartes, avant tu m'abandonnes. Pesta le jeune.

Clint leva un sourcil et regarda le jeune de biais. Il semblait si en colère contre lui et si perdu à la fois.

\- Je vais revenir. Dit seulement Clint pour se défendre.

\- En attendant, tu me laisses tout seul comme un clébard, et encore, même eux ont un maître auquel se rattacher. Moi j'ai rien. Je dois me contenter de cette cabane, de ce périmètre... Cracha le jeune bouleversé. "Je me sens seul Clint. Tu comprends?" Lâcha ensuite le jeune homme.

\- Je comprend... J'en suis désolé. Murmura le plus vieux.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dis, tu deviens vieux, arrête de te répéter un peu. Déjeunons calmement s'il te plaît. Demanda Pietro.

Clint grimaça et obéit au jeune. Ce n'était sûrement pas simple ce qu'il vivait. Il était conscient que le jeune devait-être malheureux.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour avant mon départ?

\- Je connais tout par cœur tu sais. Chaque arbre, chaque putain de champignon, la forêt n'a plus de secret pour moi. Du moins à l'intérieur du périmètre. Ajouta Pietro comme une pique.

\- Allons faire d'un tour. En dehors, si tu veux bien. Allons en terrain neutre.

\- Neutre? Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire de si important?

\- Qui t'as dis que je devais te dire quelques chose. Répliqua Clint.

\- J'en sais rien. Murmura le gosse les larmes aux yeux. Clint ferma les yeux un instant. Son but n'était pas de rendre le gamin malheureux, son but était seulement de le protéger des autres. Et là, il le tuait à petit feu.

\- Allez viens s'il te plaît. Demanda Clint en se levant tout en lui donnant la main. Le jeune regarda la main du vieux, puis baissa les yeux avant de se lever et de snober Clint. Il se dirigea de suite à l'extérieur et s'assit autour de barbecue improvisé.

Clint sortit de la maison et regarda ce jeune homme. Ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. "C'est pas mon but, de te faire souffrir."

\- Et bien, c'est peut-être pas ton but, mais... Tu y arrives parfaitement. Déclara le jeune les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Cette barrière ce n'était pas seulement pour toi, c'est aussi pour les autres... Personne ne peut t'atteindre. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Tu vois, je suis arrivé à un point où j'aimerai qu'il me trouvent. Avoua le jeune en regardant son aîné. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "J'ai conscience que ça signerait mon arrêt de mort mais... Je ne serais plus seul, ils seraient là, tous. Wanda, toi... J'ai besoin de rien! Juste elle et toi... Va t'en Clint... Rentre chez toi... Lâcha le jeune en prenant sa tête entre ses bras.

Le père de famille leva la main. Il voulut caresser les cheveux du jeune pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, même loin de lui mais se retint. "Je vais préparer mon sac."

Le jeune resta là, auprès du feu éteins tandis que Clint préparait son sac. Il fouilla dans la doublure de son sac et attrappa sa montre. Que devait-il faire? Laisser les balises activées pour ne pas qu'il fuit et pour le protéger des autres et des prédateurs au risque de le rendre encore plus malheureux. Ou devait-il les désactiver pour lui laisser un peu de liberté et revoir son visage arborer un sourire? Clint ferma les yeux et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il rangea sa montre et se retourna.

\- Je voudrais pas que tu partes sans que je puisse te dire aurevoir. Murmura Pietro.

Clint ferma son sac, puis l'empoigna avant de se diriger vers lui. "Je vais desactiver les balises, pour te donner un peu plus de liberté. Je te laisse ma montre au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Pour te protéger. Des prédateurs et des Avengers." Lâcha Clint.

Le jeune avait baissé la tête et semblait touché de ce geste. Clint pris enfin le courage de poser la main sur les cheveux du jeune. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses cheveux, puis jusqu'à son cou et fit remonter son visage vers lui. "Mon but n'était pas de te rendre malheureux. Mon but était de te protéger.." Chuchota Clint.

\- Je sais Clint... Merci de l'avoir fait.

Clint compris à cet instant que s'il désactivait les balises, il n'avait nullement besoin de revenir. Pietro était maintenant autonome, il avait toutes les cartes en mains. "Bon... J'y vais..." Lâcha t'il en sortant de la chambre. Pietro l'accompagna tout de même à la limite des balises. Clint sortit sa montre et l'attacha à son poignet.

\- Tu me laisse pas tomber Clint... Tu vas revenir. Marmonna Pietro son poignet toujours entre les mains du plus vieux.

\- Oui, mais de toute façon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi... Tu es autonome maintenant. Tu sais faire un feu, tu sais pêcher... Enfin presque... Tu sais te nourrir en forêt... Tu as la montre pour désactiver les balises... Alors... Tu es libre de tout mouvements. Finit-il par dire en le lâchant.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Supllia le jeune.

\- Je t'abandonne pas... À bientôt.

\- À bientôt, oui. Pietro desactiva les balises et regarda son héros marcher vers sa famille, et vers les Avengers. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Clint lui rendait sa liberté mais à quel prix. Il aurait presque voulu qu'il le retienne encore prisonnier. Il aurait voulu encore dépendre de lui car au fond, Pietro savait que l'homme de sa vie ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Pietro alla de suite voir ce qu'il y a avait au delà des balises et cette immense forêt. Le jeune passa des jours seuls, il se promenait dans les recoins de la forêt. Bricolant à droite et à gauche. Grâce à la désactivation des balises, il pouvait à présent réparer le chalet et le rendre encore mieux qu'avant. Ça faisait bien 2 semaines maintenant que Clint était parti. Ça lui semblait une éternité. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était là. Tout lui rappelait Clint. En commençant par cette cabane, où ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, par ce lit, où il le serrait contre lui, la nuit, profitant de la vulnérabilité de l'archer. Ce feu, devant lequel ils se réchauffaient. Son arc avec lequel il lui avait appris à tirer. Heureusement qu'il lui avait appris tout cela, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans ça. Grâce à Clint, il avait appris à pêcher à chasser et le jeune se contentait de ça.

Il avait tout ici. Un toit, de la nourriture, de l'eau. De la chaleur. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était lui. Ce n'était pas un être indifférent. Ce n'était pas Wanda, c'était lui, Clint. Clint lui manquait terriblement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 09

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Les jours passèrent et Clint s'ennuyait au QG. Il n'avait aucunes mission, et ses coéquipiers étaient tous occupés sur des projets personnels. Lui n'en avait pas, n'en avait plus. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, rejoindre sa famille mais n'avait pas envie de mentir à Laura, n'avait pas envie de jouer la comédie. Il ne l'aimait plus, Pietro avait raison, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il appela tout de même la ferme et parla un peu avec ses enfants. Puis discuta juste quelque minutes avec son épouse. Cela faisait maintenant presque 15 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Ce fut au bout d'une petite semaine supplémentaire que Clint se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû désactiver les balises. Il l'avait fait pour qu'il puisse couper du bois aux alentours, chasser et pécher.

Il lui avait ouvert les portes pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir. Pour qu'il soit heureux, au moins un peu mais s'était une brèche qu'il lui avait ouverte. Pourquoi avait-il desactiver les balises ? Bon dieu, c'était comme s'il lui donnait la permission de se barrer.

Ce serait pas plus mal que Pietro fuit. Il méritait d'être heureux. Les Avengers ne parlait plus de lui. Fury le recherchait toujours en parallèle d'autre enquêtes mais il n'était plus la mission principale. Si Pietro fuyait, il pourrait divulguer la vérité. Il pourrait le trahir.

S'il partait, jamais il ne le reverrait ? Il méritait pourtant de faire parti de sa vie, au vue de tous ses sacrifices. "Quel sacrifices putain!" Pesta Clint entre ses dents. "Il s'est sacrifié deux fois pour moi... Merde... Et s'il était parti?!" Marmonna Clint allongé sur son lit. Prit de remords, Clint reprit la route du chalet. Il fallait que ses doutes de sa fuite soient établies au plus vite.

Durant toute la route, Clint était sûre de sa fuite et au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait près de la forêt, il s'en voulait de ses actes. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir ouvert les portes. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais c'était pratiquement sûr.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Trente neuvième jours de captivité

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

En arrivant près du chalet, son cœur battait la chamade, aucunes fumées ne sortait de la cheminée, elle semblait éteinte. Il s'élança en courant à l'intérieur. Et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Pietro?! Murmura l'archer la voix tremblante.

\- Clint... Tu es revenu! Lança le jeune en vidant son sac souriant.

\- J'étais sûre que tu te serais barré. Murmura le plus vieux.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais partir? Demanda Pietro en sortant du chalet.

\- Ben t'as la montre... Marmonna Clint en voyant le jeune étendre son manteau sur la barrière du perron.

Pietro se laissa tomber sur le banc. "J'y ai même pas pensé... Je suis trop con... Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour me barrer." Lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Désolé... Pourquoi t'es pas parti? Demanda Clint comme si la réponse arrangerait les choses.

\- J'en sais rien... Je t'attendais... Pourquoi j'en sais rien... Mais ... Je serais pas parti sans te dire aurevoir. Ajouta le jeune en se levant de nouveau.

\- Je suis sensé être ton kidnappeur Pietro. Déclara Clint en baissant le regard.

\- Et Bien justement, je t'interdis de partir à nouveau. Déclara la jeune en prenant les mains de l'archer dans les siennes. "Je veux que tu reste si tu dois me garder prisonnier." Dit le jeune subitement. Cette phrase parut tordue aux oreille de Clint. Pietro était flippant parfois. Ce gamin kiffait être à sa mercie? Clint prit peur, retira ses mains et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Clint? Demanda le jeune en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu kiffes être mon prisonnier?! Sérieux t'es flippant.

\- Clint.. entre nous... Tu sais bien que je suis plus vraiment ton prisonnier non? J'ai la clé de ma cellule... Ajouta le jeune en riant. "Allez... Je vais nous faire à manger... Du lièvre! Chasser par moi-même." Ajouta le gamin fièrement.

Clint suivi le gamin à l'intérieur. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé. Le jeune lui montra fièrement le lapin au fond de la cocotte. "Je l'ai cuit ce midi. Il en reste bien assez pour deux."

Clint acquessa et regarda le gamin s'affairer à la cuisine. "Assied-toi Clint. Tu veux un café ?"

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. Ce gamin était bien trop heureux pour un prisonnier. L'était-il toujours depuis qu'il avait enlevé les balises? Le jeune mit la table en une fraction de seconde. Clint s'excusa et alla se laver les mains avant de passer à table.

Il en profita pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il reste droit. Qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien. Tout allait bien n'est ce pas? Peut-être que Clint se faisait des films. Peut-être est ce normal... Pourquoi ce putain de gamin n'était-il pas parti?!

Clint revint à table et sourit faussement pendant que le jeune le servait le sourire aux lèvres. Le repas fut silencieux et Pietro n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il semblait si heureux. Pourquoi l'était-il?

Les hommes finirent leur repas, puis Clint débarrassa la table.

\- Tu veux un café Clint? Proposa Pietro toujours aussitôt souriant.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Allons dehors.

Clint acquessa et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Tout était calme ici. C'était le vrai silence. Pas un silence sourd comme celui du QG. Un vrai silence. Clint sourit, il aimait cet endroit. Sinon il n'aurait jamais amené Pietro ici. Le jeune débarqua avec deux tasses et s'assit à ses côtés. "Comment vont les autres?"

\- Euh... Clint fut étonné de cette question. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour les autres? "Ils vont bien. Ça va..."

\- Comment va ma sœur?

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne leur en veulent pas, ils ne leur en veulent plus.

\- Encore heureux, elle n'y est pour rien. Cracha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Tu peux bien comprendre qu'ils pourraient leur en vouloir. C'est ta jumelle.

\- Oui, c'est ma jumelle, et elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui suis fautif, il ne faut pas qu'il lui en veuille...

Clint but une longue gorgée de son café puis reprit. "Elle pleure ta disparition et en même temps, elle est heureuse pour toi. Elle se sent fautive. Elle s'occupe de Rhodey."

\- Comment va t'il? Chuchota t'il.

\- Sa femme a été assassiné. Dit sèchement Clint. Il regarda Pietro, celui ci avait le visage défait, la tête baissée. Il semblait regretter amèrement ses actes.

\- Je suis désolé. Articula le gamin.

\- Je sais... Lâcha aussitôt Clint. "Hey... Tu nous ferais pas un autre café ?" Proposa le plus vieux pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai mieux que ça. Il faut que je te montre un truc. J'y vais pratiquement tous les soirs. Lança le jeune.

\- Où vas-tu tous les soirs? Questionna Clint, craignant, que le jeune ne soit allé plus loin que la forêt.

\- Attend-moi là, j'arrive. Le jeune se leva, entra dans le chalet, tandis que Clint repensait à tous ceux que lui, avait assassiné. Si Pietro était un assassin. Qu'en était-il de lui?

Le jeune revint un sac sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. "Où vas t-on?"

\- Suis-moi. Lança le jeune. Les hommes marchèrent pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver à une plaine jonchant le lac. Les étoiles commençait à scintiller et leur lumière reflétaient dans l'eau.

\- C'est pas magnifique? Demanda Pietro.

\- Si... Avoua le plus vieux en regardant l'etendu d'eau face à eux.

Pietro attrappa la main de Clint et l'emmena un peu loin. Il le fit asseoir à terre et Clint aperçut un restant de feu. Le jeune fouilla sa veste et en sortit deux silex. Il les frappa l'un contre l'autre et démarra un feu. Clint sourit. Voilà que Pietro était devenu un vrai petit Robinson. Le jeune ouvrit son sac et sortit deux tasses en aluminium, puis une bouteille de café. "Un petit café, au coin du feu... Devant cette vue..." Déclara le jeune enthousiaste.

\- Bonne idée. Dit seulement Clint. "Belle vue."

Le jeune versa le liquide dans les tasses puis les mit aux abords du feu, il prit ses jambes dans ses bras et regarda le lac. "J'ai pas voulu faire du mal à Rhodey, ou à qui se soit d'autre. Je voulais juste me venger de... Stark. Je suis pas un assassin Clint."

\- Je sais...

\- J'avais pas prémédité ça, je te le jure. Se justifiait le gamin.

\- Je sais aussi. Je sais que t'es pas un assassin Pietro. Mais... Tu as tué la femme de Rhodey. Pas de ton plein grès, mais tu l'as fais! Il faut les comprendre. C'est la femme d'un des leurs.

Un des leurs? Se dit Clint. L'un des nôtres voulait-il dire. Depuis quand il ne sentait plus comme partie intégrante des Avengers?

\- Combien de femme la russe a t'elle tué ? Demanda subitement Pietro.

\- Nat n'a jamais tué de femme. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Combien de mari alors... Clint ne me fait pas croire qu'ils sont tous innocent. Combien de mari Cap a-t'il tué durant la guerre? Combien d'hommes et de femme, sont mort? Demanda le jeune, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tord. Clint se tut et regarda les étoiles. "Combien de mari as-tu tué Clint?"

\- Trop. Marmonna t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche... C'est juste... Un moyen de me défendre... Clint... Je ne voulais pas que ça aille jusque là. Je voulais juste... Détruire ce putain de robot. Pesta le jeune.

\- Je sais... Excuse-moi Pietro. Il est chaud ce café ? Demanda Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui... Il doit être chaud... Pietro ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bouteille de vodka. Il en versa un peu dans chaque tasse. Les hommes prirent leur café et le burent d'un trait.

\- Ça a beau être un accident, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Jamais tu pourras revenir au QG. Ils ne te considerent déjà plus comme un Avengers tu sais...

\- L'ais-je déjà été, j'en doute.

\- Tu l'étais Pietro. Ça leur passera, leur désirs de vengeance, ça leur passera. Mais je sais pas si un jour tu feras à nouveau parti des leurs. Déclara Clint.

\- Des vôtres, tu veux dire. Rectifia Pietro.

\- Oui... Sers-nous un verre, petit. Ordonna Clint.

Pietro sourit tendrement. Les larmes avaient coulé lentement. Il remplit les tasses, puis tendit la tasse à Clint. "À la femme de Rhodey." Déclara le Speed runner.

Clint le regarda de biais. "À toute les femmes qui ont péri. A tous les hommes que j'ai assassiné." Déclara Clint. Ce fut au tour du gamin à le regarder de biais. "T'as raison gamin... Personne n'est innocent. En tous cas, pas chez les Avengers. Il y a que vision qui soit clean." L'archer but son verre d'un trait. "On ferait mieux d'éteindre ce feu, on va se faire repérer."

Pietro se leva et s'exécuta, voyant que Clint ne se levait pas pour autant, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et sortit à nouveau la bouteille et sa tasse. Il versa la vodka dans la tasse de Clint, puis la sienne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 10

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Trente neuvième jours de captivité

(Suite)

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pietro se leva et s'exécuta, voyant que Clint ne se levait pas pour autant, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et sortit à nouveau la bouteille et sa tasse. Il versa la vodka dans la tasse de Clint, puis la sienne.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas parti Pietro? Demanda Clint sans regarder le gamin.

\- Partir où? Où veux-tu que j'aille ? C'est chez nous ici. Lança le jeune souriant face aux étoiles.

\- C'est pas chez nous, enfin je veux dire... C'est pas... Pourquoi t'es pas parti? Demanda à nouveau Clint en regardant Pietro, le regard toujours ancré vers le ciel.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici. J'ai jamais eu une vrai maison, cette cabane est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus en fait... Déclara le jeune. Il bascula son visage vers Clint puis ajouta en souriant. "Je me sens bien ici Clint."

Clint secoua la tête, il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre. "T'es sensé être mon prisonnier, t'es censé vouloir partir!" Cracha Clint n'y comprenant plus grand chose.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie. Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- Alors de quoi t'as envie?! Hein, tu peux me le dire. Demanda l'archer en se redressant. "Tu as voulu de la liberté, je te l'ai donné... Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus?" Demanda t'il.

Le jeune sourit doucement, puis se redressa doucement. "Que tu restes." Avoua t'il finalement.

\- Non... C'est pas possible. Répondit Clint en s'allongea à nouveau.

\- Alors je ne serais plus ton prisonnier. Lâcha seulement le jeune comme une boutade.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi! Cracha Clint.

Le jeune se redressa à nouveau et regarda son interlocuteur. "Tu veux que je sois ton prisonnier... Alors ... Tiens-moi prisonnier." Pesta t'il.

\- Pietro qu'est ce que tu racontes? Marmonna Clint en esquivant le regard du jeune.

\- Tu comprends rien en fait... Chuchota le gamin en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

\- Non, je comprends pas non! Lâcha Clint en s'asseyant lui aussi. "Quoi? T'es branché sado ou quoi? Sérieux... Tu aimes être séquestré ?" Cracha Clint en colère.

\- Non, j'aime pas être "séquestré", mais la cravache me plairait bien... Lança le jeune en souriant. "Ta ceinture fera l'affaire..." Ajouta le gosse en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Quoi?! S'étrangla Clint choqué par la phrase du jeune. Il était vraiment sado?

\- Je plaisante Clint... C'était une blague... On est bien là non... Détend-toi un peu... Chuchota le gamin.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me détende après ça... Tu m'as fais flipper. Je pensais que tu es branché cuir... Dit Clint en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Le cuir, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, ni d'être prisonnier d'ailleurs... C'est juste que... J'aime celui qui...

\- Non tais-toi! Déclara Clint en se levant. "Je veux même pas entendre ce que t'as à me dire." Pietro regarda le plus vieux ranger son sac. Pourquoi l'archer réagissait-il de la sorte? "Allez on y va."

\- Clint... Pourquoi tu te braque comme ça. Dit seulement le gamin d'un air détaché.

\- Je me braque pas... Il est l'heure c'est tout.. allez lèves-toi...

\- J'arrive... Marmonna le jeune. Il prit une grosse bouffée d'air devant ce ciel étoilé tandis que le plus vieux avait déjà déguerpit des lieux.

Le jeune se leva finalement et tenta de rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Clint était à deux mètres de lui. Il regardait l'archer son sac sur le dos. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais l'archer ne semblait pas être prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. "C'est juste que je t'aime." Chuchota finalement Pietro ayant reprit son courage.

Le cœur de Clint rata un battement, a l'entente de ce murmure. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Le gamin l'aimait. Malgres qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, les chuchotements de Pietro parvinrent tout de même à ses oreilles. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi était-il attiré par lui? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Clint se demanda s'il devait fuir le chalet et Pietro par la même occasion. S'il devait rétablir ce statut de prisonniers et de kidnappeur, pour remettre les choses à leur place. Ou bien faire comme si le jeune n'avait rien prononcé, ce serait bien plus sage. Ou juste faire comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Sage décision." Se dit Clint.

Pietro fini par se remettre à la hauteur de Clint. "C'était sympa, cette clairière." Lança le plus vieux pour revenir à l'essentiel.

\- Oui... J'aime beaucoup y aller.

\- Merde, on dirait que la cheminée est éteinte. Réalisa Clint ne voyant pas de fumée au loin.

\- Met-toi au chaud, l'ancêtre, je vais ramener du bois. Lanca le jeune. Clint regarda Pietro s'en aller vers le tas de bois. Lui, rentra dans le chalet et tenta de raviver le feu. Il posa le sac de Pietro sur la table, puis enleva son manteau suivi de ses chaussures et de sa ceinture. Le jeune entra alors que Clint faisait glisser sa ceinture d'un geste rapide. Le jeune pouffa de rire en voyant la scène. Clint se retint de rire lui aussi. "Alors comme ça tu aime le bdsm?" Lança Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quoi? Mais c'était pour rire j'ai dis... Lança le jeune en mettant des bûches dans la cheminée.

Clint regarda la petite tête blonde accroupi devant le feu. Il prit son courage à deux main et caressa lentement les cheveux blancs. "De toute façon, je pourrais pas te faire de mal." Murmura Clint puis réalisa soudain tous le mal déjà fait au par avant et se reprit. "Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai fais."

Le jeune bascula la tête vers lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Clint glisser dans ses cheveux. Il eut un long frisson parcourir son corps. "Le feu est reparti... Allons-nous coucher." Abrégea Pietro souffrant de ce geste.

Clint acquessa et suivi le jeune. Il s'emmitoufla directement dans les couvertures. Il était sur le dos et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tandis que Pietro lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et ronflait déjà, son dos collé contre lui.

Cette journée avait été surréaliste. D'abord il s'en était voulu d'avoir laisser au jeune une chance de s'échapper, ensuite il l'avait retrouvé, tel qu'il l'avait laissé, au milieu de la forêt. Son prisonnier s'était fait à cette situation, il s'était approprié cette cabane et en avait fait "sa maison." Et Puis il l'avait entendu prononcer ses mots. Ces simples trois mots l'avait tellement bouleversé. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé que ça. Il ne le devrait pas. Pietro l'aimait d'accord, mais lui non, de toute façon. Et puis Pietro aimait sûrement son kidnappeur sans plus. C'était sûrement dû au syndrome de Stockholm. Il aimait la seule personne qu'il côtoyait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Clint ne devait pas s'en faire. Pietro ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Et de toute façon. Son amour n'était pas réciproque n'est ce pas? Ce fut la tête et le cœur à l'envers que Clint s'endormit.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarantieme jour de captivité

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint ouvrit un oeil ce matin et sursauta. Où était le gamin? Il se retourna et l'aperçut, recroqueviller sur le bord du lit. Clint se rallongea étonné de la position du gosse. En général, il le retrouvait contre lui. Et là, il avait creusé un fossé entre eux. Clint se demande si ce qu'il le chamboulait était que ce gamin savait se retenir de le prendre pour son oreiller ou si il aurait préféré qu'il le soit, son oreiller.

C'était qu'il s'était habitué à ce que Pietro le prenne pour un oreiller, ça lui faisait d'autant plus bizarre. Il se demanda également si c'était dû à la révélation de ses sentiments qu'il s'était recroquevillé ainsi.

Il se souvient de la première nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble. Clint avait été choqué, et s'était dit que c'était par habitude ou juste par réflexe. Il lui avait même fait une réflexion mais le jeune continuait à le prendre dans ses bras. Et puis il avait fini par se laisser faire. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon? Le frapper car il se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller?

Clint tourna à nouveau la tête vers le gamin, Il ne voyait que son dos. Bizarrement ça le peiné de le voir dormir loin de lui. Comme s'il s'était habitué à ses câlins nocturnes.

Clint se leva tout de même, un pincement au cœur et prépara le petit déjeuner silencieusement. Il n'y avait plus grand chose dans les placards. Il était parti tellement vite du QG, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter quelques provisions.

Il s'habilla et alla ceuillir quelques fruits, puis rentra et leur fit une boissons chaudes. Il alla ensuite déposer les fruits dans la chambre puis les boissons chaudes. Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda le jeune dormir.

Tendrement, il glissa quelques mèches de cheveux sur le côté pour mieux le contempler puis le réveilla doucement. "Pietro... Hey... C'est l'heure de se réveiller, petite marmotte." Chuchota doucement le plus vieux. Le jeune ouvrit lentement les yeux et dès qu'il fit le point, sourit tendrement face à son héros. Il avait beau avoir refuser d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer toujours comme au premier jours.

\- Ça sent bon. Murmura le jeune.

\- Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud et je t'ai amené des fruits.

\- T'es un amour, Hawkeye.

\- Je sais... allez... Bois ton chocolat avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Le jeune se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur. Clint s'assit au bout de ses pieds et dégusta lui aussi son café, essayant de ne pas regarder le torse nu du jeune face à lui.

Clint fini par se lever, préférant fuir ce qu'il voyait. Il alla dans la pièce principale et raviva un peu la cheminée.

Le jeune le rejoignit, habillé, et discret, il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et commença à nettoyer la vaisselle de la veille et de ce matin. "Clint, tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Me perfectionner je veux dire. J'ai dû utiliser au moins cinq flèches pour un lapin..." Ajouta le jeune en grimaçant.

Clint se retourna et pouffa légèrement de rire. "Cinq? Ça aurait pu être pire." Ironisa t'il.

\- Ça veut dire oui?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Le jeune le regarda et Clint comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. "Allons-y."

Les garçons sortirent, Clint se mit en position. Il détailla chaque geste et posture. Lui apprit comment respirer. À bien se positionner, à se détendre aussi. Le jeune semblait attentif. Il était bien obligé s'il voulait abbattre du gibier du premier coup. Réarmer une flèche pour avoir du gibier, n'était pas simple même pour un Speedrunner.

\- Tu t'en sors bien Pietro. Murmura Clint quelques mètres derrière lui.

Le jeune se retourna souriant. "J'avais que six flèches de dispos en plus."

\- Où etaient les autres? Le jeune grimca. "Perdues dans la forêt je suppose." Ajouta Clint.

\- J'essaye de les ramasser mais... Des fois, je les trouvais plus.

Clint sourit. "Faudrait que je t'en amène la prochaine fois."

\- Parce que tu vas partir... Dit seulement le gamin en se retournant face à la cible, fataliste.

\- Désolé. Dit seulement le plus vieux.

\- Bon... Faudrait peut-être qu'on se fasse à manger non, je commence à avoir faim.

\- Moi aussi... Allez... Rentrons.

Le jeune fit demi tour et rejoignit son professeur avant de rentrer dans le chalet. Les hommes se firent du poisson, puis un bon café pour faire passer le tout.

\- Tu sais que ça fait quarante jours que je suis ici? Lança le jeune, avant de terminer son café.

\- Déjà?

\- Et oui... on pourrait fêter ça... Lança le gosse en ricanant.

\- On pourrait oui, Je suis parti vite du QG. J'ai pas pris du provision. Je vais devoir aller faire quelques courses. Informa Clint.

\- Tu vas me laisser? Demanda Pietro attristé, par le départ précipité de son compagnon.

\- Je reviens.

\- Quand ? Dit seulement le jeune doutant que son ravisseur ne revienne plus.

Clint réfléchit un moment puis regarda Pietro. "Après les courses."

\- C'est vrai? Dit le jeune n'y croyant pas trop.

\- Oui... Quarante jours ça se fête non. Allez fais moi une liste... Je t'écoute. Lança le plus vieux fièrement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 11

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarantieme jour de captivité

(Suite)

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Pietro lui énuméra un tas de chose, auquel même Clint n'avait pas pensé. L'archer ajouta quelques courses, comme des boîtes de conserve, de la farine, des pommes de terre. Un tas de chose essentielle en fait. La liste leur avait pris au moins une demi heure.

Clint se leva et enfila son manteau. "Bon... Et bien... J'y vais... J'en ai pour au moins 3h, si je vais à l'armurerie." Lança Clint en regardant encore la liste.

\- À l'armurerie ? S'étonna le gosse.

\- Pour des flèches? Tu voulais pas de flèches supplémentaires ?

\- Si... Des flèches fluos! Lança le jeune. "Si possible... Biensure..." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

Clint pouffa de rire, mais le jeune resta figé. C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus.

\- Euh... Et ben écoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Allez, j'y vais. Plus vite, parti, plus vite revenu..

Le jeune acquessa mais agrippa aussitôt la veste de l'archer entre ses doigts. Clint fut surpris de ce geste. "Tu vas revenir hein!" Cracha Pietro.

\- Biensure. Tu me fais pas confiance... Marmonna Clint en regardant les mains du jeune puis son visage à nouveau.

Le jeune fronça les yeux, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait lui faire confiance. C'était peut-être une ruse pour s'enfuir à nouveau. "T'as intérêt de revenir Clint. Tu comprends que j'ai besoin de toi?"

Clint ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Le regard de Pietro contrastait avec ce qu'il disait. Il avait besoin de lui mais son regard était empli de colère, de doute et de tristesse en même temps.

\- Je sais. Murmura tout de même l'archer.

\- Savoir et comprendre sont deux choses différentes. Dit seulement le jeune en deglutissant péniblement.

\- Je reviens Pietro. Je te le promets. Chuchota ensuite le plus vieux.

Pietro fini par lâcher la veste de l'archer mais ne lâcha pas son regard dur envers lui. "Reposes-toi un peu, prends un peu de temps pour toi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps." Chuchota Clint afin de calmer le jeune. Il savait que les humeurs de Pietro étaient reliées aux sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Et ça le peinait d'autant plus.

Le jeune acquessa tout de même et se demanda aussitôt ce qu'il allait faire durant ses trois heures, voir plus, si Clint ne reviendrait pas. Le jeune se laissa tomba sur sa chaise tandis que Clint partait. Il regarda les flammes dans la cheminée.

Il aimait Clint depuis le premier jour. Ils avaient vécu tellement de chose tout les deux. Ultron, son sacrifice. Et puis Pietro était parti en couille et Clint l'avait enfermé ici. Le gamin l'aimait et avait appris à aimer vivre ainsi au beau milieu de la forêt. Il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas de vivre ainsi qu'il aimait mais vivre avec lui. Parfois il oubliait presque que Clint était marié. À quoi bon rester ici si Clint ne partagerait pas sa vie avec lui. S'il ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments.

Le jeune se demanda s'il ne devait pas profiter de l'excursion de Clint et se barrer. Il aurait dû partir. Il devrait partir. Mais ce putain de Clint le retenait malgré qu'il ne soit pas là. Il avait tellement envie de le voir à nouveau. Pietro s'énervait tout seul ne sachant pas quelles décisions prendre. Il sortit de la cabane et alla tirer quelques flèches contre un arbre pour se défouler. Rien que cet arc lui faisait penser à lui. Il récupéra les flèches puis alla se ballader dans la forêt.

Même au milieu de la forêt, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Aurait-il le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait un jour? Clint se doutait-il de quelque chose? Partageait-il ses sentiments? Trop de questions auxquelles Pietro n'avait pas de réponse. Il retourna doucement vers la cabane, pris le poste radio et le posa près du barbecue.

Il alluma le feu et s'allongea en écoutant la musique. Il réfléchit à comment il pourrait faire comprendre à ce putain d'Archer que s'il restait c'était par amour. Il réfléchit à comment lui dire le fin fond de ses sentiments.

Pietro était toujours allongé sur le dos, lorsqu'il prit la décision de tout avouer à Clint ce soir, qu'il veuille l'entendre ou pas. C'était soit ça ou soit il se faisait la malle. Des bruits de pas le fit se redresser. Clint revenait déjà des courses? Pietro sourit à l'intérieur de lui. Au moins il était revenu. Le jeune n'était plus sûre de rien.

Piero s'assit et regarda l'archer marcher vers lui. Un sac sur le dos. Un sac de sport dans la main droite et du grillage dans la gauche. Il déposa le tout devant le gosse. "Il va falloir que je retourne à la voiture. J'ai encore des trucs à aller chercher." Le jeune était encore assit et leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Je te laisse ranger les courses, j'arrive."

\- C'est pourquoi le grillage?

\- Je t'expliquerai, je reviens. J'en ai pour 30 minutes. Dit Clint en repartant.

Pietro soupira et attrappa les deux sacs. Il les déposa à l'intérieur du chalet et commença à ranger les courses. Il remarqua que Clint avait acheté une bouteille de champagne.

Il avait tout juste fini de ranger les courses lorsqu'il retourna près du feu extérieur, accompagné d'un paquet de gâteaux. Il s'assit à nouveau à terre, l'orsqu'il entendit de drôle de bruits. Un animal devait se trouvait dans les parages? Il regarda la montre que lui avait confié Clint et se demanda s'il devait pas activer les balises lorsqu'il vit Clint débarquer avec une caisse grillagées. Le bruit venait de là.

Il se leva dès son arrivée et constata que le bruit venait effectivement de là. Clint avait eut la bonne idée d'amener des poules.

\- T'as acheté des poules? Lâcha le jeune choqué.

Clint sourit. "On va se fabriquer un poulailler !" Lança Clint fièrement.

\- Un poulailler. Répéta seulement le jeune troublé. "Un poulailler." Répéta t'il encore.

Clint rit à plein poumon. "Aide-moi avec le grillage."

Pietro se leva dubitatif et aida le plus vieux à construire le poulailler. Ils décidèrent de coller le poulailler au châlet.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite heure pour tout construire. Les poules couraient dans tous les sens dans le poulailler. Pietro, était collé au grillage et les regardait l'air dubitatif. "T'as jamais vu de poule..." Chuchota Clint dans le creux de son oreille.

Il sursauta et se retourna. "Elles vont nous faire des œufs."

\- C'est le but. Lacha Clint... "Allez viens, j'ai des choses à te montrer." Lâcha Clint en emmenant le gamin par le cou. "Tu m'avais demandé des flèches fluorescentes. J'ai pas pu en avoir mais j'ai réussi à te dégoter ça." Lança t'il en sortant un lance pierre.

Pietro regarda l'arme en soupirant. Les traits de son visage se traduisaient par le dégoût. Oui, le gamin était dégouté. Clint le verrait toujours comme un gosse avec ce lance pierre?

Clint pouffa de rire face à cette moue. Il le laissa tout de même maroiter, puis lâcha. "T'es trop naif.. J'ai trouvé de la peinture fluos ça te va?"

Le gosse grimaça à la blague puis pouffa de rire. "Allez je vais te faire un bon chocolat pour me faire pardonner." Lança Clint avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Le cœur de Pietro s'activa. Il aimait lorsque Clint lui faisait des clins d'oeil, lui chuchoter dans l'oreille, le prenait par le cou. L'air de rien, les gestes de Clint tombaient à pique. Ça avait le don de détendre à nouveau le plus jeune.

Pietro décida de retourner près du feu extérieur et rallumer le poste de radio. Clint le rejoignit un peu plus tard accompagné d'une tasse de chocolat.

Les hommes dégustèrent lentement leurs boissons chaudes.

\- T'es sûre que ça fait quarante jours. Comment tu sais que ça fait quarante jours?

\- Je sais compter. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Oui mais sans repères tu te trompes vite de jours, 40 c'est beaucoup. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je... Je l'ai gravé. Avoua le gamin.

Clint eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait gravé les jours comme s'il était en prison. Ça lui avait fait un coup. "T'es pas sérieux..."

\- Si je te jure. Ça fait quarante jours. Ajouta encore le gamin.

\- Montre. Défia Clint qui ne croyait pas vraiment le gamin.

Pietro resta assis, mais Clint se leva. "Quoi? Maintenant?" Lâcha le jeune.

Clint le regarda et ne répondit pas. Le jeune comprit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le chalet silencieusement. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre. Clint le retint finalement. "Je te crois... C'est pas la peine." Murmura Clint, il ne voulait pas voir cette gravure. Ça confirmerait trop de jours sans que Pietro ait pu voir ses proches. Ça lui ferait trop de mal de voir ça.

Pietro se retourna vers lui. "Tu veux pas voir?" Demanda Pietro surpris.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "Je sais pas si..."

\- C'était juste... Pour ne pas perdre le fil du temps Clint... Ne pense pas que je me sens prisonnier. Déclara seulement Pietro.

\- Tu l'es pourtant. Dit Clint peiné.

\- Je le suis, mais je me sens pas prisonnier. Déclara le jeune en bougeant le lit.

Clint aperçut directement la gravure des jours sur le mur en bois. Il pu même apercevoir le clou qu'utilisait le jeune. Clint en eut le souffle coupé. Il regarda le jeune. "Je suis désolé. Vraiment..." Clint se laissa tomber sur le lit, il se prit la tête entre les mains. "Je suis vraiment désolé Pietro."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clint... Chuchota le jeune en s'accroupissant face à l'archer. Il dégagea ses mains et lui sourit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Clint. Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à toi. Allez... Ça fait quarante jours. On doit fêter ça non? Déclara le jeune.

Clint sourit amèrement. Cette situation le dépassait. Non seulement il avait capturé Pietro et en plus de ça, le gamin s'en réjouissait. L'archer était heureux qu'il soit là, sain et sauf, s'il s'était fait buter, il s'en voudrait à mort. Il y tenait à ce gosse. Et encore plus depuis ces derniers jours. Et en même temps, il le coupait du monde.

Pietro se releva, il en voulait à Clint qu'il ne veuille pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire mais il l'aimait tellement et le voir dans cet état, lui vrillait le cœur. Il attrappa la main de Clint. Il l'emmena à nouveau près du feu.

Les hommes se poserent un moment, puis Clint se leva. "On devrait commencer à préparer le repas." Les garçons commencèrent à préparer à manger, ils décidèrent de prendre tout de même l'apéro en même temps.

Le repas fut vite cuisiné et le saucisson n'avait pas fait long feu. Les deux habitants. Se délecterent du plat puis Clint invita le jeune à aller à la clairière.

Pietro fut surpris, ravi, mais surpris, Clint emporta un sac. Durant la route, les hommes se souriaient tendrement. Cette histoire de baton gravés sur le mur, les avaient rapproché tout compte fait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

Chapitre 12

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarantieme jour de captivité

(Suite)

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les deux hommes avaient le ventre bien rempli, et marchaient silencieusement. Il se dirigèrent directement près de leur feu de fortune. Pietro alluma directement le feu, tandis que Clint sortait une couverture, deux gobelets et une bouteille de champagne.

\- Du champagne? Lança le jeune surpris. Il ne se doutait nullement que Clint l'avait acheté pour eux.

\- Quoi ça fait quarante jours! Déclara Clint. "Il faut fêter ça."

Pietro sourit doucement, tandis que Clint débouchonna la bouteille et les servit. "À nous." Déclara t'il.

Le jeune trinqua lui aussi. Le "à nous" de Clint lui fit des petits papillons dans le ventre. Ça représentait beaucoups pour lui. Les hommes burent la moitié de leur verre puis Clint reprit la parole.

\- Demain, faut pas qu'on oublie d'aller ramasser les œufs. Lâcha t'il en grimaçant.

\- C'est vrai. Quelle bonne idée que t'as eu. Confirma Pietro.

\- Au moins, maintenant on aura des œufs frais tous les jours. Lança Clint.

Pietro sourit à cette phase. On? Ça voudrait dire qu'il resterait avec lui? Ou disait-il ça juste comme ça. "Oui c'est cool." Dit-il finalement.

Les hommes s'étaient installés devant le feu et regardaient la nuit tomber. "Demain on pourra aller chasser tout les deux." Déclara Clint sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

\- Avec mon lance-pierre. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Avec ton arc. Déclara le plus vieux.

\- Quel arc? Lança le jeune en regardant son aîné.

\- J'ai pas trouvé de flèche fluo. Mais je t'ai tout de même pris un arc. Annonça l'archer.

\- T'es sérieux? Pourquoi pas t'as pris un fusil, t'as un permis non?

\- Ça fait trop de bruit. Lâcha Clint en haussant les épaules devant un Pietro qui était subjugué que Clint ait pensé à ça. Il pensait vraiment à tout. Il était parfait son archer.

Clint regarda le jeune et sourit. "Tu es paré pour l'arc je crois. Tu feras un bon Archer, j'en suis sûre." Déclara le plus vieux confiant.

Pietro sourit et regarda le ciel souriant. Clint croyait en lui et ça le réjouissait. "Merci." Marmonna t'il puis resta ensuite silencieux, il se demanda si s'était pas le moment d'avouer ses sentiments à son compagnon. Il cherchait à présent les mots pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Pietro attrappa la bouteille de champagne et les reservit, il lui fallait du courage et l'alcool était sûrement la bonne solution pour ça. Se dit-il. Clint lui sourit seulement et trinqua ensuite avec lui.

Les hommes burent leur verre silencieusement. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Pietro attrappa la bouteille de champagne à nouveau et but directement au boulot devant un Clint hilare.

\- Quoi? On va la finir non? Tu vas pas la reboucher? Si? Se moqua le jeune gentiment.

\- Non... T'as raison... Passes-la moi après. Lâcha Clint en se remettant sur ses coudes. "J'aurais bien aimé vivre comme ça... Mais Laura voulait pas de cette vie." Déclara soudainement Clint.

\- C'est pas une vie simple, surtout avec des enfants. Concéda Pietro.

\- C'est ça... Et puis même, Laura aime la campagne mais il lui faut tout le confort. Ajouta Clint.

\- Le confort c'est à nous de se l'approprier. Lâcha le jeune.

\- C'est vrai... C'est cool de ce que t'as fais du châlet. Lança Clint.

\- C'est chez moi maintenant. Dit Pietro fièrement.

\- Tu vas me devoir un loyer bientôt. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- D'accord.. mais je sais pas comment je vais faire pour te payer... En œuf peut-être? Proposa t'il. Clint rit à plein poumon. "On trouvera bien un arrangement."

\- On trouvera, oui. Lâcha Clint en attrappant la bouteille de champagne. Il but une gorgée puis il sentit quelques gouttes de pluie sur lui. "Il pleut non?"

Pietro sentit à son tour des gouttes de pluies. Puis le débit commença à s'accélérer. Ils se relèverent et rangèrent rapidement leur affaires. Il pleuvait à présent des cordes. Les hommes commencèrent à courir. Pietro attrappa la main de Clint dans la sienne, car il sentait que le plus vieux traînait derrière lui. Pietro eut une idée pour se mettre à l'abris rapidement. Il souleva son héros et l'emmena à plus de 90 km à l'heure.

Clint eut à peine le temps de regarder le visage du gamin tandis qu'il courait. Ses bras étaient autour de son cou et Clint en profita pour détailler chaque trait de son visage pendant les quelques secondes où il était dans ses bras.

Ils étaient arrivés en trente seconde à peine. Clint descendit aussitôt des bras de son sauveur, l'estomac un peu en vrac. Il prit quelques minutes à s'en remettre tandis que le jeune sortait à nouveau la couverture et amena une bouteille de vodka. Il s'assit devant la cheminée. Clint le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Merci... Pour le transport. Chuchota til.

\- Ça va? Demanda le gamin.

\- Je suis un peu retourné mais ça va.

Pietro lui sourit puis lui tendit la bouteille. "Bois un coup vieillard, ça ira mieux."

Clint attrappa la bouteille et but deux longues gorgées de vodka. Pietro amena un jeu de carte. Clint pouffa de rire et s'installa correctement. "À quoi on joue?" Demanda Clint.

\- La belote de comptoir.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint. Les hommes jouerent aux cartes tout en continuant à boire doucement.

La bon humeur était présente dans le chalet et chacun des deux hommes appréciait la présence de l'autre. Pietro se sentait revivre grâce à Clint. Il avait eut des doutes sur lui mais à présent ses doutes s'étaient envolés.

Clint de son côté, appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme. Il avait tout pour plaire. Il était drôle, plein d'entrain, il se contentait de peu. Et par dessus tout, aimait la nature autant que lui. Oui ce garçon était vraiment agréable finalement.

Malgres que Clint connaissait les intentions du jeune à son égard, il ne changeait pas de comportement avec lui. Et appréciait même toutes ses petites intentions.

Les hommes finirent par arrêter de jouer aux cartes mais continuèrent tout de même à boire et à discuter. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Clint lui rappela la tête qu'il faisait avec le lance pierre. Un fou rire retentit dans le chalet. Pietro ronchonna et tentait de faire taire l'archer mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il finit par se calmer.

\- Tu m'as fait trop rire avec tes flèches fluos. Lança Clint en riant.

\- Mais quoi?! Au moins je les retrouve... Je les paume tout le temps... se plaignit Pietro.

\- Oh mon pauvre chou... Se moqua gentiment Clint.

\- Mais rit pas... Lâcha Pietro en le bousculant. Clint se vautra à terre en riant doucement. "Arrête de rire Clint..." Lâcha le jeune plus sérieusement.

Clint, toujours allongé au sol poussa le jeune. "Fais pas la tête... T'étais trop mignon avec tes flèches fluos... Et ton lance pierre." Déclara Clint.

Pietro sourit en coin et grimpa sur son compagnons. Clint ne réagit pas, il était plus choqué et gêné qu'autre chose. Le jeune attrappa les mains de Clint dans une main et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. "Je t'avais prévenu, ne rit pas, où je te torture à mort..." Chuchota le jeune en plaquant son regard dans le sien.

Clint gloussa et ne savait plus quoi dire où faire tellement le regard du jeune le troublait. Il fini par fermer les yeux, gêné par ce regard.

\- De quoi ta peur? Demanda le jeune.

\- Tu pourrais prendre un couteau et me trancher la gorge. Chuchota Clint pétrifié.

\- Je pourrais oui... Mais j'en ai pas envie. Chuchota Pietro. De sa main droite, il caressa lentement les contours de son visage, Clint ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Le jeune était toujours au dessus de lui, il lui caressait le visage, le regard planté dans le sien. Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêter, Clint ferma les yeux à nouveau, tandis que Pietro descendait ses doigts sur la gorge de l'archer. Clint sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait envie que le jeune continue et en même temps voulait que Pietro arrête ce supllice sur lui.

\- On ferait mieux de se coucher. Marmonna Clint troublé par ce qu'il ressentait.

\- On a bien assez fêter mon quarantième jours de captivité. Lança le jeune en riant.

Clint le suivit dans son four rire. Pietro se remit sur le dos, à même le sol. Les hommes resterent un instant dans cette position.

\- Quarante jours... C'est long et en même temps court. J'ai vécu quarante jours de plus grâce à toi. Murmura le jeune.

\- J'ai vécu quatre mois et 16 jours grâce à toi. Déclara le plus vieux à son tour. Pietro tourna le visage vers Clint. L'archer calculait les jours depuis Ultron?

\- On est quitte alors. Dit il seulement.

Clint bascula son visage vers lui également. "J'aurais toujours d'une dette envers toi."

\- Mais non... Allez... allons-nous coucher. Déclara Pietro en se relevant, troublé lui aussi. Il sentait que l'archer commençait à céder à ses charmes et bizarement ça le faisait paniquer.

Les hommes se déshabillerent silencieusement et s'engouffrerent sous la couette. "Bonne nuit Pietro à demain." Chuchota Clint en se mettant sur le côté face au mur.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Murmura t'il à son tour. "Et merci pour cette soirée."

\- De rien. Dit finalement le père de famille.

Pietro resta sur le dos et se repassait cette journée. Elle avait été parfaite. Clint l'avait été aussi.

Clint de son côté, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait apprécié les caresses de Pietro sur son visage et sur sa gorge. Son coeur s'était emballé. Aimait-il le jeune plus qu'il ne le pouvait. "Clint... Tu dors?" Demanda le gamin. Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, feignant de dormir. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire si Pietro lui demandait s'il avait aimé.

Le jeune passa son bras autour du buste de Clint. Le plus vieux comprit que Pietro s'assurait seulement qu'il dormait bien avant de l'envelopper. Clint laissa faire le jeune. Que pouvait-il faire? Il faisait semblant de dormir et puis, cela ne le dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire. Il aimait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Le père de famille fini par trouver le sommeil ainsi que son jeune prisonnier qui ne se sentait plus retenu de force et restait par amour de son kidnappeur.


	13. Chapter 13

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 13

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quarante et unième jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le soleil se leva et Pietro l'enlaçait toujours, Clint regarda sa main. Il l'attrappa dans la sienne, profitant que le jeune dormait encore. Il caressa le dos de sa main, puis l'intérieur, puis ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la texture de ses doigts qu'il avait tant appréciait. Le jeune bougea, Clint le lacha.

L'archer attendit quelques minutes puis se leva. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et se demandait où ils allaient tous les deux. Si ça continuait ça allait partir en couille. Il n'arriverait plus à repousser le gamin.

Ce fut à ce moment, que Pietro débarqua le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa face à Clint et déjeuna calmement. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

\- Si tout va bien... Bafouilla Clint face au regard sublime du jeune.

\- On va chasser à deux? Tu m'as pas montré mon arc. Lâcha Pietro fièrement.

\- C'est vrai... Clint se leva et alla chercher l'arc. Il le confia au gamin.

Le jeune le prit et était tout fiers. Ses yeux pétillaient, Clint fut touché par la joie qu'il avait. Il prit aussitôt Clint dans ses bras. L'archer fut coincé par les bras puissants de son prisonnier. Son coeur s'emballa. Il profita quelques seconde de cette étreinte puis rompu ce moment de douceur. "C'est bon Pietro, tu peux me lâcher maintenant." Lâcha t'il en ricanant.

\- Allons chasser Clint. Lança le jeune en attrappant la main du plus vieux. Clint eut à peine le temps d'attraper son arc et de le suivre. Clint marchait tranquillement et regardait le jeune sauter partout en simulant le tir.

\- C'est trop de la balle! J'adore, merci Clint.

\- De rien... Mais avec tout le bruit que tu fais... On attrappera rien tu sais...

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'avais pas envie de chasser mais juste essayer "mon" arc.

\- Je m'en doutais... Lâcha Clint en riant. Le gamin tira quelques flèches tandis son professeur le regardait faire en lui donnant quelques conseils.

Clint entendit un bruit, du gibier, il savait que c'était du gibier. "Pietro viens là..." Chuchota le plus vieux. Le jeune fronça les yeux premièrement puis se dirigea vers lui. Clint se positionna derrière lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille. "À à peu près 7 mètres tu dois avoir un lièvre, à midi pile. Ne le rate pas."

\- Aide moi. Répondit seulement Pietro.

Clint remonta doucement les bras du jeune, les hommes étaient parfaitement collés. Le nez de Clint était tellement proche de Pietro qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur. Tandis que Pietro sentait le souffle chaud de son aîné contre sa nuque. "Lâche." Chuchota Clint.

La flèche alla se planter droit devant et un bruit se fit entendre. "Dans le mille. Félicitation, gamin."

Pietro se retourna et sourit à Clint, fiers de son tir. Les garçons se dévorerent du regard un instant et tout deux savaient, ressentaient, que leurs sentiments naissants étaient réciproques. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Clint regarda un instant la bouche du jeune sourire et il avait tant envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était sur le point de céder lorsqu'un second bruit les firent sursauter à nouveau.

\- Oh, ça c'est pas un lièvre. Tu vas le chercher? Dit de suite Clint avant qu'ils ne deviennent les proies d'un ours affamé.

Pietro hocha de la tête, toujours aussi fiers de sa prise et couru chercher son butin.

le lièvre en main, les hommes retournèrent tranquillement au châlet silencieusement, se rappelant de l'air de flottement entre eux un peu plus tôt.

En rentrant, Pietro se mit directement aux fourneaux sous les yeux ébahis de Clint qui en profita, lui, pour confectionner des flèches fluos pour Mônsieur l'archer en second. Clint peignait soigneusement les flèches en vert fluo tandis que le jeune se retournait de temps en temps pour voir où était son archer préféré. Il souriait doucement face à celui qui le retenait de force, et n'aurait pas pu souhaiter meilleur tortionnaire que lui. Clint ne savait pas comment interpréter ses sourires. Il commençait à se sentir coincé, il ne fallait pas céder à la tentation d'un jeune gamin. Il avait 20 de plus que lui et il était un homme. Il ne devait pas céder, non.

Le déjeuner fut prêt, Clint aida Pietro à mettre la table en silence. Pietro lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Clint semblait ailleurs et perturbé. Les hommes mangeaient en silence. L'un pensant au baiser qu'il attendait de la part de son kidnappeur. L'autre au baiser qu'il avait faillis lui donner et qu'il aurait regretté.

Le repas fini, Pietro débarrassa la table, et se plaça ensuite derrière Clint. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le massa doucement. "Un petit café ?" Proposa t'il à un Clint raidit par les mains du jeune qui lui massaient doucement les épaules.

\- Euh... Bafouilla t'il nerveusement face à la sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait.

\- Allez un petit café. Pietro s'élança dans la cuisine. Clint regardait cet homme aux petits soins pour lui. Qu'il était chou.

\- Laisse moi faire, va chercher les œufs. Décida Clint en se levant. Pietro le regarda enthousiaste face à cette tâche.

Clint fit réchauffer le café, puis leur servit deux tasses pleine qu'il posa sur la table lorsque le plus jeune revint fièrement tenant deux oeufs dans les mains.

\- Le toit est réparé, le poulailler est construit. On a ce qu'il faut à manger... Que va t'on faire? Demanda Clint alors que le jeune s'installait face à lui.

\- J'ai bien une idée moi. Plaisanta Pietro le sourire en coin aux lèvres. Clint sentit son cœur battre à toute allure face à la remarque. Il baissa les yeux et sentait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre eux.

\- On va squatter! Lâche le jeune.

Clint sourit. "Tu es parfait." Murmura t'il ensuite soulagé.

Les hommes burent leur café, puis Pietro se leva et enfila son manteau.

\- Tu vas où? Je pensais que tu voulais squatter? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

\- Une ballade en forêt, avec mon kidnappeur préféré. Quelle est pas bonne mon idée? Lança Pietro fièrement.

Clint rit nerveusement face au "kidnappeur préféré" et se leva lui aussi d'un pas déterminé. "Elle est très bonne ton idée."

Les hommes s'élancèrent en forêt. Ils marchaient doucement les mains dans les poches, puis ils débouchèrent sur un coin qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une grande plaines, des fleurs aux couleurs magnifique. Les arbres fruitiers aux abords. C'était le paradis sur terre. Clint et Pietro dégustèrent quelques fruits sauvages, puis Pietro s'allongea à même le sol. Clint le regarda un instant. Il était si beau, il semblait si paisible. Il ressemblait à un ange, emmitouflé dans son gros manteau. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par le vent, ses lèvres roses arboraient un sourire. Ses paupières étaient closes. Il avait de long sourcils châtain clair. Clint prit la décision d'accompagner son compagnon et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Ça fait du bien de s'allonger, hein papy. Se moqua Pietro.

\- Va te faire foutre sale gosse. Pouffa Clint en riant. Pietro le rejoignit dans son fou rire puis les hommes se calmerent.

\- Ça sent le pollen. Acquesça le jeune.

\- T'es pas allergique au moins? S'inquiéta Clint. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça en le kidnappant.

\- Non, et toi?

\- Non plus... Répondit seulement Clint.

\- On est trop bien, hein Clint. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Hummm. Lacha Clint qui comprit qu'ils allaient rester un petit moment ici. C'est vrai que c'était apaisant. Il se mit un peu plus à l'aise et se déplaça légèrement pour éviter la pierre qui lui torturait l'omoplate. Sa main frôla celle du jeune et un long frisson parcouru son corps. Il avait presqu'envie de la tenir dans sa main.

Pietro de son côté se posait la même question. Lui n'avait pas peur de la suite. Clint avait beau avoir 19 ans de plus que lui, ça ne le dérangeait nullement pas d'être le petit ami d'un homme tel que Clint Barton. Il se doutait que Clint n'était pas indifferent non plus. Il avait remarqué quelques fois que Clint avait fallit l'embrasser et puis il ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Il décida de franchir le pas en attrappant les doigts de l'archer. Clint frissonna lorsque les doigts du jeune s'entrelacerent aux siens.

Les hommes restèrent ainsi, sentant leurs cœurs battrent la chamade. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, seul le léger vent les faisait frissonner quelques fois. À moins que ce n'était seulement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre qu'il les faisait frissonner ainsi? Un gargouillement du ventre de Pietro réveilla la forêt. Ils poufferent aussitôt de rire puis se calmerent. Pietro lâcha les doigts de Clint et celui ci regrettait presque que les doigts fins du jeune n'étaient plus en contact avec les siens.

Pietro se redressa. "C'est l'heure du goûter à ce que j'ai compris." Pouffa de rire Clint. Il se calma ensuite puis les hommes se relèverent. À nouveau les mains dans les poches, les hommes rentrèrent silencieusement vers le chalet. Ils se firent ensuite un bon café bien chaud et quelques biscuits secs qui leur resteraient encore. Il était déjà presque 18h00 Clint s'occupa de faire la vaisselle, tandis que Pietro commença à sortir leur repas du soir.

Les hommes cuisinerent tous les deux, comme un petit couple. Ils se chamaillaient, riaient, se souriaient comme des enfants. Clint commençait à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de céder, goûter à ses lèvres, lui prendre la mains, l'enlacer et entre, ne pas céder face à un homme de 25 ans à peine, alors qu'il était marié surtout.. Il était là le problème. Bien qu'il n'aimait plus Laura. Il était toujours marié, il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune mais pourtant Pietro Maximoff l'attirait de plus en plus. Et ce n'était nullement que de l'attirance physique, non, c'était bien plus que ça.

Le repas avait été tout aussi tendre, des sourires, des compliments à propos du repas, de la bonne humeur et quelques moquerie taquines. La soirée fut courte, le soir était vite tombé et la lumière se faisait rare. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt. Clint fut le premier à se changer et à aller se coucher. Ça l'arrangeait, il pouvait au moins faire semblant de dormir lorsque Pietro prendra lui aussi place dans le lit.

Enfoui dans les draps, Clint attendit patiemment que le jeunot, le rejoigne. Ce fut le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine que Clint entendit un faible. "Clint? Tu dors." Et ce fut au bout de quelques minutes, après que Pietro soit sûre qu'il dorme, qu'il sentit le bras de Pietro l'envelopper. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'archer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait cette situation. Il aimait que le jeune le serre contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité entre ses bras alors qu'il n'avait nullement besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui ou le défende, et pourtant il aimait la chaleur de ses bras. Ce fut ainsi sentant le corps de Pietro chaud contre lui, qu'il s'endormit paisiblement.


	14. Chapter 14

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 14

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quarante deuxième jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se reveilla sur le côté droit, son bras tenait fermement celui du jeûne. Il ne savait pas si c'était conscient ou inconscient. Il aurait très bien pu le faire en sachant que c'était bel et bien le bras de Pietro Maximoff contre lui. Il profita un instant de la chaleur des bras du speed runner. Il en profita même pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la réaction du jeune, puisqu'il connaissait ses sentiments. Il avait plus peur des conséquences s'il le jeune s'apercevait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Clint resta ainsi et sentit le pouce du jeune lui caresser doucement le sien. Était-il réveillé ou faisait-il ça inconsciemment ?

Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand, troublé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Au vue de leur position, Clint pouvait sentir l'érection matinale du gamin et ça le gênait plutôt qu'autre chose. Certe, il avait peut-être des sentiments naissants pour lui mais pas de l'attirance physique. En tout cas pas pour ce genre de choses.

Le gamin se réveillait doucement et défit leur doigts avant de les poser sur les pectoraux de son archer. Clint faisait semblant de dormir mais le jeune pu ressentir les battements cœur désordonné du plus vieux.

Les yeux fermés, Clint avait qu'une envie se retourner et embrasser ce foutu gamin. Le prendre dans ses bras, caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Se serrer contre lui. Se laisser caresser et l'embrasser lui aussi. Ses pensées lui firent être à l'étroit également, mais fort heureusement, Pietro le remarquerait pas contrairement à Pietro qui bandait doucement coller à son corps.

Pietro de son côté, respirait doucement l'odeur de Clint. Faisant qu'accroître l'érection matinale. Son bras pris au piège par celui de Clint, ses doigts partiellement entrelacés aux siens. Le rythme cardiaque désordonné du plus vieux sentit de ses doigts, Pietro était aux anges, il n'avait pu espérer plus que ce simple câlin.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être dans cette position. Son corps collé à lui, sentant ses fesses contre lui. Son bras prisonnier du sien. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas espérer plus et que cela était déjà très satisfaisant.

Clint sentit le jeune se retirer doucement. Il était surpris qu'il n'en profite pas. Peut-être voulait-il justement ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse du sommeil. Il sentit un baiser contre sa tempe, puis le sentit disparaître du lit. Clint ouvrit les yeux dès que le jeune franchit la porte.

Il se mit sur le dos et tata son érection naissante. Il soupira. Pourquoi réagissait-elle a Pietro? Il attendit patiemment que son sexe se calme, puis sortit du lit également. Il passa juste un t-shirt et un jean puis rejoignit le gamin, autour du feu qu'il attisait.

Le jeune le regarda de suite et lui sourit tendrement. Il se leva ensuite et alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Clint sortit les tasses et les posa sur la table, puis les servit de café soluble et de sucre. Les hommes restaient silencieux. Sachant tout deux que l'autre ne dormait pas au petit matin. L'eau chauffée, ils s'installèrent à table. Pietro attendit que Clint ait bu son café avant de prononcer quelques chose, il commençait à connaître à son archer. Et il était toujours ronchon avant d'avoir bu son premier café.

\- Tu vas aller à la chasse ce matin? Proposa le jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas. Clint sourit en pensant qu'il le connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Il savait que la chasse et la pêche étaient ses hobbies préférés avec le tir à l'arc. Et en plus de ça, il avait attendu qu'il boit son café pour lui parler. Lui ne connaissait pas autant le gamin que l'inverse. Il n'aurait pas pu prédire ce qu'il aimerait faire à l'instant. Peut-être bien se ballader, et découvrir d'autres endroits. "J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour aujourd'hui..."

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum hum. Je dois appeler le shield, pour voir si j'ai pas une mission sur le feu, et appeler mes gosses. Je propose qu'on aille en ville. Lâche Clint.

\- En ville ? Répéta Pietro croyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Oui. Dit Clint en regardant le gosse face à lui... Tu pourrais peut-être appeler ta sœur. Murmura t'il ensuite

\- Quoi? T'es sérieux? Lâcha Pietro. Les larmes coulerent aussitôt sur les joues du gamin. Clint n'aurait jamais cru que cet homme si fort était aussi sensible. Il s'essuya les joues rapidement, honteux de pleurer. "Merci".

Clint se leva et alla se poster à côté de Pietro qui n'arrivait pas de s'arrêter de pleurer. Il passa son bras autour du corps du jeune toujours assis. Il le serra un instant. "Allez... Va te préparer, je vais chercher les œufs et on y va."

Le jeune releva son regard brillants. Clint ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire et de partir au poulailler.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans le chalet, les œufs dans les mains, Clint vit le jeune enfiler son manteau noir. "On devrait te déguiser." Lança Clint en grimaçant.

\- Me déguiser?

\- Tu es toujours recherché. Lui apprit l'archer.

\- On est loin de New York Non? Enfin j'en sais rien en fait. Lâcha ensuite le jeune.

\- Mets au moins un bonnet. J'ai peur que tes cheveux blancs attirent l'oeil sur nous.

Pietro grimaça. "J'ai pas de bonnet..." Il se regarda dans le seul miroir qu'il y avait, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui poussaient de plus en plus. "Tu crois que je devrais les couper?"

\- Non! Surtout pas!" Répondit subitement Clint. "Ça enlèverait tout ton charme." Avoua Clint puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je vais voir si j'en ai pas qui traine." Clint alla farfouiller dans son sac. Avec le froid, il avait sûrement penser à prendre un bonnet. Il sourit lorsqu'il trouva un bonnet vert kaki et attrappa une écharpe de la même couleur.

En retournant dans le salon, il attrappa un vieux chapeau de cowboy boy qui traînait sur un porte manteau depuis plusieurs année qu'il vissa sur sa tête avant de rejoindre définitivement Pietro. "Tiens..."

Pietro le regarda surpris. "Les chapeaux te vont plutôt bien. J'aime bien." Avoua Pietro en glissant le bonnet sur sa tignasse.

\- Merci. Dit Clint gêné en lui nouant la grosse écharpe en laine autour du cou. Clint regarda le jeune et le vert kaki lui allait plutôt bien. ça contrastait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Clint enfila un manteau couleur tan également puis les hommes sortirent du chalet et commencèrent à traverser la forêt.

\- On est loin de la voiture? Demanda Pietro.

\- 20 minutes à peine. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- On est loin de la ville? Demanda aussitôt le jeune.

\- Une petite heure.

\- On est loin de New York? Demanda sournoisement Pietro.

Clint le regarda de biais. "Tu vas vite le savoir. Pietro..." Murmura Clint en s'arrêtant au milieu de la foret.

\- Oui. Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je te fais confiance... Ne pars pas. Je t'enfui pas, reste avec moi. Murmura Clint qui boutonnait chaque bouton du manteau de Pietro par nervosité. "Je veux juste que... Je veux juste te donner l'occasion d'appeler tes proches... Et..." Il releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. "Et que tu puisses souffler un peu... Sortit un peu de la forêt, de la cabane et de la vie à l'état sauvage." Murmura t'il alors qu'il venait de réajuster l'écharpe du jeune.

\- Me sortir? On est sans cesse dehors Clint. Et puis elle me plaît cette vie sauvage... Tant que tu l'as partage avec moi. Murmura le jeune.

\- Bon, bien... On y va... On a plein de truc à faire. Lâcha Clint nerveusement. Pietro acquesca seulement en souriant, voyant l'état de son archer.

Clint ne lui avait pas menti, 15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à la vieille voiture de Clint. Pietro sourit aussitôt dans l'habitacle. Clint alluma la radio. Pietro souriait de plus bel, il captait plein de radio, il est heureux. C'était un peu le retour à la civilisation. Les hommes roulerent en silence puis Clint lâcha. "On est pas si loin de New York. Je te dirais pas combien de temps. Et combien de kilomètres. Il y a beaucoups de chasseurs dans le coin. C'est un comté assez campagnard. On passera inaperçu avec nos tenues." Il se tut un moment puis reprit. "Quand tu appelleras ta sœur, ne dit rien à propos de la cabane ou quoi que se soit. Contente toi de lui dire que tu vas bien, enfin si tu l'es. Ça nous mettrait tous les trois en danger si l'appel est localisé. Je te rappelle qu'on sera à peine à 1h30 de la planque. Il y a une cabine à pièce à l'entrée de la ville."

Pietro le regarda aussitôt souriant. Clint sentit le regard de Pietro et sourit bêtement à la route.

La route qu'ils empruntaient était bordée d'une immense forêt. Pietro sourit quelques fois lorsqu'il apercevait une maison au loin. La civilisation approchait. Les quarante cinq premières minutes furent longue pour le jeune mais dès qu'il vit des lampadaires, des voitures, et des maisons moins campagnardes, il souriait. Il cherchait des yeux cette foutue cabine téléphonique puis Clint se gara. Le jeune se retourna et aperçu la cabine téléphonique. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu dieu. "Vas y d'abord toi." Murmure Pietro. "Il me faut quelques minutes. J'ai même pas réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire."

\- D'accord... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Clint lui fit un petit sourire puis sortit de la voiture, il se dirigea à la cabine, mit quelques pièce puis composa le numéro du Shield. Il eut une secrétaire, qui lui passa ensuite Maria Hill. Qui lui dit qu'il aura une mission prochainement. Une semaine tout au plus. Clint l'informa qu'il prenait quelque jours de repos. Elle acquiesça puis il appela Laura.

\- Allô.

\- Laura c'est moi. Dit simplement Clint.

\- Oh... Tu m'appelle d'où? C'est pas ton numéro ?

\- Je t'appelle d'une cabine, j'ai pas de réseau. Comment tu vas? Demanda simplement le père de famille.

\- Ça va. T'es en mission? Lui retourna t-elle.

\- Oui, mission top secrète... Même Nath n'est pas au courant

\- Ah bon? Dit la femme septique.

\- Oui... Tu ne lui en parles pas, je te fais confiance. Ajouta t'il, priant pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

\- Bien sûre. Lui répondit son épouse.

\- Comment vont les enfants? Demanda Clint soucieux de leur bien-être.

\- Ils vont bien. Combien de temps va durer ta mission?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Quelque jours, peut être une semaine. Marmonna Clint en se retournant vers la voiture.

\- Quelques jours? Ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu. Et encore... Je dirais un mois. Râla la femme. Clint aperçu le visage de Pietro dans le rétro droit puis ferma les yeux, il faisait ça pour une bonne cause.

\- Excuse moi... Je... Ne crois pas que... J'essaye de m'éloigner de toi. Se justifie t'il même si être auprès de lui, l'éloignait encore plus d'elle, de ses sentiments envers son épouse.

\- C'est dur en ce moment... Toi et moi... Marmonne t'elle. "On s'éloigne un peu non?" Déclara t-elle.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Laura. S'excusa t'il encore. Mais de quoi s'excusait-il finalement, de ne pas rentrer assez à la maison? Ou de perdre ses sentiments envers son épouse à l'instar du jeune gamin.

\- On se voit à peine... Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est qu'on a pas l'air de te manquer plus que ça. Annonça t-elle sans plus de repproche que ça.

\- Laura, ne croit pas que... Il se tut, inspira profondément puis reprit. "Vous me manquez... C'est juste que..."

\- Oui... Je sais, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont depuis tout ça... Les Avengers... Les robots... La Sokovie... Ajouta t-elle.

\- Hummm... Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas Hawkeye... Murmura t-elle. Le surnom de Hawkeye lui fit des frissons. Elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça... Enfin du moins par lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur couple. C'était évident, ils s'éloignaient, leur couple ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. "Bon... Je dois y aller... C'est l'heure du biberon."

\- D'accord... Embrasse le pour moi... Embrasse Cooper et Lila... S'empressa d'ajouter Clint.

\- Je le ferais... À plus tard.

\- D'accord... À plus tard. Clint raccrocha et s'engouffra dans la voiture, tentant de ne monter aucunes faiblesses au jeune qui était déjà lui dans un état de stress avancé. Il lui donna un tas de pièce. "Prends ton temps." Souffla t'il.


	15. Chapter 15

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 15

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante deuxième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le jeune se dirigea vers la cabine, il mit les pièces puis souffla doucement avant de composer le numéro de sa soeur.

\- Allô. Dit une voix qui le fit presque pleurer aussitôt.

\- Wanda? Dit-il seulement et il pu entendre sa sœur pleurer.

\- Oh... Oh... je...je.. attend.. Chuchota t'elle. Il entendit marcher sa sœur et en profita pour se retourner, il put apercevoir la nuque de Clint, penchée vers l'avant. Ce coup de fil avait dû lui retourner le cerveau, ou son cœur. Pietro sursauta lorsqu'il entendit claquer une porte. "Mon frère... Tu m'as trop manqué Pietro."

\- Moi aussi ma belle... Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Qu'as-tu fais Pietro? Lui demanda t-elle en suffocant.

\- Je suis désolé Wanda. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas que ça en arrive là.

\- Tu vas bien? Où es-tu? Demanda t-elle de suite.

\- Je.. je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire... Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien... Très bien même. Tu as été mise au courant non? Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- Oui. Dit-elle et Pietro la coupa aussitôt.

\- Ne dit rien... même au téléphone ... Ça me mettrait en danger... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien où je suis. Et... Et... Tu me connais... J'ai envie de t'en parler mais j'ai peur qu'on fasse le rapprochement.

\- De tes sentiments?

\- Oui... Mes sentiments... Ild... Je crois bien qu'ils sont réciproque... Avoua le gamin en se retournant à nouveau vers la voiture. Clint avait relevé les yeux. Il le regardait par le rétroviseur central.

\- Oh... T'es sûr ? Parce que... Moi je sais des trucs, enfin... Tu sais...

\- Je les sais aussi... Ça n'empêche qu'il... Enfin que... Son cœur s'accéléra, il avait failli dire qu'il était marié mais qu'il semblait attiré par lui. Encore un peu, il balancerait un indice capital au Shield, si le téléphone de Wanda était sur écoute. Il préféra mettre un terme à cette appel, pour les protéger. "Wanda j'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je t'aime petite sœur... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Prend soin de toi... Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime."

\- Je t'aime mon frère. Pietro raccrocha les larmes coulant sur sa joue. Il essuya ses joues avant de revenir dans l'habitacle.

\- Ça va. Murmura Clint en posant la main sur la cuisse de Pietro, voyant la détresse se lire sur son visage.

\- Oui... Dit-il en passant encore ses doigts sous ses yeux, balayant ses larmes. Clint massa la cuisse de Pietro puis remit le contact. "Allez mets ta ceinture. On va aller se chercher un truc à manger."

Le jeune releva la tête et son cœur se mit à battre lorsqu'il s'aperçut trop tard que son Clint avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Quelle journée riche en émotion aujourd'hui. Il remit sa ceinture puis se laissa guider à travers les rues de la ville.

Les hommes se dirigèrent vers un Drive d'une chaîne de fast food. Ils prirent chacun un menu, un hamburger, ainsi qu'un dessert

Il allèrent se garer ensuite dans un coin reculé pour déguster leur repas.

Le repas fut vite englouti, ça faisait une éternité que Pietro n'avait rien mangé de semblable. Il sourit en pensant qu'un mois plus tôt, il se refusait de manger du lièvre et s'était contenté de pissenlit, et qu'à présent il mangeait un fast food.

\- Il faut qu'on aille faire quelques courses. Enfin qu'on en profite, t'as une requête spéciale ? Demanda Clint.

\- Euh... Non... J'ai tout ce qu'il faut... Même des flèches fluos. Lâcha le jeune un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Clint pouffa de rire et remit le contact. "Je vais aller me garer au plus loin de l'entrée des caméras. Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Même un truc frais je sais pas... On le mangera ce soir... Allez... Dis-moi." Insista Clint.

\- J'en sais rien... Lâcha le jeune, toujours encore ému de l'appel de sa sœur.

\- Non... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire... On va aller se boire une bonne bière dans un café de chasseur... On fera la liste là bas...

\- D'accord.

Les hommes se dirigèrent donc vers un troquet. Ils s'installerent à une table. Au milieu des chasseurs, les hommes paraissaient se fondre dans la masse. Ils se prirent un bonne bière fraîche puis Clint s'excusa et alla au toilettes. Il savait que le café disposait d'un téléphone. Il se dirigea vers celui ci et composa le numéro de la tour.

\- Allô, c'est Barton. Dit-il expressément.

\- Ah... Salut... Dit Sam Wilson, dit le faucon.

\- Est ce que Maximoff est là ?

\- Euh... ouais je vous l'appel.

Clint entendit le téléphone fixe se poser sur le guéridon puis Sam cria le prénom de Wanda. "C'est Barton au téléphone." Entendit-il ensuite.

\- Allô. Fit elle une voix essoufflée... "Tu me laisses Wilson?"

\- Wanda... Souffla Clint.

\- Hawkeye...

\- Je... Je suis désolé de vous avoir enlevé votre frère. Dit-il aussitôt.

\- Oh... Je... Il va bien? Se demanda t-elle. Pourquoi l'appelait-il alors qu'elle avait eut son frère quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Oui, oui, il... Vous lui manquez Wanda... Je... J'aimerai que... Vous veniez... Un jour ou deux pour que vous voyez... Pour que vous le voyez...

\- Oh... Dit-elle étonnée et émue à la fois.

\- Oui... Parcontre... C'est un peu... Dangereux, pour nous, pour lui... Vous avez de quoi noter? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui.

\- 455 Boston Post Rd #1, Old Saybrook, CT 06475, États-Unis. C'est un café, je connais bien le propriétaire, il vous donnera les instructions pour arriver jusqu'à nous.

\- D'accord... Je... J'ai une petite mission ce soir. L'informa t'elle.

\- D'accord... Demain peut-être? Proposa Clint.

\- Demain, en début d'après midi.

\- D'accord... Merci Clint.

\- De rien Wanda.

Clint raccrocha et appela son vieil ami, à qui il fit une description de Wanda. L'homme accepta bien évidemment, de lui donner l'adresse du point de rendez-vous et de la marche à suivre pour trouver la "Barton's brothers house." Nom que Clint et son frère avaient donné à cet endroit lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune.

Clint raccrocha et souffla, il revint vers son protégé. "Elle est bonne cette bière?"

\- Trop bonne.

\- Bon... Attelons nous à cette liste de course.

Les hommes etablirent une liste. Pietro avait demandé du chocolat, des steack, de la sauce échalotte et des frites. Cette dernière requêtes n'étant pas appropriée, il se rabatta sur des pommes de terre grenailles. Il demanda également des fruits en sirop.

Clint sourit et laissa à Pietro un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse rester au bar. Pietro était heureux. Il se sentait libre. Il aurait pu partir, s'enfuir mais Clint lui avait fait confiance. Il prit une deuxième bière, et joua au flipper en attendant que son kidnappeur revienne des courses. Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure qu'il revint les bras chargés de sac.

Les hommes retournèrent à la voiture, puis vers le chalet. Sur la route du retour, Pietro s'endormit. La voiture l'avait bercé tendrement. Clint sourit en voyant le visage de son sokovien dormir doucement. Il le réveilla une fois arrivé près de l'orée de la forêt.

Les courses en main, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le chalet. Ils étaient silencieux mais heureux tout les deux. Clint déballa les courses aussitôt arrivé au chalet. Pietro avait les yeux grand ouvert devant toute les bonnes choses que Clint avait acheté.

\- T'as acheté des ribs? Demanda Pietro étonné et heureux.

\- Oui... On se fera un barbecue demain soir. Avec ta sœur. Ajouta Clint en continuant de ranger les courses.

\- Ah... Quoi? Réalisa t'il ensuite.

\- Hum humm.. J'ai appelé ta sœur... Elle arrivera demain après midi. L'informa t'il seulement.

\- T'es pas sérieux Clint... Bafouilla le jeune, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûre que si...

Le jeune attrappa le plus vieux entre ses bras. Clint fut surpris, les bras le long de son corps. Il se défit doucement, puis, posa sa main gauche contre ses homoplates puis plaqua de sa main droit, le visage de Pietro contre son épaule, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il sentait sa peau s'humidifier. Pietro pleurait doucement. "Allez... On va ranger les courses, hein... Ça va aller..."

Pietro releva la tête, puis se retourna, se cachant pour essuyer ses larmes. "Je pleure jamais... Mais.."

\- Je sais... Je comprends... Tiens... Clint passa devant lui et attrappa une plaque de chocolat.

\- Hann... Dit le jeune en tentant de l'attraper mais Clint l'en empêcha

\- Tu l'as mérite au moins? Demanda t'il en titillant le gosse.

\- Bien sure que je la merite... Donne la moi! Ordonna t'il.

Clint rit à plein poumon et céda. "D'accord." Il lui tendit la plaque de chocolat puis en sortit une deuxième plus grande, beaucoup plus grande. "Je prends celle là alors." Il vit les yeux du jeune étinceler en voyant la seconde plaque de chocolat. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il est hypnotisé par la trouvaille. "J'adore ton regard face à cette merveille." S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Clint... Murmura Pietro... "C'est ma marque de chocolat préféré." Se justifia Le jeune.

\- Ah bon? C'est la mienne t'as voulu celle là... Lui rétorqua t'il.

Pietro sourit à nouveau. "D'accord... Ça m'apprendra à être trop gourmand." Dit il en grimaçant.

Clint sourit à son tour. "J'aime bien ton côté glouton c'est marrant. C'est la tienne. Glissa t'il en échangeant les plaques.

\- T'es vraiment parfait Clint. Murmura le gosse.

Clint sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Lui aussi l'était, mais il n'en avait pas conscience encore. Clint continua à ranger les courses et entendait des "Hummmm." Et des "Hannnnn" à chaque trouvaille du jeune.

Clint se retournait de temps en temps et pouffait de rire face au jeune qui se défendait de "Mais euh..." ou des.' "Laisse moi kiffer..."

Clint riait et empêchait le jeune de tout dévorer. Ce fut dans un tel moment où Clint substilisa le pot de Nutella des mains de Pietro que le jeune regarda ses lèvres. Clint fut électrisé par le regard de Pietro et sa langue qui se léchait encore les lèvres. Il avait le pot de chocolat à tartiner dans les mains lorsque le jeune approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Prit au dépourvu, et ne voulant pas s'opposer à ce baiser, il se laissa envahir par les lèvres sucrées du jeune sokovien.

Les lèvres de Clint se laisserent prendre, lécher, mordiller puis il répondit au baiser. Leurs langues glisserent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que tous deux avaient fermé leurs paupières. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de l'aîné, appréciant les lèvres du gamin contre les siennes.

Le baiser fut court et rompu par Pietro qui regardait son sauveur avec tant d'amour et de désir. Clint ouvrit également les paupières, troublé par le regard embrumé et amoureux du jeune sur lui. "On ferait mieux de... De continuer de ranger les courses." Bafouilla Clint perturbé.

Pietro acquessa seulement et s'attela lui aussi à la tâche, le cœur battant la chamade.


	16. Chapter 16

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 16

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante deuxième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

(Suite)

.

Les courses finies d'être rangées, Clint plongea les petites pommes de terre dans une casserole d'eau puis la déposa dans la cheminée. Pietro, lui, leur fit réchauffer un petit café avant de finir de préparer le repas du soir. Ils s'installerent sur le banc du perron, une tasse chaude entre les mains. Pietro bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint, qui lui, passa ensuite, son bras autour du jeune. Les hommes profitèrent de la vue qui s'offrait à eux en silence. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Clint pela les grenailles et les coupa en rondelles tandis que Pietro assaisonnait la viande et préparait la sauce à réchauffer doucement. Clint s'occupa ensuite de cuire le repas, Pietro, lui, mettait la table. Il plaça une bougie au milieu de la table. Il voulait que ce diner soit aussi romantiques que possible. Clint avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait aimé ce baiser mais n'avait pas pensé à ce que ça impliquerait. Il avait peur que le jeune ne s'enflamme de trop.

Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre une relation sérieuse. Ce n'était pas tellement du fait qu'il était marié car il pourrait biensure divorcer, c'était surtout que Pietro était toujours recherché et traqué. Il lui faudrait toujours vivre reclu de la société. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souci pour l'archer. Il pourrait sans aucuns doute vivre ainsi, ça ne lui faisait pas peur mais il avait trois enfants derrière lui et ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger de la sorte.

Le repas prêt, Clint s'installa tout de même face au Sokovien, lui souriant tendrement malgres tout, il avait dû mal à se contenir face à lui. Ils se servirent silencieusement, puis dégustèrent leur repas de roi. Ils souriaient tous les deux en mangeant, puis en fin de repas, Pietro attrappa sa main et entrelassa leurs doigts. Toutes les interrogations de Clint s'envolèrent et il désirait qu'une seule chose: Reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pietro, caressa le dos de la main de Clint, puis se leva et débarassa ensuite la table, souriant au plus vieux. Clint, justement, fit réchauffer du café et y versa une larme de vodka. Tandis que Pietro arriva avec des fraises et de la chantilly. Il s'installa face à la cheminée, les jambes en tailleur. Il mit de la chantilly dans sa tasse, puis sur une fraise, qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa bouche.

Clint se mordit la lèvre à la vue du jus de fraises qui coulait un peu de la lèvre de Pietro. Pietro le remarqua de suite, sourit puis attrappa une seconde fraise qui plaça à moitié dans la bouche de son archer. Clint croqua dans la fraise puis les lèvres Pietro s'approchèrent des siennes pour récolter le jus de ses lèvres. "Succulentes... Les fraises pas tes lèvres... Bien que..." Lança Pietro qui lui fit un clin d'oeil puis mangea la chantilly de leur semblant de sokovian coffee revisité.

Clint but son café à la vodka et se laissa tenter par une seconde fraise, puis une autre. Un petit jeu de séduction s'installa entre eux. Surtout venant du sokovien, qui usait de tout les moyens de charmer son kidnappeur. Les fraises terminées, Clint débarrassa tout, emballage, chantilly, tasse vide. Le jeune se glissa derrière lui, ses bras entourant son buste, sa main droite glissant au milieu de son sternum. Clint attrappa sa main baladeuse, puis se retourna. Il fut ensuite assaillie par un baiser langoureux.

Pietro avait attrappé la nuque de Clint et le plaquait contre lui. Serrant de son autre main, ses reins. Clint lui, avait seulement ses mains sur ses hanches et profitait de ce baiser ardent. Leurs lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se cherchaient, jouant la cadence, l'une contre l'autre. Dans ces moments là, Clint ne se posait aucunes questions et se laisser embrasser comme si il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il aimait cette douceur, mêlé à la fougue. Il aimait que ce gamin l'embrasse, il aimait l'embrasser lui aussi.

Les hommes cesserent de s'embrasser, le souffle coupé et Clint tenta de calmer le jeu. "On ferait d'aller se coucher... T'as sœur va débarquer demain, on a plein de truc à faire..."

Pietro acquesça et attrappa la main de Clint, qu'il emmena dans la chambre. Clint avait le cœur qui battait la chamade lorsque le jeune se deshabilla sans pudeur face à lui. À l'instar du plus jeune, il s'assit lentement, puis enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, son pull et son jean. Il se glissa sous les couvertures tandis que le jeune se faufilait directement torse nu contre lui. Le cœur de Clint s'activa encore, il tentait de ne pas bander, il n'était pas prêt du tout à se donner.

Pietro avait passé sa jambes gauche sur ses cuisses, son bras gauche entourait son buste et avait niché sa tête sur la clavicule de l'archer. Clint lui, avait simplement passé son bras autour de son corps et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de murmurer pour clore la journée d'un. " Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit mon amour. Répondit le jeune qui fit bondir le cœur de Clint dans sa poitrine. Même Laura ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Ou s'il elle l'avait fait, elle ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps. Les hommes s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre, repensant tout deux à cette journée riche en émotion.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante troisième jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint sentit une paire de lèvre sur sa mâchoire, puis sur sa gorge. Un long frisson lui parcourut le corps puis se souvint de la veille. "Pietro." Marmonna Clint à demi endormi.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Répondit le gosse.

Mon amour, ce surnom lui faisait toujours quelques chose. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raison Pietro l'appelait ainsi. Lui n'avait pas envie de l'appeler par un surnom, "Pietro" convenait parfaitement à la situation, enfin du moins pour le moment. Il se souvint des premières fois où il flirtait avec Laura. Elle aussi l'appelait par des petits surnoms. Lui n'avait jamais trouvé les surnoms significatif. Et s'amusait à l'appeler Mademoiselle ou madame, ou juste Laura. Seule sa fille avait à le droit a des princesse et des ma puce.

Il ouvrit une paupière et sourit directement à la vue d'un jeune sokovien lui souriant tendrement. Comment ne pas sourire face à ce visage. "Salut." Marmonna t'il.

\- Bien dormi? Lui demanda le jeune qui se serra contre lui tandis que Clint se débattait mentalement contre son érection matinale.

\- Hum hum. Acquesça Clint. "Et toi?" Lui demanda t'il machinalement.

\- C'est une des plus belle nuit que j'ai passé... Contre toi. Chuchota Pietro en se serrant encore contre archer.

Clint sourit encore et se mit sur le côté, face à Pietro pour éviter que son membre bien dur à présent, soit en contact avec n'importe quel partie du corps du jeune. Il sortit sa main de la couverture et la posa sur sa joue. Doucement, de son pouce, il caressa la mâchoire piquante du jeune. "Ça te va plutôt la barbe, toi. Même mal rasée, ça va, ça passe... Moi dès que je laisse pousser un peu, c'est le bordel... ça pousse pas pareil partout." Grimaça Clint en ricanant légèrement.

Pietro sourit sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clint fut surpris de ce baiser mais se laissa faire. La main de Pietro s'était également glissée sur sa mâchoire, puis sur sa nuque, pour appuyer leur baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que le corps de Pietro se rapprochait doucement du corps de l'archer.

Clint laissa sa main sur la mâchoire du jeune, lui dévorant la lèvre inférieure. Son cerveau occulta complètement le fait qu'il était un homme, si jeune qui puis était. Car son corps réagissait comme si il se moquait du sexe de celui qu'il embrassait. Clint rompu le baiser et colla son front contre celui du jeune, les yeux fermés. Sa mains glissa dans ses cheveux mi long. Il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé du jeune contre sa bouche. Ce souffle chaud qui le faisait frissonner, ce souffle chaud qu'il avait envie de rejoindre encore.

Le Maximoff avait-il des pouvoirs magiques lui aussi? Car à cet instant Clint se demanda par quel moyen le jeune l'avait envoûté, tellement il avait envie de lui. Clint prit sur lui et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte du sokovien. "Il va falloir qu'on se lève. Ta sœur nous rejoint cet après midi. Tu nous prépare des tartines au Nutella? Je m'occupe du café." Décida t'il.

Pietro acquesça et sortit des couvertures d'un geste rapide. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que se soit et se balladait en boxer gris dans la maison. Clint se remit sur le dos et se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas céder s'il continuait à se ballader en petite tenue. Il prit quelques instants, attendant que sa traîtresse d'érection se calme un peu puis se leva, il enfila un pantalon de survêtement noir et un t shirt de la même couleur avant de rejoindre son amant dans la seconde partie de la maison.

Pietro avait déjà préparé les tartines et faisait réchauffer le café de la veille. Clint profita pour aller chercher les œufs tandis que Pietro mettait la table doucement. Clint enfila ses rangers sans chaussette, enfila son manteau et sortit aussitôt.

En rentrant Pietro le dévisagea des yeux. "Sexy la tenue." Marmonna Pietro avant de reposer la casserole de café. Clint se regarda puis pouffa de rire.

\- Pas autant que la tienne. Se moqua t'il en déposant les œufs sur la table. Les garçons s'installèrent à table et prirent le petit déjeuner tout en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient lorsque Wanda sera là.

Pietro proposa d'aller chasser ce matin, Clint fut surpris et acquesça directement. Le jeune parti se laver et se changer pendant que Clint préparait leurs flèches. Puis se fut à son tour de se préparer et de rejoindre le jeune qui prenait le soleil qui apparaissait.

Ce fut vers 10h, qu'ils prirent arcs et flèches et arpenterent la forêt en quête de gibier. Tout deux sur leur garde. Clint sur la gauche et Pietro sur la droite, traquaient chaque animal. Clint eut un lièvre directement, Puis toucha une perdrix. Le plus jeune parvint tout de même à avoir du gibier. "Je pense pas que c'était un lièvre ça." Marmonna Clint.

\- Mais si... Il sautait.. Se justifiait le plus jeune.

\- Oui... Mais je pense qu'il était trop jeune. Avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- Quoi... C'était un bébé ? Lâcha le jeune choqué et triste.

\- Va le chercher! Ordonna le plus vieux.

Le jeune parti en courant puis revint la tête baissée quelques seconde à peine après. Clint grimaça en voyant la moue du jeune qui semblait attristé. "Ce n'est pas grave Pietro... "

\- C'était un bébé, je suis deg... Déclara le jeune tristement.

\- C'est pas grave... Allez... Dit Clint en passant son bras autour du buste du jeune. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, puis décida d'arrêter de chasser pour le moment et proposa de se ballader doucement.

Clint fourra les animaux dans son sac puis passa son arc autour de son corps. Tandis que le jeune l'imitait fièrement. Il avait toujours le même visage triste pour l'animal trop jeune pour être chasser. Clint attrappa la main de Pietro et entrelassa leur doigts, un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres du plus jeune.


	17. Chapter 17

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapître 17

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quarante troisième jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Les garçons se balladerent main dans la main, à travers cet immense forêt. "Si j'avais su que ma capture allait aussi bien tourné. Dit le jeune. "J'aurais organisé moi même mon kidnapping."

Clint pouffa de rire. "C'était pas du tout programmé." Avoue Clint en continuant à marcher calmement.

\- Dis... Tu as pensé quoi de moi, la première fois que tu m'as vu? Demanda Pietro.

\- Euh... Lâcha Clint avant de rire. "Tu veux vraiment le savoir?"

\- Oui... Allez. Dis moi. Insista le jeune se tournant légèrement vers son aîné.

\- Hummm... Euh... Chiant... Arrogant.. insolant... Immature pour résumer le tout.

\- Immature? Hummm... Immature ça veut rien dire c'est seulement le mot qu'utilisent les gens chiant pour décrire les gens drôle et spontanés. Déclara le jeune en levant le menton.

Clint pouffa de rire. "Pas faux..."

\- Et y'a que ces défauts? J'avais pas de qualités par hasard? Chiant, arrogant, insolant...

\- Bah... La première fois... loyal, protecteur, envers ta sœur notamment. Altruiste... Tu as donné ta vie... Ajouta Clint.

\- Et je ne regrette pas du tout. Lui dit tout de suite Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fais? Tu m'as jamais dis pourquoi tu l'avais fais?

\- J'en sais rien Clint... J'ai pas réfléchis... Tu étais là, ce gosse entre tes bras et... J'ai pas réfléchis. Dit seulement le sokovien.

\- J'avais oublié aussi l'adjectif impulsif... dans le sens d'un compliment. Ajouta Clint en souriant tendrement.

\- J'avais compris...

\- Tu vois Pietro, on peut se faire une idée des gens et changer complètement d'opinion ensuite. Tu en es la preuve. Je te trouvais arrogant, immature, insolant et maintenant je te trouve altruiste, protecteur, doux, impulsif mais réfléchit à la fois. Déclara Clint. Pietro touché par les mots, chercha à masquer ses émotions avec la rigolade.

\- T'as oublié sexy dans ta description.

Clint rit. "Charmant serait un mot plus approprié." Il s'arrêta brusquement et pivota face au gosse. "Non sérieusement, ne te fit pas à l'image que t'as des autres. Tony, Nath, ce sont des gens bien quand tu grattes un peu leur carapace" Le jeune baissa les yeux. Clint lui remonta le menton. "Ok, sexy aussi." Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du jeunes et lui fit faire demi tour pour revenir sur leur pas et rentrer doucement au chalet.

\- Tu me demande pas ce que j'ai pensé de toi au premier regard? Demanda subitement Pietro.

\- Oh... Je le sais déjà... C'était quoi ta phrase? "Un père absent qui voit sa femme un weekend sur deux?"

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Je le pensais pas du tout. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Je sais... Dit-il seulement en serrant son emprise sur lui.

Les hommes marchèrent silencieusement puis Pietro déclara. "Sexy. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai pensé en premier. Charmant, loyal et protecteur aussi. Timide et discret. Humble. Courageux. Honnête-

\- Tu peux t'arrêter là, sinon tu vas réussir à me faire rougir pour la première fois de ma vie. Le coupa Clint. Pietro regarda son archer en coin et pu apercevoir les joues de Clint légèrement rosir. Il regarda ensuite devant lui, apercevant leur nid d'amour au fond des bois.

En rentrant le duo firent à manger, pendant que l'un faisait mijoter un plat, l'autre préparait la venue de Wanda. Ce fut Pietro qui s'occupa du nid douillet de sa soeur. À table, les hommes se souriaient comme des gosses, Clint se posait encore quelques questions mais n'arrivait pas ou plus à repousser ce gamin. Il y était attaché et lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui, il se sentait seul. Il avait toujours été accompagné. C'était d'abord Barney son grand frère avec qu'il était toujours fourré, puis avec ses mentor, Trickshoot et Swordsman, Il y a eut aussi Bobby Morse, puis ce fut au tour de Natasha de lui tenir compagnie. Et finalement il avait rencontré Laura. Il avait une vie de famille et était entouré. Au shield, il était toujours au moins en binôme. C'était bien rare qu'il exécutait des missions solo. Et depuis les Avengers, il n'avait jamais été seul. Et Pourtant, il se sentait toujours seul. Laura avait beau être sa compagne et la mère de ses enfants, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la passion qu'animait Clint pour le combat, alors que Pietro lui, comprenait vivement son besoin de combat, de lutte contre les ennemis de la terre et autres habitants venant du fin fond de l'univers.

Clint proposa à Pietro de se faire un café devant son petit barbecue qu'il affectionnait tant. Le jeune accepta volontier et prit le nécessaire avant de rejoindre le feu. Assis sur les bancs rudimentaires en bois, les garçons buvaient leurs cafés silencieusement jusqu'à que Clint rompt ce silence. "Il vaut mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous."

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tu sais... je n'ai pas honte de toi ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Clint ne finit pas sa phrase, il inspira seulement une grosse bouffée d'air en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt. Finit par dire Pietro à sa place.

Clint leva la tête et regarda le sokovien qui regardait au loin. Il avait le visage détendu et ne semblait pas être peiné par la révélation. "C'est tout nouveau pour moi." Ajouta tout de même Clint.

Le jeune tourna enfin la tête vers lui, il plongea son regard bleu intense dans le sien, il lui sourit. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dirais rien. Je peux comprendre que ça te fasse peur."

\- Merci. Murmura Clint.

\- T'inquiètes... J'ai été comme toi. Lança le jeune avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café.

\- T'as été comme moi? Lâcha Clint.

\- Moi aussi je suis né hétéro. Je suis pas né Homo tu sais... Lança le jeune en ricanant.

Clint sourit faussement. Était-il Homo? Il fronça les yeux et baissa la tête. "Je suis meme pas sûre de l'être... " Marmonna Clint. Pietro le regarda en coin. Que tentait de lui dire Clint? "Je... J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais... Je suis pas sûre d'être Homo. Bi, peut être à la rigueur... Il pouffa de rire. "Même ça j'en suis pas sûre..."

Pietro sourit lentement. Clint n'était résolument pas prêt. Il était encore dans le déni. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours. Le truc du. "Je suis pas homo, je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime que toi. Foutaise, si on a des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe c'est qu'on est au moins bi."

\- Pietro ? Interpella Clint.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en relevant la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Laisse moi du temps... De m'accepter... C'est juste trop tôt pour en parler à ta sœur. Même si je sais que je t'en demande beaucoups... Et puis... Si ça se trouve, elle le sait déjà, avec ses pouvoirs...

\- Elle ne l'utilise pas sur nous. Lâcha le gosse soudainement.

\- Toi, peut-être mais moi.

\- Je lui ai défendu de le faire également. Ajouta le sokovien.

\- Pourquoi?

Pietro baissa une seconde fois les yeux. "Je voulais pas qu'elle entre dans ta tête, je voulais pas savoir ce que tu pensais de moi... Je voulais pas que mes espoirs soient vains. Je voulais espérer. Elle voulais le faire! Elle me l'a proposé, pour voir si... Enfin pour voir. Mais... Non, je lui ai défendu de le faire..."

Clint caressa la nuque du jeune qui releva la tête. "Tas bien fais, t'aurais pas vu grand chose de toute façon. Mes sentiments sont récents." Ajouta Clint.

Pietro pouffa de rire. "Ma soeur voit plus loin que tu ne crois. Elle voit les choses bien avant qu'on les voit nous."

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Elle voit les âmes, elle voit notre destiné bien avant qu'on l'a conçoit.

Un long silence s'invita puis Clint se leva. "Bon, ta sœur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au point de rendez-vous."

\- Tu y vas seul? Demande le jeune qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Il vaudrait mieux oui, si c'est un guet apen, au moins tu aurais une petite chance de t'échapper.

\- Ma sœur ne ferait jamais ça. La défendit-il.

\- Je sais mais les autres si... Bon... Je vais y aller.

\- Attend... Dit Pietro en attrappant le poignet du plus vieux. Le plus jeune plaqua ensuite la main sur sa nuque et rapprocha leurs lèvres. Clint posa instinctivement sa main sur la taille du jeune et se laissa emporter par ce baiser. Ce baiser était mêlé de passion, de fougue et d'amour. Clint sentit son cœur battre la chamade, ce baiser était beau et emplit d'amour.

Le sokovien rompu le baiser, mais Clint n'ouvrait pas pour autant les yeux, encore transporté par ce baiser. Leurs fronts se percuterent. "J'essayerai de te tenir au courant si quelques chose tournerai mal active les balises si c'est le cas et... Barre toi loin ensuite... "

\- Tout va bien se passer mon cœur.

Clint eut un rictus sur les lèvres à ce surnom, puis ouvrit les yeux. "J'y vais." Clint fit demi tour et s'en alla vers sa voiture. Il espérait que Wanda soit au point de rendez-vous et seule.

Clint fut soulagé de voir une voiture rouge au loin, ça voulait déjà dire que Wanda avait trouvé le chemin. Restait à savoir, si elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait pas été suivi. Clint s'approcha doucement et aperçut personne dans la voiture puis une voix se fit entendre de derrière un bosquet. Un accent sokovien. "Clint..."

\- Wanda! Tout va bien? Vous n'avez pas été suivi?

\- Non! Enfin je crois. Dit elle.

\- Très bien, allons-y. Je suis content que vous soyez là, ça fera tellement plaisir à Pietro. S'enquerra de dire Clint, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh je me doute, il me manque tellement à Moi aussi. Ajouta t-elle.

La route fut silencieuse puis Wanda rompu ce silence. "Merci Clint de l'avoir sauvé."

\- De rien wanda,... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser entre leur mains, pas après tout ça.

\- Vous risquez votre vie également.

\- Si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à lui, alors je me suis pas trop posé de question.

\- Comment vit-il tout ça? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Il a eut du mal au début, maintenant il s'est apaisé.

Le silence les regagna puis Clint reprit.

\- Wanda, je doute que les autres lui pardonnent ses erreurs.

\- J'en doute aussi. Natasha a l'air très remonté. Avoua t-elle.

\- Natasha est toujours remontée, ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est Captain, il n'est pas du genre à juger les autres mais il a prit parti du Shield. Murmura Clint avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Pietro ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin Clint, je le connais. Le défendit elle.

\- Je sais... Le mal est fait, il faut qu'on réussisse à le sauver à présent.

\- Comment?

\- Avec le temps, je crois que c'est le seul moyen. Déclara Clint.

\- Ils n'en parlent plus tellement, enfin pas devant moi du moins. Dit elle.

\- Pas devant moi non plus, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont enterrés la hache de guerre. Même si le Shield ne fait plus de Pietro leur priorité, ils restent tout de même sur leurs positions. Arrêtez-vous! Ordonna Clint avant de se baisser. Il ramassa une pierre et la jetta, pour vérifier que Pietro n'avait pas activé le bouclier. "C'est bon. Allons-y!" Wanda le regarda de biais. "J'ai installé une barrière à electro impulsion, un champs magnétique. Pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entre dans le périmètre, ou ne sorte aussi. "

\- Il a voulu s'enfuir ! Affirma la femme connaissant son frère par cœur.

\- Oui, à plusieurs reprises, maintenant, il se sent libre et ne tente plus de fuir.

\- Pietro! Cria soudainement Wanda.

\- Wanda!

Clint regarda les deux Sokoviens courir l'un vers l'autre et se serrer dans les bras. Pietro attrappa directement sa sœur par ses aiselles et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il la serra ensuite contre lui. Clint sourit face à cet image puis changea d'humeur lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur leurs joues. Il les avait séparé et ils en avaient souffert. Clint entra dans le chalet, laissant les jumeaux se retrouver intimement.


	18. Chapter 18

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 18

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quarante troisième jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.

Suite

.

Clint prépara tout ce qu'il lui faut pour le repas, puis les jumeaux entrèrent à leur tour dans le chalet, Pietro fit visiter les lieux à sa sœur, Clint entendit le grincement du lit sur le parquet, ça signifiait qu'il lui montrait les gravure de ses jours de captivité. Clint se sentit gêné, il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et sortit autour du barbecue. Il alluma le feu et mit quelques pommes de terre dans le feu. Il se fit un café, il était loin des jumeaux mais il les entendait rire. Le plus vieux se but un café, puis alla se promener un peu en forêt préférant laisser les Maximoff ensemble. Il se posa quelques instants se demandant comment allait se dérouler la suite. Il pensait déjà au départ de Wanda. Comment allait réagir Pietro? Qu'allait il faire ensuite? Pietro était déjà cloîtré depuis presque deux mois.

Qu'allait il advenir de Pietro? Comment réussirait il a cacher l'existence de Pietro ? Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient entamé quelque chose. Devrait-il louer un appartement plus près de New York? La ville était tellement grande qu'il pourrait le cacher aisément. Le problème étant que New York regorgeaient de caméra. Et Clint pourrait être suivi et Pietro traqué. Clint se redressa subitement ayant oublié l'heure qui tournait lentement. Il rejoignit aussitôt cabane et retourna les pommes de terre dans le feu.

Il vit sortir les jumeaux sortant de la cabane souriant comme jamais. Il sourit face à ça. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Clint remarqua leurs arcs et fronça directement les yeux.

\- Je vais montrer à Wanda comme je sais bien tirer maintenant. Declara le jeune fièrement

\- Bien? Dit Clint pour se moquer gentiment de lui.

\- Comment je sais tirer. Retire le bien. Ajouta le jeune en grimaçant.

Clint pouffa de rire et reprit. "Et mon arc c'est pourquoi?"

\- Bah je me suis dis que t'aurais envie de tirer toi aussi. Lâcha t'il en lui fourrant son arc dans les mains.

Clint acquesca seulement et suivi Pietro dans la forêt. La jeune femme était resplendissante et regardait tout autour d'elle. "C'est magnifique ici, c'est vraiment un cadre idyllique. Je m'étais jamais imaginé qu'il y a avait un endroit pareil aussi proche de New York." Clint s'énerva seul. Wanda savait où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Pour quelles raisons elle ne dirait rien à son frère. Aucunes. Pietro ne sembla même pas relever la réflexion et souriait en quête de gibier.

Clint n'arma pas son arc et se contentait de suivre le duo. Pietro tira quelques flèches montrant avec fierté à sa sœur qu'il savait être discipliné et sérieux quand il le fallait.

\- J'aurais bien aimé apprendre ça moi aussi. Déclara la jumelle.

\- Ce n'est pas simple petite sœur, le tir à l'arc est une affaire d'homme. Lança subitement Pietro. Clint pouffa aussitôt de rien tandis que Wanda déclara.

\- Mais bien sûre.

\- On en reparlera quand tu t'attaquera à un plus gros gibier que des lièvres. Se moqua Clint.

Pietro se retourna et fronça les yeux en soupirant. "Laisse moi jubiler un peu Clint, t'es qu'un rabat joie.

Clint rit encore et reprit. "Cible à 12 mètre. A 4h." Lui souffla t'il. Soit plus attentif Robin des bois."

Pietro sourit au surnom puis se mit en position. Son visage était sérieux et il avait l'air concentré. Il tira une flèche mais il ne semblait pas qu'elle ait touché la cible. " Parfois, j'ai du mal... C'était un lièvre, ça saute. " Se défendit le Speed runner.

Wanda et Clint poufferent de rire puis reprirent leur marche. Après quelques mètres, Clint déclara. "Je vais retourner au chalet, les pommes de terres sont sur le feu. Ne te perd pas petite tête." Ajouta t'il à Pietro.

Pietro acquesca et Wanda sourit au surnom et à la bonne entente des hommes.

À son retour au chalet, Clint s'occupa du repas, et décida de manger dehors. Il prit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et les posa près du barbecue.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi heure que les jeunes gens revinrent. Ils s'approchèrent du doyen. "Oh on mange dehors?" Sexclama Pietro.

\- Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa.

\- Cool, je vais présenter nos poules a Wanda. Dit aussitôt Pietro. Clint rit et Pietro reprit. "Quoi? Ce sont un peu nos bébés." Clint soupira et roula des yeux. Tandis que Pietro présenta "leurs bébés".

\- Je te présente nos bébés, Là c'est Sam.

\- Tu leur as donné des noms d'Avengers? Demanda wanda.

\- Ouais, je trouvais ça marrant. En fait c'est Samantha, Oui c'est une poule, c'est une fille. Mais on l'appelle Sam.

\- On? Je les appelle pas moi! Se défendit Clint.

\- Clint... C'est bon... Là, c'est Nath. C'est la plus coriace des trois. Et là c'est Laura.

\- Quoi?

Pietro regarda Clint les yeux rond. "Je savais pas comment appeler la troisieme. Il y'a peu de fille chez les Avengers. J'allais pas l'appeller Wanda, c'est ma jumelle quand même. Déjà que j'ai du appeler celle là, Samantha au lieu de Sam et puis c'est joli comme nom de poule, Laura non?

\- Si tu le dis... T'es pas croyable... Heureusement qu'il y en a un comme toi... Ajouta tout de même Clint.

\- Je pensais élever un lapreau.

\- Pourquoi faire? Beugla Clint.

\- Je sais pas, cest mignon.

Clint sourit faussement et se demanda si Pietro avait consience qu'ils les mangeaient les lapreaux.

\- Mais c'est cool des poules, déjà, les lapins ça n'apportent rien. Tu m'aurais dis une chèvre ou une vache, oui d'accord mais pas un lapin! Lança Wanda.

\- Une chèvre! Putain quel bonne idée ! Lança le jeune enthousiaste.

\- Ou une brebis?! Proposa ensuite la jumelle.

\- Elle nous ferait du bon lait. Lança le jeune.

Clint soupira encore. "Si vous pouviez éviter de donner de mauvaises idées à votre frère, Wanda, je vous en serais reconnaissant." Glissa Clint.

\- Elle est très bonne son idée. S'interposa Pietro.

\- Qui va aller nous chercher une chèvre? Lâcha Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Toi! Et puis on a dit une brebis pas une chèvre Clint, t'as pas suivi.

\- Une brebis... Soupira Clint... "Allez... En attendant que le chalet se transforme en basse cour, je vous propose de prendre un apero avant de passer a table.

Le duo acquesca et suivi le plus vieux jusqu'au barbecue où étaient disposées des ribs. Clint envoya Pietro aller chercher l'apéritif. Lui, resta autour du barbecue accompagné de la sokovienne. "C'est sympa les poules."

\- On va revenir sur ça?

\- Non mais sérieusement... Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit?

\- Ça appartient à mon frère. Avoua Clint.

\- Vous avez un frère? Lâcha Wanda par surprise.

\- Il est décédé il y a bien longtemps. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Il aimait venir ici pour chasser et pécher. Et pour s'isoler aussi. Finit il par dire.

\- D'où le nom. Barton's brothers. Se moqua gentiment la sokovienne.

\- C'est Gavin, Qui vous a dis ça? Demanda Clint, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà.

\- Oui. Clint sourit en apercevant Pietro revenir les bras chargés. Une bouteille de vodka, trois verres empilés sur la bouteille, du saucisson, et un paquet de chips. Le jeune s'installa entre Wanda et Clint. Il disposa les verres sur la pelouse, puis les servit avant de tendre la main vers Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Couteau. Lança le jeune.

Clint grimaça et attrappa le couteau caché dans sa botte. "Il s'appelle revient." Wanda pouffa de rire face au duo.

Le jeune coupa le saucisson, puis ouvrit le paquet de chips. Il attrappa ensuite son verre. "Na zdravie." Déclara Pietro.

\- Na zdravie môj brat. Lança Wanda.

\- Ça veut dire bonne santé mon frère. Traduisit Pietro.

\- J'avais compris tête de pioche. Na zdravie. Ajouta Clint.

\- On reprend les insultes ? Se moqua le jeune en riant.

\- Je devrais peut être retourner au QG ce soir. Vous serez seul au moins. Déclara soudainement Clint.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Clint. Marmonna Pietro avant de manger deux rondelles de saucisson.

\- Je voudrais pas m'imposer entre vous. Ajouta Clint confus.

\- Mais n'importe quoi! T'as pas intérêt de te sauver tête de mule. Lâcha Pietro en fronçant les yeux. "Allez boit Clint."

Clint grimaça mais obéit et attrappa son verre avant de le boire cul sec. "Je vais chercher les couverts." Lança t'il en se levant. Les jumeaux lui sourirent puis l'archer alla dans la cabane. Il revint quelques instant avec couvert et assiette. Il disposa sur quelque bûches, tout le nécessaire puis servit tout le monde. "Je voulais faire des frites ce soir mais on a pas de friteuse." Se plaignit le gosse.

\- Comme tu dois être malheureux sans ton gras habituel. Lança sa sœur.

\- Te moque pas de moi petite sœur.

Clint sourit aux querelles des jumeaux et mangea en silence. Le silence régna à présent que tous mangeaient puis Pietro ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. "Ça fait trop longtemps que j'avais pas mangé de ribs."

\- Un peu de gras. Se moqua Clint.

\- C'est sure que ça change du lièvre et autre gibier.

\- Ça te change du pissenlit. Ajouta Clint.

\- Enfoiré. Lança Pietro en donnant un coup dans l'épaule du plus vieux. Clint rit à la réaction de Pietro. Wanda les regardait souriante et ne comprenait pas tout. Pietro décida de lui raconter ses déboires. "Il dit ça car au début je refusais de manger ce qu'il avait chassé."

\- Oh... Toi qui a toujours aimé les animaux ça devait être dûre. On sait toi et moi que tu as un petit cœur. Lança la sokovienne.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon. Se moqua Clint.

\- Mais rit pas toi. Et toi arrête de dire des conneries. Ajouta t'il à sa sœur.

\- Ça devait être dur au début non? Demanda t'elle.

\- Oh que oui... Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça allait être aussi dur de le tenir ici... Sans me faire taper dessus. C'est qu'il a de la poigne ce petit con! Lança Clint en riant.

\- Quoi? Tu as frappé Clint? Pietro! La gronda Wanda.

\- Hey, oh.. je t'aurais bien vu à ma place toi! Lança le jeune pour se défendre.

\- Et bien, je pense que je lui serais très reconnaissante de m'avoir extirpé des mains du Shield et des Avengers. Lança la sokovienne tandis que le sokovien soupirait et baissait les yeux de honte.

\- Rebelle un jour, rebelle toujours. Se moquait Clint en posant une main sur l'épaule de Pietro, voyant son malaise

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Murmura la sokovienne en grimaçant.

\- Ne le soyez pas Wanda, c'est du passé. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu la vouvoie? Dit subitement Pietro en relevant les yeux.

\- Euh... Oui... Pietro éclata de rire. "Arrête de rire Pietro, c'est pas drôle."

\- Mais pourquoi tu la vouvoie? Demanda t'il.

\- Je l'ai toujours vouvoyé. Se défendit seulement l'archer.

\- Mais, il a raison Clint, tutoyez-moi. Lança Wanda.

\- Pareil pour toi. Lâcha Pietro en riant. "Tu as pris un dessert Clint?" Demanda t'il encore.

\- Euh. .. Tes fruits en sirop? Proposa Clint.

\- Et du chocolat. Ajouta aussitôt Pietro. Clint éclata de rire face au gourmand. "Hey, on devrait aller au lac." Proposa t'il ensuite.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui... S'te plaît Clint...

\- Préparez-vous, je vais ramener çà à la cuisine. Lança Clint en débarrassant les assiettes.

\- Prend les fruits en sirop et la plaque de chocolat. Il reste de la chantilly? Demanda Pietro alors que Clint pouffait de rire en allant vers la cabane.

Clint ressorti du chalet, un sac sur le dos et se dirigea vers les jumeaux. Il éteignit le feu avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le lac. Pietro embarqua la bouteille, et le reste des chips. Le trio se mirent en route.

La route fut silencieuse. Pietro avait passé son bras autour de la nuque de sa sœur, Wanda, elle, l'avait pris par la taille. Clint suivait le duo de près et protégeait leurs arrières.


	19. Chapter 19

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 19

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Quarante troisième jour de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Arrivé face au lac, la jeune fille eut la bouche bée. "C'est exceptionnelle." Avait-elle déclaré, les yeux pétillants. Clint posa le sac près du feu de camp et commença à l'allumer doucement. Pietro rejoignit son compagnon de fortune et s'assit face au feu. La belle Wanda restait debout face a ce sublime paysage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel avait pris une lumière rougeâtre.

\- Merci Clint. Déclara soudainement le jeune.

\- De quoi?

\- De m'avoir amené ma sœur. Murmura t'il ensuite.

\- De rien Pietro. Je suis heureux que ça te fasse autant de bien. Ajouta le plus vieux.

Clint sortit de son sac, la boîte de conserve, et sorti son couteau. "Je te l'ouvre?" Proposa l'archer. Le gamin acquessa et regarda sa sœur contempler le ciel. "Tu veux ton chocolat?" Pietro aquessa également. "La chantilly aussi?"

\- Garde là pour nous. Répondit le jeune sans le regarder. Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris par la réflexion. "Pour plus tard. Wanda?! Tu viens? Il y a même des cerises à l'intérieur. Elle adore les cerises."

Clint sourit et trouva ce jeune homme d'une gentillesse inouïe. Il aurait pu garder ce mets délicieux pour lui, mais il le partageait volontier avec les autres.

La sokovienne se retourna et les rejoignit, elle s'installa face à son frère, pour contempler le ciel. "On se sert comment?"

\- Avec les doigts petites sœur. La femme plongea ses doigts et sortit une cerise. Puis Pietro tendit la conserve à Clint, qui refusa de manger. Pietro mangea un bout de pêche, puis un bout d'ananas, puis sortit une cerise pour sa sœur. Il ouvrit subitement la bouteille et but une longue gorgée. Clint lui chopa la bouteille et en but une gorgée également. Il l'a proposa ensuite à Wanda qui refusa de boire.

Le jeune attrappa à nouveau la bouteille et rebu une gorgée avant de l'a redonner à Clint. Il s'allongea ensuite sur ses coudes et contempla le ciel qui commençait à dévoiler les étoiles. Le silence était de mise. Wanda était assise sur ses genoux silencieusement face a son frère. Clint était assis en tailleur entre les jumeaux.

Le trio regarda ce coucher de soleil, puis Clint vit la sokovienne frissonner, le soleil ne la rechauffer plus, le froid commencer à grignoter la soirée. Il sortit du sac une couverture il l'a plaça sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit aussitôt et se rapprocha de son aîné. Il lui donna un bout de couverture. Pietro regarda le petit manège entre les deux. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient mignon tous les deux. S'il n'avait pas une confiance inouïe envers sa sœur, il pourrait en être jaloux tellement ils étaient beau à deux. Pietro profita de la situation et ronchonna en se rapprochant de Clint. Il tira un peu sur la couverture, puis Wanda se rapprocha de Clint. Pietro tira encore et Clint rattrapa la couverture qui tombait des épaules de Wanda. Il décida d'envelopper de ses bras, les jumeaux, ainsi les trois avaient de la couverture.

Dans les bras de l'archer, les jumeaux souriaient, ils étaient tellement bien là. Clint était tout aussi ému devant ce paysage, cette sérénité. Il aimait ce duo. Il aimait les voir heureux. Wanda, quant à elle, était un peu gênée d'être dans les bras de Clint Barton, mais c'était le beguin de son frère. Alors même si Clint voudrait quelques chose, jamais elle pourrait accepter. Pas d'ambiguïté de ce côté là. De son côté, Pietro était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il était tellement bien là. C'était la plus belle journée qu'il avait passé. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose non plus, juste elle et lui.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Hein? Décida Clint comme le chef de cette tribu.

Les jumeaux regardèrent le plus vieux et acquiescerent tous deux. Le trio se leva. Clint passa la couverture autour des epaules de Wanda puis rangea son sac avant de poser sa veste sur les épaules de Pietro qui sourit timidement face à au geste. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'était pas un gamin ou une petite chose mais c'était tellement romantique qu'il ne pu rien lui dire. Le trio rentra doucement au chalet. Puis Pietro s'occupa du feu tandis que Clint se préparait son lit.

\- Que faites-vous Clint? Demanda Wanda.

\- Je fais mon lit. Lança seulement l'aîné.

\- Votre lit? Vous dormez au sol? Lança t-elle choquée.

\- Oui, vous serez mieux dans le lit. Ne vous inquiètez pas Wanda, j'ai l'habitude. Lança Clint en étalant le duvet au sol

\- Je vous ai dis de vous tutoyer. Lâcha Pietro en s'affalant sur le semblant de lit à moitié fait de Clint.

L'archer soupira. "Tu marches sur mon lit Pietro." Souffla t'il seulement.

\- Je marche pas, je m'affale. Lacha t'il en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille.

\- Pietro... Laisse Clint dormir, déjà qu'il dort à même le sol. Lâcha la sokovienne en grimaçant mal à l'aise de cette situation.

\- Déjà? Lança le jeune, voulant encore profiter de la soirée.

\- Je suis fatiguée frérot. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans la nature. Se justifia la sokovienne.

\- D'accord. Soupira t'il. Il se leva posa la bouteille sur la table puis se retourna vers Clint. "Bonne nuit Clint. À demain." Chuchota t'il le cœur serré. Il aurait tellement désiré dormir avec lui.

\- À demain Pietro. Bonne nuit Wanda. Dormez bien. Le jeune grimaça tout de même et suivi sa sœur dans la chambre. Clint quant à lui, continua à faire son lit. Il se mit en sous vêtement puis se glissa sous la couverture. Le sol était dure, son manteau faisait guise d'oreiller. Et un simple duvet remplaçait le matelas, mais il avait bien chaud face à la cheminée. Il était heureux aujourd'hui. Pietro l'était alors oui, il était heureux aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Clint dormait lorsqu'il entendit le sol grincer. "Wanda? Si vous cherchez les toilettes, je crains qu'ils ne soient à l'extérieur." Personne ne répond. "Wanda?" Demanda encore Clint. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et découvrit son frère jumeau. "Pietro? Ça va?"

\- J'arrive pas à dormir... Chuchota le gosse en s'allongeant aux côtés de Clint.

\- Pietro... Ronchonna Clint lorsque le gosse se serra contre lui, contre son dos.

\- J'ai pu l'habitude de dormir sans toi. Déclara le jeune.

\- Et quand je suis pas là, comment tu fais? Tu dors pas? Se moqua Clint.

\- Pratiquement pas. Avoua le jeune.

\- Oh.. Fit Clint ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse sincère.

\- C'était dûre aujourd'hui... Cet après midi. J'avais trop envie de... De te serrer dans mes bras. Chuchota le jeune en se serrant contre le dos de son archer.

Clint sourit finalement et céda à moitié en serrant le bras du sokovien contre son ventre. Lui aussi avait commencé par prendre l'habitude de dormir avec lui. "T'as sœur a l'air d'apprécier être ici, je suis heureux pour elle, pour vous, pour toi." Ajouta Clint qui tressailit lorsque Pietro embrassa son cou. " Pietro.. qu'est ce que tu fais..." Marmonna t'il.

\- J'adore ton cou. Répondit seulement Pietro en continuant à embrasser sa peau.

Clint gloussa mais se laissa tout de même dévorer le cou. La main de Pietro glissa sous le t shirt de Clint. "Pietro..." Râla tout de même Clint.

\- Chuuuuuuut. On va réveiller Wanda. Lança le jeune.

\- C'est toi, c'est de ta faute. Râla Clint en frissonnant.

\- Quoi tu veux j'arrête de-? Pietro embrassa le cou de l'archer puis déclara. "D'embrasser ton cou? De.." Pietro lécha le lobe de son oreille. "De te dévorer l'oreille."

\- Noooooon... Pietro...

\- Alors... Fais moins de bruit.

Le plus vieux tenta de ne pas céder face à la tentation mais il sentait que le jeune en avait envie. Et ça ne faisait qu'ajouter du désir. Il sentait son sexe s'ériger. Il sentait la main de Pietro caresser son buste, ses lèvres dévorer son cou.

Le jeune sentait que Clint allait céder. Doucement, il glissa sa main vers le bas de ses abdos, puis ses doigts glissèrent sur le tissu de son caleçon. Il heurta le sexe de Clint. Il sourit tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Pietro, on devrait pas- tenta de dire Clint, mais les doigts du sokovien caresserent le sexe de Clint aussitôt, par dessus de son caleçon et Clint se sentait déjà partir. Sa traîtresse de bouche laissa un gémissement envahir la pièce et Pietro comprit que son homme était excité. Il décida de glisser sa main sous son caleçon.

"Laisse toi faire Clint... Tu le regretteras pas..." Clint tressaillit face à lui, la pulpe de ses doigts sur son sexe. De son pouce Pietro caressa doucement son frein, puis peu à peu, ses doigts envelopperent entièrement son sexe, qu'il caressa doucement.

Clint eut quelques soubresaut, jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'une main d'homme lui aurait fait un tel Plaisir. Le jeune remonta ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille et la mordilla doucement, il en profita pour accélérer les mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de Clint.

Clint toujours dos à lui se laissait envahir par ses gestes, par ses baisers, par son souffle chaud contre lui. Il remonta sa main le long de son corps et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du sokovien. "Pietro..." Chuchota t'il comme un soupir. Son râle était entre désir et refus. Clint voudrait tout arrêter mais il n'en a pas la force, n'en a plus

\- Clint... Répondit seulement le sokovien entendant la respiration rapide et désordonnée du plus vieux à deux doigts de jouir. Le plus vieux commençait à ne plus pouvoir se taire et gémissait lentement tandis que la langue de Pietro caressait la peau de Clint et que ses doigts jouaient avec son sexe. Clint sentit que la jouissance arrivait. Ces doigts d'hommes lui faisaient bien plus d'effet que celles des femmes. Était-ce normal car les hommes savaient ou insister ? Ou était-ce seulement parce que c'était lui, Pietro? Dans un long gémissement, Clint se laissa aller et se répandit entre les doigts de son sokovien.

Pietro retira doucement sa main de son caleçon, puis la remonta à nouveau sur son buste. Il pouvait entendre le souffle bruyant de Clint, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Pietro était ravi, non seulement il avait réussi à faire jouir Clint mais en plus dans une rapidité ahurissante. C'était sûrement sa première masturbation d'une main d'homme. Autre que la sienne. Pietro était heureux de lui avoir offert sa première fois.

Le chalet commencait à être silencieux. Seul leurs souffle résonnaient. Puis le crépitement du bois se faisait entendre à nouveau, puis le silence arriva et le sommeil s'invita.


	20. Chapter 20

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 20

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante quatrième jour de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint entendit encore une fois le sol grincer, il ouvrit directement les yeux et tomba face aux regard de la sokovienne. "Euh... Il avait froid."

La jeune femme sourit et s'en va faire du café, tandis que Clint s'extirpa des bras de Pietro et se réfugit dans la chambre, il se changea rapidement puis entra dans le salon. Les jumeaux chuchotaient puis se taisaient dès que Clint eut franchit la porte. L'archer traversa le salon et décida d'aller les chercher les oeufs.

Dès qu'il sortit du chalet, Clint reprit sa respiration. Il ramassa les œufs puis coupa un peu de bois. Il n'osa même plus rentrer. Il ne voulait plus croiser le regard de Wanda qui le regardait, qui les regardait. L'avait elle cru lorsqu'il avait dit que Pietro avait simplement froid? Probablement que non.

À son retour, les jumeaux l'attendaient pour petit déjeuner. Le premier repas se passa dans le calme. Les jumeaux proposèrent d'aller se ballader, Clint préféra rester au chaud mais les pria d'aller se ballader à deux. Le duo laissa Clint au chalet tandis qu'ils allèrent se ballader.

Le père de famille profita de cet instant pour ranger le chalet, faire disparaitre, son lit d'appoint pour balayer les preuves de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il attisa le feu, se fit un café et s'assit devant la cheminée. Sa tasse dans les mains, Clint se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de relâcher Pietro. De le laisser vivre. De le laisser partir. Il avait le droit à une vie normale. Lui devrait probablement retourner auprès des siens. Clint but son café puis commença à faire le repas du midi.

Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la table, Wanda s'en occupa, tandis que Pietro remit quelques bûches dans la cheminée.

\- Alors cette ballade?

\- Ravigorante. Lança Wanda.

\- Je lui ai montré tout ce qu'on pouvait manger ici. Lança Pietro fièrement.

\- Cool. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- C'est reposant d'être ici, je resterai bien quelques jours de plus mais j'ai une mission sur le feu. C'est toi qui part avec la vision et Sam demain? Demanda Wanda tandis que Clint les servait.

\- Euh... Probablement, il faut absolument que j'appel Hill avant qu'elle n'appelle ma femme. Cette phrase fit un froid autour de la table. Le jeune baissa les yeux et Clint eut le souffle coupé après ça. Il s'assit.

\- Je... C'est Nath qui m'en a parlé hier, elle pense te revoir au QG ce soir. Je lui ai dis que j'allais t'appeler avant qu'elle n'appelle... Tu sais qui... Bafouilla la femme, mal à l'aise à présent.

\- Pas besoin de prendre des pincettes... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reparte de toute façon... Lança Pietro.

\- Pietro... Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Tu as un métier, t'as une vie de famille, pourquoi tu resterais avec moi, c'est moi le fugitif, pas toi. Déclara seulement Pietro retenant ses nerfs.

\- Je reviendrais dès que possible. Chuchota Clint.

\- Bien... Mangeons à présent. Trancha Pietro.

Clint acquessa en silence. Wanda, grimaça face à la moue de son frère. Elle avait compris depuis ce matin ce qu'il se tramait entre ses deux là, et même si aucun des deux n'avaient avoué, elle savait qu'ils étaient proches.

À la fin du repas, Clint proposa d'aller boire un café dehors. Le trio alla près du barbecue, les tasses dans les mains. Le silence régnait encore. Ils restèrent là un moment puis Wanda décida d'aller faire son sac, laissant le couple officieux autour du feu. Clint était assis les jambes recroquevillées contre son buste, tandis que le plus jeune était assis en tailleur. " Ta mission dure combien de temps ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'appelle Hill, Wanda en sait probablement plus que moi.

\- D'accord... Fit le jeune en soupirant fortement

\- Pietro...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai de la bouffe, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Lâcha le jeune en se relevant. Clint posa sa tasse et se leva lui aussi, il attrappa le poignet de Pietro qui s'en allait vers le chalet.

\- Pietro, ça doit être une mission assez courte, sinon Hill m'aurait appelé plus tôt. Se défendit Clint. Le jeune se retourna face à Clint.

\- Comment veux tu qu'elle te contact, tu es ici. Si ça se trouve elle a tenté de le faire... Si ça se trouve elle l'a même appelé. Lui cracha Pietro triste et en colère à la fois.

\- Qui?

\- Tu sais qui Clint... Cracha encore le jeune, en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus vieux.

Clint détourna le regard, en posant ses yeux sur les chalet, ça devenait trop dur de voir ce regard si triste. "Pietro, je suis vraiment désolé." Lança Clint en passant son bras autour du cou du jeune et de l'attirer contre lui, sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Pietro passa ses bras autour de sa taille, Clint lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Je reviendrais dès que possible, je te le promet Pietro. Je te le promet."

\- Ne meurt pas Clint. Déclara seulement le jeune. Clint regarda enfin son amant.

\- Oh mon chéri, c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiète? Demanda Clint qui se surpris à appeler le jeune ainsi.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Clint. Que tu meurs, que tu ne revienne pas, que tu m'abandonnes. Déclara le sokovien les yeux humides.

\- Hey... Je t'abandonnerai pas. Chuchota Clint, le bruit d'une porte grinçante les firent se séparer. Pietro s'abaissa et ramassa les tasses puis retourna au chalet, il glissa deux mots à Wanda, puis rentra tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Clint.

\- Une tisane de pin? Lança la sokovienne. Clint leva un sourcil. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire une tisane de pin.

\- Ah... Oui, une tisane de pin. C'est une infusion d'épine de pin.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda la sokovienne en s'asseyant à nouveau autour du feu.

\- Si.. Si tout va bien. Mentit Clint.

\- Je suis désolé, d'avoir parlé de la mission, je pensais que Pietro était au courant. Murmura t'elle.

\- Je... J'avais oublié de lui dire ce détail. Ce n'est pas grave. Ajouta t'il. "Je repartirais en même temps que toi."

\- D'accord. Dit elle seulement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. "Je.. je vais aller voir s'il n'a pas besoin de coup de main."

Clint acquessa puis soupira. La jeune femme rejoignit son frère. Les jumeaux restèrent un peu moment dans le chalet, et Clint se dit qu'ils étaient bien long. Il se doutait que Wanda avait une petite discussion avec son frère. Clint finit par se lever et alla voir les poules un instant. Il s'agrippa aux grillage et les regarda gambader puis le duo resortirent quelques minutes tard, des tasses chaudes dans les mains. Wanda déposa deux tasses sur la barrière devant le banc accolé au chalet tandis que Pietro rejoignit Clint una tasse Entre les mains. "Tu surveilles les poules? T'as peur qu'elles s'enfuissent?" Lâcha le jeune pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint en acceptant la tasse de tisane.

\- Je suis désolé de mon comportement Clint. J'ai... J'ai été égoïste, immature.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit seulement Clint en retournant pres de Wanda. Le jeune le regarda de biais et soupira. Il était peut être aller trop loin.

Clint s'installa à côté de la sokovienne, la femme grimaça et déclara. "Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles Clint."

\- J'ai une vie Wanda, je ne peux pas toujours être là. Il le sait. Il sait que je suis marié, que j'ai une vie de famille, que j'ai un boulot, des missions à honorer. Il sait tout ça. Déclara l'archer.

\- Il a parlé trop vite. Le défendit elle.

\- Oui, et bien il réfléchira à deux fois avant de parler. Ça m'enchante pas de me taper cette putain de route tous les jours, mais je le fais, j'ai un contrat avec le Shield, j'ai un contrat avec ma femme, pas avec lui, je suis pas obligé de revenir ici, et pourtant je le fais. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je revienne. Déclara t'il en se levant brusquement. La femme soupira et regarda son frère, appuyé contre le grillage.

\- Pietro? Viens, ta tisane va refroidir.

Le jeune se retourna et aperçu Clint marcher vers la forêt, les mains dans les poches. Il marcha vers lui mais Wanda le retint. "Pietro viens ici!"

\- Mais!

\- Laisse le seul quelques minute... allez viens boire ta tisane. Le jeune soupira encore une fois et rejoignit sa sœur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis? Demanda innocemment Pietro.

\- Des choses légitimes. Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout ça. Je suis même pas sensé être au courant de votre relation. Déclara la jeune fille.

\- Quelle relation? Fit le jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne fait l'imbécile, c'est pas parce que tu m'as interdis d'entrer dans vos têtes que je ne vois rien. C'est évident. Lâcha t'elle. Pietro souffla. "Laisse le se calmer et après vas le voir, et écoute le. Et réfléchit avant de parler aussi frérot."

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieusement sur le banc, puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Wanda regarda sa montre. "Il faut que je parte pour 16h."

\- Je vais aller chercher Clint.

\- Pietro, réfléchit bien avant de parler. D'accord?

Le jeune acquessa puis rejoignit son ronchon d'Archer, il le trouva assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol.

\- Clint? Wanda a prévu de partir vers 16h. Tu devrais aller préparer ton sac. Clint releva la tête, puis reporta son regard vers un écureuil. Pietro regarda l'écureuil à son tour, puis s'assit à côté du plus vieux. "Je suis désolé."

\- De quoi es-tu désolé? De ce qui s'est passé quand tu as détruis Friday ? D'une innocente qui a perdue la vie? Ou du fait que je sois assis le cul entre deux chaises?

\- De tout. Marmonna le jeune.

\- Je crois que t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que je vis. J'ai un boulot, j'ai une vie de famille et je passes la plupart de mon temps avec toi.

\- Je sais, mais-

\- Non tu sais pas. Au Shield je leur dis que je suis chez moi, et a ma femme, je lui dis que je suis au taf, tu te rends compte que si l'un des deux se posent des questions ils vont finir par découvrir que je leur ment. Et encore c'est pas ça le plus grave. Le plus grave c'est s'ils se rendent compte que je couvre celui qui a causé la mort de Kathleen Rhodes. Tu te rends compte que j'ai des gosses que je voyais déjà pas beaucoups, tu te rends compte que je passe plus de soixante dix pour cent de mon temps avec toi. J'ai une vie Pietro. Tu en avais une toi aussi, t'avais un avenir et tu l'as foutu en l'air avec tes conneries! Cracha Clint énervé.

\- Je comprend Clint.

\- Non, tu comprends pas, j'ai un contrat avec le Shield, j'en ai un avec mon épouse, mais j'ai pas de contrat avec toi. Je fais ça de mon plein grès. Et ça ne sert à rien de me regarder avec tes yeux triste, je ne marche plus. Lâcha t'il ensuite comme une bombe.

\- Quoi? Murmura Pietro les yeux complètement humides.

Clint soupira, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. "Je t'abandonne pas Pietro mais... Je peux pas effacer ma vie d'un coup de crayon. Je suis marié, j'ai trois enfants et eux aussi comptent sur moi. Je peux refuser des missions mais pas toute et puis si tu crois que ça m'enchante de me taper presque trois heures de route aller et trois heures de route retour juste pour être avec toi, juste pour ne pas que tu sois seul. C'est pour toi que je reviens Pietro ce n'est pas pour moi. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seul maintenant. J'ai même hésiter à t'ordonner de partir. Je reviens uniquement pour toi, pour ne pas que tu sois seul.

Pietro cru s'effondrer à cette simple phrase. Il répliqua aussitôt. "ben moi je veux que tu sois là, pas pour ne pas être seul mais parce que j'aime être avec toi.. Si c'est pour que je ne sois pas seul, et uniquement pour ça ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, je ne veux pas de ta pitié"

\- Je délaisse ma famille pour toi. Chuchota Clint, la voix tremblante. "Pietro... tu ne t'en rends pas compte je crois.." Clint se tut un moment puis se leva.

Le timbre de la voix de Clint, mit une claque au jeune homme qui eut la gorge nouée. Et si Clint l'abandonnait Vraiment ? Était-il allé trop loin? Et si Clint revenait jamais? "Je suis désolé Clint, je suis égoïste. Je sais que ta famille te manque. Je ne dirais plus rien mais... Reviens s'il te plaît. Me délaisse pas." Demanda le jeune les larmes glissant à présent le long de ses joues.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner au chalet, je dois encore préparer mon sac. Lança seulement Clint impassible. Le jeune acquessa en silence et suivit le père de famille jusqu'au chalet silencieusement. L'archer prépara son sac pendant que les jumeaux se disaient au revoir.

À la porte du chalet, Pietro fit un vague signe de la main à Clint. Pas une parole, même pas une étreinte, rien. Clint et Wanda marcherent silencieusement vers leur voiture. Wanda suivi Clint en voiture, il connaissait la route par cœur a present. Il appela Hill tout en conduisant.


	21. Chapter 21

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 21

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Quarante quatrième jour de captivité.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Suite**

.

À la porte du chalet, Pietro fit un vague signe de la main à Clint. Pas une parole, même pas une étreinte, rien. Clint et Wanda marcherent silencieusement vers leur voiture. Wanda suivi Clint en voiture, il connaissait la route par cœur a présent. Il appela Hill tout en conduisant.

\- Allô, Clint Barton. Se présenta t'il.

\- Barton? J'allais vous appeler justement, vous aviez une mission demain, mais elle a été reportée à lundi. Lui informa la femme.

\- Combien de temps? Demande t'il machinalement.

\- Deux jours.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous serez en trinôme avec la vision et l'agent Wilson. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Très bien.

\- Rendez-vous en salle de brief à 6h. Finit elle par dire.

\- D'accord, aurevoir et bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée agent Barton. Clint soupira avant de raccrocher. Il avait deux jours devant lui et se demandait s'il devrait profiter de passer ces jours avec sa famille ou retourner voir Pietro. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé dans cet état là. Arrivé à l'entrée de New York, il se gara près d'un restaurant, celle ci s'arrêta également. "Je rentre pas au QG, ma mission été reporté à lundi." L'informa t'il tandis que la femme était de l'autre côté de la portière.

\- Tu rentres voir tes proches? Demanda t-elle.

Clint baissa les yeux. "J'en sais rien en fait. Hey, ça te dirait de manger avec moi?" Demanda l'archer perdu.

\- Non, Biensure que non. Dit elle en souriant. Clint descendit de sa voiture puis le duo entrèrent dans un restaurant italien. Un serveur prit leur commande puis s'éclipsa.

\- Ta mission a été reporté alors? Dit la femme.

\- Oui, à lundi. Dit-il seulement.

\- Cool, t'as deux jours de plus.

\- Oui... Wanda, ... Je crois que j'ai été un peu fort avec Pietro. Déclara subitement Clint. La jeune femme se tut. Clint reprit. "Je lui ai presque repproché de l'avoir sauvé des mains du Shield alors qu'il ne m'a rien demandé."

\- T'aurais très bien pu le laisser entre leurs mains. Le défendit Wanda.

\- Mais je l'ai pas fais... Et maintenant ... Je me suis... Wanda, il faut que je te dises un truc... Je... J'aime bien ton frère et... Clint ne pu continuer, c'était trop dur d'avouer ses sentiments envers cet homme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clint j'ai compris tout de suite que vous étiez liés. Abrégea t'elle. Clint la regarda les yeux rond. "Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas vu Pietro aussi rayonnant que maintenant." Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Je me sens coincé. D'une part, je tiens à lui mais dans l'autre, je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, j'ai un boulot et je protège un meurtrier.

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité Clint. Coupa Wanda en fronçant les yeux. Elle ne donnait pas raison à son frère mais de là à l'insulter de meurtrier ça dépassait les bornes.

\- Je le sais... Ça n'empêche que... Je suis mitigé entre Pietro et le reste.

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda t'elle seulement tandis que le serveur leur apporte leur plats.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai plusieurs options. Démissionner du shield, une organisation qui s'efforce de traquer un homme car il fait des erreurs qu'il regrette ça me plaît pas. Je pourrais tout aussi bien rester mais... Clint soupira puis se tut. Ils commencèrent à manger puis Clint reprit. "Ça ne va plus avec ma femme. Bien avant que vous êtes arrivés, enfin cette guerre à fait qu'envenimer les choses. Mon couple est à deux doigts de s'effondrer alors peut être que je devrais rompre. Ça n'empêche que j'ai trois gamins qui m'attendent." Finit-il par dire.

\- Fais ce qui te semble mieux. Déclara seulement la sokovienne ne voulant pas interférer dans ses affaires.

\- Je peux quitter le Shield, quitter Laura, mais je peux pas abandonner mes enfants, et oui, il faudrait que je retrouve un boulot et j'aurais du mal à me partager entre un boulot, mes gosses et Pietro à trois heures de la ferme. Ajouta t'il.

\- Ne précipite pas les choses réfléchit bien avant de prendre une décision. Déclara la sokovienne calmement.

\- Je devrais peut-être lui trouver un appart, plus près, et puis ça serait plus simple pour lui je pense.

\- C'est une solution. Dit elle seulement en continuant à manger. Les deux amis mangerent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Wanda sonne.

\- Natasha. Glissa Wanda en décrochant son téléphone. "Allô, oui, je suis avec une amie, oui, je vais pas tarder à rentrer. D'accord, à tout de suite."

Elle raccrocha puis déclara. "Elle veut que j'essaye une nouvelle tenue."

\- D'accord... Je... Vais y aller aussi de toute façon. Je dois faire un saut au centre commercial avant d'y retourner. Ajouta Clint.

\- Au chalet? Dit elle en front les yeux mais en souriant.

\- Oui, je peux définitivement pas le laisser dans l'état où il est. Lâcha t'il en grimaçant.

Wanda plaça sa main sur la sienne. "Dans tout les cas, tu peux compter sur moi, je te couvrirais d'accord?"

\- D'accord, merci.

Les deux amis se sourirent finirent leurs repas puis se firent au revoir devant le restaurant. Clint fit un saut rapide au centre commercial, il fit quelques courses puis rejoignit le chalet.

À son retour au chalet, le feu de cheminée était sur la fin, il était déjà 23h. Clint remit quelques bûches et aperçut la bouteille de vodka vide jonchant le sol. Il restait peut être une ou deux gorgées. Elle était ouverte, mais était couchée sur le sol. Clint grimaça. Le gamin avait dû se bourrer la gueule après leur départ précipité.

L'archer ouvrit la porte de la chambre et aperçut son homme sur le dos, en étoile, la bouche entre ouverte, un léger filet de bave. Charmant se dit-il avant de s'approcher du lit et de se déshabiller lentement. Clint se glissa dans le lit, le jeune se réveilla de suite sentant le froid s'engouffrer contre lui. "Clint..." Marmonna t'il. "T'es revenu?"

\- Je suis revenu, oui, je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Avoua t'il.

Le jeune se retourna et se plaqua aussitôt contre son archer. "Merci d'être revenu mon amour, merci." Disait t'il tremblant.

\- Chuuut calme-toi Pietro, je suis là.

\- Je t'aime tellement Clint. Je t'aime de trop.

Clint releva le visage de Pietro vers lui. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue. "Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas... Biensure que je ne reviens pas uniquement pour ne pas te laisser seul mais parce que j'aime être avec toi."

Le jeune ne sut rien répondre et lui déposa un baiser chaste, puis fit par murmurer. "Je t'aime Clint."

Clint glissa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune et plaqua son visage sur son épaule. Le jeune avait une jambe entre celles de Clint, sa main droite était plaquée sous sa nuque et la moitié de son buste avait recouvert celui de Clint. Celui ci, l'entourait de son bras gauche, sa main droite était toujours plaquée dans les cheveux de Pietro. La gauche glissait lentement sur le dos du jeune. Clint appréciait sentir la peau soyeuse du sokovien. Il aimait son dos musclé, le creux de ses reins, la texture de sa peau. Clint tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit un baiser sur le côté de sa nuque. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement qui fit rire le plus jeune. "Ne rit pas Pietro." Le gronda t'il ensuite.

Le jeune releva les yeux, puis sourit en se positionnant entièrement contre lui. Il enveloppa les jambes de Clint des siennes, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en sentant le sexe de son homme réagir à son corps. Clint descendit sa main droite et rejoignit la seconde qui caressait déjà son dos. Les deux mains glissaient en même temps sur les muscles dorsales du jeune. Puis descendirent encore jusque sur son postérieur tandis que le jeu embrassait encore le cou de Clint.

Pietro embrassait, dévorer, mordillait le cou du plus vieux, puis ses lèvres descendirent sur ses épaules, puis sur sa clavicule. Clint ne pouvait plus résister aux lèvres du sokovien qui descendaient le long de son buste. Il frissonnait à chaque baiser. Puis gloussa lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de la langue de Pietro sur son téton droit. Clint avait cessé de caresser le jeune, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses hanches. Le plus jeune des deux descendit ses lèvres encore jusqu'à atterir sur les abdominaux du plus vieux encore bien ferment pour son vieil âge.

Le jeune releva son visage, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, Clint pouffa de rire face à la tête coquine de Pietro, il le força à se remettre à son niveau et le positionna sur le côté. Clint glissa sa jambes entre celles de son homme et attrappa la jambes droites de Pietro pour la placer contre la sienne.

Sa main caressa lentement sa cuisse, puis elle glissa ensuite sur sa fesse gauche, elle remonta ensuite sur sa hanche, bifurqua sur ses abdos puis sur ses pectoraux. Pietro souriait, se sentant désiré. Le sokovien caressait lui aussi les pectoraux de Clint, puis ses doigts descendirent sur son caleçon. Il sourit encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son homme bandait déjà. Par dessus le tissus, le sokovien caressa sa virilité.

Clint, de son côté caressait le buste de son homme la main tremblante. Jamais il n'avait caressé d'homme de sa vie, jamais il n'avait caressé le sexe d'un homme autre que le sien. Il en avait envie mais avait peur de mal faire, même s'il se doutait qu'une femme serait moins habile.

Pendant que Pietro glissait ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon, Clint se demandait si Pietro s'était déjà fait caresser par un homme. Était-il le premier? Clint cessa de réfléchir à la minutes où Pietro attrappa son membre et commença un doux va et vient. Pietro regardait les traits de son homme se faisant caresser et Clint se sentit gêné, il décida de prendre les lèvres de son amant pour pouvoir éviter son regard.

Les yeux fermés, Clint éprouvait moins de difficulté à s'immiscer sous le caleçon de Pietro. Il sappercut vite que Pietro était tout excité, son sexe était différent du sien, moins gros mais plus long. Doucement, il commença lui aussi à le masturber lentement sentant ses joues rougir face à la situation ou dû tout bonnement au plaisir qui ressentait dans son ventre.

Face à face, les hommes respiraient fortement leurs souffles se mélangeant dans leur bouches. Pietro lâcha subitement le membre de Clint et plaqua le père de famille sur le dos. Il se redressa sur lui, lui sourit tendrement, puis se glissa entre les jambes de Clint qui fermait les yeux lorsque le jeune glissa son sexe au dessus de son boxer et plaqua sa langue sur son gland.

Un long gémissement se fit entendre et Clint fut soulagé que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le jeune joua doucement de sa langue et Clint aggrippa de suite quelques mèches entre ses mains. C'était si bon. Sa main droite avait attrappé la couverture, et son corps s'était cambré lorsque le jeune entreprit de prendre son sexe en sa bouche. Les gémissements de Clint se firent plus intenses et plus rapprochés.

Clint força une seconde fois Pietro à revenir à son niveau. Il attrappa ses lèvres et un ballet de langue s'engagea entre eux. Pietro se laissa glisser sur le côté. Clint fit de même et se tourna face au sokovien. Leurs regard se croiserent, l'archer lui déposa un baiser chaste, puis glissa sa main droite sur sa joue. "Je t'aime Pietro." Chuchota Clint. C'était la première fois que Clint lui faisait un tel aveux. La main droite de Clint, glissa sur son corps, sentant toutes les courbes harmonieuses de Pietro sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Pietro était allongé sur le côté droit et souriait rien qu'à penser que son archer l'aimait vraiment. Sa main droite était postée sur entre les pectoraux de Clint et la gauche se faufilait à nouveau sur son membre viril.

De son côté, Clint était encore aussi gêné, mais avait tout de même réussi à glisser sa main sur son sexe lui aussi. Il le caressait lentement de son pouce puis glissa sa main gauche qui remplaça la droite qui pouvait, elle, revenir sur le buste de ce corps parfait. Le regard planté l'un dans l'autre, les hommes se masturbaient lentement. Haletant tout les deux, gémissant fortement, Clint avait fini par fermer les yeux, toujours aussi gêné. Il sentait l'extase grimper et se retenait de jouir trop vite, ne voulant pas interrompre le plaisir de son partenaire. Clint réouvrir les paupières lorsque les gemissements de Pietro redoublèrent

Il fut frappé par le visage de son amant. Il avait lui aussi les yeux fermés, sa bouche était entre ouverte, ses joues étaient rosies, son front perlait doucement. Le jeune se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas venir trop fort. Clint le regardait avec amour, voyant tout l'effet qu'il lui procurait. Le jeune lâcha sa lèvre meurtrie puis marmonna un "Clint."

Celui ci comprit que le jeune était au bord de l'extase, il ferma aussitôt les yeux se laissant aller lui aussi. Il entendit un long gemissement suivi d'un relâchement. Clint pouvait sentir le liquide couler entre ses doigts et l'accélération des doigts du sokovien contre lui. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler puis il se répandit lui d'aussi dans sa main.

Il sentit les lèvres douces du sokovien se poser délicatement contre les siennes, suivi d'un murmure. Je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime..."

Clint ouvrit les yeux et répéta seulement. "Je t'aime."

Pietro se serra contre son homme, il l'agrippa fermement. Clint ne pouvait pas s'échapper c'était sûre. Il entendit le jeune ronfler doucement. Il ricana, puis se mit sur le dos, retirant la main de son homme. Le jeune tressaillit puis ouvrit les yeux. "Veux du papier?"

\- Tu veux du papier? Demanda clint en fronçant les yeux ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la phrase.

\- Oui. Lâcha seulement le jeune qui somnolait encore.

Clint rit doucement puis se leva et alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer.

Enfin, propre, l'un contre l'autre, les amants se sererrent l'un contre l'autre, puis s'endormirent sereinement finalement.


	22. Chapter 22

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 22

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Quarante cinquième journée de captivité.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla avec son amant contre lui, il le serra un peu plus contre lui, puis lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Le jeune ouvrit les yeux puis sourit directement à Clint. Il se serra à son tour encore plus contre lui. "Mon amour... "

\- Il est déjà tard. On devrait se lever. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Mais non, reste là... Lâcha le jeune.

\- Faut qu'on aille voir les poules. Dit Clint en tentant de se lever. Mais le jeûne l'en empêcha." Non, non, non, tu restes là mon amour. Pendant que je prépare le petit dej."

\- Le petit dej? Toi tu vas préparer le petit dej?

\- Oui... Lâcha seulement le gosse fièrement.

\- Ça demande réflexion. Bon... D'accord... Tu prépares le petit dej, moi je m'occupe des poules. Décida Clint.

\- Avant, je te fais un câlin. Marmonna le jeune en nichant son visage dans le cou de Clint, le parsemant de baiser.

\- Oh le gourmand. S'amusa de dire Clint en ricanant. Il le força en suite d'arrêter ce supplice puis il sourit lorsque Pietro s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses bras. Quel agréable réveil que de se réveiller bras dans les bras. Le chalet était calme, les oiseaux chantaient dehors, il faisait encore bon, et son petit sokovien était dans ses bras. Que demander de plus? Le couple resta un moment dans les bras, puis Clint prit la décision de se lever. Le jeune ne pu rien faire pour le retenir.

Clint enfila un jean rapidement et un pull puis sortit du chalet. Il attrappa d'abord plusieurs bûches qu'il déposa à l'entrée de la cabane puis alla chercher les œufs. Ce fut à ce moment que Pietro se leva finalement. En caleçon, il alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer, tandis que Clint rentrait à nouveau avec une paire d'oeuf. "Alors ce petit dej, il en est où?"

\- Je viens à peine de mettre de l'eau. Clint sourit à la moue endormit de son amant puis plaça les bûches dans la cheminée. Il aida ensuite Pietro à préparer le petit déjeuner. Clint souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sokovien. Il était resplendissant, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui sourire. Pietro de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui déposer un baiser. N'importe où. N'importe quand. Et Clint ne pouvait résolument pas l'en empêcher. Et puis c'était qu'il les appréciait ces baisers.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux et de doux baisers, Clint alla couper un peu de bois, tandis que le jeune rangeait le chalet. Puis, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener tous les deux. Clint emporta son arc, s'il voulait trouver du gibier à abbattre par la même occasion ce ne serait pas refus. Ce fut ainsi, main dans la main, que le couple se dirigea en direction de la forêt.

Leur promenade fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Pietro lâcha le main de Clint pour passer son bras sur sa taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou au passage. "Petit gourmand." Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue, je plaide coupable. J'adore trop t'embrasser.

Clint sourit et avoua à son tour. "Moi aussi." Lâcha t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser dans sa cheveux et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce fut au bout de 20 minutes de marche que Pietro s'arrêta et emmena son homme contre arbre." Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Je veux un vrai baiser. Reclama le jeune. Clint sourit et se laissa tout de même faire.

Le jeune embrassait ses lèvres soyeuses, les mains plaquées sur son buste, tandis que les bras de Clint s'étaient automatiquement glissés contre les reins du plus jeune. Un ballet s'orchestra dans leur bouches et la température montait à nouveau. Le jeune avait replié sa jambe entre celles de Clint et compressant le sexe de Clint qui commençait à glonfler doucement sous la pression du genou du jeune.

Clint s'arrêta mais le jeune continuait à l'embrassait ardemment. "Attend." Marmonna Clint dans sa bouche. "Y'a du bruit." Ajouta t'il. Pietro cru tout d'abord à une ruse mais Clint s'extirpa des bras du jeune et sorti son arc.

\- C'est vrai? Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Bah oui. Dit l'archer en pointant une flèche vers un arbuste. "T'entend pas?"

\- Non. Dit seulement le jeune en s'appuyant contre l'arbre tout en soupirant. Quel était ce putain d'animal qui avait tout gâché ?

\- Je crois qu'on devrait faire demi tour, je suis pas équipé pour tuer un ours. Lança le plus vieux.

\- C'est un ours?

Clint hocha seulement de la tête pour confirmer, puis murmura. "Rentre. Cours."

\- Pas sans toi vieillard. Lâcha l'optimisé en s'approchant de son homme. En une seconde à peine, Clint était dans les bras de son amant et en moins de cinq secondes, était arrivé à l'entrée du chalet.

Clint se plia en deux, le ventre à l'envers. "Ça va?" Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- Je suis toujours aussi en vrac après ça... Clint se retourna vers la forêt. "Tu devrais activer les balises."

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si... Tu feras quoi face à un ours Pietro? Demanda le plus vieux. Le jeune soupira et activa ces foutues balises. "De toute façon, il était l'heure de rentrer. On va préparer le repas de ce midi. Et puis... Je peux pas rester Pietro. Il faut que je rentre, j'ai une mission lundi, et je devrais en profiter pour faire un détour chez... pour voir mes enfants." Dit Clint en se reprenant de suite.

Pietro grimaça puis acquessa tout de même. "Combien de temps durera ta mission?"

\- C'est une petite, deux jours. Mais ça me ferait tout de même pas revenir avant mercredi. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Je sais même pas quel jour on est. Lacha Pietro en ricanant de la situation tandis qu'il commençait à regarder ce qu'ils allaient manger.

\- On est samedi. Intervint Clint.

\- Mercredi? Dit Pietro en sortant une boîte de ce qui ressemblait à un cassoulet.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord... De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Lança t'il en ouvrant la boîte, puis en vidant son contenu dans une casserole.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas. Lança le jeune, il déposa la casserole sur le feu, puis se tourna vers Clint. "Revenons plus sur cet histoire Clint. Tu as un job, tu as une famille, c'est normal que je passe après."

Clint grimaça, rien n'était faux dans ce qu'il disait mais c'était tout de même triste de se dire que celui qu'il aimait le faisait passer après son job.

À table, les deux amants se souriaient encore comme des gamins, Clint choisi d'attendre de finir de déjeuner pour lui montrer sa dernière trouvaille au centre commercial de New York. "Je t'ai acheté un truc, qui j'espère te fera plaisir." Clint se leva de table, et alla fouiller dans son sac. Il sortit un téléphone bien grand. "C'est un téléphone satelite."

\- Un téléphone? Lâcha Pietro en beugeant sur l'engin qui atterit dans ses mains.

\- Oui, tu pourras appeler ta sœur comme ça. Et moi. Ajouta l'archer.

Pietro sourit le téléphone entre les mains. "Et puis si j'ai un souci au moins..."

\- Exactement, on sera plus tranquille, l'air de rien ça m'angoisse de pas savoir si tout va bien. Ajouta le plus vieux en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Pietro

Pietro sourit en coin, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que son Clint s'inquiétait tout de même.

\- Faudra quand même que tu me dises quand je peux t'appeler on sait jamais. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ben parce que si tu es avec... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Laura? Non, pourquoi? Elle décroche pas mon téléphone. Clint remonta une main et la plaqua sur sa mâchoire. "Tu m'appel quand tu veux. Évite la nuit, je suis pas sûre de me réveiller. Bien que... Je dors jamais sur mes deux oreilles."

\- T'es sûre?

Clint lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et conclus. "Sûre." Le jeune déposa aussitôt le téléphone sur la table et s'engouffra dans les bras de Clint. Bras dans les bras, les hommes l'un contre l'autre, silencieusement, profitant de ce moment de calme, profitant de l'autre, respirant leur odeur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller de suite, avant que je ne retienne. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Chuchota Clint à son tour, le visage dans les cheveux de Pietro.

\- Je sais... Marmonna Pietro le visage encore contre son cou.

\- J'ai pas envie de te laisser. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je sais aussi. Allez... Va t'en.

Clint regarda le jeune et glissa sa main dans ses mèches. Il soupira longuement puis attrappa son sac puis sa veste." Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'aux balises, elles sont activées."

Pietro acquessa puis suivi Clint.

Arrivé aux balises, Pietro dû forcer Clint à partir gentiment. Le jeune savait que ca devenait d'autant plus dure pour Clint que pour lui. Aussitôt Clint hors de son champs de vision, Pietro soupira lentement. Clint ne reviendrait que mercredi, et apparament on était que samedi. 4 jours entier à attendre que son homme revienne. Ça allait être dur, très dur même.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Quarante neuf jours de captivité.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le réveil fut rapide pour Clint ce matin. Il avait hâte que le jour se lève. Il était rentré tard de mission la veille et avait préféré rester au QG plutôt que de repartir au chalet, chez Laura pour ses coéquipiers. Il passa rapidement sous la douche puis descendit boire un café.

Ces quatres derniers jours n'avait pas été de tous repos. Ça avait mal commencé lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Laura l'avait incendié de ne pas leur avoir donné plus de nouvelle bien qu'elle comprenait qu'il était dans un coin reculé, durant sa "mission".

Il s'était pris la tête avec son épouse, à propos de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Ils n'étaient plus que des parents, parents plutôt en désaccord en ce qui concernait l'éducation de leurs enfants, plus rien n'allait chez les Barton et Clint ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Le dimanche avait bien commencé mais une simple conversation avait dégénérer. Clint avait préféré, Laura aussi d'ailleurs, repartir au QG pour être prêt à déguerpir au petit matin avec Sam et la vision.

Au QG, c'était encore différent, ils ne faisaient pas attention à ses allées et venues mais avaient tous souligné que madame Barton devait être ravie de le voir plusieurs jours d'affilés. Si ils savaient.

Pour ne pas être grillé, Clint avait préféré se mettre à l'écart du groupe, surtout de Natasha, la seule qui aurait pu avoir des contacts avec le Shield et avec Laura. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Wanda, causant des messes basses dans le QG.

Durant les deux jours qui ont suivi, il était enfin libre. Au travail mais libre. La vision ne posait jamais de question et Sam évitait de se prendre une flèche en pleine tête. Quand Clint bossait, rien ni personne ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Ce fut le mardi soir, à son retour, qu'il pu souffler un peu, il était fatigué et tout le monde lui avait suggéré de rester. Il avait dû céder.

Après avoir bu son petit café, Clint, rejoignit la chambre de Wanda. Il frappa puis la sorcière rouge lui ouvrit la porte, pas maquiillée, pas coiffée, un peignoir rouge l'enveloppait, elle venait surement de se reveiller.

\- Hey... Je suis venu te faire un coucou avant de...

\- Oui. entre. Dit elle de suite, comprenant que Clint ait envie de lui parler. Clint entra dans la chambre de Wanda. Les chambres étaient sûre en matière de vidéo surveillances mais les couloirs c'était moins sûre. "T'as réfléchis à ton problème?" Demanda la sokovienne en attachant ses cheveux défaits.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je crois pas que se soit un truc où je dois faire marcher mon cerveau. Je peux pas l'abandonner. Pas parce qu'il ne mérite pas ça. Mais... Je me ferais du mal à moi même.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein. Acquessa t'elle.

Clint semblait y réfléchir, il n'en savait rien sur le moment. "Je tiens à lui. Comment, pourquoi,... Pffff... Je sais pas... Mais... La situation commence à me dépasser. On peut pas vivre comme ça . Lui ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans une cabane et moi je peux pas mentir à tout le monde et m'éclipser tout le temps."

La jeune femme le regarda, puis l'incita à s'asseoir, elle sentit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se confier. "Assied toi Clint."

\- Ça va vraiment plus avec ma femme, on se prend la tête et je sais même pas si il y'a une cause réelle à ces disputes où si c'est plus simplement parce que... Parce que je la vois un jour par semaine et encore... Je lui manque pas, elle me manque pas, comme ça s'est fait... Lâcha Clint en soupirant. Le fait qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase à haute voix, confirmait qu'ils n'avaient plus de sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Clint, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Murmura la sokovienne en posant une main sur l'épaule tendu de l'archer.

\- Mes gosses me manquent. Et... Tu vas peut être trouver ça con mais j'aurais tellement voulu leur présenter Pietro. Clint regarda Wanda, sourit et lâcha. "Quand ils l'appellent le sauveur. J'ai envie de leur dire que je le connais, que c'est un gars génial, qui aime plaisanter, qui se drogue au chocolat, et m'appelle vieillard." Dit-il en riant puis perdu son sourire. "Mais... Non je peux pas leur parler de Pietro parce que je suis pas sensé le voir. Je vais nous trouver un appart, ça c'est sure. Mais après à voir. J'en peux plus cette situation. Soit j'essaye d'innocenter Pietro aux yeux du Shield et ou et aux yeux des Avengers, soit je mets mes gosses dans la confidence au risque qu'il balancent tout par inadvertance. Soit ... Soit on continue comme ça..."

\- Il faut que vous en parliez tout les deux. Vous êtes deux Clint, ce n'est pas seulement à toi de te torturer l'esprit. Chuchota Wanda voyant la souffrance de ce père de famille déchiré.

\- Je vais déjà prendre un appart, et divorcer par la même occasion. Enfin, une chose à la fois mais... Je peux pas prendre un appart à mon nom sans que ma femme signe elle aussi. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant. "Donc, soit j'entame une procédure de divorce. Soit je m'arrange autrement. Fausse d'identité, ou avec un proprio peu regardant."

\- Et moi je peux en prendre un. Lança Wanda fièrement.

\- Tu pourrais, oui, si tu étais américaine.

Wanda grimaça puis reprit. "Parles en à Pietro."


	23. Chapter 23

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 23

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante neuf jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Du côté de Pietro, ces quatres jours avaient été si long. Il s'était emmerdé royalement. Il avait essayé de se forcer à faire trois ballades par jours, pour dire de faire quelques choses. La radio, les cartes, les poules. Il s'ennuyait. Clint l'appelait tous les jours. Tous les soirs premièrement puis parfois dans la journée. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait demandé à Clint de lui ramener des livres, alors qu'il ne lisait jamais. Le mardi fut le jour le plus long pour lui. Et puis il était pressé d'être à demain surtout après l'appel de Clint. Il s'était couché très tôt. Mais était levé très tôt ce matin de ce fait.

Il avait coupé du bois, fait la vaisselle, rangé toute la cabane, avait nourri les poules, ramassé les œufs et déjeuné. Puis il s'était assis devant le feu, le téléphone satellite devant lui. Il attendait patiemment que son amant lui dise qu'il était pas loin du chalet et qu'il arrivait.

Ce fut à 11h30 qu'il reçu l'appel tant attendu. Clint l'informa de ne pas faire le déjeuner qu'il allait prendre un fastfood. Pietro était ravi et attendit Clint à la limite des balises. Il les désactiva aussitôt quand il l'apprercut et le rejoignit.

Un sourire arborait aussi bien le visage de Clint que celui de Pietro. Les hommes se firent une brève étreinte puis se prirent la main. Clint déposa un baiser sur la tempe gauche de Pietro et l'emmena dans le chalet. "Je nous ai pris des hamburger. Ils sont surement froid, ainsi que les frites mais je sais que t'en raffole, même froide."

\- Tu commence à bien me connaître toi. Dit le jeune en ouvrant les paquets. "Alors, cette mission?"

\- Épuisante, mais ça va on a géré. Lança Clint en s'asseyant à table.

\- Comment vont tes enfants? Demanda Pietro en répartissant les boîte des hamburgers.

\- Ça va, ils vont bien, ils étaient content de me voir. Et toi? Tu t'es fait chier. Lança Clint en grimaçant avant de commencer à manger son hamburger.

\- Un peu, tu m'as ramené des livres? Demanda soudainement Pietro.

\- Euh.. oui, j'ai demandé conseil à Wanda, elle a pouffé de rire.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda le sokovien en levant un sourcil.

\- Apparemment, la lecture c'est pas ta tasse de thé. Lança Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ouais, faut bien s'occuper. Lança t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Elle m'a conseillé de te prendre les Harry Potter.

\- Cool. Fit le jeune.

\- Cool? Je pensais que c'était une blague? Je t'ai pris Agatha Christie. Lança Clint.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Pietro en grimaçant, apparament Agatha Christie n'était pas le style de lecture que Pietro appréciait.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment hésité mais Wanda a insisté. Tu sais que mon fils, qui n'a que 11 ans au passage, lit Harry Potter? Sous entendu Clint.

\- Et bien, il a beaucoup de goût. Dit finalement Pietro, ne relevant pas la pique dû à l'âge.

\- Ouais... Dit finalement Clint en continuant de manger.

Le repas terminé, Clint débarrassa aussitôt la table, il ne faudrait pas qu'un ours affamé défonce la porte pour deux frites. Pietro l'en empêcha aussitôt. "Tu peux arrêter de t'activer deux minutes. On a tout le temps ici. Tu sais bien que le temps s'arrête dans cette cabane." Lança Pietro en passant ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Clint pouffa de rire et enveloppa son amant dans ses bras. Pietro déposa aussitôt ses lèvres sur celles de Clint.

Le baiser était passionné, leurs langues et leurs lèvres se cherchaient, Clint avait glissé ses mains sur les fesses de Pietro, ravi de cette prise d'initiative. Le plus vieux des deux fini par rompre ce baiser. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent trop loin, il fallait qu'ils prennent le temps de savourer chaque seconde.

Clint proposa au jeune d'aller se ballader, Pietro n'en avait pas réellement envie, et préférait rester avec son homme, au chalet mais accepta tout de même. Main dans la main, les hommes se balladerent en forêt. Ils en profiterent pour ramasser quelques fruits à coque, des fruits des bois. Quelques baies, et quelques champignon.

La ballade fut agréable, romantique parfois, Pietro volait quelques baisers à son archer, et se collait contre lui. Clint de son côté, avait prenait son amant par le cou et lui déposait des baisers sur la tempe, sur la joue, dans les cheveux. Qu'il l'aimait ce petit con. Après une bonne heure de marche, le couple s'arrêta et se posa contre arbre. Clint s'était assis contre le tronc, Pietro s'était faufilé entre ses jambes.

Pietro fouilla le sac, et sortit quelques fruits qu'il glissa dans la bouche de son amant. Clint rit en voyant le sokovien le gaver. Son bras gauche l'emprisonnait, il l'enlacer tendrement. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus renoncer à lui. Les hommes restèrent un moment ainsi, regardant les oiseaux, les petits gibier et la nature se faire. Ils étaient au calme, ils étaient serein l'un contre l'autre.

Le jeune avait entrelacé ses doigts au doigts du bras qui l'enlacait. Le bras droit de Clint caressait lentement les cheveux du sokovien. Celui ci avait fermé les yeux et appréciait la douceur des doigts de son amant entre ses mèches. Sa main gauche agrippait la cuisse de Clint. Il souriait. Il était tellement bien entre les bras de son sauveur.

Ce fut tout de même au bout d'une heure que le couple rejoignit doucement le chalet. Mais à peine 300 m de la cabane, Pietro plaqua Clint contre un arbre. Il l'embrassa passionnément et commença doucement à caresser le buste de Clint. L'archer, lui, avait la main plaquée sur ses reins, l'autre s'étant directement faufiler une fois n'est pas coutume dans ses cheveux blanc.

Le jeune appuyait son bassin contre celui de Clint, et bien que les hommes sentaient leurs excitation respectifs, Clint n'était cependant pas prêt à aller trop loin. Il laissa tout de même le jeune un peu de liberté et le laissa embrasser son cou, puis son épaule. Le jeune caressait toujours le buste de Clint, avait remonté progressivement son t shirt. Clint comprit ce que voulait faire le jeune quand il entreprit d'embrasser sa poitrine.

Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas enclin à faire des galipettes en extérieur, Clint laissa Pietro jouir de son buste. Le jeune profita de la situation et passa sa langue sur les tétons pointus de Clint qui gémissait à chaque cou de langue. Ce fut lorsque le jeune descendit progressivement la bouche sur son buste que Clint l'arrêta. "Calme toi Vilain garnements..."

\- J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de. Pietro se fit un moment et remonta son visage au niveau du sien. "De te faire plaisir." Finit il par dire.

\- J'avais compris... Pas ici Pietro. Un ours peut nous prendre par surprise. On a aucune visibilité... Se défend dit suelzmnt Clint en caressant à présent sa joue. Le jeune plaqua son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux. Clint reprit. "Et puis... Prenons notre temps."

\- Oui excuse moi... abrégea le jeune qui comprit que Clint n'était pas prêt à se laisser aller en plein nature.

Le couple reparti en direction du chalet, main dans la main. En rentrant, ils se finirent un bon café avant d'aller couper du bois pour la soirée et la nuit. Puis, les hommes prennent un moment pour eux. Ils se posent sur le banc extérieur contre le perron, et écoutent la seule radio qu'ils captent. Clint est assis, les pieds contre la balustrade, Pietro lui s'est allongé du long, le buste contre le côté de Clint qui l'entoure de son bras. Ils ont les yeux fermés tout les deux. Il n'y a rien à faire, ils s'ennuient et attendent qu'il soit l'heure du repas, pour avoir quelques chose à faire. Pietro aurait bien une petite idée pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas, mais Clint ne serait pas d'accord. Pas vraiment prêt pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- On devrait prendre le dîner et aller manger sur le bord du lac, qu'est ce que t'en dis? Déclara Clint qui rompu le silence.

\- Bonne idée... Qu'est ce qu'on mange?

\- Ça c'est une bonne question.

\- Moi je propose qu'on prenne une boîte de conserve, comme ça on l'a chauffe sur le feu. Proposa seulement le jeune.

\- Bonne idée... Mais du coup, on a rien à faire... Il est que 18h... On s'ennuie... Soupira Clint ensuite.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait plein de truc à faire ici! Pouffa Pietro en riant.

\- Te fout pas de moi... Lança Clint en serrant son sokovien de son bras. "On a déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait... On a du bois, on a de la bouffe..."

\- On va jouer à un jeu! Lance Pietro en se redressant subitement. Il s'assoit à l'Indienne sur le banc. Clint le regard de travers, surpris de ce revirement. "Action ou vérité"

\- T'es pas sérieux. Pouffa Clint.

\- Quoi, on s'ennuie... Alors action ou vérité ?

Clint soupire. "vérité."

\- As tu déjà eut quelques chose avec la rousse? Demanda Pietro.

Clint éclata de rire. "Tu peux me poser plein de question et tu gaspilles ton tour avec ça... Non, j'ai jamais rien eu avec la rousse. À mon tour... As tu déjà fait des choses que tu regrettes en étant bourré si oui raconte."

Pietro pouffe de rire à son tour. "Je tiens pas l'alcool..." Avoua déjà Pietro.

\- Alors? Insista Clint qui savait déjà que ça allait etre très drôle.

\- J'ai... J'ai dansé dans un bar, enfin sur le bar... Et à la fin, je me suis ramassé ... Comme une grosse merde...

Clint rit puis marmonna. "Mouais... À ton tour."

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité, je suis pas fou. Lança ensuite Clint.

\- T'es tu déjà pris un râteau, si oui, par qui?

\- Euh.. oui bien sure, par plein même... Suzie Mayer, je crois que celle dont je me souviens le mieux. Elle travaillait avec moi. J'étais dingue d'elle, je la regardais tout le temps travailler et... Après une représentation je suis allé dans la loge de ses parents... Elle est sortie et quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, elle a pouffé de rire, elle m'a caressé les cheveux comme un petit chien et m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende d'avoir du poil au menton pour revenir la voir...

\- Tu travaillais où? Pas au Shield!

\- C'est à mon tour de te poser une question non?

\- Sérieusement Clint.

\- Au cirque, j'avais 14 ans... Je travaillais dans un cirque.

\- Au cirque? Tu faisais quoi?

\- Archer... jongleur... Gymnaste.

\- Je comprends mieux ta souplesse... Mais comment ça se fait que tu travaillais dans un cirque?

\- Mes parents sont décédé, et mon frère et moi on a préféré fuir l'orphelinat. On savait qu'on allait être séparés. On a d'abord pensé à venir ici... Et puis on a rencontré deux personnes totalement incroyable. Swordsman et Trickshoot. On était fasciné par eux. Trickshoot était mon mentor, il m'a tout apprit sur le tir à l'arc. Swordsman m'a apprit le maniement des lames, et épées, enfin pas, en combat, ca c'est Ironfist, Swordsman c'était plutôt au lancé.

\- Tu sais lancer des couteaux comme eux? Demanda le jeune les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, enfin je suis un peu plus à l'aise avec l'arc tout de même.

\- Je savais pas tout va.

\- Peu de personne le savent. En fait il n'y a que la rousse qu'il le sache, elle sait tout de moi. Natasha Romanoff. C'est ma meilleure amie. Depuis toujours. Allez... À ton tour. Action ou vérité.

\- Hummm... Action! Lança le jeune confiant.

\- Hum... Imite le chien. Lança Clint.

\- Le chien comment? Le chien tout triste? Lance Pietro avant d'imiter les pleurs d'un chien triste désirant l'affection de son maître. " Le chien en colère?" Lança Pietro en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le banc est en aboyant fortement sur Clint qui éclata de rire. "Ou le chien tout gaie!" Lança à nouveau Pietro qui grimpa sur Clint tout en aboyant gaiement.

\- J'aime beaucoup le chien tout geai! Lança Clint en riant alors que Pietro continuait d'embêter Clint en lâchant le visage.

\- Le chien gaie, il aime bien son mai-maitre ! Lança Pietro en reprenant les léchouille sur Clint qui ne cessait de rire.

\- Arrête, on va tomber ! Pietro... Arrête! Lançait Clint en riant à plein poumon, tentant tout de même de se débattre.

Le jeune se calma tout de mème puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. "Je t'adore Clint."

Clint ne pu que sourire face à cette déclaration spontanée. "Et moi je t'aime... On s'ennuie jamais avec toi." Déclara l'archer en caressant les cheveux en bataille de son sokovien. "Bon.. je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller non?" Reprit Clint.

\- Ouaip, je vais préparer des affaires. Tu te charges de la bouffe? Demanda le jeune.

\- On prend pas une boîte de conserve? Lança Clint.

\- Si!

Clint leva un sourcil puis se leva, il attrappa la boîte et la fourra dans son sac, ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda et une de vodka. Il attrappa ensuite deux tasse et embarqua également deux gamelle tout deux en aluminium et des couverts. Il rejoignit ensuite son petit ami dans la chambre, qui fourrait une couverture dans son sac. "T'es prêt?"

\- Oui... Mains dans la main, le couple se dirigea vers le lac. À leur arrivé, Clint s'occupa de suite d'allumer le feu, tandis que Pietro installait une couverture au sol. Il déposa ensuite les assiettes et couverts puis les servit en vodka dans les tasses en aluminium.

Le feu allumé, Clint s'installa aux côtés du jeune et attrapa sa propre tasse, ils trinquerent tous les deux, puis burent une longue gorgée. Ils s'installerent tous deux sur leurs coudes et admirerent le coucher du soleil en dégustant leur verre de vodka.

Le repas prêt, ils s'assirent à nouveau et mangerent calmement leur lentilles aux petits salées, Pietro proposa de continuer a jouer a leur petit jeu tout en mangeant.

\- Encore? Lança Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, vérité. Lança directement Clint.

Pietro sourit, se mordit la lèvre puis lança. "Combien de petite amies as tu eu?"

\- 5. Répondit seulement Clint après avoir tout de même réfléchit un peu. Devait il inclure Pietro dedans? Pietro attendait plus d'information mais Clint le contrat aussitôt. "Tu m'as demandé combien pas qui?"

\- Merde. Pesta Pietro.

Clint rit puis lança à son tour. "Action ou vérité ?"

\- Action! Déclara le jeune en déposant son assiette sur le sol.

\- T'as finis? Demanda Clint en regardant son assiette.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tu vas me faire un massage... Pendant deux tours.

\- Deux tours? toi plus moi. Ou toi plus moi deux fois.

\- Deux fois. Précisa Clint. Pietro se leva et se plaça derrière Clint.

Il commença doucement à masser sa nuque. "Action ou vérité ?"

\- Vérité. Déclara Clint il ne voulait en aucun cas bouger et profiter de ce somptueux massage.


	24. Chapter 24

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 24

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Hello désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai dû mal à écrire en ce moment. J'ai plein de truc à faire. J'ai le mariage de ma petite sœur qui approche, son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mon discours que je n'ai pas encore commencé, et en plus de ça, il fait beau, et comme je travaille en boulangerie, et bien j'ai pas le temps de cuire de baguettes qu'elles sont déjà vendues. Je suis fatiguée...

Mise à part le fait que je manque de temps pour écrire, et j'ai du mal à finir cette fic, j'essaye tout de même de continuer. Pareil pour un choix amer, où je me suis lancée sur un sujet spécial. Bref je vais essayer de me concentrer et de finir ces deux fics. Mais n'ayez crainte j'ai idées pour une autre fic. Gros bisous à vous.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Quarante neuf jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

Il commença doucement à masser sa nuque. "Action ou vérité ?"

\- Vérité. Déclara Clint il ne voulait en aucun cas bouger et profiter de ce somptueux massage.

\- As tu déjà eu un plan à trois?

Clint ouvrit les yeux en grand. "Euh... Non."

\- Non? Demanda de tout même Pietro qui commençait à présent à masser ses épaules.

\- Déçu? Répliqua seulement Clint.

\- Non.

\- Action ou vérité ? Déclara à son tour Clint.

\- Vérité. Lança le jeune. Ce qui réjouit Clint, au moins le jeune continuait à le masser, c'était tellement bon.

\- Pourrais tu faire l'amour pour de l'argent? Si oui, pour combien ? Demanda Clint en riant légèrement.

\- Combien me donnerais-tu? Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Pas grand chose... Alors?

\- Pour toi c'est gratuit. Susurra le jeune dans l'oreille de Clint.

\- D'accord... Finit seulement par dire Clint, légèrement émoustillé.

\- J'ai fini non? Demanda tout de même le gamin qui remontait ses mains sur sa nuque à nouveau.

\- Non, encore une question pour moi et après c'est bon.

\- Ok, action ou vérité ? Demanda alors Pietro.

\- Allez action! Lança Clint.

\- Caresse la partie de mon corps de ton choix. Glissa Pietro dans l'oreille de Clint. Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Vu, la position de Clint et de Pietro, Clint caressa aussitôt les cuisses de son amant. Il descendit vers ses genoux, puis remonta vers ses fesses.

\- Tu peux arrêter le massage. Action ou vérité ? Déclara Clint.

\- Vérité. Répondit Pietro en se laissant tomber sur ses mains, sans quitter sa place, toujours assis derrière Clint.

\- As tu déjà trompé quelqu'un ? Questionna Clint.

\- Dans le sens en couple?

\- Oui. Précisa Clint.

\- Non, jamais. Clint était son premier vrai petit ami, alors non, il n'avait jamais trompé quelqu'un. "À toi, action ou vérité ?"

\- Action. Lança Clint aussitôt.

\- Assied toi sur moi. Murmura Pietro.

Clint fronça les yeux en souriant puis se retourna, le jeune semblait amusé. Clint se leva puis s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Pietro. "À toi, action ou vérité?" Demanda Clint qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'assiérait de cette manière sur un homme. Mais ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, quoique, il était perturbé, mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait cru.

\- Vérité. Chuchota Pietro en allongeant son dos au sol, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

\- Quel est le plus gros défaut de ton ex? Demanda Clint.

\- De ne pas être toi. Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- C'est... C'est mignon. Lâche Clint gêné, les joues rouges...

\- Action ou vérité ? Demanda à son tour Pietro.

\- Action.

\- Caresse toi sensuellement. Ordonna le jeune, Clint est surpris de cet action, il sourit de tout de même, puis glissa sa main droite entre ses propres homoplates avant de glisser l'autre sur sa cuisse. Puis de la remonter en sens inverse jusqu'à son entrejambe. Son regard était planté dans celui de Pietro, qui n'en lâchait pas une miette.

\- C'est bon, là non? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est bon. Répondit Pietro en souriant.

\- Action ou vérité ? Demanda a son roir, Clint.

\- Action! Lâcha aussitôt Pietro, qui n'avait plus vraiment envie de jouer à ce jeu... Et aurait bien voulu passer à autre chose.

\- Enlève un vêtement. Chuchota Clint.

Pietro se lècha les lèvres, puis enlèva son pull. "Action ou vérité ?"

\- Vérité.

\- Quelle est ta zone érogène la plus sensible?

\- Euh... Mon cou? Toute cette partie... Avoue Clint en désignant son cou, son oreille et le haut de sa nuque. "Action ou vérité ?"

\- Action.

\- Embrasse moi, où Tu veux. Finit par ordonner Clint.

Pietro se redresse illico et attrapa la nuque de Clint avant de poser ses lèvres sur la partie érogène la plus sensible de Clint qui ferma aussitôt les yeux, face à cette douce sensation. Clint avait posé directement ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers son t shirt. Pietro était assis, les jambes droites, il n'avait pas beaucoups d'appuie. Leurs positions n'étaient pas idéale pour aller plus loin dans leurs ébats. Le jeune lâcha le cou de Clint puis s'allongea au sol. Clint paru perdu, il regardait le jeune avec envie, mais n'osait pas réduire l'espace entre eux. Ce fut Pietro qui attrappa la veste de Clint puis l'attira contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se percuterent, Clint tenta de tout occulter et se laissa prendre la bouche par Pietro qui lui caressait le cou d'une main, et la hanche de l'autre. Clint lui, avait plaqué sa main gauche sur le côté de sa nuque, la seconde était plaquée sur le sol. Doucement Pietro bascula Clint sur le côté, puis lui caressa le visage, avant de glisser sa main sur son cou, puis de la descendre sur ses pectoraux. Le jeune le dévorait du regard, quelque part, il attendait son véto pour aller plus loin, pour être sûre que Clint voulait la même chose que lui.

Après avoir eut le consentement de Clint par un simple regard, Pietro, glissa sa main sous son t shirt et caressa doucement sa peau. Clint semblait pas trop à l'aise, alors Pietro redoubla de ses baisers. La bouche à présent sur le cou de Clint, Pietro continu à caresser lentement son partenaire. Clint avait la tête légèrement en arrière, non pas pour esquiver Pietro mais plutôt pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. La main droite de l'archer restait sur la hanche de Pietro, il n'osait pas encore caresser une autre partie de son corps, mais avait tout de même réussi à la glisser sous le tissus de son t shirt. Peu à peu, sa main glissa sur le côté gauche du buste de Pietro puis avait fini par se retrouver elle aussi sur la peau imberbe des pectoraux du jeune.

Après quelques caresses, Pietro bascula Clint sur le dos, puis déboutonna les bouton de son jean, tout en cessant ses baisers torrides dans le cou du plus vieux. Clint était ainsi allongé sur le dos, sa main droite avait remplacé la gauche et caressait tout de même le corps de Pietro. Le Speed runner était toujours sur le côté, lui, et commençait à s'immiscer sous le tissus du boxer du plus vieux qui commençait à ressentir du plaisir dû aux caresses du plus jeune.

Pietro se mit subitement sur les genoux et regarda son archer avant de lui prendre les lèvres, l main enfouie dans le boxer de Clint qui commençait doucement à gémir. Il aimait caresser Clint, il aimait l'embrasser, il aimait lui procurer du plaisir, il l'aimait, tout simplement. Clint de son côté, était à la fois tétanisé par ce qu'il se passait, à la fois excité, les doigts du sokovien caressant son sexe, ses baisers torrides sur lui. Sa peau qu'il caressait, qu'il désirait embrasser lui aussi lui procurait un plaisir inouï. Le jeune rompu le baiser et souleva le t-shirt de Clint pour lui parsemer le buste de doux et chaste baisers. C'était grandiose pour celui qui se laissait embrasser. Jamais de doux baisers chastes et légèrement piquant lui aurait fait quoique se soit, et pourtant, ses baisers avaient raison de lui. Clint pouvait presque suivre la ligne tracée par les baisers. Il se doutait où les lèvres de son amant se poseraient. Sa main avait lâché le buste du jeune et s'était déplacée dans les cheveux du jeune.

Petit à petit, la main de Pietro resurgissait de son caleçon, ainsi que le sexe de Clint qui glonflait de plus en plus. Clint était serein, il se laissait parsemer de baisers et caresser. Et bien qu'il pouvait presque prédire où les lèvres du jeune allaient se poser, il tressaillit tout de même lorsque le jeune posa ses lèvres sur son sexe bien érigé. Ses doigts toujours enfouies entre les mèches du speed runner. Clint gemit aussitôt lorsque la langue de Pietro s'enroula autour de son sexe. Il sentit ensuite qu'il lui baissait un peu plus son pantalon.

Clint n'avait jamais ressenti quelques chose d'aussi intense. Ce n'était pas sa première fellation mais celle ci était unique et orsgamique. Quoi de mieux qu'un homme pour comprendre et savoir ce qu'est l'orgasme chez un autre homme. Clint avait serré sa mains autour des mèches de Pietro. La sensation était tellement intense. Clint voulait qu'il continu encore et encore à serrer ses lèvres autour de son sexe, à jouer avec sa langue autour de son gland et avait envie à la fois, de le toucher lui aussi, il avait envie de lui montrer lui aussi tout l'amour qu'il avait. Il avait envie de le caresser, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, il avait envie de lui.

Clint était déjà dans un tel état de plaisir que lorsque Pietro s'arrêta momentanément pour le regarder, il détourna les yeux, confus, gêné et totalement excité. Ses joues rougies, sa bouche ouverte, et son expression, trahissaient aussitôt son état. Pietro souriait doucement. Il savait que son homme prenait du plaisir, il savait qu'il était excité, il le comprenait, lu même était tout excité. Bien que Clint soit son premier vrai petit ami, ce n'était pas sa première relation avec un homme, alors oui, il savait à quoi s'en tenir, il savait qu'il allait aimer, et encore plus si c'était avec lui, avec Clint. Pietro reposa ses lèvres sur son gland, puis glissa sa main à nouveau sur les abdos de Clint, puis sur ses pectoraux.

Pietro fini par retirer ses lèvres du sexe de Clint puis les déposa sur son pubis, puis sur ses abdos, sur son sternum, puis enfin sur son cou à nouveau. Pietro s'allongea, puis bascula le corps de Clint sur le côté. Il glissa son bras droit sous la nuque de Clint et lui attrappa le front pour attirer son cou sur ses lèvres, puis recommença à titiller son sexe entre ses mains.

Au bout de quelques va et vient sur lui, et quelques baiser sur l'oreille, Pietro lâcha le sexe de Clint et baissa un peu plus son pantalon, pour pouvoir écarter ses jambes. "Pietro." Murmura Clint, léger inquiet de la tournure.

\- Tout va bien, Clint, ne t'inquiètes pas je te ferais jamais de mal. Chuchota le jeune la voix douce.

Clint n'était pas sûre de Pietro. Si il était sûre de Pietro, mais pas de lui. Il se doutait de ce qu'allait lui faire le jeune, il savait ce qui allait se passer mais ne savait pas comment il allait gérer ça. Aurait il mal? Arrêterait il si c'était le cas? Est ce la première fois pour Pietro? Clint parut un peu inquiet, et Pietro l'avait compris. Alors le jeune enleva de suite la veste de Clint, puis remonta son t-shirt, ainsi que celui de Clint pour pouvoir se coller contre lui. Peau contre peau, Clint se sentirait sûrement mieux. Pietro défit ensuite son pantalon sorti son sexe, puis se colla contre les fesses du plus vieux.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas encore si ils iraient jusqu'au bout, il ne savait pas encore si Clint était prêt, lui l'était, il avait envie, il avait envie de sentir sa chaire autour de lui. Il a envie de se perdre en lui, de le combler, de l'avoir pour lui, rien qu'à lui. Laura, n'aurait jamais ça. Personne ne l'aurait. Même si Clint le plaquerait un jour, personne n'aura sa virginité, seul lui aurait pu jouir de ça.

Clint de son côté, s'était un peu calmé, la peau du buste du jeune contre son dos, l'avait appaisé. Le jeune avait eu là, une bonne solution pour le calmer. Il sentait le sexe du jeune entre ses fesses. Son sexe était chaud, glonflé et il titillait son entrée. Ils n'avaient rien pour les aider, pas de lubrifiant, pas de préservatif, rien qui pourrait les aider mais ils s'en foutaient, ils en avaient été, c'était tout ce qu'ils les importaient.

Pietro ne savait pas s'il devait préparer l'archer, ou s'il devrait plutôt s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il était tout aussi perdu que Clint. Il se sentait comme si il n'avait jamais rien fait au paravant. C'était comme s'il faisait ça pour la première fois. C'était un peu vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. "Clint."

\- Hummm..

\- Tu veux essayer? Demanda t'il tout de même. Il ne voudrait pas tenter quelques chose et risquer de tout foutre en l'air, s'il n'était pas prêt.

Clint se crispa légèrement, Pietro comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, puis l'archer inspira un grand coup puis finalment, écarta doucement les cuisses. "Je t'aime." Répondit Pietro en lâchant le sexe de son homme pour attrapper le sien et le placer contre Clint. Le jeune commença à s'enfoncer et il pouvait sentir les muscles de Clint se tataniser. Il pouvait sentir la peur, la douleur. "T'es sure?" Demanda encore Pietro qui posa sa main sur la hanche de Clint.

L'archer lui répondit en attrappant sa mains. Il entrelassa leur doigts c'était signe qu'il voulait passer le pas, qu'il en avait tout envie que lui. Pietro continua à s'enfoncer en lui. L'archer fit un soubresaut lorsque le gland de Pietro le pénétra. La sensation était inédite, c'était un sentiment d'intrusion et en même de douceur et de douleur, c'était une sensation très étrange et au bout de quelques et va et vient aussi doux que les baisers sur son cou. La sensation se fit plus douce et plus intense. Clint se sentit en union avec Pietro. À ce moment précis, ils étaient un. Il était bien, il était serein, il était à lui. Peu à peu, Pietro se glissait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Et Clint commençait à se laisser aller. La sensation de douleur et d'intrusion commençait à laisser place à la douceur, à l'envie et à l'extase... Et bientôt l'orgasme. Les mouvements de Pietro se firent plus intenses mais toujours sur la même cadence, une cadence lente et ordonnée.

Après plusieurs mouvements de va et vient, Pietro saisit à nouveau le sexe de Clint sans sa main et le caressait doucement. Clint commençait à gémir fortement. Se mordant parfois la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe. Un son aiguë parvint tout de même à s'échapper de sa bouche lorsque Pietro toucha un endroit méconnu pour Clint. Un plaisir intense survint. Clint se sentait partir, il avait l'impression que son corps voyageait et que ses cinq sens s'étaient décuples. Le toucher, par ses lèvres sur son cou, son pouce carressant son frein. Ses doigts autour de son sexe, son sexe en lui, touchant un organe si sensible. Le son, le son de la voix de Pietro qui commençait à le rejoindre. Le goût, le goût du plaisir sur la langue, l'odorat, l'odeur de sa peau. Seule, la vue était proscrit. Clint remerciait intérieurement Pietro de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Car à ce moment là, dans l'état où il se trouvait il n'aurait pas pu croiser son regard. Ce fut dans un extase partagé que Clint commença à se déverser entre les doigts de son amant alors que Pietro accélérait doucement ses mouvements pour jouir en lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 25

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cinquante jours de captivité.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

C'était un réveil en douceur ce matin. Clint sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Il se souvint de la veille, leur vrai première fois. Il se souvint de la douceur qu'avait fait preuve Pietro après leurs ébats, des caresses douces sur sa joue, puis d'être retournés au chalet main dans la main en silence. Ce jeune homme était un pur bonheur. Il était si doux et affectueux. Ce fut en silence qu'il sortit des draps et se mit à préparer leurs petits déjeuner. Des gâteaux secs, du lait chocolaté et un bon café, accompagné de quelques fruits sauvages.

Lorsque Clint pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce, le jeune était réveillé. Il lui sourit amplement, à lui et au plateau. Clint s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis disposa le plateau entre eux. Ce fut dans la douceur qu'ils partagerent un bon petit déjeuner. Clint décida d'aller couper un peu de bois, Pietro lui, alla récupérer les œufs dans le poulailler, puis les hommes décidèrent de faire un peu de ménage puis préparer le repas de ce midi.

Les garçons décidèrent de se faire un barbecue ce midi. Enfin de cuire le repas du midi sur le barbecue pour profiter du soleil. Autour du feu, les garçons profitèrent du calme pour s'allonger sur le sol. Clint était allongé au sol, tandis que Pietro a posé son crâne sur le buste de l'archer qui caressait lentement ses cheveux couleurs argent.

Au soleil, les hommes mangerent leurs civets de lièvre, avec quelques pommes de terres et des petits pois en boîte. Il était loin le temps où pietro refusait de manger un animal chassé, il en reprit même une deuxième assiette.

Après ce repas consistant, les garçons prirent la décision d'aller récolter quelques baies. Ce fut main dans la main qu'il allèrent se ballader. Clint profita de cet instant pour parler un peu avec Pietro.

\- Tu sais qu'on pourra pas toujours rester caché ici. Le jeune acquessa seulement, il savait ce que Clint allait lui dire. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Clint l'abandonnait. "On pourrait oui, toi tu pourrais, mais moi... Je ne peux pas me permettre ses aller et retours incessants, je vais finir par me faire griller et te faire capturer."

Le jeune déglutit péniblement mais ne broncha pas, il regardait le sol et semblait en détresse. Clint reprit. "Je te lâche pas Pietro, c'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire, je dis seulement que... Qu'on est trop loin de chez moi ou du Shield, ou même du QG."

\- Tu devrais me laisser, et ne plus jamais revenir. Tu vas finir par me faire griller. Soit on continu comme ça, et je risque de finir dans une cellule du triskellion Ou soit tu m'abandonnes. Rude choix." Fini par Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Je sais... mais, j'ai peut-être une solution. Ajouta Clint.

\- Laquelle? Demanda Pietro sans lever les yeux pour autant.

\- Un appartement. Lança seulement Clint.

\- Un appartement ? Répèta le jeune en levant les yeux vers Clint à présent.

\- En plein New-York, t'as moyen de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas couvert par les caméras, et si j'étudie bien les plans des caméras de vidéo surveillance, tu pourrais même aller te balader sans crainte, faire des courses ou... Ou même travailler." Ajouta Clint en se stoppant au beau milieu de la forêt.

\- Tu vivrais avec moi? Demanda le jeune, la voix tremblante, Biensure que ce serait génial d'avoir son appartement mais si c'était pour vivre seul, ça n'en vallait pas la peine.

\- Non, je.. pas pour l'instant en tout cas, il faudrait que... Que je divorce. Dit Clint en posant la main sur sa mâchoire.

\- Tu vas divorcer? Questionna Pietro, surpris et enjoué à la fois.

\- Ça ne te fais pas plaisir? Demanda à nouveau clint.

\- Si biensure que si... C'est juste que... Pietro beugea, c'était si soudain.

\- Oui, je vais divorcer et du coup, je pourrais prendre un appartement à côté du tiens par exemple, comme ça si Nath débarque chez moi, il n'y a aucunes traces de toi. Ou alors... On prends un appart tous les trois, avec ta sœur et si il y a un truc à toi qui traine, Wanda pourra se justifier en disant que c'est un souvenir. Il va falloir user de d'imagination pour fabriquer une planque au cas où quelqu'un débarquerait et qu'il faudrait te cacher. Ajouta Clint le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune le copia et sourit lui aussi.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire cet idée. Le truc c'est que je peux pas prendre d'appartement tant que je sois pas divorcé. Ta sœur et toi non plus puisque vous n'êtes pas américain. Il va falloir que je trouve un proprio peu regardant.

\- Comment on va faire pour payer le premier loyer, j'ai pas une tune Clint. Lâcha à présent Pietro qui prit peur.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai quelques fond de côté et je pense que Wanda aidera. Après on verra, je ferais déjà des économies sur l'essence. On verra bien. Et pour ce qui est des meubles on peut déjà embarquer ceux d'ici et après on verra. Lança Clint bien décidé à sortir Pietro de cette merde. "Tout va bien se passer." Ajouta t'il en voyant le jeune hésiter.

\- Je l'espère. Je t'aime Clint, si tu savais comme je suis heureux grace à toi. Lança le jeune en s'engouffrant dans les bras de l'archer.

\- Je sais Vilain garnements. Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Clint en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le couple ceuillirent quelques baies puis allaient regagner le chalet lorsque Pietro embêta l'archer en lui embrassant le cou. Clint ricane légèrement sous les effets des baissers plus jeune sur sa peau. Il essaye de se défaire de l'emprise de Pietro mais l'archer à de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. "T'es un pervert en fait toi." Lança t'il riant.

Le jeune acquessa en glissant sa main sur son buste. "C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop sexy monsieur l'archer suprême."

\- L'archer suprême... C'est joli comme surnom, ça change de papi.. et... Han... Vieillard.

\- T'emballe pas vieillard. Marmonna le jeune ce qui fit rire Clint à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Pietro? Demanda Clint en sentant la main gauche du jeune caresser sa bosse.

\- Je m'occupe de mon vieillard. Marmonna Pietro les lèvres toujours scellées sur son cou.

\- Pietro... Rala un peu Clint.

\- Clint... S'amusa de dire le jeune. Le plus vieux se laissa tout de même dévorer le cou, il ferma même les yeux et se laissa aller sous les caresses du jeune. Sa main droite caressant toujours son buste. Et la gauche qui lui caressait doucement l'entrejambe.

\- On devrait pas faire ça ici. Murmura Clint.

\- Pourquoi ça? T'as peur qu'on nous surprenne? S'amusa de dire Pietro.

\- J'ai peur d'être surpris oui, mais pas par quelqu'un mais plutôt par un animal. Réussit à dire Clint déjà tout émoustillé.

\- Grrrr... Un animal... Montre moi l'animal qui est en toi. Lança le jeune. Clint éclata de rire. Vraiment cet homme était si fougueux, si spontané, c'est ce qui préférait chez lui. Sa spontanéité.

\- Pietro... Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire... Dit il tout de même.

\- Tu disais pas ça hier... Le titilla Pietro en attrappant ses lèvres.

\- Hier on avait ... un feu, qui repoussait... les animaux. Pietro... tenta de dire Clint mais le jeune l'empêchait par ses baisers.

\- Clint... J'ai envie de toi. Lâcha le jeune tout excité.

\- Pietro. Rala encore Clint, mais tresailllit lorsque Pietro glissa ses doigts entre les boutons de son jean.

\- Laisse toi faire Clint... Susurra Pietro.

Mais le plus vieux ne se sentait pas serein et retira la main du jeune. "Calme toi. On a tous le temps pour ça. Hein, là il va falloir qu'on rentre pour s'occuper de tes poules, on fait le dîner et après on verra ok."

Le jeune soupira de frustration mais acquessa tout de meme. Clint passa son bras autour du cou du plus jeune et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. "Ne soit pas frustré Pietro."

\- Je suis pas frustré... Se défendit Pietro, l'air boudeur. Clint leva un sourcil puis lui avoua finalement. "D'accord, je suis un peu frustré, oui. Allons nous occuper de mes copines." Lança Pietro.

Le retour fut silencieux, les hommes entrèrent dans l'enclos des poules. Clint nettoya le sol, tandis que Pietro nettoyait les gamelles d'eau. Pietro éclata de rire lorsque Clint cria de stupeur face à une de leur poules.

"Qu'est ce que t'as fait?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Mais rien, elle m'a fait peur, elle m'a eut par surprise. Se défendit Clint.

\- Ah ça, c'est Natasha tout craché. Lança Pietro en riant.

\- De quoi? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est la rousse qui t'as fais peur? Demanda à nouveau Pietro.

\- Euh.. ouais. Affirma Clint.

\- C'est Natasha! Celle là c'est Laura, et celle là Samantha. Ajouta Pietro fièrement.

\- Comment tu les différencies?

\- C'est simple, Laura c'est la plus calme. Répondit seulement le sokovien.

\- D'accord...

\- C'est laquelle ta préféré toi? Demanda Pietro.

\- J'en ai pas, et toi?

\- J'aime bien Laura. Lança le jeune en regardant la petite poule blanche assise sagement à terre.

\- T'aimes bien Laura. Répèta Clint.

\- Oui, elle est calme et douce, Sam c'est une furie, et je te parle même pas de Natasha. Lança Pietro en riant.

Clint cru à un double sens à sa phrase. Pour qu'elle raison, il préférait la poule qui portait le nom de Laura? Pourquoi elle? Il leva la main et caressa lentement la joue de Pietro. Le jeune lui sourit doucement. "On mange quoi ce soi?" Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ce que tu veux Pietro. Tout ce que tu veux. Souffla Clint.

\- Du corned de beef et des pommes de terre. Proposa Pietro.

\- Écrasées? Proposa l'archer en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Biensure écrasées ! Lança le jeune en relevant légèrement le menton.

\- Top la, allez, on a du boulot alors. J'épluche, tu coupes? Proposa le plus vieux.

\- Ok! Mais on prends l'apéro alors! Décida le sokovien.

\- Si tu veux. Concéda Clint.

Les hommes entrèrent dans le chalet, Clint commença à éplucher les pommes de terre, Pietro s'occupa de mettre une grosse gamelle d'eau sur le feu, il s'occupa ensuite de préparer l'apéro. Chips, et vodka soda, puis il coupa les pommes de terre.

Les pommes de terre plongées dans l'eau bouillante, les hommes purent profiter de l'apéro tranquillement. Devant le feu, assis à même le sol, les garçons sont calme et reposés, ils écoutent le bois crépiter, et l'eau bouillonner. Pietro posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint, qui lui, lui entoura le buste.

\- On est bien là tout les deux, hein, Clint? Murmura le jeune.

\- Oui, on est bien, tu sais... Avant ça, avant cette histoire, je commencais à me demander si j'arriverais à supporter toute cette pression. Les médias, ma vie de couple qui partait en cacahuètes, je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions, si j'allais supporter tout ça. Chuchota Clint, il caressa doucement le cou à nu de Pietro, lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, puis reprit. "Et tu vois avec toi, tout semble si paisible."

Le jeune releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de archer préféré. " Tu te rend pas compte non plus de la bonne influence que tu as sur moi."

Clint sourit puis reporta son regard vers son verre. "Demain, je retourne sur New-York, pour nous trouver quelque chose."

\- C'est vrai? dit le jeune le cœur battant à tout rompre. Même s'il avait confiance en lui, il avait toujours été déçu des promesses non tenues et attendait désormais des preuves.

\- Biensure. Acquessa Clint en attrappant sa main entre les siennes.

\- J'ai hâte. Souffla le jeune.

\- Moi aussi. Bon allez... On va retirer les pommes de terre.

\- Je m'occupe du corned de beef, tu t'occupes des pommes de terre? Demanda le jeune en se levant.

\- Oui chef, dit Clint en se levant lui aussi.

Clint egoutta les pommes de terre, pendant que le jeune coupait la viande en cube, puis il confia la viande à Clint, qui mélangea la préparation aux pommes de terre sommairement écrasées. Pietro mit ensuite la table, puis les hommes passèrent à table.

À table, les hommes, se regalerent, ils avaient beaucoups mangés, un peu trop au goût de Clint qui avait dû mal à digérer. Son vieil âge ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il aurait tout donné pour un soda pour l'aider à digérer mais hélas, l'avaient fini à l'apero. Pietro proposa de manger quelques fruits pour l'aider à digérer, mais le plus vieux était repu, et ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Il proposa à son tour, d'aller faire une promenade, pour aider la digestion et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

Pietro n'était pas du genre à se promener, sans que ça lui apporte rien, mais accepta. Ce fut main dans la main, accompagné tout de même d'un arc et de quelques flèche que les hommes partirent faire un tour dans la forêt. Ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord vers le plaine, puis arrivés là bas, ils se dirigerent vers le coin où Clint ceuillait des champignons, puis finirent par rejoindre leur plage privée, devant le lac, pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

Ce fut devant un beau coucher de soleil que les hommes terminèrent leur ballade. Pietro avait enlacé Clint entre ses bras, Clint lui, avait automatiquement emprisonné les bras du plus jeune, dans les siens. Pietro avait glissé sa joue contre celle de Clint. C'était une position très spéciale pour Clint. Il n'avait jamais été de ce côté là. C'était lui qui enlaçait Laura, qui la prenait dans ses bras, c'était lui qui était protecteur. Mais avec Pietro c'était bien différent, certes, il aimait le protèger, il aimait le prendre dans ses bras, aimait le rassurer mais parfois il avait besoin d'être dans les bras de ce jeune homme, il n'avait jamais eut ce besoin avec Laura, alors qu'avec Pietro, tout était si naturel, être dans ses bras, était comme une évidence.

Les derniers rayons de soleil à présent disparus, le couple revint vers le chalet bras dessus, bras dessous, dans un silence, presque assourdissant. Ils n'entendaient que leurs pas. Au chalet, ils s'assirent à nouveau devant le feu, Clint rechaufaient ses mains devant la cheminée, tandis que le jeune leur servit un autre verre.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, désolé du retard, en fait j'ai carrément oublié de publier, et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance je me suis dis que j'allais attendre aujourd'hui. Voilà le chapitre est là. bisous à vous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 26

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

Les derniers rayons de soleil à présent disparus, le couple revint vers le chalet bras dessus, bras dessous, dans un silence, presque assourdissant. Ils n'entendaient que leurs pas. Au chalet, ils s'assirent à nouveau devant le feu, Clint rechaufaient ses mains devant la cheminée, tandis que le jeune leur servit un autre verre.

\- Tu commences à me détourner toi! Marmonna Clint devant le feu.

\- De quoi?

\- J'arrête pas de picoler avec toi. Lança seulement l'archer.

\- Je t'oblige à rien.

\- Faut pas beaucoup pour me pousser. Avoua t'il seulement avant de se lever.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit seulement Pietro avant que Clint entour le sokovien de ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, tandis que le jeune tentait de ne rien renverser. Il attrappa les deux verres, puis se retourna face à l'archer. Clint saisie le verre, puis le duo trinquerent. "À nous." Lanca le jeune.

\- À notre appart. Lança Clint souriant. Les hommes burent une gorgée puis Clint déposa son verre sur la table, pour pouvoir envelopper à nouveau, son petit ami. Il saisit ensuite celui du jeune et le deposa à côté du sien avant de lui prendre les lèvres sensuellement. Le jeune fut surpris de la fougue du plus vieux mais se laissa complètement envahir lorsque Clint avait prononcé entre leur lèvres. "Je t'aime tellement Pietro."

\- Et moi donc... Murmura le jeune en remontant ses mains sur les cheveux de Clint, pour appuyer leurs baisers. L'étreinte fut longue et intense, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se désiraient. Pietro descendit les mains sur le buste de Clint, puis lui enleva son pull. Il les glissa ensuite sous le tissus, pour pouvoir toucher cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Clint de son côté, avait placé ses mains sur les reins du jeune sous ses vêtements pour pouvoir également, sentir sa peau soyeuse et lisse.

Toujours contre la table, les hommes se désiraient ardemment, Pietro ne pu résister longtemps et s'attaqua aux bouton du jean de Clint. La main musclée du sokovien se faufila directement sur son sexe. Clint avait de suite fermé les yeux et s'attaquait maintenant à la peau du cou du jeune. Sa barbe naissante lui piquait légèrement les lèvres et le menton mais ça ne le rebutait pas pour autant. Clint fini par enlever le pull et le t shirt du jeune d'un seul coup, il avait une folle envie d'embrasser ce buste parfait. Mais le jeune fut plus plus rapide que lui. Ses lèvres s'étaient placées sur la clavicules de Clint soulevant son t shirt di'une main. L'autre s'étant retrouvée sur sa hanche.

Clint les yeux toujours clos, appréciait les baisers chaste de Pietro sur sa peau, son cœur battait la chamade à mesure que les lèvres douces descendaient le long de son buste pour aller se nicher sur son sexe. L'archer laissa un instant le sokovien jouer avec son sexe, puis l'empêcha de continuer. Pietro le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Un regard à la fois lubrique, amoureux, un regard empli de désir. Il força son homme à s'agenouiller également, puis força Clint à s'allonger sur le sol.

Le sokovien se mit à califourchon sur lui, Clint n'hésita pas longtemps pour déboutonner également son pantalon. Tandis que Pietro caressait le buste de Clint. Ayant pu accéder à son intimité, Clint commença également à caresser son sexe, alors que le jeune jouait avec ses tétons gentiment. Clint fut surpris que le jeune se relève subitement. Il défit ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Il en profita pour glisser un peu plus le jean de Clint. Il se remit à califourchon sur Clint.

Leurs sexe se frôlaient, se titillaient, jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Pietro saisie leurs sexe et les caressa tout deux d'une seule main. Clint avait aussitot fermé les yeux. Sous l'effet de la sensation mais aussi car il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Pietro. Pas encore assez à l'aise avec sa sexualité homosexuelle.

Doucement, le jeune remonta progressivement, faisant glisser la verge de Clint sous son périnée, puis entre ses fesses. Il avait tant envie de lui. Dévorant du regard Clint, qui lui n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il prit une décision quant à leur position réalisant que de le regarder était trop demandé de la part de Clint. Il se retourna, son dos reposant sur le torse de Clint, puis attrappa le sexe de Clint qu'il dirigea vers son antre. Sans préparation préalable, c'était assez douloureux pour Pietro, mais il serrait les dents, il voulait que Clint n'en garde qu'un bon souvenir, et non pas un souvenir de douleur. Les caresses de Clint sur son torse et les baisers dans le cou détendirent un peu plus le jeune qui glissait progressivement sur le sexe de Clint. Ce fut lorsque Clint accéda à son propre sexe que la douleur s'était le plus estompée, lorsque ses doigts fins l'avaient saisit et qu'ils caressaient son sexe avec douceur.

Enfin, enfoui en lui, Pietro commença de léger va et vient, rejoint bientôt par des mouvements de bassin de Clint. Une main sur son buste, une autre sur sa verge, Pietro commençait à se relaxer et apprécier les va et vient de Clint en lui. L'archer quant à lui, aimait la chaleur du dos de Pietro contre lui, ses fesses contre son bassin, l'humidité et l'étroitesse de l'antre de son partenaire.

Le jeune avaient fini par recroqueviller ses jambes, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour parfaire leurs mouvements, petits à petits il avait fini par se redresser lentement et avait fini par être à califourchon sur Clint qui lui caressait à présent le dos.

Voir son homme donner la cadence sur lui, procura à Clint un sentiment de frustration de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce que Pietro attendait. La position lui procurait également tellement d'excitation qu'il décida d'une autre position. Il souleva les fesses, de son hommes, se redressa, se positionna sur ses genoux, puis pénétra à nouveau son homme, tout en attrappant sa virilité entre ses doigts. Pietro avait de suite attrappé le cou de son homme par l'arrière, et Clint pu entendre des gémissements de plaisir de la part de son partenaire. Les va et vient étaient plus abrupte et intenses, les hommes ne purent s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Leurs gestes deviennent moins abrupte, et plus sensuelles, Clint caressait encore la verge de Pietro et de son autre main, caressait son buste tendrement. Les hommes finirent par s'unir dans un long gémissement de plaisir.

Le silence envahir soudainement le chalet, ils n'entendaient plus que leurs battements de cœur, leurs respiration et le feu qui crepitait lentement dans la cheminée. Clint sert le buste de son homme un peu plus contre lui, puis lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Quand je pense que y'a deux mois, tu m'avais laissais dormir ici, sans rien et que maintenant tu me fais l'amour sur ce même sol. Murmura Pietro en retournant la tête vers Clint pour capter son regard. Clint lui répondit par un baiser langoureux, puis chuchota.

\- Excuse moi, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. Si j'avais su que j'allais t'aimer autant. S'excusa Clint confus.

Mais ses simples mots prononcés firent comme une ode aux oreilles de Pietro qui lui murmura en retour.

\- J'aurais pu encaisser bien pire si j'avais su que la suite serait aussi grandiose.

Clint se laissa tomber sur un coude puis caressa les cheveux de Pietro de son autre main. Sa main descendit ensuite sur sa nuque, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune se retourna à nouveau vers Clint puis lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever et de partir dans la cuisine nu comme un vers. Il se sert un grand verre d'eau. Tandis que Clint l'admirait dans ce plus simple appareil. Clint releva son pantalon, puis se releva également entourant le buste de son homme. "Bon allez, Vilain garnements, allons nous coucher, demain, je dois filer a new York."

\- Pour notre appart! Ajouta le jeune souriant.

\- Pour notre appart, oui. Susurra Clint avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son oreille et de s'en aller vers leurs chambre. Sous les draps, les hommes s'agripperent comme si pendant la nuit, quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait les séparer. Comme si c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante et un jours de captivité.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce fut un doux réveil ce matin, les oiseaux chantaient, et les hommes étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Clint grimpa sur le bras de Pietro à l'aide de ses doigts, il l'embetait des le réveil. "Pourquoi tu m'embête?" Marmonna le jeune à demi endormis.

\- J'aime bien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Marmonna encore le jeune.

\- Je fais l'araignée. Lâcha calmement Clint comme si c'était une évidence.

\- L'araignée?!

\- Tu connais pas l'araignée qui monte, qui monte, qui monte et qui tombe. Lança t'il en enfouissant sa main sur le cou de jeune qui ronchonnait.

\- Si je connais, mais... On fais ça avec les mômes. Se plaignit le jeune.

\- Mais tu en es un mon amour. Murmura Clint. Mon amour, c'était la deuxième fois que Clint donnait un surnom affectueux à Pietro, et hors mis le fait de se surprendre une seconde fois, ce fut tout aussi naturel de l'appeler ainsi. "Bon... On va se réveiller. Je dois partir."

\- Pas maintenant. Déjeune avec moi, passe au moins la matinée... S'il te plaît mon chéri... L'implora Pietro en relevant la tête boudeuse.

\- Humm ... D'accord... Je prépare le petit dej, tu vas chercher les œufs, d'accord?

\- Ok... Céda le jeune.

Les hommes se leverent rapidement, Clint enfila un jean puis alla faire chauffer de l'eau, tandis que le jeune alla chercher ses œufs bien frais.

Clint était en train de laver quelques baies lorsque Pietro entra dans le chalet, le visage défait, le regard appeuré et sans œufs. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Il y a du bruit dehors! Lança Pietro. Clint fronça les yeux et sorti immédiatement. Il fut rejoint par Pietro et son arc.

\- T'es à cran toi! Lança Clint en voyant son homme armer une flèche.

\- Je te jure Clint, il y avait du bruit. Insista le jeune.

\- Je te crois. Lança Clint en pénétrant à nouveau dans le chalet, laissant le jeune en position de tir. Clint saisit sa montre puis ressortit avant de désarmer et d'armer à nouveau les balises. Un grésillement suspect vinrent à leurs oreilles. "Ne reste pas là!" Cria Clint en se dirigeant à nouveau dans le chalet, il fouilla au dessus de l'armoire de la chambre et en sortit deux Taurus. Il rejoint aussitôt son homme.

\- Où as tu trouvé ces flingues? Demanda Pietro alors que Clint scrutait l'horizon, puis il vu un mouvement.

\- Sortez de là! Vous êtes sur un terrain privé ! Cria Clint. "Natasha." Murmura t'il lorsqu'il vu la rousse sortir d'un bosquet, équipée également de deux pistolets. "J'aurais dû m'en douter."

\- Moi aussi. Ravie de voir que tu nous as trahi Clint. Lança la Russe.

\- Je pouvais pas vous laisser faire ça. Se défendit Clint.

\- Rend nous le gamin et tout ira bien Clint. Lui ordonna la femme calmement.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Clint, si, tu coopère, on oubliera tout. Lui rétorqua t'elle.

\- Pour quelles raisons penses tu que je vais te le confier? Demanda Clint tenant toujours sa meilleure amie en joug.

\- Parce que tu es un Avengers. Lui lança t'elle en s'approchant doucement d'eux.

\- Quelle bonne blague Natasha. Si être un Avengers c'est traquer un gamin sans défense alors j'en suis plus un. Se résolu t'il.

\- Gamin? Sans défense? Pouffa Pietro entre ses dents.

\- Pietro... Pesta Clint, ce n'était pas le moment. "Natasha, il ne mesurait pas ses actes, ce n'est pas un assassin, crois moi." Ajouta t'il.

\- Barton, rendez nous notre prisonnier. Lança une voix masculine.

\- Tiens, tiens, tu n'es pas venue seule? Captain America, que puis je pour vous? Demanda Clint sur le ton de la courtoisie.

\- Baissez vos armes Clint, ça vaudrait mieux. Le somma l'ancien militaire.

\- Vous savez quoi! Je préfère largement crever en tant que défenseur de l'homme plutôt que d'obéir à des personnes tel que vous! Vous vous dites défenseur des hommes, et vous traquez Pietro comme un animal! Il est l'un des nôtre !

\- Sûrement pas. Lança la rousse.

\- Il l'était dans tous les cas, et personnes, je dis bien, personne n'a essayé de le comprendre. vous le traitez d'assassin alors que vous même avaient butés bien plus d'homme que lui. Ajouta Clint la rage au ventre.

\- Bon, allez c'est bon Clint, baisse tes flingues, sinon je tire. Lui ordonna calmement.

\- Et bien tire, qu'est ce que t'attends Natasha. Ça confirmera ce que je pense de vous maintenant, vous n'êtes que des assassin sans cœur. Cracha Clint.

\- Maximoff! Tu ferais mieux de coopérer. Souffla Nath. Pietro rit seulement, comme si il allait suivre cette psychopathe russe. "Tanpis, on se défoulera sur quelqu'un d'autre." Insinua t'elle.

\- Quoi? Comment ça?! Cracha le jeune.

\- Où est Wanda? Demanda à son tour Clint.

\- Triskellion! Lança Tony qui surgit également. "Dans une cellule sécurisée ultra technologique paralysant ses pouvoirs."

\- Fallait se douter qu'il n'y avait que vous pour détraquer les balises. Soupira Clint.

\- C'est moi qui les ai fabriqué Clint, je vous en prie. Lança Tony un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Ne faites pas de mal à ma sœur! Supplia Pietro, l'air pétrifié à présent.

\- Suis nous. Insista Black Widows. Le jeune fit un pas en avant mais Clint l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Pietro non, ne fait pas ça?! Le supplia t'il.

\- Ils vont s'en prendre à ma sœur Clint. Se défendit il.

\- Attend! Ok, on vous suit! Mais Pietro doit avoir un procès, comme tout homme. Vous prônez l'égalité des droits humains, et bien faites en preuvre.

\- Lâchez vos armes! Les mains sur la tête. Et on pourra en parler. Ajouta le chef.

\- Lâche tes armes Clint, je t'en supplie. Demanda Pietro. L'archer jetta un regard vers lui puis déposa ses armes au sol, avant de s'agenouiller les mains derrière la tête. "Je te lâcherais pas Pietro, je te le promet." Chuchota til ensuite.


	27. Chapter 27

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

Chapitre 27

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Cinquante et un jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

.

Natasha ligota Clint, puis Steve, fit de même avec Pietro. Les trois Avengers entrèrent dans le chalet, ils les firent asseoir à table. Natasha ramassa le t shirt de Clint qui jonchait le sol et le posa sur la table, tout en froncant les yeux vers lui. Elle fit le tour du chalet. Regarda chaque pièce, puis revint vers eux. Captaine America, tira une chaise et s'assit face à Pietro. "Veux tu un procès?"

\- Oui il veut. Cracha Clint les yeux emplit de haine.

\- Pietro? Demanda Steve.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça, je voulais pas que quelqu'un meurt. Avoua le jeune terrorisé.

\- Facile à dire maintenant. Marmonna Tony, en regardant la montre de Clint.

\- Laissez lui le bénéfice du doute Tony. Le reprit le chef des Avengers.

\- Qu'ellez vous faire de ma sœur? Demanda Pietro.

\- Elle ne risque rien, nous l'avons juste neutralisé pour ne pas qu'elle s'interfere. Lui apprit il.

\- Tu nous as bien eu toi! Je trouvais ça bizarre ses aller et venues. Et Wanda et toi étiez devenu bien proches. Tu as fais attention à plein de chose, sauf au gps de Wanda. Après être arrivé au bout de la rue, il fallait juste rechercher une cabane, un camp, une hute, les drones de Tony nous ont bien aidé. Lâcha la rousse.

\- Bon, emmenez Pietro! Ordonna Steve.

\- Quoi?! Ou l'emmenez vous? S'interposa Clint en se levant.

\- Au même endroit que vous Clint, je veux juste vous parler seul à seul. Ajouta Steve en forçant l'archer à s'asseoir à nouveau.

Clint regarda sa meilleure amie et le milliardaire emmener son petit ami à l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

\- Vous vous êtes fabriquer un bel endroit. Vous avez même des poules à ce que j'ai vu. Dit Steve calmement.

\- Ne leur faites pas de mal.

\- À qui? Aux poules ? Demanda Steve.

\- Pietro y tiens.

\- On ne le fera rien, pourquoi pensez vous que nous sommes aussi mauvais que ça Clint? demanda t'il.

\- Parce que vous l'avez pas écouté, vous l'avez jugé bien trop vite, le livrer au Shield! Enfin Steve, vous savez très bien ce qu'ils vont lui faire!

\- Rentrons déjà au QG, et nous aviserons ensuite. Décida Rogers.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui! Pesta Clint.

\- Vous non plus, il n'est pas citoyen américain. Déclara seulement Steve.

\- Ah oui, c'est qu'un sokovien donc il a le droit de mourir c'est ça? S'énerva Clint.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un mourir Clint, qu'il soit innocent ou non, vous devriez le savoir! Rétorqua Steve qui perdait sa patience, pourtant d'or.

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Écoutez le. Laissez lui la chance de s'exprimer, d'expliquer son geste, je ne dis pas qu'il a eut raison, je ne dis pas que ses raisons sont suffisantes, quoiqu'il en soit, il l'a fait, c'était un geste irréfléchi, mais il regrette à présent. Steve, laissez lui une chance je vous en supplie. Déclara Clint, la voix tremblant, le blond, regarda l'archer, il avait tant fait confiance, mais à présent, il doutait de lui. L'échange de regard durera quelques minutes puis Tony entra dans un vacarme.

\- Le mioche est dans la voiture Steve. On peut y aller. Lança Tony.

\- Bien, récupèrez les poules. Ordonna Steve.

\- Les poules ? Quelles poules? Demanda Tony les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- On ne va pas laisser ces poules crever ici. Foutez les dans la cage Tony! Ordonna encore Steve.

\- Vous protégez nos poules quel bon cœur Captain. Se moqua Clint .

\- Ne me cherchez pas Clint. Lança Steve en ramassant tout et n'importe quoi, en les fourrant dans le sac de Pietro qu'il mit sur son dos. Il attrappa également le sac de Clint puis sorti. Il confia le sac de Clint à Tony, puis aida Tony à emporter la Cage.

Natasha était montée dans la voiture de Tony, elle était à l'arrière, avec Pietro. Clint soutint son regard lorsqu'il s'installa à l'avant de sa propre voiture. Tony échangea sa place avec Natasha, qui prit le volant de la voiture familiale des Barton. Steve s'installa au volant de la berline noire.

La rousse alluma le moteur puis se retourna vers la cage sur le siège arrière contenant les trois poules. "Une petite cabane, un poulailler, un petit feu dehors, un banc, la dernière fois que j'ai vue cet endroit ça ne ressemblait pas à un nid douillet." Clint ne répondit pas et l'ignora complètement. "T'es dans un sacré pétrin mon ami." Ajouta t'elle, mais Clint restait dans un mutisme déconcertant aux yeux de la rousse. "Clint c'est bon, qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre."

\- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre? Tu plaisante là, j'espère? Je me suis pas engagé dans le projet Avengers pour aboutir à ce genre de connerie. Ok, Pietro à fait des erreurs, on en a tous fait, toi et moi, peut être même bien plus que d'autre. Il a le droit à une seconde chance. Cracha Clint énervé contre son amie.

\- Peut être bien, mais ce n'est pas nous d'en juger.

\- C'est au Shield? Ils vont lu faire subir des examens. Si il l'intéresse, c'est uniquement pour son pouvoir, et l'homme, lui, hein? ils s'en foutent de Pietro, clairement. Il se foutent de ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il peut ressentir. Cracha Clint la rage au ventre.

\- Il a tué la femme de Rhodey. Lui rétorqua t'elle seulement.

\- Il n'a tué personne! C'est Friday qui a perdu la boule.

\- Grâce à lui. Ajouta t'elle.

\- Et donc? C'est Friday qui l'a tué. D'accord c'est Pietro qui l'a détraqué. Et alors. Ultron a été créée par Tony. Et pourtant aucun Avengers ne lui en veut de quoique se soit.

\- C'est pas pareil. Se défendit la femme.

\- Si, c'est exactement pareil Natasha. Réfléchit un peu.

\- On reparlera de ça tous ensemble.

\- Tous ensemble? C'est à dire? Celui qui a tué bien plus d'homme avec des inventions, celui qui a tué d'autre soldat, celle qui a tué un nombre gigantesque de personne et son associé qui en tué au moins autant qu'elle, c'est à dire, moi. La femme lui lança un regard noir, la vérité lui revenait en pleine face. "Et oui Natasha, on a tous deja tué quelqu'un. Et parce qu'il le méritait forcément, c'était un putain d'accident !" La rousse ne broncha et conduisait en Silence.

En arrivant au QG, Clint fut emmené dans sa chambre, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Pietro, mais fut soulagé de voir que la berline noire avec laquelle, Pietro avait été emmené, était garée dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il était midi passé, l'archer se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, Natasha tenta de lui parler mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas parler de quoique se soit.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Clint se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là? Il regrettait amèrement ne pas avoir laisser filer Pietro. Il ne serait pas enfermé quelques part, seul. L'archer resta ainsi dans cette position à ressasser sans cesse, se demandant comment il pouvait se dépatouiller de tout ça, comment il pouvait sauver Pietro à présent.

Ce fut une petite demie heures plus tard, que Natasha pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle lui déposa un plateau repas, et tenta d'entamer à nouveau la conversation. Comme auparavant, le père de famille l'envoya bouler.

La rousse n'insista pas, elle connaissait par cœur Clint Barton, elle savait que s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne le ferait pas, surtout qu'il n'était déjà pas du genre bavard. Elle se retira alors que l'archer n'avait même pas jeter un seul regard, ni sur le plateau, ni sur elle.

Il se leva subitement et regarda par la fenêtre, tout était calme, mais c'était un calme assourdissant pas un calme apaisant comme celui du chalet, c'était un calme angoissant. Clint tourna en rond, il avait peur pour la vie de son petit ami à présent. Il attrappa son sac et chercha quelque chose a utiliser pour sortir ou faire sortir Pietro. Il se souvient du téléphone cellulaire, peut être que Pietro avait son sac là où il était. Il fouilla son sac et sorti le téléphone, il découvrit également le t shirt de Pietro porté la veille, il le serra entre ses doigts, puis en renifla son odeur. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Pietro mais personne ne décrocha, il semblait sonner dans le vide. Le t-shirt de Pietro toujours sa main, Clint nicha son visage dans le tissus. Comment allaient ils faire pour s'en sortir.

Ce fut près de deux heures plus tard que Natasha pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce. Clint n'avait pas bougé de place, il avait toujours le t-shirt de Pietro entre les mains et n'avait pas touché au plateau repas. "Clint, tu devrais manger quelques chose." Chuchota la rousse, inquiète de l'état de l'archer.

Celui ci leva seulement les yeux vers elle puis reporta son regard sur le t shirt. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour lui? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état?"

Il avait envie de lui dire "parce que je l'aime." mais au lieu de ça, il répondit finalement. "Je lui dois la vie."

\- Eh bien, mange, je pense pas qu'il serait heureux de voir qu'après t'avoir sauver la vie, que tu te laisse mourir de faim.

Clint se leva et se confronta à sa meilleure amie. "Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le cœur à manger alors que le Shield et les Avengers veulent lui faire la peau?" Lança t'il le regard noir.

\- Les Avengers... Tu ne te considère plus comme un vengeur?

\- Je suis de son côté, pas du vôtre. Vous vous acharnez contre lui! Pesta Clint les doigts reserrent un peu plus lent shirt du sokovien.

\- Il a tué un homme. Répondit seulement la rousse.

\- Et toi non? T'en as jamais tué ? Tu as une seconde chance, alors pourquoi lui ne peut pas en avoir hein? Un silence s'abbatut dans la pièce. La femme ne su quoi répondre. Clint reprit, le visage endurci. "Parce que c'est un pauvre sokovien? Parce qu'il est jeune et intrépide ? Pourquoi?! " Camracha Clint, prêt à exploser.

\- Le Shield n'a encore rien décidé Clint, d'ailleurs, ils ne sont même pas encore au courant que nous le détenons. Répondit calmement Natasha.

\- Vous allez le livrer de tout façon? C'est prévu non? S'énerva encore l'archer.

\- On ne sait pas encore, on a décidé de se réunir pour en discuter. D'ailleurs... Tu es un Avengers, alors Même si... La femmes soupira, elle était contre Pietro, enfin plutôt contre son geste, mais jamais elle ne serait contre Clint. "Tu as le droit de venir en débattre."

\- Volontier. Dit Clint en fourrant à nouveau le t shirt de Pietro dans son sac. Il suivi la femme jusqu'à la salle à manger qui faisait fis de salle de réunion. Toit le monde le regarda de haut, mais restèrent tous silencieux. Il s'installa face à Sam Wilson.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là on peut commencer. Lança Captain.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas là. Pesta Clint sans lever son regard.

\- Les jurés débattent sans l'accusé. Lança Sam qui reçu immédiatement un regard noir de la part de l'archer.

\- Wanda est accusée de quelque chose? Demanda Clint calmement alors qu'il ne l'était pas au fond de lui.

\- Wanda prendrait partie de Pietro quoi qu'il advienne. Lança le milliardaire.

\- Moi aussi. Lança Clint en fixant Tony droit dans les yeux. Un blanc arriva, Cap tenta de le couper.

\- Commençons je vous prie.

\- Par quoi commencons nous? Demanda la seule femme.

\- Il a tué la femme de mon meilleur ami. Dit directement Tony.

\- Il l'a sauvé ma vie. Le contra Clint en le fixant à nouveau.

\- Une vie contre une autre? Lâcha Tony en souriant faussement.

\- Il n'a pas choisi de tuer madame Rhodes, mais il a choisit de donner sa vie pour la mienne! Cracha Clint en regardant chacun des membres présents. "Lui avez vous demander ses raisons? Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas tord, je dis seulement qu'il n'a pas voulu faire de mal à qui que se soit. Excepté à Tony." Ajouta t'il en regardant l'ingénieur à nouveau.

\- En anéantissant mon meilleur ami avec la perte tragique de son épouse.? Souligna Stark.

\- C'était pour vous, il voulait vpus faire souffrir et pas par le biais de Rhodey, il voulait détraquer Friday, il n'a pas pensé une seule fois aux conséquences. Le défendit Clint.

\- Vous l'avez dit, il n'a pas pensé une seule fois aux conséquences. Il n'est pas digne d'un Avengers. Lança Sam.

\- On débat sur sa place au sein des avengers? Ou à son triste sort si le Shield met la main sur lui. De quoi débattons exactement Captain. Expliquez moi? S'emporta Clint en se levant.

\- Sur les deux malheureusement. La question du jour est de savoir si, nous le livrons au Shield, ou si nous le protégeons en tant que membre de notre équipe. Déclara Steve Rogers.

\- Il fait parti de notre équipe, Captain? Demanda Clint septique.

\- Il en a toujours fait parti. Acquessa le chef des vengeurs. La rousse leva les yeux vers le chef, puis baissa la tête, avant qu'elle ne murmure.

\- Les jumeaux ont toujours étaient des notres.

\- Et bien on dirait pas! S'énerva à nouveau Clint.

\- Calmez vous Clint. Le reprit le faucon.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire! S'emporta Clint en se levant, tout en fixant le faucon dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que nous devrions ajourner cette réunion, nous sommes bien trop fatigués, et sur les nerfs, nous n'arriverons à rien dans ces états. Demain, je recevrais Pietro, j'ecouterais ce qu'il a à nous dire. Pietro restera ici tant que nous ne nous mettons pas d'accord. Trancha Captain America.

\- Je pensais qu'on l'était... Marmonna Tony.

\- Clint ne l'est pas... Et Natasha non plus... Ajouta le chef en regardant la rousse. L'archer leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, elle ne semblait pas désapprouver les paroles de Steve, Clint fut touché qu'elle le soutienne.

\- Merci Captain. Marmonna Clint.

\- Bien, la séance est levée.

\- Suis je toujours retenu de force? Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Non. Mais pour notre protection ainsi que celle de Pietro, celui ci restera cloîtré dans sa chambre. Natasha étant la plus impartiale ici, seule, elle, aura le code d'accès à sa chambre.

\- Puis je le voir? Demanda l'archer, relevant les yeux vers Steve, plein d'espoir.

\- Biensure... Natasha...

\- Je t'accompagne Clint. Chuchota t'elle en se Levant également. La rousse emmena Clint dans les couloirs du QG, elle composa le code d'accès à la disposition du regard de Clint puis lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Appel moi quand tu veux sortir.

Clint entra puis murmura . "Merci Nath."

\- De rien Clint. Lui Chuchota t'elle en fermant la porte.


	28. Chapter 28

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 28

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Cinquante et un jours de captivité.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Suite

\- Suis je toujours retenu de force? Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Non. Mais pour notre protection ainsi que celle de Pietro, celui ci restera cloîtré dans sa chambre. Natascha étant la plus impartiale ici, seule, elle, aura le code d'accès à sa chambre.

\- Puis je le voir? Demanda l'archer, relevant les yeux vers Steve, plein d'espoir.

\- Biensure... Natasha...

\- Je t'accompagne Clint. Chuchota t'elle en se Levant également. La rousse emmena Clint dans les couloirs du QG, elle composa le code d'accès à la disposition du regard de Clint puis lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Appel moi quand tu veux sortir.

Clint entra puis murmura . "Merci Nath."

\- De rien Clint. Lui Chuchota t'elle en fermant la porte.

Clint resta sur le seuil de la porte, il ne savait pas si Pietro lui en voudrait tout ça, il n'osait pas l'approcher. Celui-ci se retourna et se jetta dans ses bras, ce fut un terrible soulagement pour le duo. Clint était soulagé de voir que Pietro ne lui en voulait pas, Pietro était soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Instinctivement, Clint passa une main dans les cheveux du sokovien. Le couple resta immobile devant la porte, s'accrochant fermement l'un à l'autre. C'était comme une douce étreinte, emplit de douceur et de délicatesse, rien de sexuel, rien de malsain juste un sentiment d'apaisement en sentant le cœur de l'autre, battre contre leur poitrine.

Clint rompit tout de même ce câlin qui s'eternisait, puis releva le visage de son aimé. "Comment te sens tu?"

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... Bien que... Ça aurait pu être pire aussi. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Je confirme. .. Dit seulement Clint ne quittant pas le regards du speed runner. "Tu leur as parlé?"

\- Pas encore. Je... Je veux pas me donner en spectacle devant eux. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je sais... Natasha est de notre côté. Ajouta Clint. Le jeune leva un sourcil, septique. "Elle n'a pas les tenants et les aboutissants mais... Elle me fait confiance."

\- Où est ma sœur? Demande subitement Pietro paniqué.

\- Elle est avec vision, tu n'as rien à craindre. Le rassura t'il. "Il prend soin d'elle, j'en suis sûre. T'as mangé quelque chose?"

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Clint grimaça, bien qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler non plus, ça l'inquiétait de voir que Pietro avait perdu l'appétit, ce n'était pas du tout le style du sokovien de se laisser mourir de faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges... Lui ordonna Clint de suite.

\- Tu as mangé toi?

\- Oui. Lui mentit-il. "La bataille sera rude, alors qu'il faut prendre des forces."

\- Comment ça va se passer? Tu as parlé avec Natasha, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

\- J'ai été convié à une réunion avec les Avengers présent.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, ils n'ont pas encore prit leur décision, ils vont y réfléchir, Steve veut d'abord savoir tes motivations, je pense que c'est un homme d'honneur, il est juste. J'ai cru, il a deux mois, qu'il était contre toi, qu'il était borné et... Du côté du Shield, mais... Je me suis trompé, je pense qu'il fera tout pour te préserver." Lui annonca Clint d'un calme olympien.

Pietro alla s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant, la tête pendante, son regard rivé sur le sol. Clint s'approcha de suite de lui. Il s'agenouilla au sol, et attrappa ses mains dans les siennes. "Je te lâche pas, Pietro, quoiqu'ils décident, je serais là... Jamais je te laisserai." Lui jura Clint.

\- Il ne faut pas que... Que tu te mettes tout le monde à dos pour moi Clint, tu as ta famille, tes enfants, tes amis... Finit par dire le jeune.

Clint serra plus fortement ses mains dans les siennes, puis lui chuchota. "Pietro, tu es bien plus important, que les Avengers, crois moi."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis Clint somma la personne d'entrer. Natasha déposa un plateau repas pour deux sur le bureau. "Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez manger à deux." Déclara la Russe.

\- Merci Nath. Répondit Clint, ne lâchant pas pour autant les mains du sokovien.

\- Vous laisser mourir de faim, ne va rien arranger. Je ferais tout pour les convaincre de trouver une solution à ton problème."

Clint lui fit un signe de tête, puis la rousse sorti de la pièce. "Ton problème... Je suis un problème, je te pose problème, tu devrais me livrer au Shield." Lança soudainement Pietro.

\- Je suis pas sûr que sa phrase t'étais destiné Pietro. Contra seulement le père de famille.

\- Une solution à ton problème, ça ne peut qu'être moi. Ajouta le jeûne.

\- Je pense au contraire que ça m'étais destiné, elle a dû comprendre que je tenais bien plus à toi qu'elle le pensait au départ.

\- Tu penses qu'elle sait pour nous? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle doit savoir que j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais n'en connait sûrement pas l'ampleur. Tiens bon, mon ange... Chuchota Clint, troisième fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Pietro hocha seulement de la tête. Clint lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis se leva. "Mangeons un peu." Décida le plus vieux des deux.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas mangé, hein! Comprit Pietro.

\- Je peux rien te cacher à toi. Chuchota Clint. Le couple s'installa devant le plateau. Ca ressemblait à une assiette venant d'un traiteur. C'était de bon augure, car s'ils avaient commandé assez de repas pour Pietro et lui, c'est que les Avengers savaient que Pietro et Clint resteraient tout au moins cette nuit, depuis longtemps.

Les hommes mangèrent silencieusement puis Pietro se leva. Clint le regarda se déshabiller et s'engouffrer dans les couvertures, il ne sait pas s'il peut rester avec lui, il devrait probablement rester avec lui cette nuit. Ce fut Pietro qui réagi le premier. "Tu as le droit de sortir toi? Ou tu es maintenu de force ici?"

\- Je... Je peux aller où bon me semble, sans personne, sauf ici, Natasha est la seule qui a le code pour entrer. Cap a préféré le lui donner qu'à elle.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Pietro, alors que Clint s'installa sur le bord du lit.

\- Je suppose pour ta sécurité. Chuchota Clint en caressant les cheveux du sokovien.

\- Ma sécurité. Pouffa Pietro.

\- Vis à vis des autres Avengers. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi cette nuit?

\- Je sais pas.. je... Clint baissa les yeux, il avait envie de rester, de le serrer contre lui, il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui.

\- Tu devrais aller avec eux... Poir voir ce qu'il se trament. Pour voir où ça en est.

\- C'était ce à quoi je pensais. Avoua l'archer.

\- J'ai quand même le droit à un baiser? Demanda le gamin.

\- Biensure... Ce fut le premier sourire que lui donna Clint depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Pietro le lui rendit immédiatement. Clint déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro. Le jeune s'attendait à un simple baiser mais ce fut un baiser langoureux et passionné que lui donna Clint, qui avait saisit son visage entre ses doigts. Son corps se colla légèrement contre le sien, mais ce simple contact fut d'une intensité et d'une tendresse, que seul, eux pouvaient en comprendre la signification. C'était comme si par ce biais, Clint dévoilait tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. Pietro en eut des frissons lorsqu'il réussit à rompre ce baiser, collant aussitôt son front sur celui de son archer. Leurs lèvres toujours aussi proches, les hommes pouvaient ressentirent leur souffle chaud, respirant le même air, partageant la même émotion. Il fallut à Pietro quelques seconde avant de chuchoter. "Rejoins les autres, et essaye de savoir ce qu'il adviendra de moi et de ma sœur."

Clint hocha simplement de la tête, se détachant de son aimé. Il se leva ensuite, puis envoya un message à Natasha pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Essaye de savoir comment elle va. Chuchota le sokovien.

\- J'essayerais, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter d'accord? Le jeune hocha de la tête puis Clint reprit. "Au fait où ton téléphone ?"

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Bon j'y vais, essaye de dormir. Le jeune hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête, puis Natasha frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota la rousse ce qui le surprit.

Clint suivit la rousse en silence, ce baiser avait jeté une sérénité et une plénitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de parler, juste de rester dans cet état amorphe. Dans le salon, Steve et Sam étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et semblaient discuter. Steve se leva aussitôt. "Comment va t'il?"

\- Comment pensez vous qu'il aille? Lui répondit l'archer un peu sèchement.

Steve ne répondit rien et s'assit à nouveau. Sam se leva à son tour et quitta la pièce saluant le trinôme. Le silence était pesant, Clint n'avait pas envie de parler mais voulait poser une seule question. "Comment va Wanda?"

\- Elle va bien. Répondit simplement le chef des vengeurs.

\- Puis je en savoir un peu plus sur son état? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aille si bien que ça, sachant que son frère est retenu de force et qu'il risque d'être enfermé à vie. Ajouta Clint calmement.

\- On l'a ménage, vision est très protecteur vis à vis d'elle, ne craignez rien Clint. Ajouta Rogers.

\- Elle a peur. Avoua Natasha qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Steve, puis le blond se reprit comprenant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Elle défend son frère, prétextant que nous n'avons pas vécu leur vie, et qu'à leur place, nous aurions probablement réagit de la sorte. Ajouta à son tour Steve.

\- Je le pense aussi. Pietro s'inquiète pour elle, plus pour elle que pour lui d'ailleurs. Ils sont jumeaux, ils n'ont jamais été séparé si longtemps. Je pense pas qu'on puisse comprendre le liens qui les unissent. Steve; Wanda et Pietro ne feront rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger. Affirma l'archer.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Murmura Steve, gêné. Il avait confiance en lui, en Clint, et même aux jumeaux, mais il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour faire quoique se soit.

\- De quoi avez vous peur? Demanda Clint. Aucunes réponses ne vint. Clint reprit alors en se tournant vers lui. "Je me porte garant. S'il arrive quoique se soit j'en assumerais les conséquences auprès de Fury.

\- Je vais y réfléchir Clint. Chuchota Steve.

\- Merci.

\- Bien, je vais aller me coucher également bonne nuit. Ajouta Captain America.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondirent le binôme en cœur.

\- Je vais pas tarder non plus. Murmura Clint après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ? Proposa Nath.

\- Qui ça? Pietro?

\- Hummm... Acquesça la rousse.

\- Non, il a besoin de se reposer...

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. Chuchota t'elle. Clint regarda son amie de biais, avait elle comprit, ou pensait elle que Pietro n'était qu'un gamin qui avait besoin d'une présence pour dormir. "Je pense qu'il se sentirait mieux, à sa place, moi, je serais terrifié." Lâcha t'elle ensuite.

Clint sourit légèrement. "Menteuse." La femme se leva, Clint la copia et la suivi dans les couloirs, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, composa le code et le fit entrer.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Clint constata que Pietro dormait déjà, il devait être épuisé. Le jeune avait remonté sa couverture sur sa tête, seul son front en sortait. Clint se deshabilla, puis glissa sous les couvertures, il lui tourna le dos, puis attrappa le bras de Pietro qu'il plaqua sur son propre buste. C'était ainsi qu'ils dormaient au chalet, c'était ainsi qu'ils dormiraient ou que se soit d'autre. Clint ferma les yeux et sombra à son tour.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Cinquante deuxième jours.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla en sentant une caresse sur sa joue, il ouvrit de suite les yeux. "Bonjour." Murmure Clint.

\- Que fais tu là? Marmonna le jeune.

\- Et Bien j'essaye de dormir mais un chiant m'a réveillé. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- C'était pas vraiment la question. Pourquoi es tu venu dormir ici?

Clint fronce les yeux. "Parce que j'en avais envie. C'est quoi cette question stupide?" S'amusa de dire Clint, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu devrais pas t'éloigner des autres. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Quoi? Tu rigoles, m'éloigner des autres. C'est eux qui m'ont éloigné d'eux en te pourchassant. Pietro.. Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser tomber? T'es dingue ou quoi, je me batterais pour ta liberté jusqu'au bout. Allez.. je vais nous chercher un petit déjeuner. Décida Clint en s'habillant. Il se tourna vers son petit ami, qui lui sourit amplement. Sûrement depuis le mot. "Petit déjeuner."

\- Ahhhh, j'aime voir ton sourire. Bouge pas, je reviens.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Marmonna le Sokovien.

Clint lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis sortit son téléphone. Il attendit quelques minutes puis Nath décrocha.

\- Oui, Clint.

\- Tu pourrais venir m'ouvrir ? Demanda l'archer.

\- J'arrive.

Clint raccrocha puis se tourna vers Pietro. "Tu veux quoi Nutella, chocolat. Tu veux des fruits?"

\- Tu devrais déjeuner avec eux. Tu vas te les mettre à dos si tu reste qu'avec moi. Lança le jeune en grimacant.

\- Pietro... Je préfère passer du temps avec toi... D'accord... Alors qu'est ce que tu veux pour déjeuner ? Reprit Clint souriant.

\- Euh... Prend ce que tu veux. Marmonna encore le jeune.

La porte se deverouilla, Natasha ouvrit la porte. "Bonjour Clint, bonjour Pietro." S'adressa t'elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour. Marmonna le gosse.

\- Salut. Répondit Quicksilver.

\- J'arrive Piet'. Dit Clint en sortant.

\- Comment va t'il? Demanda Nath après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Il va bien, étonnement, il va bien. Répondit Clint.

\- Tant mieux.

Clint ne dit rien d'autre, et suivit la rousse jusqu'aux cuisine. Il croisa Sam Wilson, le salut seulement et prépara leur petit déjeuner. Une tasse de café, une tasse de chocolat chaud, deux tartines de Nutella. Un verre de jus d'orange, une tartine de confiture d'abricot. Et un yaourt.

\- Et bien il mange votre Jules. Clint se retourna vers Sam puis fronça des yeux. "Quoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?"

\- Lâchez moi faucon. Rétorqua Clint sans même le regarder.

\- Je rigolais Clint. Se défendit Sam, mais Clint n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

\- Pas moi. Cracha Clint en emportant son plateau. "Nath! Tu peux m'ouvrir?"

La femme soupira à cause de l'ambiance pesante et se leva des canapés. "J'arrive."

\- Si ça t'emmerde , j'en suis désolé.

\- Mais non Clint. Le duo alla vers la porte puis Nath se stoppa. "Tu ne le feras pas s'échapper... Clint jure le moi."

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as jamais menti alors je te le demande, tu le laisserais s'échapper? Demanda à nouveau la rousse.

Clint regarda la rousse puis baissa les yeux. "Franchement Nath, j'en sais rien, il ne mérite pas d'être enfermé comme un chien. Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance."

La femme grimaça puis tapa le code. "Appel moi."

Clint entra avec le plateau, puis le déposa sur le lit. Le jeune était sous la douche. Il sortit quelques minutes après, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Clint leva un sourcil. "Sexy... Je suis à deux doigts de laisser le petit déjeuner."

Pietro sourit, puis s'installa sur le lit. "Pas moi."

\- Pas toi? Lâcha Clint surpris.

\- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'après le petit dej... Sous entendu le jeune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Clint rit. "Ça m'etonnait."


	29. Chapter 29

La dette 29

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante deuxième jours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

.

Clint entra avec le plateau, puis le déposa sur le lit. Le jeune était sous la douche. Il sortit quelques minutes après, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Clint leva un sourcil. "Sexy... Je suis à deux doigts de laisser le petit déjeuner."

Pietro sourit, puis s'installa sur le lit. "Pas moi."

\- Pas toi? Lâcha Clint surpris.

\- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'après le petit dej... Sous entendu le jeune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Clint rit. "Ça m'etonnait."

Les deux hommes prirent leur petits déjeuner, puis bien que Pietro avait envisagé de rester au lit, il se leva et s'habilla avant d'allumer la télé. "Je suis tombé sur une série hier, plutôt pas mal. L'épisode un est génial."

\- Ah, oui, c'est quoi? Demanda Clint en se calant dans le lit.

\- Sherlock.

\- Cool, tu nous remets l'épisode un.

\- Ouais.

Le jeune remit l'épisode un puis vint se caler dans les bras de son amoureux.

Ce fut au bout du deuxième épisode que Natasha frappa à la porte. Clint ouvrit la porte et vu sa meilleure amie lui proposer un plateau repas.

\- Merci Nath. Dit seulement Clint en attrappant le repas.

Le plateau était composé de spaghetti bolognaise. La rousse avait pensé au pain et même a une bouteille de vin et d'eau.

Les hommes déjeunerent en regardant le troisième épisode puis Clint décida d'aller rejoindre les autres pour voir si il y avait de l'évolution.

En entrant dans la pièce, Clint surpris une discussion entre Sam, Nath et Tony.

\- On ne peut pas enfermer ce gamin ici à vie! Avait lâché Nath.

\- Il faut le livrer. Répondit Tony.

\- Le livrer, ce n'est pas un criminel. Le défendit la rousse.

\- Il a tué une femme! Cracha le génie énervé.

\- Stark, vous n'avez pas assez de doigt pour compter le nombre d'homme que j'ai tué. Vous voulez m'enfermer aussi.? Demanda la Russe.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Répondit Stark.

\- Si Fury apprend qu'il est ici, ça va barder. Répondit Sam.

\- Raison de plus pour réfléchir à comment on peut faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité mais ailleurs. Ajouta Nath calmement. Clint fut surpris du calme de son amie.

\- Tu veux le laisser s'échapper ? S'étrangla Tony.

\- C'est une option. Acquesça t'elle.

\- Même si j'ai déjà eu quelques altercations avec le môme, je suis d'accord avec Romanoff. Soutint Wilson.

\- Et s'il prend un appart? Demanda Clint qui fit savoir qu'il était là.

\- Clint...

\- Si Pietro et moi, on se casse. Comme si, vous nous aviez jamais retrouvé. On se prend un appart, on vous raye de nos vies et c'est réglé. Ajouta Clint d'un calme olympien.

\- Rayer de nos vies... Clint... Soupira Nath.

\- Sam a raison, si Fury apprend que vous le détenez sans le livrer ça va barder. Et je voudrais pas que vous ayez des emmerdes à cause de nous. Alors ... On fait comme si vous nous avez pas trouvé. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je suis pas d'accord. S'interposa Tony.

\- Je pense qu'il faut en parler aux autres. Intervint Nath.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Soutint Sam.

\- On en parlera avec les autres alors. Décida la rousse.

\- D'accord. Fait Clint qui s'isola dans la cuisine. Il lui fallait être un peu seul pour faire retomber la pression. Car bien qu'il jouait les durs, il avait tout de même du mal à encaisser que ses anciens "amis" veuillent livrer Pietro. Il profita d'être seul afin d'appeler sa compagne.

\- Allô...

\- Clint... Dit seulement son épouse.

\- Laura... Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Alors... Elle s'éternise cette mission. Lâcha t'elle. Sa voix était neutre, et assurée.

\- Euh... Oui, elle est compliquée. Avoua Clint.

Le silence s'installa entre le couple, Laura le rompu. "Tu enchaînes les missions car tu aimes ce que tu fais, où tu n'as plus envie de me voir?" Demanda directement la mère impatiente.

\- Ne dis pas ça Laura, tu sais bien que vous comptez énormément pour moi. Ajouta t'il.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé des enfants, je sais très bien qu'ils comptent pour toi. Non, je me doute que je sois la seule que tu n'ai plus envie de voir, enfin aussi souvent ... Clint... Je suis pas dupe, tu n'es jamais parti aussi longtemps en mission et surtout sans avoir d'appel tous les jours. Ajouta Laura qui avait ressenti que son homme s'éloignait.

\- Laura... Je... Marmonna t'il.

\- On s'éloigne... On est... On fait comme si on est ensemble alors qu'au fond... On l'est plus depuis longtemps... Ça fait trois mois que... Que nos chemins se sont séparés. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on se sépare non? Proposa Laura. Clint ferma les yeux.

\- Tu veux qu'on se sépare? Demanda t'il.

\- On l'est déjà, sans se le dire, on l'est déjà. Quand reviendrais-tu pour qu'on parle des modalités? Demanda la femme d'un ton calme, trop calme pour Clint qui lui était stressé, angoissé.

\- Quelle modalité ? Bafouille t'il.

\- Clint... Je pense qu'il est temps que... Que l'on sépare, officiellement. Ajouta t'elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda t'il en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie Clint... Dis-le moi. Murmura Laura, mais c'était trop dur pour le père de famille.

\- Dis-moi quoi?

\- Qu'as tu envie de faire ? Veux tu qu'on se remette ensemble? Puisque de toute évidence, nous ne le sommes plus. Veux-tu que l'on se sépare un temps? Ou bien qu'on entame la procédure de divorce? Proposa la jeune mère.

\- Je crois que... Qu'il est temps qu'on entame la procédure. Articula t'il finalement.

\- Je le pense aussi. Alors... Quand se termine cette mission? Répondit t'elle alors que Clint avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas venir... Je... Je viendrais jeudi. Répondit il.

\- D'accord... Je passerais le bonjour aux enfants. Prends soin de toi. Conclus t'elle.

\- Toi aussi. Ciao.

\- Ciao.

Clint raccorcha et expira longuement. Il ferma les yeux, son mariage prenait une voie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant l'arrivé de Pietro dans sa vie. Avant l'arrivé des jumeaux dans sa vie.

Clint sursauta lorsque Natasha posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je t'ai pas entendu venir." Murmura t'il.

\- C'est une de mes qualité. Ça va? Demanda t'elle, voyant son ami perdu.

\- Oui... Lui mentit il.

\- Alors comme ça, tu tirerais un trait sur nous, pour sauver le gamin? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Il ne mérite pas ça, Nath, il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je sais... Tu as déjà sauvé la mienne alors je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

\- Quand je dis que je vous rayerais de ma vie, tu n'en faisais pas partie. Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te rayerais jamais de ma vie Nath. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Bon, dis moi... Comment se sent réellement Pietro?

\- Il va bien je crois. Il veut que je l'abandonne. Il ne veut pas que je m'éloigne de vous. c'est un gars bien. Ajouta Clint.

\- Clint... J'aime pas de te voir tout mou comme ça.

\- À rester enfermé, je me ramoli... Soupira Clint.

\- Une bonne séance d'entraînement te fera le plus grand bien. Lança t'elle, mais Clint refusa aussitôt.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser Pietro seul dans sa chambre. Natasha détourna son regard du visage de son ami. Un long silence s'immisca entre eux puis Natasha reprit.

\- Que dirais tu de l'emmener? Proposa t'elle. Clint la regarda à son tour.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne à trois?

\- Je verrouillerais la salle.

\- je vais lui proposer.

\- D'accord... Fit elle en se levant.

Clint resta un moment dans la cuisine, puis retourna voir Pietro. Le jeune était sur son starkpad et jouait à un jeu. "Alors... Ils veulent me livrer au Shield?"

\- Non, ils attendent Steve pour en reparler..

\- Wahou. Lança Pietro en roulant des yeux pour se moquer des Avengers.

\- Nath propose de faire un entraînement. Ajouta Clint en enfilant un survêtement.

\- Tu devrais accepter papy, tu commences à être rouillé. Se moquait le jeune.

\- Sale gosse. Pesta Clint en enfilant une veste adaptée. "Elle doit penser que tu te ramolli toi aussi puisqu'elle nous a proposé à tout les deux, un entraînement."

\- À tout les deux? Toi et moi? Dit le jeune en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle.

\- Hum hum...

\- Elle a pas peur que je me barre? Demanda le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Elle prendra ses précautions je pense, allez lève toi... Ça va te faire du bien de bouger.

Le jeune se mit sur ses pieds, il faisait confiance en Clint. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Pietro regarda la rousse, il tenta de sonder son esprit. Pourquoi prenait elle sa défense ? Juste pour Clint? Savait elle ce qui les liés tout les deux?

La rousse grimaça avant de sortir une paire de menottes. Elle attacha les poignets du jeune puis les emmena dans une des salles d'entrainement. En rentrant, Pietro repéra de suite les machines de musculation. " Si ça vous dérange pas je préfère faire de la muscu. Clint?" Demanda t'il son approbation.

\- Euh... Moi ça me dérange pas. Si ça peut te faire du bien. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Tu vas devoir combattre contre moi vieillard. Lança la veuve noire.

\- Vieillard... Marmonne Pietro en pouffant de rire

\- Tais toi, toi! Va faire mumuse avec tes machines.

Pietro se dirigea vers un banc de musculation en ricanant, tandis que Clint, enleva sa veste et se mit en position face à Nath. Le combat commença. Nath avait le dessus et Pietro s'en amusait. Ça faisait du bien à Clint de se défouler un peu. Le jeune quant à lui, semblait heureux d'être là. Il pouvait un peu s'évader à travers du sport. Pietro fit quelques pause et epiait l'archer en secret. Ce fut lorsque Clint fut à terre de tout son long, que Natasha déclara que l'entraînement était fini. Pietro se leva et rejoignit son homme, il rit à sa tête, puis lui tendit la main tout de même.

Clint accepta l'aide et se releva sur ses jambes. "Tu deviens vieux." Plaisanta Pietro.

\- Sale gosse, t'as pas tout le temps dit ça. Rit Clint avant de se mordre la lèvre. Chose qui n'échappa pas à la Russe. La jeune femme les regarda à tour de rôle. Elle avait vu que son meilleur ami avait changé, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. À présent, elle se demandait si Clint lui cacherait autre chose, elle mènerait l'enquête. Elle emmena les hommes jusqu'aux chambres. "Bon, les garçons, allez prendre une douche." Lança t'elle.

Il leur fallut une petite demie heures pour les garçons soient prêt. Il n'était que 18h, Clint en profita pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, en attendant que son amie vienne lui ouvrir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Natasha les retrouva bras dans les bras, elle ne pipa mot, et au lieu de ça, laissa entrer une personne chère.

\- Wanda... Déclara le plus jeune.

\- Pietro. S'exclama t'elle à son tour. Les jumeaux se prirent aussitôt dans leur bras, tandis que Clint et Natasha les regardaient avec un pincement au cœur.

"Clint? Je peux te parler deux minutes?" Demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, on va vous laisser. Ravi que tu sois de nouveau parmis nous Wanda.

\- Merci Clint. Répondit Wanda.

Clint rejoignit son accolyte dans le couloir. Elle l'emmena plus loin, au bar du petit salon. "Vodka?" Proposa t'elle.

\- Je préfère que tu me dises de quoi tu voulais me parler. Lança Clint directement en voyant la rousse passer derrière le bar.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et comment vont Laura et les enfants.. déclara la veuve noire en leur servant un verre.

\- T'aurais pu le faire devant les jumeaux. Sous entendu Clint. Qui attrappa le verre tendu.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne plairait pas à Pietro. Sous entendu t'elle à son tour. L'archer fronça les yeux. Où voulait elle en venir?

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda t'il avant de trinquer avec son amie.

Natasha bu une longue gorgée, puis déclara. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous? Je ne te reconnais plus."

\- Ça tombe bien moi non plus. Je ne vous reconnais plus. Lança Clint le menton relevé.

\- Clint, c' n'est pas ce que j'ai voulais dire. Pourquoi protéges tu Pietro ainsi? Ajouta t'elle.

\- Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Répondit seulement Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Ce n'est que ça ?

\- Biensure. Pour quelles raisons sinon? Demanda Clint l'air de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et Laura? Tu m'as pas dit. Comment va t'elle? Demanda surnoisement Natasha.

\- Elle va bien. Enfin je suppose. Ajouta t'il seulement.

\- Quand retournes tu chez toi? Demanda la rousse.

\- Après demain. Pietro à besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas évident pour lui tu sais? Chuchota t'il, le regard planté fond de son verre.

\- Je me doute bien. Mais tu devrais prendre tes distances avec le gosse. L'avertie tout de même la rousse. Clint grimaça puis fronça les yeux. Il leva le regard vers son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas un gosse Nath. Lâcha l'archer énervé par les propos de la veuve noire.

\- Il n'a que 25 ans. Ajouta t'elle.

\- Il en a 26. Répondit aussitôt Clint.

\- On en a le double. Lâcha t'elle.

\- Parle pour toi. Contra Clint en ricanant.

\- Ça change beaucoup? Marmonna telle

Clint soupira. "C'est pas un gosse c'est tout. Il est mature, malgres ce que tu penses."

\- Ça j'en sais rien.. Bon je vais commencer à aller faire à manger... Tu m'aides? Proposa la femme.

Clint acquesca et suivit son amie, malgres qu'elle soit tout de même un peu contre Pietro. L'archer embarqua son verre, il en avait besoin. Si même Nath n'aimait pas Pietro. Qui l'aimerait ? Qui lui laisserait une chance de racheter ? Qui croirait en lui. Il est sûrement le seul, mis à part Wanda à le soutenir à cent pour cent.

Le duo firent le repas en silence, tout en buvant leur verre, puis avant que Natasha mette la table, Clint prit la parole. "Je suppose que Wanda sera mis sous surveillance elle aussi."

\- Tu suppose bien. Répondit simplement celle ci en sortant deux plateaux qu'elle déposa sur le bar.

\- Ça leur ferait du bien d'être ensemble, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Lança Clint alors que la rousse se retourna vers lui, les couverts à la main.

\- Tu suggères qu'ils dorment ensemble?

Clinr acquesça.

\- D'accord. Dit la femme qui rangea un plateau et réuni les couverts ses jumeaux sur un seul.

\- Je dîne avec eux. Ajouta Clint, qui resortit plateau.

\- Très bien. Soupira t'elle. Voir son ami délaisser les Avengers pour les jumeaux lui vrillait le cœur mais elle comprenait que Clint veuille les protéger. Natasha l'aida à préparer les repas, le duo peit les deux plateaux puis s'en alla vers la chambre de Pietro.

Lorsque Natasha ouvrit la porte, les jumeaux étaient sur le lit. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur, contre le dossier du lit. Son frère, lui était allongé, et sa tête reposée sur une cuisse de Wanda, qui, elle, lui carressait les cheveux.

\- Le dîner est servit. Annonça Natasha, qui déposa son plateau sur le bureaux.

Puis la rousse aperçu le regard brillant du plus jeune quand l'archer penetra à son tour dans la chambre. "Je dîne avec vous." Annonça Clint

Les jumeaux se redresserent convenablement, puis Clint déposa son plateau sur le bout du lit. "Merci Nath." Ajouta t'il avant que la femme ne ressorte de la chambre.

\- C'est de mauvaise augure... Marmonna Wanda.

\- Rien est perdu Wanda. Ni Steve, ni Natasha n'est d'accord pour livrer Pietro. Répondit Clint, en nommant le jeune comme s'il n'était pas là

Wanda se leva et serra les poings. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'executeront pas les ordres." Répondit elle.

\- Je les laisserai pas faire. Et si j'ai bien compris, Sam suivra Cap et Nath. Enfin je l'espère, ça voudrait dire qu'on a trois alliés. Ajouta l'archer calmement en se plaçant face à la jeune femme.

\- C'est à cause de moi s'ils ont découvert où il se cachait. Murmura telle la voix tremblante, elle semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir pris autant de risque pour revoir son frère.

Non, c'est à cause de mes allées et venues... Lui apprit Clint. "J'ai sous estimé Natasha."

\- J'aurais jamais dû te retenir. C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cette merde. Marmonna soudainement Pietro qui jusque là, était restait assis les jambes repliées sur son buste plongé d'un mutisme.

\- Mais non Pietro ne dis pas ça. Le contrat Clint.

\- J'ai tout gâché avec mon désir de vengeance. J'ai vu tellement rouge que j'ai pas réfléchit à vous. Biensure que ça allait vous retomber dessus, pourquoi j'ai été aussi stupide... putain. Ajouta Pietro en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, s'en voulant encore.

\- Hey... calme toi. Chuchota Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit. "J'aurais très bien où être à ta place, j'aurais sûrement refaire comme toi si j'avais été dans ton cas."

\- Non toi, tu es plus réfléchit. Pasta Pietro en se levant brusquement.

\- À ton âge, je l'étais pas. Murmura Clint tandis que le jeune faisait les cents pas.

La sorcière rouge et l'archer se regardèrent un instant, ils n'aimaient pas voir Pietro dans cet état là.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit on est là pour toi mon frère. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Et... Je m'avance peut être mais je crois que Clint aussi.

\- Tu ne t'avance pas, il sait que je le lâcherais pas, même s'il pense que je ne le devrais pas, je le laisserai pas tomber. Clint regarda vers Pietro, qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne. "Je te lâche pas, Piet, je te l'ai promis. Allez... Mangeons un peu..." Abrégea Clint.

Wanda acquesça, emporta le plateaux pour deux puis le posa sur le sol. Clint sourit en voyant la sokovienne s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Il posa le second plateau à côté du premier et copia la jeune femme.

\- Pietro vient manger. Mirmiea Clint . Le jeune se retourna, les regarda, puis s'installa face à eux. Le trio mangea calmement, puis Clint alluma la télé. Wanda débarrassa les plateau repas sur le bureau.

Il n'était pas tard, et Clint proposa de regarder la suite de leur série. Pietro adhéra à l'idée, mais proposa qu'ils se mettent à l'aise au fond du lit. Clint parut surpris de la demande, il était gêné de se mettre à l'aise en présence de "Wanda" la jeune femme capta son regard. Elle le rassura sur le fait qu'il était le petit ami de son frère et qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme en petit tenue. Nombreuses étaient les fois où elle avait surprise un Avengers en petit tenue.

Pietro souriait de voir son archer si mal à l'aise. Il ajouta que Wanda portera un t-shirt à lui, ainsi qu'un de ses shorts de sport en coton, trois fois trop grand pour elle. Clint demanda tout de même à Pietro s'il pouvait lui emprunter un survêtement.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain pour se changer, le père de famille souriait. Pietro retrouvait aussitôt son sourire lorsque Wanda était à ses côtés. Ces deux là, n'étaient pas fait pour être séparés, c'était sûr. Bien qu'il disait faire confiance à Steve et Natasha, le père de famille angoissait de savoir quelle serait l'issue de cet histoire. Allaient-ils le livrer au shield? Les Avengers tenteraient de le cacher? S'ils le faisaient, où l'enverraient-ils? Dans une planque à New York? Dans un autre État? En dehors des États-Unis? Aurait il le droit de savoir où Pietro serait caché ? Clint n'en avait aucunes idées. Alors que son moral commençait à ressasser de mauvaise pensées, Clint préféra resortit de la salle de bain et fut confronté à un beau tableau. Deux jeunes gens se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Le duo lui sourirenr puis s'écartèrent tout deux pour laisser de la place à Clint, qui hésita un moment à se faufiler entre eux. Comme si, il était un étranger qui les séparait, alors qu'ils avaient clairement besoin de l'un, l'autre. Et puis elle était une femme. Même si Clint était à présent attiré par Pietro, il avait épousé et aimé une femme pendant un bon nombre d'années.

Les jumeaux comprirent aussitôt à un simple regard la gène que représentait cet intrusion entre eux. Pietro se colla a sa soeur et fit une place à Clint à sa gauche.


	30. Chapter 30

La dette 30

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 30

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante troisième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Clint se réveilla, il constata qu'il était enveloppé des bras du plus jeune. Leurs vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop. La chambre était calme, Clint caressa doucement la main de Pietro, plaquée sur ses propres pectoraux. Puis le jeune se réveilla à son tour. Murmurant un. "Ma sœur est sous la douche."

Clint se retourna et entoura à son tour le sokovien. Il l'admira un instant, qu'il aimait le contempler. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Clint alla ouvrir la porte, et vu sa meilleure amie, et Sam Wilson leur tendre deux plateaux repas pour le petit déjeuner. Ils leur informerent également qu'ils partaient pour le Shield dans une heure, et qu'il était le bienvenu pour défendre la cause de Pietro.

L'archer déposa le plateau sur le bureau, puis demanda à Natasha de lui amener des habits propres ce qu'elle fit.

En attendant que la douche soit libre, le couple profiterent de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient silencieux, ils pensaient déjà à cette réunion, ils angoissaient. Wanda sortie de la douche, Clint prit la relève. Puis Natasha lui ramena des habits propres qu'il alla enfiler avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans la voiture, c'était le calme plat. Sam Wilson était au volant, Cap était assis à l'avant, Natasha était à l'arrière avec lui. Devant eux, une seconde voiture les distancait avec à bord, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, et la vision.

Un agent du Shield, avait investi la tour, pour veiller sur les jumeaux bien que Jarvis était à même de le faire seul.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Assis autour d'une immense table ,les Avengers étaient accompagnés, de deux agents du Shield, d'un avocat, du directeur Fury et de Maria Hill. Clint aurait cru que Fury voudrait s'entretenir avec lui avant la réunion, mais il n'y avair eut aucun entretiens. La réunion portait sur.

Quelle sanction prendre à l'égard d'un Avengers qui a commis un homicide sans intention de la donnée.

Qui sont les coupable?

Si un programme virtuel tel que Friday, une machine était en cause, son créateur était il aussi coupable?

Chacun donna son avis, coupable, ou non coupable. Puis l'avocat de Rhodey demanda à ce que Pietro soit expatrié du continent. Fury proposa de garder Pietro sur l'heliporter. Clint s'y opposa.

La réunion fut longue, chacun avait sa version des choses, ses châtiments, le degrés de culpabilité de chacun.

Tony avait accepté que le Shield s'occupe entièrement de Pietro. Rhodes avait demandé à ce qu'il rejoigne la Sokovie et soit emprisonné dans une prison sokovienne. Steve avait proposé de laisser Pietro se débrouiller seul. Natasha avait suivi son idée. Elle voulait qu'il soit libre, elle savait que quelques-uns des Avengers l'aiderait. Hill avait refusé prétextant qu'il n'avait pas la nationalité américaine. Fury avait accepté l'offre de l'avocat. Nath, Cap, la vision, Sam et Clint s'étaient opposés à ce verdict. Steve proposa le rapatriement de Pietro en Sokovie mais qu'il resterait libre une fois là bas. Fury décida d'en discuter avec l'avocat de Rhodey, avec Rhodey lui même, et Steve qui se proposa d'être le défenseur d'un membre des Avengers.

Tour le monde se retira. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Clint ne mangea rien, et profita que Natasha avait le dos tourné pour s'éclipser. Il s'isola sur un pont, au calme.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Natasha n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler Clint, le verdict devrait bientôt tomber, il l'a rejoignit, ainsi que les autres dans la salle de réunion, sur les coups de 15h.

Rhodey et son avocat s'étaient assis en bout de table, Steve s'était mis à l'opposé. Les deux agents, ainsi que le directeur Fury et Maria Hill était face aux 6 autres Avengers, le verdict tomba. Pietro devra quitter le QG et retourner en Sokovie, il sera libre qu'une fois là bas. Aucunes charges ne sera retenus contre lui, le Shield, se sentant responsable du jeune sokovien, entretiendra les besoins du colonel Rhodes.

Clint ne protesta pas, Pietro était libre, en Sokovie, mais libre. C'était ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout.

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était à son comble, chacun de ses alliés, hors mis la vision qui était dans l'autre voiture, le regardait tristement. Clint n'avait rien dit. Et était plongé dans un mutisme depuis leur départ.

En rentrant, il demanda seulement à Nath de l'accompagner vers les jumeaux. Elle acquesça bien évidemment. Elle l'accompagna devant la chambre et lui chuchota qu'elle n'en resterait pas là, et que Steve n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ils savaient très bien que si Pietro retournait en Sokovie, la sorcière rouge le suivrait et ça ils ne le voulaient pas, le Shield y comprit.

Clint entra en silence dans la chambre, il sentit quelqu'un pénétré son âme, alors que les jumeaux le regardait. Puis Wanda déclara. "Merci Clint. C'est déjà bien."

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro. Murmura Clint.

\- Quoi? Dit encore le sokovien, pensant à finir ses jours en prison.

\- Tu... Ils ont décidés de te rapatrier en Sokovie. Lui apprit Clint.

Une larme s'échappa aussitôt le verdict annoncée.

\- Tu es libre mon frère, c'est tout ce qui importe. Ajouta la jumelle.

Le jeune se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Je suis libre, mais à quel prix..."

Clint ferma les yeux alors que Pietro poursuivait. "J'aime ma Sokovie, j'aimais ma vie, même s'il était bancale, je l'aimais... Je dois laisser tant de chose ici." Murmura Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Vaut mieux ça que d'être entre les mains du Shield, et encore il y avait pire comme proposition. Ajouta Clint qui avait le cœur serré. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, mais c'était la seule solution. Pietro était libre.

\- Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être avec vous. Chuchota le jeune une voix étouffé par les larmes. Wanda se retourna presqu'en colère.

\- Mais ne crois pas que tu vas partir seul?! Je ne t'ai jamais lâché Pietro, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer... On va recommencer ensemble. Maintenant, on sait où on va Pietro... La jeune femme s'approcha de son frère, puis attrappa ses mains. "En Sokovie, on va revoir notre pays, nos amis..." Chuchota t'elle.

\- On vous aidera, je vous aiderai... Je... Je suis désolé Pietro. Murmura encore Clint alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Il souffla doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte, Steve Rogers se tenait là.

\- Clint, le directeur Fury veut vous voir, il veut que vous retourniez au shield. Informa Steve. Clint acquesca, Steve ajouta.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, Natasha et moi, on a encore plus d'un tour dans nos sacs.

\- Merci Captain. Murmura la femme.

\- De rien Wanda. Clint?

L'archer hocha de la tête et suivi Steve jusqu'au garage, Natasha klaxonna sur une moto, Clint la rejoignit puis ils filerent au Shield.

La veuve noire, laissa Clint rejoindre le bureau de Fury, tandis qu'elle, vaqua à ses occupations. Dans le bureau sombre, Clint s'assit face au borgne. "Directeur Fury."

\- Agent Barton. Dit seulement le noir.

\- Il me semblait bien que c'était bizarre que vous ne m'ayez pas interrogé. Dit Clint.

\- Rogers à su trouver les mots pour défendre le Maximoff, Il nous a exposé les faits. Ils nous à parle de l'histoire douloureuse des jumeaux. Je comprend que vous vouliez le protéger mais je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Annonça Fury.

\- Je démissionne. Lança soudainement Clint.

\- Pardon?

\- Je démissionne, je prend ma retraite. Je ne veux plus être un Avengers, je ne veux plus être un agent du Shield. J'en peux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux pas être d'accord ou pas avec les décision prises à l'encontre de Pietro. J'ai fais ce qu'il me semblait juste. c'était un accident, il ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi. J'ai tué bien plus d'homme que lui, Natasha à le plus grand palmarès ici. Stark a tué bon nombre d'Innocent. Non pas lui même, mais à cause de ses créations, de ses inventions, de ses armes. Je ne le tiens pas fautifs pour ces morts. C'est juste une histoire de cause à effet. La cause: une bombe fabriquée par Stark à exploser, l'effet, c'est qu'elle a prit la vie d'Innocent dont les parents des jumeaux. Second effet, Pietro voulait sa petite vengeance en detraquant Friday. Troisième effets est que, Friday s'est senti agressée et a déclenchée un mécanisme d'auto défense qui a causé la perte de madame Rhodes. Voilà. Lança Clint calmement. Le directeur Fury avait penché la tête sur le côté, il semblait écoute les paroles de l'archer. Clint profita pour continuer à plaider la cause de Pietro.

\- Pourquoi est ce que se serait à Pietro de tout assumer. Si Tony n'avait pas créer de bombe, elle n'aurait explosé, elle n'aurait pas prit la vie de leur parent, Pietro n'aurait pas voulu faire sa petite vengeance, Friday n'aurait pas déclenché, l'auto défense, madame Rhodes serait en vie. Ajouta t'il.

\- Je comprend où voulait en venir agent Barton, le problème étant est que les Avengers sont en désaccord à présent.

\- Je comprend le colonel Rhodes, je comprends sa peine. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas pardonner à Pietro. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Pietro ne mérite pas ça. Continua de dire Hawkeye.

Le directeur Fury s'appui sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Hummm. Je refuse votre démission Agent Barton, et pour ce qui est de la retraite, j'ai d'autre projets pour vous. Tout ça n'est pas une excuse valable pour nous abandonner, le Shield et vos coéquipiers. Vous aurez une sanction pour avoir aidé et un fugitif à s'enfuir. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Abrégea le borne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir! S'emporta Clint en se levant brusquement.

\- J'ai confiance en vous Barton, et je sais qu'au fond que vous ne vouliez pas démissionner. Appelez moi Romanoff avant de partir. Bonne soirée. Abrégea une seconde fois le directeur.

\- Bonne soirée directeur. Dit Clint avant d'appeler son amie. "Fury veut te voir."

\- D'acc, attend moi à la cafet', j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Au beau milieu de la cafétéria, l'archer des Avengers buvaient un café et réfléchissait quant à son avenir. Jamais il ne pourrait regarder le Shield comme avant, pas depuis qu'il s'acharnait contre un jeune homme de la sorte, non, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen, qu'il trouve une alternative, Fury n'avait peut être pas accepté sa démission, mais il ne pourrait pas le forcer à venir.

Clint avait patienté une grosse demie heures à la cafétéria, puis le binôme était reparti. Avant que Clint ne parte rejoindre les jumeaux accompagné de leur plateau repas, Natasha lui confia qu'elle avait touché deux mots à Fury et qu'ils devaient s'entretenir à l'instant avec Steve et Tony en visio conférence.

Clint dina avec les Maximoff, en expliquant tout l'entretien. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de l'entretient avec Cap et Tony.

Après le dîner, il chercha après Steve mais ne trouva aucunes traces de ses coéquipiers, il profita pour s'isoler sur le toit. S'isoler, c'était un comble puisque ça faisait trois jours, que Clint était seul, il s'isolait sans cesse, il se sentait exclus des Avengers, bien qu'il savait que c'était lui qui s'exclu lui même. Le père de famille avait réussi à dégoter un paquet de clopes au gardien de la tour, il profita pour fumer une clope. Ça faisait bien 25 ans qu'il n'avait pas fumé mais là, il en avait besoin.

Le soleil avait décliné, l'archer était assis sur le rebord du toit, les jambes balancant dans la vide. Il réfléchissait à une alternative. Il avait demandé le divorce enfin du moins, il avait rompu avec Laura. Demain, il devra s'expliquer avec elle et il se doutait que le sujet divorce serait remit sur le tapis. Qu'allait t'il advenir de lui lorsque les jumeaux repartiront? Il n'aimait plus Laura, ne voulait plus être un Avengers, ni même un agent du Shield. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là, était qu'il voulait être avec Pietro Maximoff. Devrait-il le suivre en Sokovie au risque de délaisser ses enfants trop longtemps. Il pourrait peut être leur avoir un visa de touriste et lui, pourrait toujours revenir aux Etats Unis. Que devrait il faire comme papier pour vivre là bas avec Pietro et sa sœur? Le Shield pourrait l'aider pour avoir les visa? Clint retourna la situauion dans tous les sens. Et sa seule réponse était qu'il voulait le suivre en Sokovie.

Clint sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la trappe du toit s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir Natasha.

Il regarda à nouveau l'horizon, la femme s'assit à ses côtés. "Ça ne va pas?"

\- Pietro s'en va, alors non, ça ne va pas. Avoua Clint.

\- Rien est fait.

\- Oh que si, ils ont décidés que quelqu'un devait payer. Et c'est Pietro qui en paie les frais. Ainsi que wanda, puisqu'elle le suivra.

\- C'est justement notre défense à Steve et à moi.

\- Comment ça?

Le Shield voudrait garder Wanda à l'oeil mais on sait qu'elle partira. Elle est le seul moyen pour qu'ils reviennent sur leurs décision.

\- Oui bien, je préfère celle là de décision, j'ai pas envie que le Shield retienne Pietro de force. C'est pas en l'obligeant de rester au Shield qu'ils seront heureux, alors qu'en Sokovie ils peuvent l'être.

\- On essayera quand même.

\- Nath... Murmura Clint, retenant ses larmes. Devait il vraiment les suivre?

\- Oui... Chuchota la rousse, comprenant que son ami n'était pas bien.

\- Je lui ai promis de ne pas le lâcher mais... Je vais devoir le suivre. Avoua Clint.

\- Le suivre? En Sokovie? S'étrangla la rousse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais enfin, Clint, personne t'oblige à aller en Sokovie, Pietro y comprit. Et ta famille tu y as pensé ? Ajouta t'elle.

\- Personne ne m'y oblige, mais... L'archer regarde son amie, puis avoua. "Je peux pas le laisser, parce que... J'en souffrirais de trop... Enfin je crois... Je... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer..." Clint regarda à nouveau l'horizon, puis ferma les yeux. Natasha comprend que l'aveux sera rude.

\- Je t'écoute... Murmura t'elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle sera toujours là, quelque soit ses décisions.

\- Je crois que je.. je commencer à tomber amoureux Nath. Finit par avouer Clint.

\- De Pietro... J'ai cru comprendre.. oui. Lui retourne t'elle seulement.

\- Quoi? Wanda t'en a parlé ? Demanda Clint qui regarda enfin son amie dans les yeux.

\- Non, Wanda m'a rien dit... Je te connais... J'ai vu. Elle prit une pause, glissa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne puis reprit. "Je le vois dans ton regard, et je l'ai vu dans le sien également. Clint, réfléchit, ne part pas sur un coup de tête." Lui conseilla t'elle.

\- Je fais que ça de réfléchir, j'ai pas d'autre solution, je veux être avec lui, et si il est envoyé en Sokovie, et bien je resterais avec lui, en Sokovie. Articula Clint alors que les larmes commençaient à stagner aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Attend un peu, ne précipite pas les choses, je vais essayer de m'arranger autrement. Fait moi confiance Clint. Chuchota.

L'archer acquesça,bien que sa décision était prise. La jeune femme se leva puis Chuchota. "Va te coucher Clint. Va rejoindre les jumeaux."

Clint se leva à son tour, puis suivi la femme jusqu'à la chambre de Pietro. Avant d'ouvrir là porte et de la faire entrer elle murmura. "Vous étiez si mignon bras dans les bras ce matin."

\- Quoi? Bafouilla Clint.

\- J'étais venu un peu plus tôt pour voir si vous étiez réveillé... Ça se voit qu'il tient à toi, autant que tu tiens à lui. Je ferai mon possible pour vous. Le rassura t'elle.

\- Merci. Dit Clint avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Les jumeaux dormaient déjà et Clint se faufila aux côtés du jeune sokovien, cette fois ci c'était Clint qui prit Pietro dans ses bras pour s'endormir.


	31. Chapter 31

La dette 31

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 31

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Cinquante quatrième jours.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ce matin, les jumeaux étaient les premiers réveillés. Ils avaient petit déjeuner à deux et avaient laissé le plus vieux dormir. Lorsque celui ci se réveilla, il décida d'aller déjeuner à la cuisine et sur demande de Pietro, devait aller prendre des nouvelles des poules et du coq, acheté par la Vision. Choses qu'il fit.

Après une bonne douche, il somma Jarvis d'appeler Natasha pour lui ouvrir, et étonnement, Jarvis déverrouilla la porte lui même. C'était tout se même plus pratique se dit Clint. Il remercie l'IA puis se dirigea à la cuisine. Il se fit couler un café. À table, tout le monde était encore installé. Ils se turent tous à son arrivé mais l'archer avait bien entendu qu'ils parlaient du départ probable des Sokoviens.

Clint s'installa à table, puis Natasha et Steve, lui dirent qu'ils étaient ravis qu'ils soient parmis eux pour le déjeuner. Sam souligna à son tour qu'il devrait passer du temps avec les jumeaux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de profiter de la présence des jumeaux puisque je les suit en Sokovie

\- Vous êtes sérieux Clint? Demanda Steve.

\- On ne peut plus. rétorqua seulement celui ci.

\- Et votre famille? Questionna Sam.

\- Je prendrais mes gosses pendant les vacances scolaires. Je vais demander au Shield d'appuyer ma demande de visa..

\- Mais enfin, qu'allez-vous vous faire en Sokovie? S'inquiéta le chef des vengeurs.

\- Je verrais bien, j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Souligna Clint.

\- Vous allez abandonner votre famille pour les jumeaux? Réellement ? Beugea encore le faucon.

\- Je les abandonne pas, je vous l'ai dis, je prendrais mes gosses pendant les vacances, avec Laura on va entamer la procédure de divorce, elle n'est pas encore au courant de mon départ. informa calmement l'archer du groupe en finissant de boire son café.

\- Et si elle refuse? Demanda Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien, mais je peux pas les abandonner. Lança Clint en se levant.

\- Où allez vous? S'inquiéta Captain America.

\- Voir les poules.

\- Je viens avec vous Clint. Décida Steve.

\- Ça ira, Steve, merci. Dit Clint, mais Steve le suivit tout se même. Les hommes se dirigerent vers le poulailler. Le silence était de mise mais Clint se doutait bien que Steve voudrait lui toucher deux mots sur son départ.

\- Ne prenez pas de décision trop hâtive, Clint, Natasha et moi avons une idée pour que les jumeaux restent ici. Lui apprit Steve, mais Clint était déjà au courant.

\- Je sais, elle m'en a parlé, je suis pas sûre que vos paroles feront le poid. Tony est influent, et l'avocat de Rhodey ne lâchera rien, alors je préfère me dire que les jumeaux partiront, et que je les suivrais.

\- Tony réfléchit à notre demande. Lui apprit t'il également.

\- Ah bon? Ça m'étonne... Steve, je n'en veux pas à Tony, il est... Même après ça, il reste mon ami, je comprends qu'il se range du côté de Rhodey, je comprend leur peine à tout les deux. Je suppose que je réagirais Pareillement si c'était le cas. Cette décision n'aurait pas dû me déplaire. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que Pietro soit libre, en vie, et qu'il ne serait pas utiliser dans un laboratoire, à subir des expériences scientifiques, sauf que... Je commence à tenir à Pietro plus qu'à ma propre épouse.

Steve fronça les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- On est en couple, Pietro et moi. Précisa Clint.

\- Pardon? Beugea Steve.

Clint délaissa un instant les poules, et s'appuya contre le grillage. "Durant sa captivité, parce que je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas laissé libre de ses mouvements moi non plus. Il était captif et bien... On s'est beaucoups rapproché. Je ne divorce pas pour partir. Je divorce car ... Clint ne sut finir sa phrase, Steve l'aida à sa manière.

\- D'accord je comprends. Je suis surpris mais je comprends votre situation. Répondit Steve.

\- Steve, pourriez vous vous occupez d'elles ? Demanda Clint.

\- D'elles qui? Les poules? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui et de Vivi, le coq. S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Vivi?

\- C'est la vision. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ils ont des noms?

\- Oui, là c'est Nath, là Sam, et là Laura.

\- Sacré Pietro, je suppose que c'est lui, qui les a surnommé ainsi. Lança Steve.

\- Exactement.

\- Prenez votre temps Clint, le Shield a demandé un délai d'une semaine pour qu'ils soient expatrié, d'ici là, croyez moi, ils changeront d'avis.

\- Merci Steve. Chuchota Clint, touché de son soutien.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser il est déjà 10 heures passées et j'ai promis à sam de l'aider à faire la cuisine pour le repas de ce midi.

\- D'accord. Je vais rester un peu avec les copines de Pietro. Et avec Vivi aussi.

Clint resta un moment, il ramassa les œufs, leurs donna des graines, puis resta un peu avec les volatiles. Être un peu seul, lui faisait beaucoups de bien. Contrairement à Pietro, la solitude n'était pas une chose que Clint n'aimait pas. Il aimait la solitude.

Il remonta en cuisine sur les coups de 11h30, il concocta les plateaux repas des jumeaux et du sien avant de les rejoindre et de déjeuner avec eux.

Le repas n'était pas calme pour une fois, les jumeaux, accompagné de Clint parlaient de leur voyage futur. Bien que Pietro n'était pas d'accord que Clint abandonnait sa famille pour lui, l'archer avait prit sa décision et Pietro la respectait. À 16h, ils savaient déjà dans quel quartier, ils allaient emménager. Wanda avait repéré un petit appartement. Avec une seule chambre, qu'elle laissera au couple. Le loyer n'était pas exhorbitant. Il ne restait plus qu'à se trouver un emploi et ils seraient enfin libre tous les trois.

Les trois Avengers cherchèrent ensuite du boulot, en Sokovie, puis Natasha leur amena une boisson chaude, des viennoiseries et une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je vous amène le goûter et une excellente nouvelle.

Les trois exclus la regardèrent de travers puis Natasha continua. "On a réussi à faire changer d'avis Fury, le Shield à réussi à vous octroyer la nationalité américaine en remerciement de votre aide durant la bataille de Sokovie. Vous n'êtes plus expulsable se ce fait. Et toi tu n'as plus à divorcer pour partir."

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Lança Wanda souriante.

\- On peut rester aux Etats Unis? Beugea le jeune.

\- Je ne divorce pas pour partir, je divorce parce que j'aime Pietro. Lâcha Clint fièrement.

\- Oh. Dit seulement Wanda.

\- Clint... Bafouilla Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est au courant, Steve également. Merci Nath... Ajouta Barton.

\- On peut prendre un appart sur New-York? Demanda Wanda.

\- Oui, vous pouvez. Répondit seulement la rousse.

\- Tu ne seras pas obligé d'abandonner ta famille. Reprit Pietro.

\- Je ne les abandonnais pas. Se défendit une fois de plus l'archer du groupe.

\- je vais vous laisser. Bon, pour vos recherche, appelez moi si vous avez besoin. Dit Nath avant de se retirer.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille chez moi, je l'ai promis à Laura. Et puis, il faut qu'on entame la procédure de divorce. Et que je vois mes gosses accessoirement hein. Plaisanta Clint.

\- Biensure. Dit aussitôt le jeune.

\- Je devrais peut être vous laissez un peu à deux. Déclara la femme gênée.

\- Tu nous dérange pas Wanda. Lâcha Clint qui fit sourire Pietro rien qu'à cette parole.

\- Je vais quand même vous laisser. Jarvis, appel Natasha s'il te plaît.

Wanda réunit ses affaires, puis Natasha vint lui ouvrir. Le couple se retrouva à deux. Clint fit asseoir Pietro sur le lit, puis s'assied sur le sol, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, puis chuchota.

\- Je ne sais pas si je lui parlerai de toi, de la Sokovie, de l'appart tout ça, mais... Je vais au moins lui dire qu'elle et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il faut que l'on divorce pour que je puisse passer à autre chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas Pietro, je te lâcherais pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, vous n'êtes plus seul ta sœur et toi. Je t'aime mon ange. Ajouta t'il. Troisième fois qu'il donnait à Pietro un surnom affectueux.

\- Moi aussi mon amour. Murmura Pietro en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je passerais quelques jours à la ferme, deux ou trois, tout au plus. Je t'appellerai. Et je ferais des recherches pour notre nid douillet. D'accord?

\- D'accord... Pietro attira l'archer contre lui, puis Clint se redressa. Pietro se leva à son tour puis l'archer appela Natasha à son tour. Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, et partit vers la ferme.

Sur la route, Clint angoissait. Il ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler les retrouvailles. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Et les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'était avant leur séparation. Ça faisait déjà un moment que l'ambiance était particulière à la ferme. Laura et Clint n'étaient pas froid, mais plutôt distant et neutre. Divorcer n'est jamais simple, en parler encore moins. Le fait qu'ils avaient trois enfants n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et puis Clint le savait. Son rôle en tant qu'Avengers était dur à concilier avec tout ça.

Comment expliquer à leur avocat ce que faisait Clint outre le fait d'être un agent gouvernemental pour le compte Shield. Comment expliquer que s'il partait c'était pour sauver le monde.

L'archer avait toujours caché son identité, et espérait que son divorce ne ferait pas tout éclater au grand jour.

A son arrivée, à la ferme, tout était calme. Le père de famille descendit puis souffla lentement avant d'entrer et d'affronter le regard de son épouse et de ses enfants. Lorsque Clint pénétra dans la bâtisse, Laura s'occupait du petit dernier à l'étage. Cooper et Lila se chamaillaient pour la télévision. L'archer dû faire preuve de fermeté dès son arrivée pour faire cesser cette querelle. Les enfants, surpris de l'arrivée de leur père, ne firent plus attention à la télévision qui braillait dans le vide à présent, ils sautèrent à son cou.

Clint n'avait même pas eut le temps de se mettre à l'aise, qu'ils serraient déjà ses enfants contre lui. Il entendit son épouse descendre des escaliers tenant dans ses bras leurs enfants bien sage. Bien que Laura devait être en colère contre époux, elle l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

Alors même qu'ils étaient séparés, Clint n'hésita pas à faire une étreinte à la brune, puis subtilisa ensuite le petit Nathaniel, qui le serra contre lui. Les retrouvailles ne furent pas aussi rude qui ne l'aurait pensé, c'était même plutôt un accueil chaleureux.

Il était déjà tard, il fallait encore préparer le dîner. Laura envoya les enfants à la douche, tandis que Nathaniel et ses parents se refugiaient dans la cuisine. Le couple commença à préparer le repas, Clint appréhendait le moment où Laura aborderait le sujet "divorce". Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui repproche son absence, mais au lieu de cela, demanda plus de précision sur cette mission.

Tout en préparant le dîner, Clint inventa une mission. Il était assez bon espion pour savoir mentir. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais lui révéler la vérité aussi tôt aurait sans doute anéantie son épouse. Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes d'une mission. L'extraction d'une grosse figure de la politique et de sa surveillance. Il ajouta qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus sur cette mission. Elle était classée secret d'état. Laura ayant l'habitude, ne l'embeta pas davantage.

Durant le repas, ce furent les enfants qui prirent la parole, chacun d'eux racontèrent leurs jours passés dans leur père.

Après le dîner et, Clint profita pour aller coucher les enfants. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas eu beaucoups de temps à leur consacrer. Les enfants couchés, il rejoignit sa femme dans le salon. La brune avait préparé un thé. Clint angoissait à l'idée de parler de la séparation. Il fallait bien en parler un jour, Laura s'en chargea.

Dans sa tête, tout était règlé, elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Elle reconnaissait que leur couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment déjà. D'après ses dires, elle refusait de retenir l'archer, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui se sentait attaché, forcé. Bien que Clint lui répéta qui ne sentait ni attaché, ni forcé, il admis qu'elle avait raison.

La séparation était bel et bien effectuée à présent, restait plus qu'à passé aux choses plus compliqué: la garde des enfants, les droits de visite du second parent, la ferme, et la séparation des biens matériels restants. Mais ça se serait pour demain. En attendant, il était l'heure pour les Barton d'aller se coucher. À la demande de Laura, Clint alla prendre place dans la chambre d'ami. Ça arrangerait l'archer, bien évidemment. Après avoir envoyer un petit texto au sokovien, Clint s'endormit.


	32. Chapter 32

La dette 32

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 32

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante cinquième jours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint fut le premier réveillé ce matin, il prit une douche puis alla chercher Nathy avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il plaça le môme dans son cosy puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Les enfants avaient école aujourd'hui. Le petit déjeuner prêt, Clint alla réveiller Cooper et Lila. Laura les rejoignit peu après. Pendant que l'archer aidait les plus grands à se préparer pour l'école, Laura s'occupait du bain de Nathaniel.

Clint accompagna les enfants, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et leur rappela qu'ils devaient revenir chez Maddy, une amie du couple, après l'école. Laura prépara les affaires de Nathaniel, qui devra également être déposée chez son amie cette après midi. Les adultes enfin seuls, Clint et Laura se poserent pour parler calmement. Laura lui reprocha toutes ses nombreuses absences. Elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait depuis quelques temps. Bien que l'archer ne voulait pas révéler à Laura qu'il entretenait des liens affectifs avec quelqu'un d'autre, il finit par avouer à la brune qu'il était épris de quelqu'un. La mère de famille parut surprise. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il la trompait. L'annonce avait laissé un froid, même si Clint avait su trouver les mots et le tact approprié, l'annonce fut tout de même rude.

Laura s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, laissant l'archer seul, dans le salon. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Pietro. Il ne lui dit pas grand chose, juste qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre sans sa vie, puis il rejoignit Laura.

Elle venait de débarrasser le petit déjeuner et commençait à sortir le repas du midi. Clint fit la vaisselle silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas voir Laura si triste, il se sentait fautif de son mal être.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne veux toujours pas. La femme se retourna sur celui qu'il devait être bientôt son ex mari.

\- J'espère bien... Souffla t'elle seulement.

\- Je suis désolé. ... Vraiment. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout, c'est aussi simple que ça. À quoi bon continuer? Tu n'es jamais là, on ne se voit jamais, mais je sais que si les enfants ont un problème, tu viendrais aussitôt sans te poser de question... À quoi bon rester marié Clint... Si tu ne n'aime plus... lança la brune.

\- Je ne parle pas du divorce, c'est évident la question du divorce ne se pose pas, c'est... C'est le fait que j'ai quelqu'un alors que nous sommes encore ensemble qui te chagrine. Contra Clint. Il connaissait Laura, il savait qu'elle faisait semblant d'être forte, mais qu'elle l'était pas tellement au fond.

\- Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a peiné. En plus de ça, je suppose que c'est une de tes collègues. Supposa Laura en sortant tout le déjeuner sur la table de cuisine.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Clint qui ne dit rien. Laura reprit. "Nous sommes séparés, ça c'est un sujet clos, maintenant, il va falloir voir pour les enfants, je suppose que tu as des idées, que souhaites tu?" Demanda t'elle en delaissant la préparation du déjeuner.

\- Ils vivront avec toi, c'est évident, je ne pourrais jamais te les retirer, j'aimerai juste les avoir de temps à autre, je ne sais pas encore où je vivrais, mais je voudrais au moins avoir un droit de visite. Déclara Clint, appuyé sur le bar.

\- Je sais qu'avec ton boulot ce n'est pas simple, tu pourras venir les voir quand tu veux.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais si un jour tu as un petit ami. Tu voudras toujours que je vois les enfants chez toi? Demanda à son tour Clint.

\- Je n'ai personne, contrairement à toi. Déclara Laura, comme une claque. "Peut être qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un et j'espère que quand sera le cas, tu auras un foyer et puis c'est autant chez toi ici tu sais." Ajouta t'elle.

\- Je sais, à ce propos, j'ai construit cette ferme pour toi les enfants, je veux que vous y viviez, alors tout ce qui est ici est à toi. Je préfère vous savoir ici. Je prendrais un appartement moi. Déclara Clint, toujours cloîtré derrière le bar.

\- Avec ta petite amie. Supposa Laura.

\- Peut être oui, ça te pose un soucis? Demanda t'il la boule au ventre.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Dit elle un ton détaché.

\- Vis à vis des enfants, ils... La verront.

\- Une chose à la fois, Clint. Commençons par divorcer. On a rendez vous à 14h chez l'avocat, il faudrait déposer Nathy sur les coups de 13h30. On ferait mieux de préparer le repas. Ajouta la mère en reprenant le déjeuner en main.

Clint acquesca et commença à mettre la table, tandis que Laura coupait des champignons.

La préparation se fit dans le silence, ainsi que le repas, tout avait été dit. Le repas fini, ils se préparent pour leur rendez vous. Ils déposèrent le petit dernier chez une amie, puis filerent au cabinet d'avocat.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Leur rendez vous clos, le couple filerent chercher leur enfants, ils avaient trop parler durant ce rendez vous, et étaient épuisés. Ce fut avant d'arriver chez Maddy que Laura prit la parole. "Merci Clint, de continuer de prendre soin de nous."

Clint se retourna et fronça les yeux. "Pardon?"

\- De nous laisser la ferme, tout ça.

\- C'est bien normal, je te l'ai dis, cette ferme, je l'ai prise pour toi et les enfants, c'est normal qu'elle te revienne de droit. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis quand on est arrivé à la ferme? Demanda l'archer.

\- Non. Avoua la brune.

\- Je t'offre la maison de tes rêves. Répondit Clint. Laura sourit.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens... Cooper était tout petit.

\- Oui. Il sautait dans tous les sens, il était tout excité. Déclara Clint en riant. Laura le suivi, et rit elle aussi à gorge déployée, se souvenant de leur fils excité. Elle finit par se calmer puis murmura.

\- C'était l'endroit rêvé pour élever nos enfants.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que vous y restiez. Ce n'est pas parce que on sera divorcé qu'on ne sera pas une famille Laura. Vous êtes ma famille, quoiqu'il arrive, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour vous. Chuchota le père.

\- Je le sais Hawkeye. Déclara la brune.

Clint eut un rictus lorsque son nom de héros dut prononcé. Laura avait également accepté ce lourd fardeaux, elle était parfaite. "Que dirais tu de se faire un resto tous les cinq. Profitons d'être tous ensemble." Proposa Clint.

\- Pourquoi pas. Lança Laura souriante.

Les Barton allèrent chercher leur enfants avant de se diriger vers le restaurant. Ça marquait en quelques sorte le dernier dîner à l'extérieur en famille. Laura savait que bientôt, seul les enfants auraient le droit aux intentions de Clint. Elle savait que bientôt elle ne serait plus madame Clint Barton. Seulement Laura Garfield.

Ce fut justement avant d'aller se coucher que Clint la rassura. "Tu seras toujours ma femme Laura, malgres qu'on soit divorcé, tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimais." Déclara Clint, ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

\- Oh... Ta petite amie ne serait pas contente d'entendre cela. Se moqua t'elle.

\- Elle ne sera jamais mon épouse, je me marirais jamais plus, donc quelques part, tu auras été l'unique. Tu penses que je t'aime plus. Alors que c'est faux. Je t'aime toujours, plus autant que je ne le devrais, mais je t'aime toujours. Tu n'es pas simplement la mère de mes enfants Laura. Tu es celle que j'ai aimé le plus au monde. Ajouta Clint alors que Laura se laissa tomber dans les bras de son futur ex mari. L'archer n'hésita pas une seconde de la serrer contre lui. Il l'a considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Pietro, lui, c'était bien différent. Ses sentiments envers le Sokoviens n'avaient rien de semblable avec ceux de Laura. Clint se demanda à cet instant pourquoi c'était bien différent, c'était peut être simplement parce qu'il était un homme. Et de ce fait, Laura avait été l'unique femme de son cœur.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante sixième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce samedi, c'était Laura qui était réveillée la première, ainsi que Lila. Les femmes étaient bien matinales ce matin. Laura angoissait en préparant le petit déjeuner aidé par sa fille. Il fallait annoncer aux enfants que leur parents étaient séparés et que leur papa viendrait les chercher de temps en temps. Laura angoissait à l'idée de ne pas trouver les mots appropriés. Comment annoncer ça avec des mots d'adultes à une petite fille de 8 ans et à un mome de 11 ans. Elle appréhendait le moment où ils allaient devoir leur dire.

La femme sourit lorsque Clint descendit avec Nathaniel. Le père installa le marmot dans son cosy puis embrassa les femmes de la maison. Il ne restait plus que Cooper, et ils étaient réunis. Ce fut une petite demie heure plus tard, que l'aîné des Barton descendit a son tour.

Ce matin, Clint tenta de passer un moment avec chaque enfants, il commença par prendre le bain de Nathy. C'était l'enfant acec lequel il avait passé le moins de temps en sa compagnie. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas beaucoup été présent, mais c'était encore un bébé, ce serait moins difficile pour le bambin de se séparer de son père pendant un temps.

En descendant au rez de chaussée, Clint voulait passer du temps avec sa petite Lila. Mais l'absence de Cooper changea ses plans. La brune l'informa qu'il était dans la grange. Clint en profita pour aller voir son plus grand fils.

En entrant dans la grange, il découvrit son fils assis sur un établi à bidouiller des fils. Cooper l'informa qu'il avait un projet d'école. Clint l'aida à fignoler son projet. Clint en profita pour mandater son fils d'épauler sa mère lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Bien que Cooper n'ait que 11 ans, Clint savait que le gamin avait peut être comprit de quoi il retombait. Ils furent arrêter en plein travail par Laura qui les appela pour le déjeuner.

Le déjeuner fut sympathique, la petite Lila proposa d'aller au parc cet après midi. Clint accepta, ainsi que Laura. Ce fut après le repas du midi que les Barton allèrent au parc.

Tandis que les plus grand jouaient dans les jeux, les adultes décidèrent de parler à leur enfants en rentrant du parc. Il fallait qu'ils les tiennent au courant de leur séparation. Cooper ayant des doutes, il vallait mieux que Lila l'apprenne par eux plutôt que par son grand frère.

Ce fut ainsi qu'en rentrant pour l'heure du goûter, que les Barton furent invité autour de la table de la cuisine. C'était bien là, le seul endroit où les membres de la famille se réunissaient en même temps. Clint décida de prendre la parole, il était jusqu'alors le chef de famille, c'était lui, qui avait quitté le domicile familiale c'était à lui d'informer leur enfants de leur rupture.

Clint commença par résumé le fait quil n'était jamais là, qu'il les avait délaissé pour son travail. Qu'il en était désolé mais que ça avait compliqué les relations entre lui et Laura. Puis petit à petit, il annonça qu'il aimait toujours leur maman mais qu'ils avaient pris la décision de se séparer. Que ça ne changerait rien. Qu'il viendrait les voir autant qu'il le peut, et qu'une fois qu'il aurait un toit, ils les accueillerait chez lui de temps en temps. Qu'il sera toujours là pour chacun d'entre eux, y compris leur mère.

Lila lui posa un tas de question, tel que. Où habiteras tu? Est ce que j'aurais une chambre? Est que maman aura un nouvel amoureux. Clint tenta de répondre au mieux à ses questions. Cooper lui, ne dit pas grand chose. Juste qu'il s'en doutait. Qu'il était un super héro et qu'il était fiers de son père. Quelque part le jeune enfant, croyait encore à l'amour de leur parents. Pour lui, son père ne pouvait pas être à la fois un super héros, et un mari aimant. Il avait sauvé la terre. Il les avait sauvé de ce fait. Alors s'il fallait sacrifié son couple pour l'humanité, il le fallait.

Pour lui, il devait faire un choix, soit être un super héros, soit un mari et père parfait. Cooper avait fait un choix. Pour lui, son père était Hawkeye.

La discussion close, Lila grimpa sans sa chambre, Cooper fit de même. Clint aida Laura à débarasser la table, puis Clint décida d'aller voir Cooper, Laura l'en empêcha.

\- Que vas tu lui dire Clint?

\- Il pense que... Il se voile la face Laura. Soupira l'archer.

\- Son père est un héro Clint. Son père délaisse sa famille pour être un super héros a plein temps. Son père fait un sacrifice héroïque pour le reste du monde. Tu es son héro Hawkeye, ne lui enlève pas ça.

\- Laura... Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu le sais... D'accord être Hawkeye à contribué à notre séparation, mais on sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas que ça.

\- Ne lui dit pas qu'on se sépare car tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, ça l'anéantirai.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas pour ça Laura. Soupira t'il.

\- Un peu, notre couple battait de l'aile, Hawkeye prend de la place et puis ... Le fait que tu ais quelqu'un a un peu accéléré les choses non? Dit alors Laura.

\- Peut être un peu oui, mais- Laura le coupa.

\- Clint s'il te plaît. Laisse ton fils croire que tu es super héros qui sacrifie sa vie de famille pour les autres... S'il te plaît... la supplia t'elle.

Clint inspira profondément, puis expira lentement. "Va voir plutôt ta fille, elle se fait des drôles d'idées, explique lui comment ça va se passer d'accord?" Demanda l'ex madame Barton.

\- Bien madame.

Clint grimpa alors à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de la petite Lila. Elle était allongée à même le sol et dessinait parmis une multitude de peluche et de poupées.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Barton, c'est un peu le bazar chez vous. Lança Clint en souriant.

La petite se redressa et déclara." Je dessine."

\- Je vois oui. Alors... Tu m'en veux? Demanda le père de famille qui s'assied à même le sol face à la demoiselle.

\- De quoi? Lui demanda Lila ne lâchant pas son dessin des yeux.

\- De ne plus habiter avec vous

\- Tu n'es jamais là de toute façon. La phrase fut rude aux oreilles de Clint qui déglutit péniblement. " Tu vas habiter avec les vengeurs?" Demanda aussitôt la petite.

\- Sûrement oui, mais après, je prendrais un appartement, comme ça, toi, Cooper et Nathy vous pourrez venir dormir chez moi. Ajouta Clint en regardant la petite fille dessiner calmement.

\- Sans maman? Demanda t'elle en levant les yeux sur son père.

\- Euh..., Oui... Enfin... Si tu veux bien.

\- Maman elle fera quoi? S'inquiéta t'elle.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Quand nous on sera chez toi, maman elle sera toutes seule? Ajouta encore Lila.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Elle aura un amoureux? Demanda encore la jolie blonde.

\- Ça j'en sais rien, mais tu vois, maman elle sort pas beaucoups voir ses copines parce qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec vous. Alors que là, quand vous serez avec moi, elle aura enfin du temps à elle. Moi je m'occuperai de vous et elle, elle s'occupera un peu d'elle. Tu trouve pas que maman elle devrait prendre soin d'elle? Questionna Hawkeye.

\- Elle devrait aller chez le coiffeur, pour faire une jolie coupe comme Maddy. Lança Lila.

\- Bien oui, elle pourrait aller chez le coiffeur, aller chez l'esthéticienne. S'amuser avec ses copines. Ajouta t'il.

\- D'accord... Alors je viendrais chez toi. Lança Lila souriante.

\- Génial. Dit le père qui s'allongea et attrappa un crayon. Lila sourit et autorisa son père à l'aider à finir son dessin avec elle.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure en compagnie de sa fille, Clint descendit aider Laura pour le dîner. Il l'a remercia de prendre soin de leur enfants et comprenait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise à Cooper la vérité quant à leur séparation.

À table, à l'heure du dîner, Lila raconta que quelque fois elle ira chez papa, et qu'elle pourra prendre soin d'elle. Cooper la contra en disant que leur père n'avait pas que ça a faire, il avait le monde à sauver. Clint décida de parler avec Cooper au coucher. Il lui expliqua que certe son rôle au sein des Vengeurs prenait beaucoups de temps et d'investigation. Mais que ce n'était pas l'unique raison quant à leur séparation. Clint décida malgres que Laura le lui avait interdit de lui révéler qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Cooper parut triste, mais Clint su trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il aimait sa mère, qu'il les aimait eux, et que personne ne pourra les remplacer.


	33. Chapter 33

La dette 33

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 33

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante sixième jours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Suite.

.

En redescendant au salon. Clint se servit une bière, Laura se fit un thé. Devant la télé, Clint se lança. "Laura il faut que je te dise un truc."

La femme se retourna vers Clint un large sourire sur les lèvres mais le perdit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la triste mine de Clint. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

\- Il faut que je te parle de... Tu sais... Ma "collègue." Dit il en mimant des guillemets.

\- Je t'écoute. Fit la femme, sa tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et qu'est ce que je crois ? S'amusa de dire Laura.

\- Laura...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint? Elle est plus jeune que toi? C'est ça? Demanda t'elle en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

\- Elle... Elle n'est pas... Bafouilla Clint, ne trouvant plus les mots adaptés.

\- Elle n'est pas quoi? Commença à s'impatienter Laura.

\- Une femme... Ce n'est pas une femme Laura. Avoua t'il soudainement.

\- De quoi? Qu'es ce que tu essayes de me dire la? Lança la brune.

\- C'est un garçon. Je... Je suis amoureux d'un garçon Laura. Marmonna Clint le cœur battant la chamade.

La femme se releva illico, fit le tour d'elle même, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bien qu'elle ne buvait jamais, elle saisit la bière de Clint en but une longue gorgée, reposa la bouteille sur la table, puis cacha ses yeux de ses mains.

\- Laura... Dit Clint en se relevant, il tenta de dégager ses mains, mais la femme fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ne me touche pas... Pleura la femme.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça... Murmura Clint peiné de voir Laura pleurer.

\- Depuis quand aimes-tu les hommes Clint? Demanda t'elle, les mains toujours sur son visages, cachants ses larmes.

\- Laura... Murmura Clint ne voulant pas répondre.

\- Depuis quand es-tu attiré par les mecs? S'énerva femme.

\- S'il te plaît... Supplia Clint, ne voulant absolument pas en dire olus.

La femme essuya ses larmes puis s'assit. "Nous sommes encore mariés, jusqu'au jugement alors tu dois me dire toute la vérité, je veux t'entendre me dire la vérité Clint." Ajouta t'elle le menton relevé.

\- Depuis peu... Avoua t'il.

\- Depuis lui... Qui est- il? Un agent du Shield ? Un Avengers ? Demanda t'elle, tentant de cacher sa tristesse. Clint resta muet, elle avait justement posé les bonnes questions il ne su quoi répondre. "C'est ça, c'est un Avengers... Iron Man?" Proposa t'elle.

\- Non! Dit il choqué en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu cet air choqué? Je suis brune, il est brun. J'ai les yeux noirs, il a les yeux... Noisettes... Lança t'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas Stark. Ne cherche pas à savoir qui il est, ça sert à rien de le faire. S'énerva à son tour Clint.

\- Je veux savoir Clint. Je veux savoir quel est l'homme qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon mari... Dis moi... Insista t'elle.

Clint baissa les yeux, puis les ferma, il laissa s'échapper un "Maximoff. ..."

\- Maximoff... Pietro Maximoff... Mais... Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Souffla t'elle choquée.

\- Non, tu te trompes, il est mature... Le défendit tout de même l'archer.

\- Il... Il a la moitié de ton âge Clint! Lança Laura en colère, comme si Clint était son enfant. L'archer releva la tête.

\- Et donc quoi? Demanda t'il les larmes aux yeux. "L'amour s'arrête à une question d'âge?"

\- L'amour... Marmonna la brune. Elle tenta de se calmer puis reprit. "Es-tu réellement amoureux de ce garçon?"

\- Je... Je crois oui. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie... Supposa la femme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça... J'ai... appris à le connaître... C'est tout... Se défendit encore Clint.

\- Il t'aimait déjà... C'est évident... Pourquoi t'aurait il sauvé autrement... Lâcha t'elle ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pas. pour ça... Mais... Je... Oui, il m'aimait un peu déjà... Laura... Murmura t'il en tentant de l'approcher. La femme se releva illico.

\- Laisse moi digérer tout ça. Clint... Mon mari est gay, il aime un homme. Un jeune homme qui puis est... Bonne nuit Clint, ne vais me coucher. Trancha la brune.

Clint ne dit rien et laissa Laura grimper à l'étage. Lui, finit sa bière et envoya des textos à son sokovien, il fallait qu'il se confie à quelqu'un et avait besoin de lui à cet Instant.

À Pietro ; 09.36 PM : Laura sait tout, je reviens demain. Je t'aime.

De Pietro; 09.37 PM : Comment elle a pris la nouvelle?

À Pietro ; 09.37 PM : C'est un peu dur, c'est normal. Elle est forte, elle surmontera ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime.

De Pietro ; 09.38 PM : D'accord, j'espère que ça ira. À demain. Je t'aime aussi. Je t'embrasse.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante septième jours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla aux aurores. La tristesse de Laura lui revint directement. Il alla prendre une douche puis commença à préparer ses affaires. En descendant à la cuisine, il entendit la petite Lila parler avec sa mère, Clint pria pour ne pas que Laura informe leur fille que le père aimait un garçon. En entrant dans la cuisine, le regard de Laura percuta celui de Clint, ses yeux brillaient, de tristesse sûrement. Alors que Lila, elle, était souriante. "Maman va aller chez le coiffeur aujourd'hui !" Lança la petite.

\- Ah bon? Tu as pris rendez vous? Demanda Clint.

\- La coiffeuse de Maddy va passer en début d'après midi. L'informa Laura.

\- Ça fait des années que tu ne t'ai pas coupé les cheveux, à part les pointes.

\- Maman va être trop belle! S'exclama la petite fille.

\- Maman est toujours très belle Lila. Chuchota Clint ce qui fit rougit la mère de famille.

\- Arrête donc de me faire rougir Clint. Et aide nous a mettre la table tu veux bien. Contra Laura, visiblement gênée.

Clint sourit et aida ses femmes à mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance s'était quelque peu apaisée. La nuit porte conseil, Laura n'avait sans doute pas tour assimilé mais elle tentait de le relever la tête. Clint était fiers d'elle, et elle pouvait l'être elle aussi.

La table mise, Laura alla chercher le petit dernier tandis que Cooper les rejoignit. Ils déjeunerent tous ensemble. Cooper et Clint allèrent ensuite finir le projet de science du môme. Lila resta dans le salon à dessiner calmement tout en surveillant son petit frère. Laura fit un brin de ménage. Puis les femmes s'occupèrent de préparer le déjeuner.

Clint profita que les enfants rangent leurs affaires pour mettre la table et savoir comment allait Laura. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il aime un homme, qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Qu'elle ne préférait pas en parler pour l'instant, qu'elle occulterait cet information pour l'instant. Clint comprit où elle voulait en venir, il s'excusa une énième fois avant que les mômes se mettent à table.

Le déjeuner fut vite prit, la coiffeuse allait bientôt arrivé. Clint et Cooper debarasserent et firent la vaisselle, tandis que Laura et Lila lavaient leurs cheveux. Clint proposa à Cooper d'aller faire un tour à deux, accompagné du petit Nathaniel. Le jeune garçon accepta.

Tandis que Lila et Laura passaient entre les mains expertes de la coiffeuses, les garçons allèrent au musée. Ce fut vers 15h30 que la coiffeuse repartie, les garçons revinrent de leur ballade, accompagnés de muffin, de donut, et de mini beignet pour le goûter. Les Barton se regalerent, ils décidèrent ensuite de profiter de la présence de l'archer, et d'aller se ballader en ville. Clint proposa d'aller ensuite dîner en famille au restaurant avant qu'il 'e prenne la route pour le QG.

Au restaurant, les Barton souriaient. Clint et Laura étaient fiers de leur famille, même si le divorce était lançé, ils se considéraient toujours comme tel. En rentrant, Clint alla coucher chacun des enfants, il commença par Lila, il lui demanda de faire en sorte que sa mère et elle restent aussi coquettes qu'elle le pourraient, puis alla coucher le plus grand de ses fils, et lui demanda de prendre soin de sa mère, et de ses frères et sœurs. Il coucha ensuite le petit Nathaniel puis termina par Laura. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et lui jura de toujours être là, si elle avait besoin de lui. Après avoir dit Aurevoir à tout le monde, il reprit la toute QG.

À son arrivé, il était déjà bien tard, tout le monde dormait, sans plus attendre, il demanda à l'IA de la tour, de lui ouvrit la porte de Pietro. Ce que fit le robot. Clint constata que le sokovien dormait contre sa sœur. Ils étaient mignon tout les deux. Le père de famille enfila un survêtement, et un t shirt avant de glisser aux côtés de son amant.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante huitième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Bien que Clint se soit couché plus tard que Pietro, il se réveilla avant le sokovien. L'archer constata aussitôt que la belle Wanda ne partageait plus leur couche, il en profita pour réveiller doucement son aimé. Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la gorge, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire. Le jeune trassaillit puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pietro sourit directement à Clint, celui ci lui rendit directement son sourire. "Comment ça s'est passé avec Laura?" Marmonna Pietro encore à moitié endormie.

\- Même pas un bonjour? Tu te réveilles et tu parles directement de ma future ex femme toi! Plaisanta Clint.

Pietro sourit, à la réponse du plus vieux, mais réitéra. "Alors?"

\- Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue pour toi... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... Chuchota Clint en carressant encore sa mâchoire. Il lui fit un baiser rapide sur le front. "Bon, allez, je passe sous la douche en premier." Lança Clint en sortant du lit illico Presto. Clint passa sous la douche puis ce fut au tour du plus jeune. L'archer en profita pour envoyer un message à Natasha. Clint fut surpris de voir apparaître Captain America lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Captain. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Clint, bonjour. Répondit chaudement celui ci.

\- Bonjour, euh... Quelles sont les nouvelles, j'ai encore vu personne... Mis à part Pietro, j'ai pas eut le temps de lui demander quoique se soit.

\- Natasha ne vous a pas dit qu'ils ont obtenus la nationalité américaine ?

\- Euh si. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Et bien, ils ne sont plus obligés de quitter le pays. Lança seulement le chef des vengeurs.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint qui fut soulagé que leur décision était restée la même depuis son départ.

\- Bien, on vous attend pour déjeuner. Lança le chef en souriant.

\- J'arrive. Lâcha Clint.

\- Pietro y comprit. Ajouta Steve qui avait bien vu que Clint n'avait pas tout à fait comprit le sens de sa phrase.

Clint fronça les yeux. "Vous êtes sûre? Il n'est plus rentenu?" Demanda tout de même Barton.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont américains, pourquoi fuiraient-ils? Plaisanta seulement Rogers.

\- Bien, et bien, on arrive. Bafouille Clint entre angoisse et réjouissance.

\- À tout de suite Clint.

\- Merci Steve. Chuchota Clint avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit en attendant que Pietro sorte de la bain. Dès que le jeune franchit la porte, il croisa le sourire du plus vieux auquel il répondit. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ce sourire?"

\- T'es prêt? Demanda seulement Clint.

Le jeune fronça les yeux, et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Clint. L'archer sourit à nouveau puis lui saisit la main avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pietro fut surpris que la porte soit ouverte, il se stoppa net au bâti de porte.

\- Quoi? Steve dit que vous êtes américains, que vous n'êtes plus obligés de quitter le pays. Murmura Clint en lâchant la main du sokovien pour la reporter sur sa joue droite. "Natasha te l'a dit... On va se prendre un appart non? Tu es libre Pietro." Chuchota encore Clint tout en caressant à présent le cou dénudé du jeune. Le jeune parut sans voix. Clint saisit à nouveau sa main, Pietro le retint une seconde fois.

\- Attend Clint!

\- Quoi?

\- Si... Je suis plus obligé de partir et que je sois soit disant libre, qu'elle sera la sentence pour ce que j'ai fais? Lui demande le bien le regard perdu.

\- C'est ça qui T'inquiète? Demanda Clint en caressant cette fois ci la joue gauche du sokovien, ne lâchant plus sa main, toujours ancrée dans la sienne.

\- Un peu ouais... Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi? J'ai tué quelqu'un Clint. Souffla le jeune terrorisé d'en subir les conséquences. Clint glissa sa main sous la mâchoire du jeune et lui murmura

\- Tu n'as tué personne, ce sont les conséquences d'un acte de malveillance. J'ai parlé avec Fury, peut être que ma plaidoirie à fait son effet. Supposa l'archer confiant.

\- Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont tout effacé ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, sûrement pas non... Avoua t'il ensuite. "Peut être que la sentence sera que tu ne ferais plus parti du groupe..."

\- Peut être...

\- En attendant j'ai faim, et Steve nous invite à déjeuner avec eux. Alors allons-y. Lâcha Clint en emmenant son petit ami vers les parties communes de l'enceinte. ,


	34. Chapter 34

La dette 34

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 34

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante huitième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite

En arrivant près la cuisine, Pietro lâcha la main de Clint, l'archer fut surpris de ce geste, compte tenu du fait que le jeune était très tactile au chalet. Clint se doutait qu'il était gêné, non pas d'être attiré par un homme, mais plutôt par Clint Barton, marié et père de famille. L'archer lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'avait pas honte, n'avait plus honte. Il avait eut du mal a s'accepter mais à présent tout était règle. Il saisit à nouveau sa main avant de rentrer dans la cuisine et de s'asseoir face à Sam Wilson et la vision qui furent surpris de tout ça.

Le couple les salue puis se sert silencieusement. Clint regarda le sokovien de biais en déjeunant, il paraissait si discret, il avait changé depuis leurs retours du chalet, il n'était plus le gamin irresponsables qu'il était autrefois, il n'était plus le gosse un peu branque qui partait en vrille. Il n'était plus aussi souriant et spontané.

Délicatement, d'un geste peu assuré, Clint posa la paume de sa main sur le genou du blond qui sursauta au toucher. Il se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds, le regard empli de question. Clint lui répondit par un simple sourire. Le jeune sourit de biais également, toujours aussi gêné. Ce furent Natasha et Steve qui balayerent cette tension en s'adressant directement au sokovien. "Alors comment allez-vous Pietro?" Demanda le chef des vengeurs.

\- Je vais bien, merci Captain. Où est Wanda? Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Chez le coiffeur. Lança Natasha en souriant. "Une femme doit se faire belle." Lança t'elle ensuite en regardant la vision du coin de l'œil. "Vous devriez peut-être y songer également."

\- De quoi? Dit le Sokovien.

\- D'aller chez le coiffeur. Reprit Captain.

\- Ah... Non merci. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Il est très bien comme ça. Ajouta Clint, ce qui surpris de le reste l'Assemblée.

\- Vous avez commencer quelques recherche? Demanda Steve.

\- Un peu, mais, j'ai un peu de mal... Avoua Pietro.

\- J'en ai repéré deux ou trois moi. Lança Nath fièrement.

\- J'en avais repéré un, mais il est déjà pris. Dit Steve en grimaçant.

Pietro parut gêné du fait que Natasha et Steve l'aidaient à chercher un logement. Clint lui, en fut touché.

\- Vous cherchez quoi? Demanda soudainement Sam.

\- Un appartement. Lança Pietro en levant un sourcil. Sam pouffa de rire puis reprit.

\- Quel type? Pour qui? Je veux dire...

\- Euh... Beugea Pietro qui ne savait pas s'il devait inclure Clint ou non.

\- Il faut au moins deux chambre. Dit Nath volant à son secours.

\- Voir plus... Si j'arrive à obtenir un droit de visite. Ajouta justement le père de famille. Pietro sourit doucement, Clint allait réellement emménager avec lui.

\- Un droit de visite? Demanda Steve.

\- La procédure de divorce à démarrer.

\- D'accord. Fit le chef.

\- Donc faudrait ... Au moins 4 chambres? Dit aussitôt Sam.

\- Wanda vous suit? Demanda Steve.

\- Je... Oui je crois...

\- Elle peut rester ici, vous savez... En fait... Le Shield vous a laissé 10 jours mais... Commença par dire Steve.

\- On est pas pressé de vous voir partir. Ajouta encore Nath souriante.

\- On peut vous cacher s'il faut. Ajouta encore le chef.

\- Steve, merci, mais, je préfère partir... Enfin on, préfère partir... Je voudrais pas que vous soyez encore puni pour nous. Affirma Clint.

\- Puni? Demanda Pietro en se retournant vers son petit ami.

\- On s'est pris un savon par Fury... Avoua Sam.

\- Par notre faute... Murmura Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'était notre décision de ne pas avertir Fury de suite. Pas la votre. .. et vos poules? Demanda le chef des Avengers.

\- Oh... Les poules... Euh... Bafouilla Pietro. Où allaient-ils les mettre...

\- Je suis sûr que Laura serait ravie de les adopter. Vivi, Sam, Nath et ... Laura justement sont a-do-rables. Dit Clint en detancahant chaque syllabes.

\- Sam? Beugea Wilson.

\- Nath? Dit d'abord la rousse, puis percuta." 'Laura?! Qui a nommé les poules?" Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Clint montra du doigt le fautif qui baissa la tête aussitôt.

\- Désolé. Marmonna le sokovien.

\- Je suppose que Vivi c'est la vision. Lança Sam.

\- Plaît-il? Dit justement celui ci qui semblait être ailleurs.

\- T'occupes. Lança Sam en riant à la tête de l'androïde.

\- Bon... On va retourner à nos recherches non? Proposa Clint.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- On vous appelle pour le déjeuner. Les avertie, Nath.

\- D'acc. À toute.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Dans la chambre, Clint se laissa tomber sur le bout du lit, Pietro quant à lui alla dirctement s'asseoir à son bureau. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

\- C'est comment déjà? T4 ou F4?

\- T5 ou F4. Mais viens on va faire ça après. Insista Clint en laissant tomber sur le dos.

\- J'ai pas envie que ma sœur soit mise à la porte. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Premièrement, on a le temps, et souviens-toi que Wanda peur rester. Allez viens... réitéra Clint. Le jeune pivota sur sa chaise et soupira. "Quoi? Je t'ai pas manqué ?"

\- Bien sûre que si... Avoua Pietro.

Clint lui fit un geste de la tête, le Sokovien, alla s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, à la perpendiculaire de Clint. Les hommes se regardèrent, puis Clint caressa ses cheveux. "Comment vont tes enfants, tu m'as pas parlé d'eux."

\- Ils vont bien, enfin je crois. Lila est bizarement pressée que je parte, enfin que je prenne un appart... Je pense qu'elle a comprit le principe des parents divorcés et des doubles cadeaux. Lâcha Clint en riant.

Pietro le suivit dans son rire puis murmura. "Et ton fils? Comment-il prend la chose?"

\- Cooper, lui, c'est complètement différent... souffla Clint en regardant le plafond.

\- Ce n'est jamais simple. Murmura Pietro en pivotant pour mieux voir son petit ami.

\- Il m'idéalise tellement... Murmura Clint. Pietro se pinça les lèvres, il pouvait presque ressentir la tristesse de Clint. Il posa sa main sur le buste de Clint comme pour l'apaiser grâce à ce geste. "Il pense que... Il pense que Hawkeye prend beaucoup de place, et que je me dois de faire mon boulot de vengeur autant que je peux... Pour lui, Hawkeye sauve le monde. Pour lui, son père doit passer en second. Je suis un Avengers avant tout... Il pense réellement que je divorce pour sauver le monde... Lâcha Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand, son regard toujours ancrée sur le plafond.

\- Tu es son superhéros... Souffla Pietro, et dieu seul sait, combien lui, aurait voulu que son propre père soit un super héros.

\- Je suis pas un super-héros. Je suis son père avant tout. Insista Clint en se redressant sur ses coudes pour regarder Pietro.

\- Je sais bien. Dit seulement le sokovien.

\- Laura ne veut pas que je lui dise que l'on divorce car on ne s'aiment plus. Qu'on leur dise que j'ai quelqu'un, et encore moins que cette personne est un garçon.

\- Elle a raison. La défendit Pietro.

\- Peut-être oui, mais de toute façon, un jour ils le sauront... Et puis si on vit ensemble... Insinua l'archer en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

\- C'est pour ça que Wanda doit venir habiter avec nous.

\- Et quand ils seront là,... Je vais dormir avec ta sœur? Demanda Clint en levant légèrement la tête de façon à voir le sokovien. Pietro se pencha en avant et obligea l'archer à se remettre sur le dos.

\- S'il le faut, oui.

\- Il n'est pas question que je rate encore deux nuits sans tes bras. Murmura Clint.

Le jeune sourit doucement, touché par cette phrase. "C'est mignon."

\- Enfin de toute façon, on en est pas encore là, il faut qu'on trouve cet appart, qu'on emménage, que je divorce... Et puis... Il faut que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour eux avant de les héberger. Chuchote t'il. Le silence s'installa, Pietro jouait avec les boutons de la chemise de Clint, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose lorsqu'il était nerveux. Clint reprit. "Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûre que Cooper et toi vous vous entendrez bien... Tu es un peu gamin sur les bords quand t'as une console entre les mains." Lança Clint en ricanant alors qu'il se prit un coup dans l'estomac.

\- Mais va te faire foutre. Ajouta le jeune qui riait tout de même. Clint sourit à cette remarque. "Allez monsieur Barton, cherchons notre nid douillet." Ajouta t'il en se levant.

Le duo fit quelques recherche, ils en trouvèrent quelques-uns, mais les loyers étaient chers à New-York, surtout pour des F5. Clint avait calculé que si au moins l'un des deux jumeaux travaillait sur New-York avec un salaire en moyenne de 3240$, il pouvait cibler un appartement de 2500$, mais les offres avec un tel prix étaient bien rare. Après avoir effectué leurs recherches, Steve fit irruption dans la chambre de Pietro, pour qu'ils passent à table.

Le couple délaissa ordinateur et téléphone, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Wanda était là, radieuse, cheveux légèrement coupés en dégradé, broching fait à la perfection. Elle demanda aussitôt, s'ils avaient trouvés leur nid douillet.

\- Malheureusement, les loyers sont chers à New-York, je me demande si on va pas chercher dans le New Jersey. Aller en banlieue... Lança Clint en commençant à manger.

\- Ça vous fera de la route. Lança aussitôt le faucon.

\- C'est pas un soucis ça. Les loyers sont deux fois moins chers, et puis on pourrait même trouver une maison plutôt qu'un appart. Suggéra Clint.

\- On pourrait prendre nos poules? Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint en souriant à la remarque de Pietro. "On va faire ça. Où sont les autres?" Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- On est de moins en moins ici. Lança Wanda.

\- Natasha et la vision sont au shield, ils ont une mission prochainement. Ce sera leur Première mission en duo. Ajouta Steve en souriant.

\- Ah oui , c'est vrai, ils ont jamais travaillé ensemble. Ajouta Sam Wilson.

\- D'habitude, c'est Tony et moi qui sommes avec lui. Lança la sokovienne souriante. Pietro fronça les yeux vers sa sœur. Lui cacherait-elle quelque chose ?

\- Rhodey est à la base militaire, Ross veut l'avoir dans ses rangs pour la venue d'un homologue européen. Et Tony est chez Stark Industrie, un problème de comptabilité m'a t'il dit. Ils devraient tous être là ce soir. Affirma le chef des vengeurs.

\- C'est bien rare que nous sommes tous ensemble. Ajouta la seule femme.

\- C'est vrai... Affirma Steve.

\- Pour votre logement, vous avez une ville en particulier, un coin? Demanda Sam.

\- Dans le comtés de midlesex, Hudson, Union, Essex, la pointe de Bergen au pire. Suggéra Clint.

\- Hum, près d'ici quoi! Appart ou maison? Demanda Sam, pour plus de précisions

\- Peu importe. Répondit Clint.

\- Avec un balcon? Ajouta le noir.

\- Non pas forcément, avec parking ou garage, c'est mieux. Pas loin d'une école ce serait idéal. Ajouta tout de même Clint.

\- Primaire?

\- Ouais.

\- On vous entend pas beaucoup Pietro. Remarqua Steve.

\- Euh... Je sais pas quoi dire... Bafouilla Pietro, légèrement gêné se parler d'appartement, d'emménagement, de futur commun avec Clint devant tout le monde.

\- Vous étiez bien plus perspicace avant. Dit Steve en ricanant légèrement, se souvenant des nombreuses piques du sokovien.

Le jeune grimaça légèrement, Sam rit à la tête de Pietro, puis lança. "Ouais, il n'y avait pas une journée où je m'en prenais plein la gueule, bien que ça me manque pas, mais bon." Ajouta sam.

\- Tu préfère quoi toi? Campagne, ville? Demanda Clint.

\- Euh... Je suis un gars de la ville mais... La compagne ça me dérange pas, je m'y suis habitué je crois. Répondit enfin le jeune.

\- Plutôt campagne alors, et les loyer n'en seront que moins chers. Décida Clint.

\- Ok... Je regarderais ça. Lança le noir.

\- Merci Wilson. Dit Clint. En terminant son repas.

Le repas finit, le couple but un petit café, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de Pietro, cette fois-ci, Wanda les suivit. Clint effectuait des recherche sur le Starkcomputer. Pietro sur le Starkpad et Wanda sur son Starkphone. Ils réussirent à trouver quelques pistes. Après de nombreuses recherches, ils se réunirent pour joindre leur liste de propriétaire. Clint décida de les appeler après avoir grignoter quelque chose. Il alla chercher pour les jumeaux et lui, une boisson chaude, du jus de fruit, et des muffins. Puis après avoir englouti tout ça, Clint appela les propriétaires.

Il avait réussi à avoir trois rendez vous pour le lendemain. Un, à 10h pour un appartement 5 chambres près de Paterson avec balcon, le second aura lieu à 15h dans une petite ville près de Trenton pour une maison de ville, avec Garage sans jardin, et le troisième se fera vers 18h pour un pavillon, garage et jardin. Le trinome croisait les doigts pour que le proprio accepte, compte tenu que seule Wanda aurait un emploi au Shield, Pietro ne faisant plus partie de l'effectif, et Clint ne pouvant rien louer sans l'accord de son épouse. Wanda laissa le couple seul, les garçons décidèrent d'aller voir leurs poules. Ils priaient pour qu'ils réussissent à avoir le pavillon, de ce fait, ils pourraient emmener leurs poules et leur coq avec.

Les hommes nettoyerent tout d'abord leur cage, puis restèrent près d'elles. Allongé dans l'herbe, les garçons, se ressourcerent. Depuis qu'ils avaient vécu deux mois en pleine forêt, ils avaient du mal à rester enfermés, et ces derniers jours, Pietro n'avait pas trop eut le choix que de rester enfermé.

Clint avait les jambes croisées, tandis que Pietro, avait les jambes pliées, tout deux les mains croisées derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Le silence les appaisait, bain qu'ils leurs manquaient le bruit de la forêt, ils étaient bien là. Pietro fini par rompre ce silence, morne. "Le chalet me manque." Chuchota t'il.

\- Je me doute, à moi aussi, il me manque, mais... On pourra y aller quand on veut, d'ailleurs, si on trouve rien, on pourra toujours y habiter. Wanda peut rester ici. Répondit Clint.

\- C'est vrai, ça mérite d'y réfléchir, ça le derangerait pas d'habiter là bas à longueur d'année. Avoua le jeûne.

\- Moi aussi, mais, on ne peut pas rester là bas tout le temps. Rétorqua Clint en grimaçant bien que Pietro ne le voyait pas.

\- L'hiver est rude? Demanda Pietro en basculant sa tête sur le côté, tout en ouvrant les paupières.

\- Oui, et puis, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre mes enfants quelques fois alors... Dit seulement Clint sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lâcha Pietro en grimacant.

Clint finit par ouvrir les yeux et basculer sa tête également. "On pourra y passer quelques jours... Même avec les enfants, le temps d'un weekend." Ajouta Clint en souriant à son sokovien.

Le jeune répondit à son sourire. "J'ai hâte."

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Clint en attrappant les doigts de son sokovien.


	35. Chapter 35

La dette 35.

 **Note de l'auteur.** La fic est bientôt finie, elle sera composée de 37 chapitre, bien que je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 35

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante huitième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite.

Après s'être longuement reposé au soleil, les garçons finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Pietro. C'était un peu leur cocon, ils adoraient être à l'extérieur mais se sentaient tous aussi bien dans la chambre de Pietro. Jamais ils n'allaient dans la chambre de Clint, d'ailleurs, Pietro n'y était jamais entré, et en y repensant, Clint, n'avait passé qu'une nuit dans la sienne depuis leur retour.

Le couple s'étaient mis l'épisode 4 de leur série. Clint était assis au fond du lit, Pietro s'était calé entre les jambes de l'archer qui lui, le serrait dans ses bras. Bien qu'ils étaient captivés par la série, Clint profita de cet instant pour parler un peu avec Pietro sur leur relation vis à vis des autres. "Dis, tu semble, un peu moins tactile depuis notre retour." Le jeune pivota légèrement la tête pour capter son regard, il fut surpris de cette question. "C'est pas que je sois en manque, faudrait pas abuser non plus. Je parle pas de... Relation sexuelle Pietro, je parle de baiser, d'être tactile tout simplement." Chuchota Clint.

\- Je... J'ai du mal. Avoua le jeûne en regardant à nouveau l'écran.

\- Vis à vis des autres? Demanda Clint en tentant de voir le visage du jeune.

\- Hummm... Fit le jeune.

\- On est seul là. Titilla Clint, en embrassant sa machoire.

\- C'est vrai. Dit seulement Pietro me semblait pas réagir.

\- Pietro... Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine ? Demanda Clint en glissant sa main sur sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder.

Le jeune regarda enfin son interlocuteur. "Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être... Espionner. " Finit-il par dire.

\- Espionner? Tu crois qu'il y a des caméras? Lui demanda Clint en caressant doucement sa mâchoire.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai l'impression que tu as honte. Murmura Clint, cherchant à savoir ce qui le tracasse vraiment.

\- Honte? Non! C'est juste, ça me gène c'est tout. Finit par avouer Pietro en grimacant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te gêne? Demanda Clint à nouveau.

\- Je sais pas... T'as vu comment ils nous regardent ? Dans leurs yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se disent que je te détourne. Soupira Pietro.

Clint ricane. "C'est un peu le cas, tu m'as détourné, mais je regrette pas que tu l'ai fais... C'est... C'est le fait que je sois marié qui te bloque?" Finit par demander Clint qui savait au format de que ça venait de là.

\- Déjà ça oui, tu es marié, t'as trois gamins, tout allait bien avant que je te détourne.

\- Tu t'es pas posé de tel question au châlet. Murmura Clint avant de déposer un baiser sur le cou du jeune.

\- C'était pas pareil, on avait pas de spectateurs.

\- Donc c'est bien le regard des autres qui te gêne. Chuchota Clint.

-... Ça fait 15 ans que t'es marié, 3 ans que tu les connais, tu viens seulement de leur avouer pour ta famille, et puis je débarque tu vois. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Et donc? Demanda Clint en continuant à déposer des baiser sur son cou.

\- Ben, ils pourraient m'en vouloir. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Pourquoi ils t'en voudraient Pietro. Qu'est ce qu'ils en ont à foutre ... Et puis... au chalet, tu savais que j'étais marié et père de famille, ça t'as pas empecher de flirter avec moi. Le titilla Clint en ricanant.

\- Je pensais pas qu'on allait atterir là... Je pensais pas que notre histoire aboutirait à quelque chose de concret. Clint grimaça, Pietro se reprit, il se tourna vers Clint. "Je joues pas avec toi Clint, je t'aime vraiment, mais je pensais vraiment pas que... Tu étais sincères."

\- Et bien je le suis. Chuchota Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien tout en lui souriant. Pietro parut gêné par ce regard et pivota sa tête vers l'écran à nouveau. Il caressait maintenant la main de Clint l'entourant. Clint savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le regard des autres vis à vis de leur situation, surtout celle de Clint, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Clint reprit.

\- Ça te fait peur cet histoire d'appartement ? Parce que... On peut toujours s'arranger autrement. Personne ne nous force à vivre ensemble, maintenant que tu as la nationalité américaine, tu peux louer quelques chose avec Wanda, et moi de mon côté. Je veux pas te mettre la pression pour ça. Je sais ce que c'est d'emménager avec quelqu'un aussi tôt dans une relation. Avoua Clint en grimaçant, repensant à son propre passé.

\- T'as emménagé avec ta femme tout de suite? Demanda Pietro en regardant l'archer.

\- Pratiquement oui, enfin, je vivais à droite et à gauche avant de rencontrer Laura alors, quand on a commencé à se voir, il fallait bien que je me bouge le cul pour pour trouver un appart... Elle m'a aidé à trouver mon premier vrai appart, et tout compte fait à la signature, je lui ai proposé d'habiter avec moi. Déclara Clint.

\- Ça t'as pas fait peur?

\- Si... Biensure que si. T'as peur toi? Demanda Clint.

\- Un peu. J'ai peur... Que de vivre constamment ensemble nous sépare. Déclara le jeune.

\- L'avantage quand tu bosses pour le Shield, c'est que t'es pas souvent chez toi... Pietro, si tu veux qu'on prenne chacun son appart, tu me le dis... Insista Clint.

Pietro ricana. "Tu me manquerais de trop." Lâcha t'il.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux en fait. Reprit Clint.

\- Si... J'ai envie de vivre avec toi, j'ai juste peur que de vivre ensemble, nous sépare, j'ai peur... De la monotonie. Avoua t'il finalement. C'était donc ça, ce jeune homme avait peur que Clint s'ennuie, que leur couple se fane, comme son mariage s'était fané.

\- Comment on peut vivre de façon monotone avec toi... Impossible. Dit Clint hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur. Dit seulement Pietro. Ce simple surnom affectif, fit bondit le cœur de l'archer dans sa poitrine, ça faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas aimé de cette façon, c'était agréable de se sentir aimé et désiré.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime et je ferais ce que tu voudras. Ce surnom affectif revenait souvent, comme ci, ce surnom avait été inventé juste pour lui.

\- Tu penses réellement que personne m'en veux pour toi? Demanda encore le jeune.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Même Romanoff?

\- Pietro, elle le sait depuis longtemps je crois, elle l'avait vu. Dans nos gestes, dans nos regards, elle sait, elle me connait, elle sait quand je suis amoureux. Elle t'aime bien Pietro, sinon, elle t'aurait vendu au Shield crois moi pour ça, elle est sans pitié. Lâcha t'il en en roulant des yeux.

Pietro sourit, puis se décale légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'archer. Le baiser fut doux, chaste, et court mais d'une telle intensité. Les hommes se regardèrent un Instant et on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient du mal chacun de leur côtés à assumer leur relation. Clint s'était découvert attiré par les garçons, et avait encore du mal à l'avouer. Pietro lui, avait du mal à assumer d'être en couple avec un homme marié et plus âgé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leur union n'en était pas moins forte, bien au contraire.

Les hommes restèrent encore un moment devant leur film, puis Steve Rogers ouvrit la porte avant d'avoir frapper. Pietro avait voulu se détacher de Clint, mais celui ci l'avait retenu contre lui. Et lorsque Steve annonça que le dîner était prêt, on pouvait lire sur le visage de Pietro de la honte ou plutôt de la gène.

Clint finit par lâcher le jeune qui se leva aussitôt. Le trio alla rejoindre le reste des Avengers. Tout le monde était présent hors mis Tony et Rhodey. Clint se demanda si un jour ils leur pardonneraient. À table, tout le monde sourit, ravi d'accueillir à cette table leur coéquipiers, enfin presque coéquipier puis que Pietro ne faisait plus officiellement plus parti des Avengers, mais étaient tout de même ravi d'être tous réunis. Tout le monde se souriaient et riaient ensemble, même Pietro qui semblait retrouver l'ambiance du début, serein. Puis au milieu du repas, Sam Wilson posa une question au couple. "Vous avez suivi Clint parce que vous etiez déjà amoureux ou juste pour qu'il vous sauve?"

\- Euh... Bafouilla Pietro gêné.

\- Il m'a pas suivit, je l'ai traîné de force. Lança seulement Clint.

\- Traîné de force? Vous l'avez kidnappé ? Demanda Steve en riant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Affirma l'archer.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fais? Demanda Natasha.

\- J'avais une dette envers lui. Répondit seulement Clint, sachant que son amie savait ce que c'était, elle avait elle aussi une dette envers l'archer.

\- Je pense que votre dette est largement payé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Insinua le faucon.

\- Non, je vois pas trop, non. Développez Wilson je vous en prie. Lança Clint comme un affront. Un silence envahit la pièce, puis le noir grimaça avant que Steve reprenne.

\- C'était pas dur de vivre reclut comme ça, surtout pour vous Pietro, vous avez l'air d'être accro à la technologie.

\- Un peu, au début, mais... Mais je m'y suis fais... Répondit Pietro.

\- Vous faisiez quoi? Mis à part... Insinua encore Wilson.

\- Mis à part? Demanda encore Clint. Un blanc traversa la pièce, puis tout le monde pouffa de rire.

\- Clint, moi j'ai une question. Dit soudainement la Russe.

\- Je t'écoute. Fit il en posant des couverts sur la table. Il se doutait que c'était du sérieux.

\- C'est réellement parce que tu avais une dette envers lui que tu lui as sauvé sa vie, où tu éprouvais déjà quelques sentiments? Demanda t'elle.

Clint regarda Wanda, et se souvint des mots de Pietro lorsqu'il avait émit l'hypothèse que Wanda savait tout, bien avant eux. Il baissa la tête. "Peut être bien que j'étais pas indifférent non plus." Murmura t'il finalement sentant le regard de Pietro sur lui.

\- C'est mignon. Lança Steve.

Le repas avait été convivial, Pietro s'était senti un peu mieux au sein du groupe. Steve proposa de passer la soirée tous ensemble. Pietro n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que Wanda et Clint acceptèrent. Tout le monde s'installa dans les canapés. Tandis que Wanda et la vision préparaient un apéro. Natasha se leva et aida le duo. Il ne restait plus que Steve, Cap, Clint et Pietro dans le salon. Steve s'était installé dans un fauteuil, Clint dans le canapé face à la télé gigantesque. Sam, lui était sur le deuxième canapé, Pietro avait opté pour se mettre sur le fauteuil vacant. C'était bien silencieux, Steve avait voulu desarmorcer la situation mais aucun des hommes ne parlaient. De quoi parleraient ils? De voiture? Ni Steve, ni Pietro n'aimaient les voitures. De jeux vidéos? Ce n'était pas non plus le truc de Clint, et Steve se sentait largué. De filles? Mauvaise idées. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à que vision intervienne. "Ce n'était pas ce soir cet événement sportive que tout le monde parle?"

Les quatres mecs se regardèrent illico, Sam sauta sur la télécommande. Le match venait à peine de commencer et les garçons criaient juraient, échangeaient sur les prouesses sportives. Les demoiselles rejoignirent les garcons. Wanda s'installa entre Sam et la vision. Natasha, aux côtés de Clint.

Devant leurs verres et leurs biscuits apéritifs, tous échangèrent. Ça faisait bien longtemps que l'ambiance n'avait pas été au beau fixe, même Pietro semblait serein,. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Clint ne l'avait pas vu aussi souriant. À la mi temps, Natasha et Wanda proposèrent d'aller les reservir. Clint prit la décision de faire les cocktails. Il passa derrière le fauteuil de Pietro puis chuchota à son oreille de venir l'aider. Le jeune parut surpris de la demande, et gêné aussi. Il bafouilla quelque chose et suivi l'aîné dans la cuisine.

À l'abris des regards, Clint croisa les bras, appuyé contre le plan de travail. "Alors, t'es gêné que je t'ai appelé à me suivre."

\- Un peu, avoua le jeune en piquant une chips dans un paquet entamé.

\- Ils te ne jugeront pas Pietro.

\- Je sais mais... C'est quand même chaud.

\- Je sais... Allez envoie les bouteille.

Clint prépara les boisson, Pietro y mit les glaçons, puis les verres terminés, Clint attrappa son amant dans les bras. Le jeune était contre le plan de travail, Clint avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un baiser.

"Désolé les garçons, ne faites pas attention à moi, je récupère juste les verres." Lança Natasha, Pietro se figea aussitôt, Clint lâcha son homme, lui fit un clin d'oeil puis embarqua deux autres verres, avant que Pietro prenne le reste.

À leur retour au salon, Natasha s'était installée dans le fauteuil où Pietro s'y était assis avant de se lever, et Wanda s'était installée au près de la vision. Pietro n'eut pas le choix de suivre son amant sur le canapé. Clint en fut ravi, ce n'était pas en restant chacun de leur côtés, que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Clint prit sur lui, tout le monde était au courant, alors pourquoi se cacher, il posa sa main sur le genou de Pietro, puis attrappa son verre dans son autre main. Pietro avait l'air tout de même légèrement gêné, mais commençait lui aussi à se laisser aller. Clint tentait d'être tactile avec lui. Ce n'était pas des gestes qu'il ferait d'habitude, mais là il fallait qu'il soit entreprenant une fois pour toute. Quelques fois l'archer l'archer glissait sa main vers l'intérieure de ses cuisses, sentant son homme se crisper, une autre fois, il posait sa main sur les abdos de Pietro, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis à la fin de la soirée, l'archer s'était recroquevillé contre l'épaule du jeune, la tête sur celle ci.

La nuit était tombée, et tout le monde reparti, Clint et Pietro furent parmis les derniers à quitter la pièce et à rejoindre la chambre de Pietro. En entrant dans leur bulle de solitude, les hommes se déshabillerent lentement dans un silence assourdissant. Clint savait que ses gestes étaient entreprenant, mais il le fallait.

\- Alors ça a été la soirée? Demanda Clint, maintenant allongé au fond du lit.

\- Oui. Répondit Pietro, allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Toujours aussi gêné ? Se moqua légèrement le plus vieux.

\- Moins. .

\- Ils ne vont pas nous juger Pietro. Le rassura Clint.

\- Je sais... Dit le jeune avant de sourire béatement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire? Questionna l'archer en le voyant sourire de biais.

\- Les cicatrices donnent un charme. Répéta ce que lui avait chuchoter Clint, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Clint sourit à son tour. "Je confirme."

Pietro sourit encore le regard toujours vers le plafond. "J'ai eut envie de t'embrasser à ce moment là." Avoua le jeune.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait? Tu aurais dû. Ajouta Clint.

\- J'ai pas envie que tout les regards se posent sur nous. Déclara le jeune.

\- Tu aurais fermé les yeux pour m'embrasser tendrement, tu ne les aurais pas vue. Et puis tôt ou tard, je t'embrasserai devant eux. De force s'il le faut... Le jeune eut un rictus mais le vieux continua. " Mais je rigole pas... Je peux pas rester de marbre longtemps face à toi. "

Pietro sourit largement et se retourna pour s'engouffrer dans les bras de son amant. Clint passa ses bras autour de son corps. Serrant le jeune sokovien contre lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

L'ambiance commencait à être détendu, Pietro commençait à se sentir bien, les choses s'arrangerent petit à petit, restait encore le point Tony et Rhodey.


	36. Chapter 36

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

La dette

chapitre 36

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Cinquante neuvième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

À son réveil, Clint se sentit bien seul, Pietro n'était plus dans ses bras. Il entendit couler l'eau, et ouvrit l'oeil. Son Roméo était sans doute sous la douche. Il attendit patiemment que son jules ressorte de la salle de bain.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Clint en s'étirant

\- Salut... Tu prends ta douche, j'ai la dalle. Lança le jeune en s'habillant.

\- Ouais... Ben vas-y... Tu n'es plus enfermé Pietro, la porte est ouverte, va déjeuner je te rejoins. Lança Clint.

\- Je t'attend. Décida le jeune en s'essayant sur la chaise du bureau.

\- Pietro, va déjeuner... Allez... Dans cinq minutes je suis là.

Le jeune fini par obéir, Clint passa sous la douche. Puis fila rejoindre son petit ami, ainsi que les autres Avengers dans la cuisine.

À son arrivé, il embrassa Natasha et Wanda; serra la main de vision, de Steve, de Sam puis, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Pietro qui sourit gêné. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne, les filles parlaient chiffon, ainsi que Steve, qui savait faire un tas de truc compte tenu qu'il avait vécu seul étant jeune. Sam parlait des astuces de sa mère pour décorer les chaussures de ses sœurs. Et la vision écoutait tout ce petit monde.

-T'as une idée pour décorer des petites ballerines? Demanda Natasha à l'archer.

\- Euh... Ça dépend. C'est pourquoi? Demande d'aide t'il à son tour.

\- On s'est porté volontaire, pour faire un Atelier à l'hôpital de jour des enfants, ils peuvent mettre des ballerines au lieu de pantoufle, mais elles sont pas attrayante, on voudrait les décorer. Lança Wanda fièrement.

\- Il a le collage de perle, tu peux aussi les coudres. Sinon y'a un truc sympa, c'est les feutres qui s'effacent à l'eau. Lança le père de famille.

\- Des feutres qui s'effacent à l'eau? Lança Nath en souriant.

\- Ouais Lila, arrête pas avec ça. Tu dessines sur ta ballerine et quand tu en as marre du dessin, tu les mets en machine... Lança Clint puis reprit. "Ou tu sors sous la pluie, parce que ta mère, ne veut pas de faire de machine aujourd'hui." Ajouta t'il en grimaçant.

\- Oh... votre petite à fait ça? Demanda Steve.

\- Et oui, ça m'a coûté une visite chez le médecin et un rhume.

\- Sacré Lila. C'est une super idée, on va aller en acheter. Lanxa Nath.

\- T'es un génie. Ajouta la sokovienne.

\- Tu te trompes de vengeur, moi c'est l'archer, je suis pas le génie. Se moqua Clint.

\- D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas rentré hier le génie? Demanda le faucon.

\- Il m'a laissé un message, il est sur un coup. Lança Steve qui reçu un regard interrogateur des autres face à son langage. "Je vous dis texto ses mots..." Se défendit il.

\- C'est cool ce que vous faites les filles, pour les gamins. Ajouta Clint.

\- Vous pouvez y participer, il faut être deux pour créer l'atelier pour 6 enfants... Ils sont spéciaux .. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Je me doute, dommage que le tir à l'arc est trop dur, sinon... Atelier tir à l'arc. Déclara l'archer du groupe.

\- Après c'est pas forcément atelier créatif, ça peut être aussi lire une histoire, chanter, danser. Enumera Wanda.

\- Toi qui sait bien jouer d'un instrument. Tu devrais opter pour ça. Ajouta la rousse.

\- Hummm... Je vais y réfléchir...

\- Tu pourrais même créer ton groupe. Un triangle, un autre un tam tam. Ajouta Wanda.

\- C'est vrai... Je pensais plutôt a la guitare, la batterie, ou le piano. Ajouta Clint.

\- La batterie? Mauvaise idée. Lança Sam.

\- C'est trop bruyant. Appuya Pietro

\- Mais ça leur permettrait de se lâcher. Ajouta Clint.

\- À ça .. oui... Confirma la rousse.

\- Pietro sait jouer de la basse, mais malheureusement on a pas de guitare basse. Ajouta la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Tu joues ? Tu m'a jamais dis. Lança Clint surpris en regardant son aimé de biais.

\- Tu m'as jamais demandé. Rétorqua le jeune.

\- Humm... Acquessa Clint, puis reprit tout souriant. "On devrait se faire un buff un de ses quatres toi et moi.

\- Quand tu veux. Lâcha le jeune souriant, alors que Clint mordit la lèvre face à ce sublime sourire. Il avait tant envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous le regarderent, un moment de silence s'abbatu et Wanda à la rescousse des deux hommes.

\- Et toi Steve, que ferais tu si tu devrais créer un atelier? Dit elle pour relancer la conversation alors que Clint posait ses lèvres sur celle de Pietro, surpris. Le baiser fut rapide mais ô combien Clint avait apprécié l'embrasser en public, restreint, mais public tout de même.

Pietro parut gêné, il était rouge comme une pivoine, Clint se moqua gentiment de lui, attrappant son cou par le bras et lui chuchotant à l'oreille. "Ne soit pas gêné mon ange."

\- Tais toi Clint. Répondit seulement le sokovien.

\- Je t'aime. Déclara Clint soudainement ce qui fit encore plus rougir le jeune alors quelqu'un entra dans la pièce se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention du couple. "Tony..." Dit Clint en retirant son bras du cou de Pietro

\- Bonjour tout le monde. S'exclama Iron Man tout en posant une sacoche sur la table.

\- Ah... Enfin, on croyait jamais vous revoir. Lâcha vision.

\- J'avais des choses importantes à faire. Dit il seulement pour sa défense.

\- Et on peut savoir quoi? Demanda Steve en fronçant les yeux.

Tony, prit sa serviette et la déposa sur la table. Il retira un dossier bleu clair, puis y déposa des clefs sur celui ci. "Vous me devez 500$ Clint."

\- Pardon? Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Je suis votre propriétaire, et je vous loue une maison en plein cœur de Stony Hill, Mi ville mi campagne. 5 chambres, un double garage, un jardin, et même une piscine, vos enfants ont le droit au meilleur. Elle est partiellement meublée, il n'y a que les chambre qui ne le sont pas. Chacun a le droit à sa chambre à coucher n'est ce pas." Dit l'ingénieur laissant les vengeurs sans voix.

\- J'achète la chambre à coucher de Nathy! C'est mon filleul après tout. Lança Nath.

\- Mais enfin, Tony. Dit Clint surpris de toute cela.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi faites vous cela? Demanda Pietro dubitatif.

\- J'ai commis des erreurs, avant d'être parmis vous, Natasha en a commis, vous aussi... Steve... Non pas Steve, Steve est irréprochable, enfin, tout le monde commet des erreurs et tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Et puis... C'est de ma faute si Friday à péter un plomb, c'est moi qui l'est conçu. Dit Stark calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire? Bafouilla l'archer qui avait attrappé la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

\- Dites nous quand sera la crémaillère, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de m'y incrusté. Plaisanta Tony.

\- Euh... Oui, ce sera volontier, mais je n'ai pas de date précise.

\- Merci Tony. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Ajouta Steve.

\- Merci Steve, bon, je dois filer à Stark industrie, je vous laisse. Tony fut aussi vite parti qu'il était revenu, et tous explosèrent de joie, commençant à ouvrir le dossier et découvrir cette sublime maison.

Après avoir déjeuné et parlé de leur emménagement. Wanda, Pietro et Clint, regagnèrent leur chambre et firent leur affaires. Chacun Dans la leur chambre. Puis se fut vite l'heure du déjeuner.

Autours de la table de la cuisine, tous était souriant, l'ambiance était revenu au beau fixe, même Pietro souriait et semblait moins gêné des gestes d'affection de son petit ami. Il se laissa même embrassé par son aîné alors que que la vision et Steve commençaient à débarasser la table.

Le repas fini, les trois compères retournèrent continuer à faire leur carton, ce fut rapide pour Pietro et Wanda, ayant peu de chose, l'archer, lui ,c'était différent ça faisait trois ans qu'il occupait les lieux. Et avant ça, avait accumulé plein de chose dans sa chambre d'appoint au Shield. Tout se réunirent alors dans la chambre de Clint, que Pietro découvrit. Il y en avait à mettre dans les cartons. Clint en profita pour vider son compte secondaire au Shield pour acheter une chambre à coucher pour Pietro et lui, pour Wanda ainsi que pour les deux plus grand enfant Barton.

Les garçons finirent par s'octroyer une pause, Clint proposa d'aller tirer à l'arc. Le jeune sourit directement et alla chercher son arc avant qu'ils sortent dans les jardins. Clint installa les cibles, tandis que le jeune était assis au sol et vissait les flèches sur les tiges.

\- T'es prêt? Demanda le plus vieux en visant une cible.

\- Yep. répondit le jeune qui se mit en joue. Les hommes commencèrent à tirer tous les deux, puis après avoir tiré quelques flèches, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, regardant les cibles, et flèches au loin. Clint passa le bras autour du cou du jeune et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "Ça fait du bien te voir sourire, tu sais pas à quel point." Le jeune posa la tête sur l'épaule de Clint puis leva les yeux sur son archer préféré.

\- Ça fait tellement bien de se sentir aimé même avec ça.

\- Avec quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Le fait que.. je préfère les mecs. Avoua t'il en grimacant.

\- Les mecs? Je pensais que j'étais l'unique? Dit l'archer en faisant la moue.

\- Mais tu l'es...

Clint sourit puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. Il se laissa tomber ensuite sur le dos. Pietro resta assis à le regarder, puis s'allongea sur le côté. Son bras était plié pour retenir sa tête, de son autre main il caressait le visage de l'archer et ses cheveux court.

Clint laissa faire le sokovien puis l'attira contre lui pour lui donner un vrai baiser. Il en avait marre de ses baisers chastes, il voulait à nouveau sentir la langue de Pietro contre la sienne. Sentir son souffle dans sa bouche, jouer avec ses lèvres. Un long baiser sensuel commença entre les hommes. Puis Clint rompit ce baiser, sa main releva les cheveux de son homme. "Je t'aime Pietro. Je suis heureux de t'avoir kdinapper et de ce fait de t'avoir laisser une seconde de chance. J'ai voulu simplement payer ma dette et tout compte fait, ça m'a apporté bien plus."

Pietro s'avança pour déposer un dernier baiser chaste, alors que Sam les appela d'une fenêtre.

Les hommes relevèrent la tête, puis se redresserent. Ils prirent le temps de ranger toute les cibles et flèches avant de rejoindre les autres pour le repas.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, tous étaient présent, y compris Tony. Les hommes s'installèrent silencieusement, tout le monde se régala des lasagnes venant directement du traiteur, puis en fin de repas, Steve entama tout de même la conversation sur leur demande d'appartement. "Alors, ça se passe comment vos cartons?"

\- Tout est presque fini, il reste que des babioles. L'informa clint.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être... Lança Wanda.

\- Les meubles arrivent demain? Demanda à son Sam.

\- Oui, demain après midi. Confirma le jeune sokovien.

\- Je dois aller faire un saut au shield demain mais je viens pour la crémaillère. Annonça Nath.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'on fait la crémaillère demain toi! Lança Clint.

\- On va pas vous déménager gratuitement, on veut au moins manger à l'oeil. Lança Sam en riant.

\- Et boire aussi par la même occasion. Ajouta Tony ce qui fit ricaner Pietro.

\- On vous entend pas beaucoup Pietro. Lança Steve.

\- Je... J'ai du mal à réaliser. Avoua t'il.

\- Vous serez bien là bas. Je suis heureux pour vous. Ajouta la vision.

\- Merci vision.

\- C'est notre dernier repas tous ensemble ici. Lança Wanda un pincement au cœur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas interdit de revenir nous voir. D'ailleurs, toi et Wanda, faites toujours partie de l'équipe. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Vous faîtes tous parti de mon équipe. Pas seulement des vengeurs. Annonça Steve solennellement. Pietro et Wanda sourirent.

\- Je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher moi, je sens que la journée de demain sera rude. Annonça justement la sokovienne.

\- Notre dernière nuit ici. Murmura Pietro. Clint attrappa la main du jeune dans la sienne, celui ci lui sourit timidement. Puis prit sur lui avant de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son archer. Tous s'exclamerent de surprise. Puis la vision commença à débarasser la table avant que tout le monde se dirent bonne nuit et parte à leur occupations avant d'entamer leur nuit.

Clint et Pietro se dirigerent aussitôt vers la chambre de Pietro. Il n'y restait plus grand chose. Ils se mirent un épisode de leur série préfère, puis s'endormirent à peine à la moitié.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Soixantième jours.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

C'était le dernier réveil au QG, ça avait un goût amer dans leur bouche. Bien, qu'ils avaient du boulot, les hommes profitèrent de leur réveil. Il était déjà 8h passé et ils avaient encore tant à faire. Ils prirent leurs temps, prirent leur douche, puis réunirent leur dernier affaires avant de rejoindre leurs coquipier, ou ex coéquipier au choix, à la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux, tous se regardaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient tous ensemble ici, et c'était peut être bien le cas. Le déjeuner prit, les Avengers présent commencèrent à entasser les cartons et autre effets personnels dans une camionnette. Tony était au volant de la camionette, Wanda et là vision l'accompagnaient. Clint et Pietro, étaient dans la voiture de l'archer. Sam, Steve et Nath, revenant tout juste du Shield, suivaient dans la voiture du faucon, sans plus attendre, ils prirent la direction de Stony Hill.

La maison était grande et agréable. De grands espaces. De grande fenêtre laissaient entrer la lumière. En arrivant, ils décidèrent de déposer les cartons dans le jardin. Clint organisait la répartition. Puis les meubles arrivèrent peu après. Tony Sam, Steve et Pietro s'occupèrent de monter les meubles tandis que Clint, la vision, Nath et Wanda s'occupaient de déballer les cartons.

Le frigo était branché, le meuble de cuisine monté, la vaisselle et le petit électroménager rangés. Ils montèrent ensuite le canapé d'angle, offert par la vision et sam, la table basse, le meuble de télévision, puis la table, et les chaises, offerte par Steve, et Hill.

Il fut vite bientôt l'heure de goûter, Wanda et Nath allèrent chercher des viennoiseries. Tandis que Clint et la vision s'occupèrent de finir de ranger et de mettre la cafetière en route.

 ** _Oooo-o-O-o-oooO_**

 _C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis sûre que vous êtes très fiers de Tony, dans tous les cas moi je le suis. Et c'est pas Steve qui me contredira. Le chapitre final est bien avancé, j'ai encore quelques paragraphes à ajouter, j'espère que je finirais de l'écrire a temps. Bisous a vous._


	37. Chapter 37

La dette 37

Hello, tout le monde, désolé du retard, mais j'avais un rendez vous, dure journée aujourd'hui...

En plus de ça, j'ai eu du mal à terminer d'écrire la fic en parallèle de ma seconde en cours d'écriture également. Donc voilà c'est la fin de cette fic, il y aura probablement un épilogue, mais je laisse mûrir mes idées, avant de l'écrire.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont commentés, suivi ou mise en favori cette fic, je vous remercie vraiment, va me motive beaucoup.

Énorme bisous à Nagron, Shaolan, Holyblue, Ga65800, marco2983, Lynnee, Aetyss, Anonymaemous, Call Me Billy, Gwendalle, Lena-Reyna Malefoy, NicolaEvansss, ShanyLaligau, hajerjonas, mayridever et ptit-rat

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La dette

chapitre final

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Cinquante neuvième jours

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Suite et fin.

.

Les filles revenues, Clint alla chercher les quatres autres hommes dans la chambre de Wanda. En entrant il constata qu'ils étaient bien concentrés. Steve portait les trois tiroirs de la commode, Sam tenait une planche. Tony vissait une seconde planche et Pietro était assis au sol, regardant le plan.

\- Hey, un petit café et des viennoiseries ça vous dit? Demanda Clint.

\- Grave. Lança Pietro

\- On peut visser ça au moins? Demanda Sam en montrant la planche qu'il tenait.

\- Vous vous en sortez? Demanda tout de même l'archer.

\- On s'en sortirait mieux si votre petit ami n'avait pas prit le plan à l'envers. Lâcha Tony qui reçu un doigt d'honneur de la part du concerné, avant que tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous ferez ça après, allez venez faire une pause. Ordonna l'archer.

\- Steve! C'est la tête de lit ça! Rala le génie.

\- Je sais! Je pose où les tiroirs? Demanda le colosse les bras chargés.

\- Laisse ça là, on va prendre une pause Stevy. Lâcha Tony en emmenant Steve hors de la pièce. Sam rangea quelque outils, mais fini par comprendre que Clint et Pietro voulaient être seul. Le faucon fini par sortir lui aussi. Clint retint Pietro alors qu'il sortait également.

\- Hey... Ça va? Ça se passe comment avec Tony? D'après ce que j'ai vu ça se passe plutôt bien, hors le doigts d'honneur que tu lui as gentiment donné. S'amusa t'il de dire.

\- C'était pour rire. Ça va... Je crois que... Qu'il s'en veut de tout ça. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Je pense aussi. Après... Je le comprends, Rhodey est son mailleur ami.

\- Ouais... À sa place, je n'aurais pas pardonné, moi. Alors... Oui... Tony Stark est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis si ça n'était pas le cas, Steve... Insinua Pietro.

\- Quoi Steve?

\- Ben t'as remarqué non?

\- Quoi?

\- Putain Clint, je passe la moitié de mon temps à l'écart et je l'ai pisté... soupira t'il.

\- Pisté quoi?

\- Ben Steve et Tony... Ils ont l'air super proches. Ajouta le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah oui? Dit Clint tout de même septique.

\- Oui. Ajouta le jeune puis reprit plus sérieusement. "Steve et Sam se sont éclipsés pour nous laisser s'expliquer, Tony et moi.

\- Et donc?

\- On s'est expliqué. Il m'a fait des excuses au nom de Stark industrie pour mes parents. Murmura Pietro.

\- Ok.

\- Bon allez... Ils vont tout manger sinon. Clint rit à l'estomac sur patte de Pietro, et le suivi jusqu'au salon, où boissons chaudes et viennoiseries les attendaient.

Autour de la table du salon, les Avengers dégusterent leur goûter, tout le monde riaient, et le couple semblait heureux de s'être réconcilié avec Iron Man.

Ils reprirent le montage de meuble, Tony, Sam et Pietro continuèrent à monter la chambre à coucher de Wanda puis s'attaquerent à la chambre de Clint. Les filles, accompagnées de la vision commencèrent à ranger les cartons dans la chambre de la jumelle. Tandis que Clint et Steve, partirent faire quelque courses à mettre dans les placards.

Sur la route, Clint en profita pour parler un peu avec le chef des vengeurs. "Apparament, Pietro et Tony se sont expliqués."

\- Oui, c'est ce que Tony m'a dit. Il s'en veut pour ses parents, il ne savait et pas que Pietro n'avait pas trop digérer ça.

\- Et pour Rhodey, comment il réagit? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Fury a étouffé un peu l'affaire, c'est Friday qui a ôter sa vie. Pour Rhodey, c'est une défaillance de cette machine. Je crois qu'il ne voudra jamais plus voir Pietro, même s'il le tiens pas fautif, il aura toujours du mal. Lança seulement Steve.

\- Je comprends... Que dit Fury pour Wanda. Pietro ne fait plus parti des vengeurs mais Wanda...

\- Elle fait partie des nôtres, tout comme vous. Fury sait pour votre maison, j'ai dû l'en informer, il est soulagé d'apprendre que quelqu'un veillera sur lui. L'air de rien, il tient autant à Pietro qu'à Wanda. Il préfère le garder en allié plutôt qu'en ennemi... Fini par dire le chef, un silence s'abbatu dans la voiture, puis Steve reprit. "Et vous ça va? Votre épouse est au courant pour cet emménagement ?"

\- Elle sait que je devais en chercher un, elle sait pas que j'ai trouvé. Tony a été Top sur ce coup là...

\- Oui, il sait parfois faire preuve de compassion. C'est un gars bien. Ajouta le blond.

\- Oui... Vous me cachez des choses non? Lança Clint le regadant de biais.

\- Non... Dit innocemment Steve.

Clint éclata de rire, alors qu'il se garait sur le parking du centre commercial. Maintenant, il était presque sûre que Tony et Steve étaient ensemble. Pendant Ce temps la, les garçons commencaient également à ranger les affaires de Clint et de Pietro. Le montage de meuble avait été plus facile que pour ceux de Wanda. Les cartons principaux rangés, Pietro décida de s'arrêter et faire une pause en attendant que les garçons rentrent. Sam, alla tout de même ranger un peu la salle de bain. Pietro et Tony s'octtroyerent une pause au salon.

\- Vous allez être bien là. Lâcha le brun.

\- Oui, merci pour Tony, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- C'est normal, Clint est un bon gars, vous auriez pu trouver un petit f2 mais avec ses gosses, il fallait qu'il ait quelques chose de grand. ... Il va divorcer? Demanda Iron Man.

\- Les papiers sont envoyés. Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- Ça ne vous fait pas peur de vous engager avec un père de famille.?

\- C'est pas le père de famille qui me fait le plus peur, j'adore les gosses. C'est lui tout simplement qui me fait peur.

\- Je suis sûr que Clint sera parfait. Ajouta le plus vieux.

\- Et vous? Ça fait longtemps vous et Cap? Insunua Pietro.

\- Pardon?

\- Je suis pas con.

\- Mais j'ai pas dis... De... Moi et Cap de quoi? Il n'y a rien du tout en lui et moi. Lança t'il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

\- Mais Biensure...

\- Mais oui Biensure... Le silence s'invita dans la maison. Les hommes restèrent là à ne rien dire, puis Tony lança. "On vous appellera, vous et Legolas, pour notre emménagement. À Cap et moi." Lâcha t'il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, confirmant les doutes du jeune qui sourit à cet annonce. Sam entra dans la pièce à ce moment.

\- Ça va tranquille les gars, on se fait une pause.

\- Ouais.. Posez-vous Sam, Steve et Clint ne devraient pas tarder. Et puis je commence à en avoir ma claque moi. Lança Pietro en soupirant.

\- Pareil. Avoua Sam en se laissant tomber également dans le canapé.

Les garçons discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien puis comme ils l'avaient senti, les garçons revinrent du supermarché des sacs de courses à la main. Les cinq hommes rangerent les courses puis la vision, Natasha et Wanda les rejoignirent. Les Avengers décidèrent de dîner une dernière fois tout ensemble.

Ils improviserent un dîner. Des pâtes à la sauce tomates et des steack haché. Pietro et la vision prirent la table de salon pour banc afin de tous manger sur la table de 6 personnes.

Durant le repas, Pietro prit la parole. "Je... Je tenais à m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai fais. Au delà de mes conneries, je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je vous ai jugé bien trop vite. Au départ, j'étais confiant, et puis..." Pietro baissa la tête, puis la releva, tout en regardant Tony. "...le fait de revoir celui, qui avait fabriqué la bombe qui a coûté la vie à mes parents, ça m'a chamboulé. Ma sœur me conseillait de passer au dessus, d'oublier le passé et de regarder le futur, mais j'avais vraiment du mal. Je ne faisais confiance à personne. Pas même à Clint, alors que... Alors que... Enfin..." Le jeune parut gêné de parler de leur relation. "Je suis désolé Clint de t'avoir fait la misère au chalet, je sais que tu as pris sur toi, t'étais bien obligé avec tout ce que je te faisais subir." Dit il en regardant l'archer qui souriait. "Et tu m'a aidé à regarder au delà des apparences pour ça, je te remercierais jamais assez. Tu me dis que tu avais une dette envers moi. Mais tu n'as pas fais que m'éviter la mort, tu m'as changé. Tu m'as appris à pardonner, et à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez." Fit il en grimaçant aux mots choisis.

\- Je t'en veux pas... Murmura Clint.

Pietro regarda à présent chaque Avengers, puis reprit. " Je tiens à m'excuser des propos que j'ai pu tenir envers vous. Dans l'engrenage de ma vengeance je vous ai tous insulté, tous... Sauf ma sœur. Et je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ça." Son regarda dérivation plus particulièrement sur Iron man. " Et... Tony, voudriez vous bien faire parvenir à votre ami, mes condoléances, je n'ai pas voulu ça, je vous le promet."

\- Je le ferais Pietro, même si je doute qu'il accepte, je le ferais. Lui promit le génie de la mécanique.

\- Natasha, la première fois que je vous ai vu, vous me faisiez peur, j'avais trop peur d'être égorger dans un coin du QG et puis lorsque l'incident a eut lieu, je vous détestais, vous étiez bien trop proche de Clint. Et je pensais que... Pietro baissa une seconde fois les yeux, les joues rougissantes. "Que vous me sauteriez dessus à la moindre occasion, mais je me trompais. Vous êtes la première à nous avoir soutenu, je sais pas si c'est pour Clint, mais vous étiez là, et vous n'avez jamais baisser les bras. Je vous en remercie pour ça."

\- Prenez soin de Clint, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, sinon je peux redevenir celle que vous pensiez que j'étais. Ajouta la veuve noire en terminant par un clin d'oeil.

\- Pas de problème... Steve, la première fois que je vous ai vu, je me suis dis "wohooo, ça. C'est un super héros. Les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Et si il avait été là, plutôt, mes parents seraient peut être avec nous." Et pareil, je vous ai détesté ensuite. Vous étiez bien trop proche de Tony, vous le défendiez toujours, c'en était même suspect... Je me suis dis... Stark l'a détourné du droit chemin. Mais en fait non, vous êtes resté comme vous êtes. Droit. Vous êtes le super héro par excellence et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur et moi."

\- Je pense toujours que votre sœur et vous, avez votre place parmis nous. Et peut être que la commission et le shield verront vos valeurs un jour. Annonça Steve.

\- Sam, euh... Et bien ... Vous étiez casse burnes, et je crois que j'ai jamais changé d'avis sur vous. Vous m'enerviez à répondre à mes piques. Dans ces cas là, j'aime bien avoir le dernier mot. Et là, depuis peu, j'ai découvert, quelqu'un qui sait écouter et qui est juste. Merci pour tout.

\- De rien petite tête. Quand tu veux pour une partie de jeu vidéo. Répondit le Faucon.

\- Je retiens... La vision, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de vous. Vous avez sauvé la terre de Ultron, mais... Vous n'étiez qu'une machine, mais... Je sais qu'au fond, vous avez une âme. Si ma sœur pense que vous êtes un homme, c'est que vous l'êtes. Et non une machine. Ah et J'ai compris votre petit manège à tout les deux. Ajouta t'il en le pointant du doigt ainsi que Wanda. "Ne lui faites pas de mal ou ça va chier."

\- Wanda est une personne remarquable qui mérite tout l'amour du monde. Souffla la vision.

\- Tony... Y'en a des choses à dire. Je vous ai détesté dès le départ. Comme le dit l'ancêtre, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Alors, j'aimerai tout effacer et tout reprendre au début.

\- Je suis désolé pour vos parents Pietro. Je m'en excuse, j'ai eut le droit à plusieurs seconde chance moi. Grace à vous, à eux. Alors j'espère que vous gacherez pas votre première seconde chance. Et au nom de Stark industrie, je vous fais des excuses pour vos parents.

\- Je les accepte... Pietro soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Clint. " Clint, tête de mule qui ne lâche rien. Je crois que... T'es le seul que j'ai jamais détesté. Enfin... Quelques fois... J'avais envie de te frapper."

\- Et tu l'as fais. Intervint Clint.

\- Et je l'ai fais... Je m'en excuse. Tu es parfait. Chuchotait-il.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Lança Sam.

\- Moi tout ce que j'espère c'est que t'es un minimum ordonné, si je dois ramasser des chaussettes sales... Je vais vite peter un câble. Ajouta l'archer.

\- T'inquiète... J'ai prévu le coup. Pourquoi penses tu que ma sœur vient avec nous? Lâcha t'il, se prenant une boule de serviette dans la tête, suivi d'un. "Enfoiré..."

\- Enfin voilà, j'espère que... Vous resterez tous unis contre les méchants, que vous protégerez la terre et ses habitants, et que vous ne laisserez pas votre haine et votre rancœur prendre le dessus. Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Et bien... Après tout ça je propose qu'on porte un toast au nom de nos trois membres qui vont nous manquer. Ajouta Steve.

\- À ce trio... Lança la Vision

\- Santé. Ajouta Steve

\- Naz drovia ! Lança la Russe.

\- Aux Avengers ! Ajouta Wanda.

\- À nous les gars. Dit Tony.

\- À nous! Lachèrent le couple en cœur.

Le repas, était convivial, en l'espace d'un repas, tous avaient oublié, qu'ils étaient des vengeurs, qu'il y avait des méchants, des guerres, tous oublièrent un instant qui ils étaient et surtout qui ils représentaient. En cet instant, ils n'étaient que de simple Amis célèbrant l'emménagement de trois autres.

Sur le seuil de la porte, lorsque tout le monde repartirent. Clint, Pietro et Wanda, étaient bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était comme si une page qui se refermait et qu'une autre s'ouvrait. Les vengeurs partis, Wanda décida d'aller inaugurer la baignoire jacuzzi, laissant les garçons profiter librement l'un de l'autre.

Pietro se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Clint lui, alla chercher une bouteille de champagne qu'il débouchonna. "On va fêter notre nid douillet non? Parcontre j'ai pas de verre." Lança Clint qui s'assied sur la table, face à son hôte.

\- Pas grave... Envoie.

Les garçons burent chacun une gorgée à la bouteille, puis Clint s'avança pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle du jeune. "Je t'aime tellement Pietro, je regrette rien du tout. C'est une nouvelle vie pour nous. Et puis quelque part, ça m'arrange toute cette merde. .. vivre en couple au QG, avec les Avengers, le Shield... Pffff... On sera carrément mieux ici."

Le jeune se redressa pour être au plus près de son homme, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé. "J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux tu sais."

\- Je sais... J'ai bien compris que depuis notre première rencontre." Clint se tut et effleura les lèvres de Pietro des siennes. "Tu m'aimais déjà..."

\- Et ça te fait jubiler hein... Que je te kiffais depuis le départ.. hein... Titilla le jeune.

\- Hum hum. Dit Clint qui approcha à présent ses lèvres du cou du jeune. Pietro frissonna au contact. Clint se recula un instant et regarda Pietro le cou tendu, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Continu Clint.

L'archer ricana, puis s'invita aux côtés de son homme qui se mit à califourchon. "Et bien monsieur Maximoff, que vous arrive t'il?"

\- J'ai enfin mon chez moi, je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant. Chuchota Pietro qui enleva la surchemise de Clint qui lui glissa ses main le long des cuisses de Pietro.

Le sokovien enleva son maillot, laissant apparaître son buste imberbe et musclé, Clint sourit à cette image et remonte automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches. Le plus vieux des deux pencha la tête en arrière pour capter le regard de l'autre qui lui donna un baiser. "Je t'aime tellement Clint."

\- Moi aussi Pietro. Chuchota Clint entre deux baisers, ses mains remontant sur le dos du jeune alors que celui-ci descendait sa bouche sur son cou. "Ahhhh. Chéri..."

Pietro releva la tête illico. "Chéri? C'est plus mon ange?"

\- C'est vrai que ça te va tellement bien... tu sais que... Même Laura je l'appelais pas comme ça. Ça me fait drôle des fois. Mais... C'est tellement naturel aussi.

\- Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi. Et pas seulement de tes enfants. Clint pinça les lèvres puis baissa les yeux. Ce jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans avait tout comprit.

\- Allons dans notre chambre mon ange. Pietro sourit seulement puis se remit sur ses pieds. Il tendit la main à son aîné qui l'attrapa aussitôt, puis le couple se retire dans leur nid douillet, le leur, à eux. Ils avaient reussi à innocenter Pietro, ils avaient t un appartement, ils pouvaient vivre à présent leur amour au grand jour.

 **Fin.**


End file.
